How About You
by imanap
Summary: La primera vez que se besaron Clarke simplemente intentaba ayudar a una amiga, la segunda fue producto del exceso de alcohol y en la tercera Lexa se dejó llevar por la tristeza tras su ruptura con Costia. Para la cuarta vez, se habían quedado sin excusas. Clexa/AU
1. Chapter 1

**I**

La primera vez que vio a Clarke tenía quince años. Se acababa de mudar a la ciudad después de que el marido de su madre firmase un contrato como entrenador del equipo local de béisbol, los Portland Sea Dogs, ofreciéndole dinero y ventajas suficientes como para hacer que toda la familia abandonase la comodidad de Atlanta y los recuerdos que habían construido en aquella gran ciudad para comenzar de cero.

Su madre le había prometido que si le daba una oportunidad a su nuevo hogar lo acabaría amando tanto o más que el anterior, pero Lexa no podía odiar más aquello. No entendía por qué había tenido que dejar atrás a todos sus amigos y el sol de Atlanta para acabar en Portland. Y no la grande, famosa y llena de vida Portland de Oregón, sino la pequeña, húmeda y fría Portland de Maine, donde Lexa no conocía absolutamente a nadie y lo más destacable eran el puerto y el pescado. A ella ni si quiera le gustaba el pescado.

No le dirigió la palabra a su familia en semanas como protesta y en clase prácticamente no se relacionaba con nadie, le parecían todos estúpidos. Era como si en ese lugar nunca hubiesen salido de los 2000 y no había visto peinados y ropas más feas en toda su vida. Nunca le había interesado la moda pero hasta ella podía ver que nadie se molestaba por combinar los colores para no hacer daño a la vista o, por lo menos, usar ropa de este siglo. Además, parecía que la tecnología llegaba con diez años de retraso y los ordenadores que tenían en el instituto eran trastos enormes que tardaban siglos en encenderse.

Un día, al salir de clase de música un chico alto, delgado y moreno comenzó a hablar con ella. Le pareció agradable en un principio, pero nunca le hizo mucho caso. Sin embargo, él no cedió en su empeño de llamar su atención y comenzó a abordarla cada día después de clase. La seguía a todas partes, utilizando la escusa barata de que iban a casi todas las clases juntos. Cuando terminaban las clases y se veía forzado a ir por el camino contrario al de ella para volver a su casa, le ofrecía ir con él a pasar la tarde y estudiar juntos, aunque Lexa le repetía una y otra vez que no. A veces, la forma en que le cazaba mirándola provocaba que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Pero el peor momento llegó tras una clase de gimnasia, cuando Lexa se retrasó en ir al vestuario y acabó siendo la última en hacerlo. A los pocos segundos de entrar vio que él también lo hacía y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Se acercó hasta ella ignorando su pregunta sobre qué hacía ahí y sin que Lexa tuviese tiempo de reaccionar la agarró e intentó besarla. La acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a tocarla por todas partes a pesar de que Lexa le suplicaba que parase.

Le arañaba, le mordía y hasta le pegaba puñetazos pero él detenía todos sus golpes y la inmovilizaba apretándola aún más contra la pared, sacando ventaja de su fuerza y de su altura. Lexa ya no sabía qué hacer para quitárselo de encima y sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar mientras sentía los dientes y la lengua de aquel tipo sobre ella. No entendía por qué estaba ocurriendo aquello y rezaba para que aquel infierno acabase.

En ese momento, alguien le agarró del pelo por detrás y lo apartó de ella con fuerza, haciendo que chocase contra la puerta de uno de los servicios. Lexa apenas pudo ver entre las lágrimas a una chica rubia, algo más desarrollada que ella, dándole una fuerte patada en la rodilla y luego un rodillazo en el estómago que le dejó en el suelo luchando por respirar.

- _Como vuelvas a tocarle un pelo te juro que voy a tu casa por la noche y te corto en pedazos mientras duermes_ -le amenazó antes de coger la mano de Lexa y tirar de ella para sacarla del vestuario.

Corrieron, corrieron y corrieron, agotando todas sus fuerzas, hasta que a Lexa le ardió el pecho y las piernas no le contestaron más. Al detenerse para coger aire miró hacia atrás por primera vez y se dio cuenta de que se habían alejado tanto que habían salido del recinto del instituto y estaban en la calle. Aún le quedaba una clase más aquel día pero le dio igual porque si algo tenía claro era que no pensaba volver ahí dentro.

La otra chica se sentó en la acera mientras recuperaba el aliento y extendió una mano hacia ella con una sonrisa.

- _Clarke, encantada de salvarte de las garras de un cerdo_ -jadeó.

Lexa aún temblaba por lo ocurrido pero aquello la hizo reír, y observó con más detenimiento a aquella rubia de ojos azules que le tendía la mano mientras sentía que comenzaba a relajarse. Al fijarse en ella se percató de que ya la había visto antes, en clase. Coincidían en casi todas las asignaturas y aunque nunca se había propuesto acercarse para hablar con ella, desde el primer día Lexa siempre pensó que era con facilidad la chica más preciosa que había visto en esa escuela, en esa ciudad y quizás en su vida.

- _Gracias por salvarme_ -le estrechó la mano con la misma sonrisa-. _Soy_ _Lexa._

- _Lo sé_ -contestó Clarke de forma natural, descolocando ligeramente a Lexa. Se levantó del suelo, se sacudió los pantalones y metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón vaquero, volviendo a sonreír de aquella forma que la cautivó por dentro-. _Bueno, ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo?_

Desde entonces no hubo nadie con quien Lexa quisiera pasar el tiempo más que con Clarke, y dejó de repetirle a su madre que no había ni una sola cosa en Portland que pudiese gustarle.

/ / /

-Clarke, no creo que esto sea una buena idea -Lexa observó la gran puerta de metal que tenía delante y la vieja mansión que se asomaba al fondo del camino, entre un montón de árboles que parecían actuar de barrera contra el mundo. Contra gente como ellos.

-¡Claro que lo es! -gritó Raven desde el otro lado de la puerta alzando los brazos- ¡Es la mejor idea que hemos tenido nunca!

-La opinión de una chiflada no cuenta en estos casos, Raven -protestó Lexa, que se giró hacia su otra amiga mientras Raven murmuraba algo desde la puerta que no quiso escuchar- ¿Clarke?

La rubia miraba concentrada a Monty, que estaba trepando por los barrotes de la puerta en ese instante, sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. Al escuchar su nombre miró emocionada a su amiga, pero su gesto se ensombreció al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Lexa.

-Vamos, Lex, todo estará bien -quiso tranquilizarla-. Solo vamos a dar una vuelta por la casa y beber un par de cervezas, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

-Lo sé pero… -se acercó un poco más a ella para que nadie más la oyese- ¿No tienes miedo de que estos la líen otra vez?

Lexa se refería a la última vez que habían hecho lo mismo en otra casa vacía, cuando por culpa del ruido que sus amigos habían montado habían tenido que salir corriendo después de que un vecino les descubriera y avisara a la policía. Desde entonces habían evitado repetir la experiencia durante varios meses, pero ahora que estaba a punto de saltar aquella gran puerta metálica le asustaba la idea de que esa situación pudiese repetirse. No quería ni pensar en la multa que tendrían que pagar por allanamiento y por beber alcohol siendo casi todos menores de 21 años.

-No pasará nada, ya lo verás.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? -insistió- No quiero que otra vez por culpa de los gritos de Jasper o porque el idiota de Finn rompa algo borracho casi me dé un infarto por tener que huir de la policía.

Clarke se echó a reír por la preocupación de su amiga y se acercó para rodearle la cintura con los brazos. Aquello hizo que Lexa se tensara un poco y su corazón latiera más deprisa.

-Nadie va a huir de la policía esta noche -susurró divertida, estrechándola con cariño entre sus brazos.

Lexa, que por un segundo se había olvidado de lo que estaban hablando al ver tan cerca los labios de la rubia, tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió imperceptiblemente. Clarke tenía la manía (o habilidad) de agarrarla y presionarla contra su cuerpo de aquella manera que la dejaba incapaz de pensar con claridad cada vez que se ponía nerviosa o quería convencerla de algo, y era evidente que funcionaba.

-¡Eh, chicas! -gritó Monty haciendo que ambas le mirasen. Ya había cruzado al otro lado y estaba apoyado en los barrotes con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Sois las últimas.

-¡Ya vamos! -contestó Clarke y después volvió a concentrarse en Lexa, que ya parecía reaccionar de nuevo-. ¿Juntas?

-Juntas -afirmó.

Todos los demás ya estaban dentro de la mansión cuando ellas llegaron. Algunos habían subido al segundo y tercer piso para curiosear y se les oía chillar tonterías y reír, pero la mayoría se encontraba en una sala enorme del primer piso que parecía haber sido un gran salón para celebrar reuniones y fiestas. Estaba completamente vacía excepto por una vieja chimenea, una enorme lámpara en forma de araña que amenazaba con caerse si empezaba a soplar el viento y un sofá de estilo victoriano tapizado de amarillo, tan desgastado y sucio que todo el mundo prefería sentarse en el suelo antes que en él.

La casa era de inicios del siglo XX y perteneció a un multimillonario francés que se afincó en la ciudad y mandó construirla en mitad de la nada expresamente para las vacaciones de verano de su mujer. Después de que nadie quisiera comprarla tras su muerte, se había acabado convirtiendo en el sitio perfecto para colarse de noche y hacer botellón o andar por las habitaciones con una grabadora buscando fantasmas.

De alguna forma, Bellamy y Octavia habían conseguido encender la chimenea sin quemar toda la casa y eso bastaba para iluminar toda la estancia. Los demás estaban sentados en círculo frente a ella y algunos ya habían empezado a beber. Entre ellos Finn, que se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a ellas en cuanto las vio llegar.

-Por fin -exclamó mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa- ¿Cuánto tiempo más me ibas a tener esperando? -rodeó los hombros de Clarke con un brazo e intentó darle un beso, pero al notar la mirada de Lexa junto a ella la rubia apartó la cara lo justo para que el beso acabase en su mejilla.

-Ahora no, Finn -susurró incómoda y le apartó para ir a saludar al resto.

Finn se percató de la presencia de Lexa entonces y la observó de los pies a la cabeza con desinterés. Lexa podía notar desde donde estaba el ligero olor a whisky que se desprendía de su aliento y el rojo de sus ojos indicaba que ya se había bebido varias copas.

 _Genial_. _Su idiotez se multiplica por veinte cuando se emborracha_ , pensó _._

-Tú también has venido -murmuró, fracasando en su intento de parecer sorprendido.

Lexa le ignoró y se dirigió hacia el sofá, donde Anya y Lincoln estaban terminando de sacar todo el alcohol de las bolsas, y Anya sonrió cuando la vio acercarse al lugar en el que estaba colocando las cervezas entre hielos para mantenerlas frías.

-Hola, morena. ¿Quieres? -le tendió la mano con una cerveza fría.

Lexa asintió y la cogió con desgana mientras veía que Finn volvía a buscar a Clarke, agarrándola por la cintura mientras ella hablaba con Bellamy. Apretó la cerveza entre sus dedos deseando poder estampársela en la cabeza.

-¿Y esa cara? -preguntó Anya siguiendo su mirada-. Ya veo… No te preocupes, Clarke no es tonta.

-Lo sé -contestó Lexa sin poder apartar la vista de la mano de Finn, que iba descendiendo cada vez más desde la cintura de Clarke hasta la parte más baja de su cadera.

-Técnicamente no están juntos.

-Lo sé.

-Sabes que a Clarke le importa tu opinión más que la de nadie.

-Lo sé -suspiró.

-¿Entonces por qué no te relajas y dejas de mirarles como si fueran los únicos que están aquí?

Lexa miró a Anya, que la observaba con media sonrisa pero sin poder ocultar su preocupación por ella, y de pronto se sintió muy estúpida. Cayó en la cuenta de que aquella noche no solo iban a beber porque sí y miró la hora en su móvil, confirmando que ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde las doce.

-Joder, lo siento -se disculpó mirándola de nuevo-. Es tu cumpleaños y no te he dicho nada, soy una idiota. Muchas felicidades -dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

Anya se rió en sus brazos y la estrechó devolviéndole el abrazo. Después de Clarke, Anya era la segunda persona de aquella ciudad con la que mejor había conectado. Era reflexiva y perseverante, como ella, por eso se habían entendido casi al instante cuando Clarke se la presentó junto con el resto de sus amigos.

-Es mañana, pero gracias.

-Me da igual, a estas horas ya es tu cumpleaños -se giró hacia los demás para que la oyesen-: ¡Eh, más os vale a todos felicitar a Anya!

-Lexa, no hace falta que… -comenzó a murmurar la cumpleañera pero Raven la sorprendió por la espalda fundiéndose con ella en un abrazo.

-¡Felicidades! -gritó y después fulminó a Lexa con la mirada-. Mierda, Lexa, ¿de qué vas? Quería ser la primera en hacerlo.

Anya intentó ocultar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas por el abrazo de Raven pero a Lexa no se le escapó aquel detalle y miró a su amiga con curiosidad.

-Pues entonces deberías haber sido más rápida -se burló.

-¿Crees que eres más rápida que yo?

-No lo creo, lo sé.

-¡Ja! Cuando quieras me lo demuestras -replicó Raven encarándola y conteniendo la risa.

-Chicas, chicas… -intervino Anya- No tenéis que competir por mí, yo os quiero a las dos -bromeó-. Venga, vamos con los demás.

Clarke ya estaba con ellos y seguía hablando con Bellamy, sentada casi al otro lado del círculo. Sonrieron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pero la sonrisa de Lexa se desvaneció cuando Finn se sentó al lado de la rubia y volvió a agarrarla de manera posesiva reclamando su atención.

 _Baboso_ , pensó y desvió la mirada para no tener que aguantar aquel espectáculo de hombre de bellota.

Ni si quiera entendía qué pintaba allí con ellos. No era amigo suyo, era cuatro años mayor que ellas, era arrogante y se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con la gente. No había nada que le relacionase con sus amigos excepto que iban a la misma universidad, con la diferencia de que él estudiaba un máster en política internacional en el que ni si quiera se tenía que esforzar porque lo pagaba su padre, que era nada menos que el alcalde. Pero desde que salía con Clarke había tomado la mala costumbre de ir con ellos a todos lados y nadie parecía decirle nada.

En algún momento de la noche alguien sacó un pequeño equipo de música y la gente se animó mientras Monty y Jasper discutían al final de cada canción sobre cuál debería sonar después. Lexa no le prestaba mucha atención a la música porque estaba concentrada intentando ganar a Raven en un calientamanos. Era especialmente difícil porque Raven siempre había sido su gran rival en ese juego.

En ese y en todos.

Su amistad consistía, básicamente, en que Lexa aceptaba todos los retos que Raven le proponía. Era algo que no podía evitar, le gustaba competir y hacerlo con Raven era divertidísimo. Raven, por su parte, estaba encantada con aquello porque Lexa era la única persona que podía seguirle el ritmo. Se había convertido en un juego para ellas. Sin embargo aquella vez, después de provocarla cuando estaban con Anya, su amiga se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

-¡Gané! -gritó Raven al conseguir golpear la mano de Lexa por tercera vez.

-Mierda -Lexa se miró las manos decepcionada.

-Oh, no llores, Lex. No pasa nada, poca gente está a mi altura -se burló dándole un abrazo de consolación-. Joder, qué bien te huele el pelo -dijo de pronto.

-Esto… ¿gracias? -respondió apartándola algo incómoda.

-A ver -Anya se acercó a ella desde el otro lado y Lexa se estremeció cuando también le olió el pelo.

-Parad, esto es muy raro -se abrazó a sus rodillas para protegerse y sus amigas se echaron a reír.

-Yo también quiero -al oír la cálida voz de Clarke tras ella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, que se intensificó cuando notó que la rubia se sentaba y la abrazaba por detrás.

-Venga ya, Clarke -protestó Raven, quizás demasiado seria para la conversación absurda que estaban teniendo por culpa del alcohol-, tienes que saberte su olor de memoria, estás siempre pegada a ella.

-Lo sé -contestó y después se acercó al oído de Lexa-, pero nunca es suficiente.

La morena sintió que sus mejillas se encendían de tal manera que tuvo que esconder la cara en su propio hombro para que nadie lo notara y creyó que se podría derretir ahí mismo, fundiéndose con la vieja madera que cubría el suelo de la casa, pero no pasó. En lugar de eso Clarke se pegó a ella más todavía.

-Te he visto -dijo apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Lexa giró la cara y quiso contestar, pero se quedó en blanco al sentir la respiración de Clarke en su mejilla y notar el olor a vodka y limón en su aliento. Se notó mareada y quiso creer que era por culpa del alcohol que había bebido-. Antes, cuando estaba hablando con Bellamy y Finn me agarró, te he visto -aclaró cuando vio que Lexa no contestaba.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, se comportó como un estúpido. En todo caso soy yo la que siente que tuvieses que verlo.

-No entiendo por qué se lo permites -murmuró Lexa observando las llamas de la chimenea.

-Ya sabes que nuestros padres…

-Entonces habla con ellos -la interrumpió-. No pueden lanzarte a los brazos de un tío al que está claro que no conocen solo por negocios.

-No es tan fácil, Lex -suspiró la rubia.

Lexa quiso rebatir aquello, pero no fue capaz. Sabía lo importante que era para la familia de Clarke quedar bien con el resto de la ciudad y por eso insistían en que su única hija saliese con el hijo del alcalde, quien además era el mejor amigo y (casualmente) el jefe del padre de Clarke. Aquello les mantendría en su estatus social y ayudaría a Jake Griffin en su carrera política, pero condenaría a Clarke a una vida infeliz para siempre.

Algo que, por lo visto, no era tan relevante para sus padres.

Las pocas veces en que Lexa la había visto quejarse ellos la habían amenazado con quitarle lo que más adoraba en el mundo: sus clases de pintura, y la habían castigado durante semanas con frases como: "debería darte vergüenza", "no te hemos criado para que seas una desagradecida" o "vas a buscarle la ruina a tu familia con ese comportamiento". Habían llegado a hacerla sentir tan culpable, inferior y vulnerable que Clarke había perdido toda capacidad de enfrentarse a ellos.

Por eso sabía que no podía pedirle algo así.

Clarke ocupó el sitio de Anya al lado de Lexa y allí permaneció el resto de la noche, ignorando a Finn cada vez que se acercaba para pedirle que fuese con él a algún sitio más apartado o la miraba de manera inquisitiva. Toda su atención estaba dirigida hacia su amiga y la mano de esta, que sujetaba entre las suyas, donde de vez en cuando dejaba alguna caricia arrancando una pequeña sonrisa a la morena.

Cuando ya se había acabado toda la cerveza y solo quedaba una lata, Bellamy y Murphy empezaron a pelearse entre ellos para ver cuál de los dos se la bebía. En realidad, más que pelearse daba la sensación de que estaban tonteando entre ellos y ese detalle no le pasó desapercibido a nadie, especialmente menos a Miller, que les miró con media sonrisa.

-No entiendo por qué os peleáis cuando lo que estáis deseando es liaros -soltó de repente, provocando que todos dejasen lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención.

Los dos chicos dejaron de pelearse al instante, miraron a Miller, luego se miraron entre ellos, y para sorpresa de todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas como si acabasen de oír la cosa más absurda del mundo.

-Pero si ya lo hemos hecho -contestó Murphy entre risas.

-Llegas tarde al apunte, Miller -le siguió Bellamy, quitándole la cerveza de la mano y empezando a beberla.

Miller los observó con la boca abierta sin creerse lo que acababa de oír, al igual que la mayoría de los que estaban allí. La única que continuó bebiendo de su copa y que no parecía sorprendida con la noticia era Clarke.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó Octavia a su hermano- ¿Y cómo es que yo no lo sabía?, ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

-Pues no me acuerdo -contestó Bellamy rascándose la cabeza-. Hace… un año o así, ¿verdad, John?

-Por ahí, más o menos -dijo Murphy sin más-. Pero no entiendo por qué estáis tan sorprendidos, Clarke ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Octavia aún más fuerte y todas las miradas fueron a parar sobre la rubia.

-Fue en una fiesta… no recuerdo cuál -comenzó a explicar-. Entré en una habitación buscando mi abrigo para marcharme y me los encontré retozando en el suelo. Fue traumático, os lo aseguro -afirmó riendo.

-¡Eh! -protestaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Tú lo sabías? -volvió a preguntar Octavia, esta vez dirigiéndose a Lexa, que miró a Clarke con una sonrisa de complicidad y agachó la cabeza-. ¡Claro que lo sabías! Y ninguna de las dos me lo dijo, estupendo -se cruzó de brazos indignada.

-No te pongas así O, ya sabes que no suelo comentarte mi vida privada -contestó Bellamy.

-Yo la entiendo -intervino Lexa-. En realidad es algo que todos estábamos deseando que pasara, hacéis muy buena pareja.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de pareja? -bromeó Murphy.

-Bueno, ya que hoy estoy en racha… -volvió a intervenir Miller, que por fin parecía haberse recuperado de la noticia- ¿Qué hay de vosotras, Lexa?, ¿Cuándo pensáis liaros?

Un ángel pareció cruzar la sala en ese momento porque el silencio que se hizo fue tan grande que se podía escuchar el sonido de la madera quemándose en la chimenea. Toda la atención estaba puesta sobre ellas y nadie pudo ignorar el tono rojizo que adquirieron las mejillas de Clarke y Lexa, que por primera vez en toda la noche evitaron mirarse.

-Oh, dios mío -dijo Octavia emocionada-. ¿Vosotras también?

-Fue hace muchos años… -murmuró Clarke sonrojándose más todavía.

-Oh, dios mío -repitió llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Éramos unas crías O, ni siquiera cuenta -contestó Lexa con una risa nerviosa.

-¡Claro que cuenta! ¿Sabéis el tiempo que llevo queriendo oír esto? Madre mía, ya me lo estáis contando todo ahora…

-¡Octavia! -la cortó Finn, que hasta ese momento había sido el único que había evitado mirarlas y que no disfrutaba con la conversación. La lata que tenía en la mano estaba tan deformada por la fuerza con la que cerraba el puño que ya era imposible que pudiese beber de ella- Cállate ya.

* * *

 **Bueno, después de mil años aquí estoy otra vez jaja Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió en verano y cuando empecé a escribirla al final me acabó atrapando tanto que aquí está. Me he dado cuenta que es un tema que está poco explotado por aquí y he tratado de hacer algo interesante, espero que os acabe gustando tanto como a mí!**

 **En nada subiré el siguiente capítulo para que vayáis entendiendo mejor todo, pero antes me encantaría que me fueseis diciendo lo que os parece el inicio, aunque sea para decirme que es una chorrada y que os deje en paz, que eso ayuda.**

 **Muchas gracias! :))**

 **PD: mi intención era hacer la sinopsis más larga pero no me ha dejado poner nada más sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Es la continuación del anterior, tuve que hacerlo así para no pasarme con la extensión (quizás por eso a alguien se le pudo hacer algo corto) disfrutad!**

* * *

 **II**

La gente empezó a dejar la vieja casa para marcharse a la suya en el momento en que empezó a amanecer. Clarke declinó una vez más la oferta que Finn le hizo de marcharse con él y decidió volver en el coche de Raven, junto con Monty y Lexa. Ellas se sentaron en la parte de atrás mientras Raven conducía y discutía con Monty sobre algún tipo de término mecánico que ninguna de las dos se creían capaces de pronunciar.

Clarke se apoyó en el hombro de Lexa para descansar y acercó la cara a su cuello mientras su amiga miraba distraída por la ventanilla y jugueteaba con los dedos de su mano, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Parecía enfadado -murmuró Lexa después de un rato, refiriéndose a Finn.

-No me importa.

-Quizás deberías de haberte ido con él y dejar que tus padres le vieran llevándote a casa -la sola idea de aquello encendía la ira de Lexa hasta niveles que la asustaban, pero lo último que quería era que Clarke se buscase más problemas con su familia dejando a Finn colgado por ella.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es lo que quieren ellos, no lo que quiero yo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú?

Clarke levantó la vista para observar a Lexa pero esta seguía concentrada en el exterior, por lo que llegó a dudar si la morena había dicho algo o no. Volvió a hundir la cabeza en su cuello y se abrazó más fuerte a ella antes de contestar.

-¿No es evidente? -susurró más para sí misma que para nadie.

Tras dejar a Monty en su casa, la siguiente más cercana era la de Lexa. Clarke parecía haberse dormido en su hombro y cuando llegaron Lexa intentó moverse con cuidado para no despertarla, pero la mano de Clarke agarrada a su chaqueta impidió que se alejara.

-Clarke… -susurró- cielo, estamos en mi casa y necesito que me sueltes para poder salir del coche.

Intentó moverse una vez más pero el agarre de Clarke aumentó de intensidad y suspiró con fuerza sin saber qué hacer. Raven las observaba divertida desde el asiento delantero.

-No está dormida -afirmó.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Lexa confundida.

-Que no está dormida. Mírala, se está riendo.

-No me estoy riendo -gruñó Clarke, incorporándose para frotarse los ojos.

-¿Lo ves?

-¿Te hacías la dormida? -preguntó Lexa reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¡No! -negó Clarke rápidamente- Estaba a punto de dormirme.

Lexa soltó una carcajada y besó suavemente su mejilla para despedirse. Hizo lo mismo con Raven y abrió la puerta del coche, pero Clarke agarró su muñeca antes de que pudiese salir.

-Espera, Lex -se mordió el labio- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

Lexa parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar. Desde que los padres de Clarke insistían en que saliese con Finn, la rubia apenas la había invitado a pasar por su casa y mucho menos a quedarse a dormir, y ella tampoco le había ofrecido quedarse en la suya. Era algo que antes hacían de manera natural, pero ahora resultaba casi extraño para ellas.

-Claro, ¿pero por qué?

-Bueno, yo… en realidad le dije a mis padres que me no dormiría en casa esta noche, supongo que creen que estaré con Finn, y sería raro volver ahora -balbuceó-. No quiero que me inflen a preguntas.

Lexa asintió sin creer necesario hacer más preguntas y cogió su mano para que la siguiese. Clarke se quitó las botas al entrar en la casa y pasaron de puntillas por las escaleras y el pasillo para no despertar a nadie hasta llegar a la habitación de Lexa, que lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre la cama cansada. Clarke se echó a reír cuando empezó a oír que roncaba ligeramente.

-Es imposible que te hayas dormido ya -dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y el jersey de cuello vuelto que se había puesto esa noche.

-Tú eres la experta en hacerte la dormida -murmuró Lexa sin moverse y Clarke volvió a reír.

-¿Te importa si me doy una ducha?

-¿Ahora? -Lexa se incorporó para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que Raven me ha tirado su copa encima antes y estoy pegajosa. Son diez minutos como mucho, lo prometo -dijo juntando las manos. Lexa la miró de arriba abajo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Cinco.

-Venga ya -se quejó poniendo los brazos en jarra-. Con el frío que hace en cinco minutos ni si quiera se ha calentado el agua, es matemáticamente imposible.

-Pues no te duches.

-Lexa…

-Cinco o nada, Clarke -sentenció y la forma en que la rubia comenzó a sonreír hizo que se pusiera nerviosa- ¿Qué?

-Tú también deberías ducharte -contestó acercándose hasta estar frente a ella.

-Estoy bien, gracias -no sabía qué era lo que pretendía la rubia mirándola de aquella manera.

-Dúchate conmigo.

-¿Qué? -Lexa abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió que su pulso se detenía.

-Que te duches conmigo -Clarke sonrió y la cogió de las manos tirando de ella-. Antes lo hacíamos.

-¿Antes? ¡Cuando teníamos quince años, Clarke! -protestó casi con pánico intentando soltarse de su agarre.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos veinte, ¿y qué?

-¿Cómo que "y qué"? Pues que no es lo mismo. Suéltame, no voy ducharme contigo.

-Si no quieres ducharte conmigo esta relación no tiene sentido, Lexa -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Si te dejo tardar diez minutos me dejarás en paz?

Lexa pudo ver cómo se le iluminaba la cara y antes de darse cuenta la rubia ya había desaparecido de la habitación y se había metido en el baño.

 _Tramposa_ , pensó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ya estaba metida en la cama y con las luces apagadas cuando Clarke regresó. Lo que Clarke no sabía era que aquello era algo que Lexa hacía a propósito, ya que una de las cosas que más alteraba su sistema nervioso era ver a su amiga recién duchada.

El olor de su piel, mezclado con el aroma a vainilla de su gel favorito, hacía que Lexa siempre se marease y tuviese que mantener una distancia prudencial con ella para no cometer una locura. Algo que en ese momento era físicamente imposible porque Clarke había cruzado la cama bajo las sábanas y se estaba abrazando a su espalda.

-El agua estaba buenísima -susurró provocando en Lexa un primer escalofrío. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula antes de responder.

-Me alegro.

-Me encanta tu ducha -volvió a susurrar con la voz más ronca, esta vez apartando su pelo y besando su nuca, provocando el segundo escalofrío en la morena.

-Es solo una ducha, Clarke -aún no sabía cómo las palabras salían de su garganta pero estaba agradecida por ello.

-Pero me trae recuerdos… -colocó una mano sobre su cadera y comenzó a acariciarla- Ojalá te hubieses duchado conmigo -y llegó el tercer escalofrío, tan fuerte que Lexa creyó que se quedaba sin respiración.

-Clarke…

-Lo decía en serio.

-Clarke, para -suplicó.

La rubia suspiró y se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Lexa, que cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio para contener las ganas de darse la vuelta y responder al calor de su contacto.

-Lo siento, ya sabes que me cuesta.

-Lo sé, pero ya hemos hablado de esto y no puede pasar nada mientras tú tengas novio.

-Finn no es mi novio -se defendió.

-Pero lo será.

-No tiene por qué -esta vez fue Lexa la que suspiró y se giró para quedar mirando al techo. No se creía con fuerzas para mirar a los brillantes ojos azules de su amiga en ese momento-. Puedo dejar de verle cuando quieras. Haré un trato con él para que mis padres crean que estamos juntos o algo así, solo tienes que decirlo.

Lexa centró su atención en ella y la observó sin creerse lo que acababa de oír. Después de tantos años todavía no entendía cómo Clarke podía parecer una persona tan decidida y atrevida con los demás y después ser capaz de decirle algo así a ella.

Lexa era la única persona a la que mostraba ese lado vulnerable y aunque la conociese tan bien a veces aún se sorprendía por la poquísima estima que Clarke se tenía a sí misma en el fondo.

-Jamás te pediría algo así -dijo casi enfadada-. No hables de esa manera ni en broma.

-Pero es la verdad.

-No puedes depender de los demás para tomar decisiones, Clarke. Yo no puedo obligarte a dejar de ver a nadie, al igual que tus padres no pueden obligarte a estar con quien ellos quieran, porque es _tu_ vida. Tú eres la única que manda en tu vida.

-Pero nunca he sabido tomar decisiones -se justificó-, mis padres siempre lo han hecho por mí y me da miedo equivocarme y hacerle daño a alguien. La única elección mía de la que estoy orgullosa fue entrar en la escuela de arte, y tuve que insistirle a mi madre durante dos años para que me dejase ir por las tardes después de la universidad-entrelazó los dedos con los de Lexa y hundió la cara en su cuello-. Lo único que sé es que quiero estar contigo. Te quiero.

Lexa cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, dejando que el aroma a vainilla inundara sus pulmones y el calor del cuerpo de Clarke llenara su corazón.

-Lo sé -susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

Mientras dormía soñó con la primera vez que ella y Clarke se besaron. La pregunta de Miller en la mansión había hecho que volviera a recordarlo y le había estado dando vueltas desde entonces.

Fue una noche en la que Lexa se había quedado a dormir en casa de Clarke cuando tenían dieciséis años. Lexa le confesó que Costia, una chica de su clase, le había mandado un mensaje y quería salir con ella, pero estaba aterrada porque ella nunca había besado a una chica y temía que fuese más difícil que hacerlo con cualquier chico.

- _¿Y si ella lo hace genial y yo lo hago fatal y luego no quiere volver a verme? -_ preguntó horrorizada.

Sentía que Costia le gustaba de verdad y no quería estropearlo pero no sabía qué hacer, así que Clarke, para tranquilizarla, se ofreció a practicar con ella.

La idea de besarse con ella hizo que se pusiese nerviosa en un principio, pero al final aceptó sin creer que fuese a significar nada.

Al fin y al cabo solo eran amigas ayudándose, como siempre hacían.

- _Imagínate que soy Costia, ¿vale?_ -propuso Clarke sentada en la cama de rodillas frente a ella- _Solo relájate y déjate llevar_.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Fue Clarke quien se acercó a ella despacio y juntó sus labios con los suyos en un beso tímido, dejando a Lexa paralizada. Al ver que no se movía, dejó un nuevo beso en su labio inferior y después otro en el superior. Aquello pareció reactivar a Lexa, que llevó una mano hasta su cuello para atraerla y comenzó a besarla con decisión, sorprendida por la suavidad de los labios de la rubia.

A medida que ella profundizaba en la boca de su amiga y se dejaba llevar por el cosquilleo que le provocaban los movimientos de su lengua, Clarke parecía perder más la capacidad de responder y cuando dejó salir un sonoro gemido de su garganta se separaron de golpe con la respiración agitada y la vista nublada.

- _Eso ha sido… -_ balbuceó Clarke con las mejillas encendidas _-. Ha estado bien, Costia estará contenta._

- _Sí, esto… gracias por ayudarme_ -murmuró y acto seguido ambas se metieron en la cama lo más lejos posible la una de la otra, intentando entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Esa noche Lexa descubrió dos cosas: una, que jamás volvería a querer besar a un chico porque no tenía ni punto de comparación con aquello, y otra, que le daba exactamente igual cómo besase Costia porque a quien realmente querría besar durante el resto de su vida era a Clarke.

/ / /

A Lexa se le había olvidado bajar la persiana cuando se acostaron y la luz que entraba por la ventana era tan fuerte que Clarke creyó quedarse ciega al abrir los ojos. Le entraron ganas de levantarse de golpe y bajarla, pero se detuvo cuando notó el peso del cuerpo de Lexa sobre ella.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, con la cara tan cerca de su cuello que su respiración le hacía cosquillas, una pierna cruzada entre las suyas y la mano izquierda en su cadera, a unos centímetros del borde de su camiseta. Como si una barrera invisible le impidiese cruzar esa frontera e introducir la mano bajo la tela.

Una barrera que ellas mismas habían impuesto desde hacía unos meses y que a Clarke cada vez se le hacía más difícil no romper.

Casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, movida por el deseo que el cuerpo caliente de Lexa despertaba en ella, Clarke cogió su mano y la guió hacia arriba lo justo para que acariciase la piel de su estómago. Lexa, que comenzaba a despertar, gruñó ligeramente de placer cuando Clarke introdujo al mismo tiempo la mano bajo su camiseta y arañó con dulzura su espalda.

La mano de Lexa se separó de la suya y para su sorpresa ascendió por su cintura en una caricia. Clarke no pudo contenerse y suspiró, clavando sus uñas con más fuerza en la espalda de Lexa cuando sus dedos rozaron la forma de su pecho. Creyó que eso había sido un error y que Lexa se detendría en ese momento, pero la morena besó su cuello y poco a poco fue ascendiendo hasta el inicio de su oreja, donde dejó un pequeño mordisco que hizo que Clarke reprimiera un gemido.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Clarke agarró su rostro con las manos y tiró de ella buscando su boca para besarla (o más bien devorarla) mientras se apretaba a su cuerpo para sentirla mejor. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando poder besarla y sintió ganas de llorar cuando pudo saborearla de nuevo.

Porque no era la primera vez que aquello ocurría. De hecho, aunque lo habían mantenido en secreto, habían llegado a besarse de aquella manera hasta cuatro veces.

La primera vez Clarke simplemente intentaba ayudar a una amiga, la segunda fue producto del exceso de alcohol y en la tercera Lexa se dejó llevar por la tristeza tras su ruptura con Costia. La cuarta vez que ocurrió Finn aún no había aparecido en sus vidas, y por muy raro que pudiese parecer no fue hasta ese momento cuando se atrevieron a reconocer que aquello no era lo normal entre dos simples amigas.

Lexa se movió sobre ella y apoyó el peso en la cadera dejándose besar. Clarke permaneció con las manos en su rostro, sujetándola contra ella sin ocultar el miedo que tenía a que se alejara, y utilizó la lengua para lamer su labio inferior antes de morderlo. La morena musitó entonces algo incomprensible en su boca y se separó de golpe, llegando casi hasta el borde de la cama bajo la mirada de confusión de Clarke.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y era evidente que intentaba contener las lágrimas mientras apretaba las sabanas en una mano y evitaba mirarla. Su pecho se movía con fuerza y necesitó unos largos segundos para recomponerse antes de poder hablar con la voz rota.

-Lo siento.

Clarke la contempló sin saber qué decir. Se sentía culpable por haberla provocado de la forma en que lo había hecho. Por haber llevado su mano esa mañana unos centímetros más arriba de lo que debería, por susurrarle cosas al oído y acariciarla sabiendo que su cuerpo respondería con aquellos temblores que le hacían perder la cabeza.

Sabía que deseaba aquello tanto como ella pero Lexa era la única de las dos que siempre apretaba el freno, a pesar del esfuerzo que le suponía, y aun así ella seguía con aquel juego estúpido que lo complicaba todo más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-No, yo… lo siento. No tenía que haber empezado nada.

Lexa abrió los ojos pero permaneció inmóvil, con la vista fija en la pared. Clarke se incorporó y se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras la miraba preocupada. Lo último que quería era que Lexa se sintiese culpable por nada de aquello y sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Era lo que siempre hacía; la detenía cuando sobrepasaba el límite que habían acordado y le recordaba que ella tenía esa absurda relación con Finn, pero después de hacerlo se lamentaba por no poder dejarse llevar y entregarse a lo que las dos deseaban, sin preocuparse por el mañana.

Quizás fuese más frustración que culpabilidad, quién sabe.

Lexa se levantó en silencio y rodeó la cama para salir por la puerta de la habitación. Después se oyó la puerta del baño que había frente a su cuarto y a los pocos segundos el ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha.

Clarke miró la hora en su móvil y suspiró al ver que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, se arropó con el edredón y esperó volver a dormirse, a pesar del dolor que sentía en el pecho, hasta que Lexa regresara.

* * *

 **Es un poco corto, lo sé, pero es suficiente para que ya podáis ubicaros en la situación. Imagino que después de esto ya sabréis por dónde van a ir los tiros, me parecía un poco típico hacer que no supieran lo que sienten así que me he saltado toda esa parte (pero contaré cosas, no os preocupeis).**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me habéis dejado comentarios y a quienes ya le habéis dado fav y follow, espero de verdad que os guste y os vaya atrapando poco a poco ^^**

 **Subiré el siguiente en nada para no dejaros así, n** **os vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Clarke oyó su nombre y buscó por la cama el cuerpo de Lexa entre sueños. Al encontrar el sitio a su lado vacío, abrió los ojos y vio a Lexa de pie frente a la cama, mirándola con media sonrisa mientras sujetaba algo de ropa.

-¿Qué pasa? -murmuró descansando la cabeza en una mano con un bostezo.

Lexa le tiró la ropa a la cabeza y se rió cuando Clarke protestó con un gruñido.

-Ponte eso y cuando acabes baja a desayunar. Mi madre ha hecho galletas y Jamie está como loco por verte.

Clarke sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír aquello y se levantó de un salto. Tardó menos de un minuto en ponerse el pantalón de chándal y la sudadera que Lexa le había dado y alzó los brazos indicando que ya estaba lista.

La morena volvió reír y sacudió la cabeza dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella Clarke se puso delante para detenerla.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Darte los buenos días -y antes de que pudiera volver a hablar rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

Lexa suspiró y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, cerrando los ojos mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su amiga. Podía sentir cada latido en su pecho y cada respiración que tomaba, y sabía que sería capaz de pagar lo que fuera si era necesario con tal de poder vivir esa sensación cada día de su vida.

Tras un rato sin moverse, Clarke le apartó el pelo del hombro para poder besar su cuello con suavidad y Lexa tuvo que decir lo que estaba pensando desde que se había levantado.

-Clarke, lo de antes…

-No se puede volver a repetir, lo sé -se separó lo justo para poder besar su frente-. Lo siento.

Lexa la observó con tristeza y Clarke creyó que iba a decir algo, pero en lugar de eso solo agarró su mano y tiró de ella para salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina la madre de Lexa estaba concentrada cortando en pedazos una manzana frente a Jamie, que saltó de la silla y corrió para abrazar a Clarke en cuanto la vio aparecer.

-¡Has vuelto! -dijo hundiendo la cara en su estómago.

-Hola, guapetón -le dejó un beso en la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo-. ¿Me has echado de menos?

-Un montón, Lexa es una aburrida.

-¡Eh! -protestó la aludida mientras cogía una galleta de la bandeja que había en la mesa.

-Ven, desayuna conmigo -tiró de ella para que le siguiese hasta la mesa y la sentó en la silla que tenía al lado.

Jamie era el hermano pequeño de Lexa, fruto del segundo matrimonio de su madre. Tenía once años, le encantaban los juegos de rol y dibujar robots que se transformaban en poderosos coches de carreras. Clarke le había enseñado un par de técnicas de dibujo para que quedasen mejor y entre otras cosas por eso la adoraba tanto.

Físicamente no se parecía mucho a Lexa, tenía el pelo negro como el carbón y la tez muy, muy blanca, pero sus ojos eran verdes y grandes al igual que los de su hermana y su madre.

La madre de Lexa, Helena, era bellísima. Daba clases en el colegio y rondaría los cuarenta, pero aparentaba fácilmente diez o quince años menos. Alta y esbelta, con una larga melena castaña que ahora llevaba recogida en una trenza, unos rasgos perfilados a la perfección y unos ojos verdes tan profundos que si te miraban fijamente eran capaces de robarte el aliento. La primera vez que la vio Clarke le preguntó si había sido modelo y la mujer se echó a reír asegurando que nunca se lo habían propuesto.

Cuando estaba en aquella casa y la veía, Clarke a veces se descubría pensando en lo que se debía de sentir despertando con una mujer así al lado cada mañana, y si Lexa llegaría a su edad igual que ella.

-Hola, Clarke -la saludó Helena mientras dejaba la manzana troceada frente a Jamie-. La verdad es que es una sorpresa verte por aquí. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-¿Qué está tomando Jamie? -contestó observando cómo el niño se comía un trozo de manzana con desgana.

-Jamie está tomando una manzana porque ayer se comió una bandeja entera de galletas, ¿verdad, hijo?

El niño asintió agachando la cabeza con los ojos fijos en el plato.

-Entonces yo tomaré lo mismo -afirmó.

-¡No! -protestó Jamie- Está asquerosa, no lo hagas, Clarke. Al menos sálvate tú.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tú sabes la cantidad de propiedades que tienen las manzanas? Además, ayuda a desarrollar la creatividad y eso es fundamental para pintar.

Jamie observó un segundo el plato frente a él, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, y después volvió a mirar a Clarke con sospecha.

-Te lo estás inventando.

-Solo un poco -le guiñó un ojo y cogió un trozo de manzana-. Seremos el equipo de la manzana.

Esto pareció convencer algo más al muchacho, que mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Sí -exclamó emocionado-. ¡Seremos el equipo de la manzana! -repitió chocando los cinco con Clarke.

Helena sacudió la cabeza riendo y sacó una manzana de la nevera para dársela a Clarke. Después se giró hacia su hija, que removía concentrada su café recién hecho para enfriarlo.

-Por cierto, Lexa, ha llegado una carta a tu nombre. Está en el recibidor.

-¿Una carta? -dijo sorprendida y dejó el café en la encimera antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Tanta ilusión le hace recibir una carta? -bromeó Clarke mientras mordía su manzana y Helena se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué tal tu vida? Hacía mucho que no nos visitabas.

-Sí, bueno… hemos estado liados con los exámenes antes de las vacaciones de navidad, ya sabes.

-Claro… -por su gesto Clarke creyó deducir que aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero tampoco pareció sorprendida- ¿Y tus padres?, ¿Qué tal están?

-Bien. Mi padre ahora está preparando una campaña con Jacob Collins, y mi madre…

-Mamá -la voz rota de Lexa desde la puerta las interrumpió. Tenía los ojos fijos en Helena, abiertos como platos, y la piel tan blanca como el papel que sujetaba en las manos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó su madre preocupada.

-Me han aceptado.

-¿Qué? -contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Han valorado mi audición y mi matrícula… y me han aceptado -repitió-. ¡He entrado! -exclamó abriendo los brazos.

-¿De verdad? ¡Hija, eso es maravilloso! -Helena corrió a abrazarla con las lágrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos-. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-Un momento -intervino Clarke sin entender nada-, ¿de qué audición estás hablando? ¿Dónde te han aceptado?

-En un conservatorio de Nueva York -respondió Lexa emocionada cuando su madre la liberó de su abrazo y se limpió las lágrimas.

-¡Toma ya, hermanita! -gritó Jamie saltando de la silla para correr a abrazarla también-. ¿Significa eso que te irás y podré usar la televisión de tu cuarto siempre que quiera?

Lexa se echó a reír mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Sí, pero a lo mejor me la llevo solo para molestarte.

-Imposible, está en la pared -replicó su hermano.

-¿Te vas? -preguntó Clarke intentando camuflar la tristeza que le provocaba pensar aquello, pero no pudo evitar que su voz lo reflejase.

Helena se percató y cogió a su hijo por los hombros para separarlo de su hermana.

-Jamie, cariño, ¿por qué no me acompañas un segundo al salón y así dejamos que las chicas hablen? -dijo haciéndole caminar delante suya, ignorando sus súplicas para quedarse con Clarke.

Cuando estuvieron solas, Lexa fue hasta la mesa y ocupó el asiento de su hermano, acercando un poco más su silla a la de la rubia. Buscó las manos de Clarke y entrelazó los dedos con ella antes asentir en respuesta a su pregunta.

-Me iré en septiembre, con el nuevo curso.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -Clarke tenía que esforzarse para que le saliera la voz.

-Porque no era algo seguro, no quería hacerme demasiadas ilusiones. Solo lo sabía mi madre porque me vi obligada a pedirle que me llevase a la audición, si no ni siquiera se lo habría dicho a ella.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Hace unos meses.

-¿Me has estado ocultando esto durante meses? -preguntó incrédula.

-Clarke…

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, podría haberte acompañado, haber estado ahí para ti.

-Vamos, Clarke, ya tenías suficiente con lo de Finn, tus padres, la carrera… no quería que te distrajeras por algo que no era importante.

-Pero es que sí era algo importante, _es_ importante -protestó.

-No es tan grave.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Clarke miraba al suelo intentando procesar toda la información que le acababan de dar, y Lexa la observaba con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación mientras le acariciaba las manos de vez en cuando, dándole tiempo para recomponerse.

-¿Qué harás con la carrera? -preguntó más calmada, pero sin poder alzar la vista todavía.

Lexa estudiaba filología inglesa. Su madre le había transmitido su pasión por la literatura desde muy pequeña y aunque siempre había tenido claro que se quería dedicar a la música, aquella carrera siempre le había interesado.

-Terminaré este año y ya veré lo que hago con el último cuando acabe el conservatorio.

Clarke asintió como si ya esperase esa respuesta. En realidad esa era la pregunta que menos le interesaba hacerle de todas.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? -dijo con miedo. Esta vez Lexa tardó un poco más en responder.

-Si todo sale bien… dentro de cuatro años.

Cada palabra dolió como una puñalada dirigida directamente al corazón de Clarke.

 _Cuatro años_.

Eso significaba pasar cuatro años lejos de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo. Cuatro años separada de su mejor amiga, su alma gemela. Cuatro años sin escuchar los gruñidos que emitía cuando fingía que se enfadaba con ella, ni su risa. Sin hacerla reír.

Cuatro años sin poder abrazarla y resguardarse en la comodidad de su cuello. Cuatro años sin oler el aroma a frutos rojos de su pelo, sin sentir el cosquilleo que dejaba en su mejilla al darle un beso, sin verla sonrojarse y estremecerse por su culpa.

Cuatro años, 1.462 días llenos de tristeza en los que Clarke no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir.

Se levantó de golpe cuando notó que le costaba respirar y se sentía desorientada. ¿Cuándo narices se había vuelto tan dependiente de Lexa?

 _Cuando la besé,_ pensó.

 _Cuando la conocí,_ corrigió.

 _Cuando la vi,_ volvió a corregir.

-Clarke, ¿estás bien? -sintió las manos de Lexa en su cintura e instintivamente se apartó de ella.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de aire.

-¿Quieres que salgamos al jardín?

-No -se apresuró a contestar evitando su mirada-. Creo… creo que me vestiré y me iré a mi casa.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, me he acordado de que mi madre quería que hiciera un recado esta mañana -se separó de nuevo cuando Lexa trató de acercarse a ella y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina-. Tú ve a hablar con tu madre y tu hermano, que seguro que tiene mil preguntas que hacerte. Te veo esta tarde -sonrió como pudo y se fue antes de esperar una respuesta.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se vistió a toda prisa en la habitación de Lexa. Ni siquiera sabía si se estaba poniendo la ropa del revés o del derecho, pero le daba igual. Cuando terminó bajó como una exhalación y salió por la puerta sin despedirse de nadie. Intentó sentirse mal por ello pero no fue capaz, sabía que tenía que salir de esa casa o acabaría haciendo la cosa más egoísta, estúpida y miserable que podía hacer en ese momento.

/ / /

Era su segundo día de vacaciones de Navidad y nadie quería quedarse en casa, por lo que habían quedado aquella tarde en ir a patinar a la pista de hielo que todos los años abrían en el centro de la ciudad.

Cuando Lexa llegó lo primero que vio fue a Monty y Raven jugando al hockey en una esquina, intentando meterse goles en una portería que habían improvisado con dos chaquetas. Anya estaba dando vueltas por la pista escuchando música en sus cascos y Bellamy, Murphy y Jasper hablaban en uno de los bancos de fuera. Buscó a Clarke con la mirada pero no la encontró por ninguna parte, y supuso que tardaría poco en aparecer.

-¡Lexa! -gritó Raven al verla- ¿Quieres la revancha por lo de anoche?

-Eso está hecho -terminó de ponerse los patines y entró a la pista.

-Menos mal, yo no puedo seguirle el ritmo -resopló Monty al darle su stick a Lexa-. Cuélaselas por la derecha -le susurró antes de marcharse.

-La primera que llegue a once gana -dijo Raven divertida cuando estuvo frente a ella.

-No vas a llegar ni a tres.

Minutos después su pequeño partido amistoso acabó convirtiéndose en un verdadero duelo para ver cuál de las dos era capaz de vencer a la otra. Raven era rapidísima pero se precipitaba, y Lexa lo aprovechaba para colarle algún punto (por la derecha, como Monty le había dicho). La cosa se puso tan seria que algunos niños que estaban fuera de la pista se asomaron y comenzaron a animarlas.

-La que corre y chilla es la mejor -exclamó uno de ellos emocionado, el más pequeño.

-¿Pero qué dices? -le rebatió otro- Es mucho mejor la otra, la seria. Sabe defender y por eso va ganando.

-¡Solo por un punto! -contestó el tercero, que también animaba a Raven.

-¿Y qué?

Mientras jugaban, Lexa echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando a la pista y a sus amigos por si encontraba a Clarke. Le parecía extraño que se retrasara tanto y no sabía nada de ella desde que se había marchado de su casa esa mañana.

Tenía miedo de que se hubiese molestado por ocultarle que intentaba entrar en un conservatorio y se arrepentía de no habérselo contado antes, pero se alegraba de que hubiese estado con ella al conocer que lo había conseguido.

Tardaron casi una hora en acabar el partido y finalmente fue Lexa quien consiguió llegar a once puntos antes que su amiga. Se sorprendió cuando unos niños en la valla comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar al marcar el último, pero luego se echó a reír y se acercó para chocar la mano con ellos.

-¿Lo veis? -le dijo orgulloso a los demás el que la había defendido desde el principio.

Todavía reía cuando regresó al lado de Raven, que recogía las chaquetas del suelo resignada.

-Puede que tenga futuro en el hockey -bromeó-. El público me adora.

-Venga ya, has tenido suerte porque estoy de resaca.

-Oh, no llores, Raven. Poca gente está a mi altura -se burló imitándola. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se movió con ella para ir a los bancos.

Lexa sonrió cuando por fin vio a Clarke sentada con Octavia, sin embargo la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro cuando vio que la rubia la miraba un instante y no se la devolvía.

 _Eso no es normal_ , pensó.

-¿Qué tal el partido? -preguntó Octavia cuando llegaron a su altura.

-Eso no era un partido -gruñó Raven dejándose caer en el banco.

-O sea que has perdido.

-¡Porque Lexa es una tramposa!

-¿Pero qué dices? -protestó Lexa sentándose al lado de Clarke-. Si te he ganado es porque soy mejor que tú, reconócelo.

-Eso todavía está por ver -dijo entre dientes- ¿Sabéis que la tía hasta tiene fans? Había niños aplaudiendo y todo, estaban locos por ella.

-Eso es normal -murmuró Clarke mirándose las manos.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca -replicó Raven provocando que las tres se echasen a reír.

-Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir -le dijo Lexa después mientras se quitaba los patines-. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, mi madre me ha entretenido en casa. Eso es todo.

Lexa notó que le rehuía la mirada y mantenía una distancia prudencial con ella, como si quisiera evitar tocarla por algún motivo.

-Sabes, Jamie se ha quedado destrozado esta mañana al ver que te habías ido. Lo tienes enamorado.

-Es un cielo de niño -sonrió.

-Y a mí también -añadió Lexa.

Con ese comentario consiguió que Clarke alzase la vista durante unos segundos, y vio más tristeza en sus ojos de lo que le habría gustado.

 _Eso tampoco es normal_ , pensó.

-Lexa, quiero decirte algo. Yo…

-¿Nos vamos? -Lexa reconoció la voz de Finn interrumpiéndola. Estaba parado delante de ellas, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo y una sonrisa arrogante que hizo que a Lexa le hirviera la sangre. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí, pero antes de poder hacerlo notó que Clarke se levantaba de su sitio y se acercaba a él.

-¿Te vas? -preguntó Lexa confundida.

-Es lo que quería decirte. Mis padres quieren que cenemos con ellos así que hoy no puedo quedarme con vosotros. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale? -le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y comenzó a caminar delante de Finn, que sonrió ampliamente a Lexa antes de seguir sus pasos.

Lexa les observó con la mandíbula apretada hasta que se metieron en el coche de Finn y desaparecieron de su campo visual. Odiaba ver que ese baboso, de una forma u otra, conseguía justo lo que quería y utilizaba a Clarke como le daba la gana.

Si al menos la quisiera de verdad, tratándola como se merecía, no le odiaría de aquella manera, pero aquel niñato no se preocupaba lo más mínimo por la felicidad de Clarke.

-No sé cuánto tiempo más podrá aguantarlo -oyó decir a Octavia, que miraba en la misma dirección que ella-. Tampoco sé cuánto podrás aguantarlo tú.

-No se trata de mí.

-Claro que sí, tú también sufres con todo esto.

-O…

-Escúchame, Lexa -exigió-. Tenéis que dejar de hacer el tonto y tomar una decisión. Clarke cree que está atada a la responsabilidad que tiene con su familia pero tú… tú puedes buscar algo mejor para ti.

Lexa suspiró abatida. Su amiga tenía razón, estar con Clarke era lo que más deseaba en el mundo pero mientras ella creyese que tenía que responder ante las exigencias de su familia nunca podrían estar juntas, y seguir como hasta ahora solo estaba haciéndolo todo más difícil.

Octavia era una de las personas que se había dado cuenta casi desde el principio de que entre ellas había algo mucho más intenso que una amistad y que ninguna de las dos se conformaba con lo que tenían.

Nunca le habían contado lo que había pasado entre ellas, pero tampoco hizo falta. La forma en que se miraban cuando Finn estaba de por medio hablaba por sí sola.

-Me voy a Nueva York en septiembre -dijo en voz baja.

-Lo sé, Clarke ha venido a mi casa esta mañana.

-¿Ha ido a tu casa?

-Sí, y cuando le abrí la puerta estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Me dijo que te ibas a ir cuatro años, repetía eso en bucle, y luego empezó a balbucear que se había acabado todo, que era el fin y cosas así mientras lloraba.

Lexa recordó la escena en su cocina, cuando Clarke se apartó de ella y se fue prácticamente corriendo. Ni siquiera se había despedido de su familia y era cierto que Jamie se había quedado bastante triste al verlo.

-Por eso no quería quedarse… -murmuró para sí misma- Pero, ¿por qué huyó? Quiero decir, ya la he visto llorar más veces, entendería que estuviese triste. Yo también lo estaba.

-Porque no quería pedirte que no te fueras sin ella -aclaró Octavia-. Si se hubiese quedado, habría acabado haciéndolo y no se lo habría perdonado nunca. Sabe que es tu sueño.

Entonces, todas las piezas encajaron en la cabeza de Lexa como en un puzzle: Clarke huyendo, Clarke sin querer mirarla, sin querer tocarla, sus ojos tristes, su cena con Finn… Estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Lexa frenaba a Clarke cuando buscaba algo más porque sabía que luego sería mucho más duro para ella tener que regresar con Finn y seguir los deseos de su familia, ya que eso era lo que había elegido. Contenía las ganas que sentía de gritarle a sus padres que estaban condenando a su hija a una vida infeliz y de huir con Clarke de aquel sitio porque sabía que ella sería la principal perjudicada.

Ahora Clarke estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos, se estaba alejando de ella aunque le doliera y se estaba lanzando a los brazos de Finn porque sabía que de esa manera sería mucho más fácil para Lexa marcharse a Nueva York y perseguir el sueño por el que llevaba diez años esforzándose.

-No sé qué hacer -confesó notando que se le empañaban los ojos.

-¿Quieres mi consejo? Aléjate, Lexa. Mantente al margen de su relación con Finn hasta que acabe el curso y después márchate para construir tu vida. Así al menos una de las dos podrá ser feliz.

Pero Lexa no estaba tan segura de que alejarse de Clarke fuera algo que pudiese proporcionarle felicidad en algún momento de su vida.

* * *

 **Vale, a lo mejor es mucho drama y mucha intensidad para un tercer capitulo xd pero creo que es necesario que desde el principio ya sepáis la relación que tienen para que podáis entenderlas, y que me va mucho el drama para qué vamos a mentir jajaja Pero habrá cosas buenas, confiad en mí.**

 **Por cierto, la relación entre Raven y Lexa la he hecho así porque de verdad pienso que si en la serie les hubiesen dado más tiempo para relacionarse al final habrían acabado teniendo una relación más o menos competitiva por sus personalidades, quizás sin el componente de humor pero parecida al fin y al cabo, no me preguntéis por qué pero es la impresión que tengo.**

 **Gracias otra vez por los comentarios que he leido, me alegro mucho de ver que os va gustando y vais conectando con la historia :) Nos vemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

El día de Navidad llegó y con él se desató la locura en casa de Lexa. Jamie no paraba de gritar y correr de un lado para otro de la casa porque Will, su padre, le había regalado una equipación entera de béisbol y una pelota firmada por un jugador del que Lexa ni recordaba el nombre, pero que por lo visto era famoso y el héroe de Jamie. Will había jugado durante muchos años en la liga profesional, por lo que le era muy fácil conseguir ese tipo de cosas.

A ella le regaló un sobre con dinero (bastante más de lo que esperaba al cogerlo) y un disco de varios artistas con composiciones de piano actuales. Siempre se había esforzado por ser amable con ella y tratar de entenderla, y era algo que Lexa agradecía aunque no tuviesen muchas cosas en común. Había demostrado ser un buen tipo. Era alto, atlético y estaba tan enamorado de su madre como el primer día, lo cual era más que suficiente para que Lexa lo aceptara.

Hizo acto de presencia en el salón para "La Ceremonia", como a Jamie le gustaba llamar a abrir los regalos juntos, y cuando terminaron se fue de nuevo a su cuarto echando el pestillo para que no la molestaran.

Llevaba por lo menos dos días encerrada ahí dentro, sentada frente al piano eléctrico para el que había habilitado su espacio propio dentro de la habitación. Cuando se mudaron le hizo prometer a su madre que ella se quedaría con la habitación más grande para poder meterlo y así fue, la única pega era que no tenía baño propio y tenía que compartirlo con su hermano pequeño.

Desde que recibió la carta de admisión se había sentido animada para componer y llevaba intentándolo desde entonces, pero no estaba siendo fácil. Había desechado por lo menos tres canciones incompletas desde que había empezado y la cuarta se le seguía atascando. Normalmente era mucho más rápida creando piezas, pero lo ocurrido con Clarke no se le iba de la cabeza y eso la bloqueaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron cuando creía haber vuelto a coger el ritmo.

-Déjame en paz, Jamie -gruñó.

-Soy yo -oyó decir a Clarke al otro lado antes de que se abriese la puerta y Lexa se levantó de golpe. Llevaba las manos escondidas en la espalda-. Hola.

-Hola, ¿qué escondes ahí?

Clarke soltó una carcajada y se acercó un par de pasos más antes de descubrir una caja envuelta en papel de regalo de color azul.

-Feliz Navidad -dijo ofreciéndosela y Lexa la cogió sorprendida.

-Clarke, no hacía falta que… -comenzó a decir, pero se quedó muda en cuanto la abrió y vio dentro unos auriculares enormes, probablemente los más caros del mercado, que además incluían un adaptador para conectarlos al piano- ¿Y esto?

-Siempre se te están rompiendo los tuyos porque vas a lo más barato y sé que te gusta repasar las piezas cuando vas a algún lado -se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa-. ¿Te gustan?

-Me encantan -afirmó y se acercó para estrecharla entre sus brazos-. Muchas gracias.

Clarke tardó unos segundos, pero acabó rodeando su cintura con dulzura y permanecieron así unos largos segundos. Lexa había estado deseando hacerlo desde hacía días y sabía que ella también.

-Bueno -Lexa carraspeó cuando se separó de ella-, yo no te he comprado nada.

-No pasa nada -contestó convencida.

Lexa se echó a reír y regresó al banco del piano, sentándose de espaldas a ella.

-Eso no significa que no tengas regalo -murmuró mirando a las teclas.

-¿En serio?

-Está en el segundo cajón de la mesita de noche.

Clarke no disimuló la emoción y fue deprisa hasta el lado de la cama para coger su regalo. Cuando lo encontró y lo abrió, se quedó igual de boquiabierta que la morena con el suyo.

-Lexa, esto es…

-La primera foto que nos hicimos juntas. Bueno, la primera que yo recuerdo al menos -dijo tranquila mientras corregía la partitura que tenía delante.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?

-La encontré en uno de los álbumes de mi madre. Metí otra de las que tenemos y esa la guardé para ti. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta -susurró Clarke pasando la mano por ella con adoración. Después se acercó hasta donde Lexa estaba sentada y se apoyó en la pared mientras la observaba.

-¿Qué te ha regalado Finn? -intentó sonar natural pero solo pensar en aquella pregunta hizo que le doliese el estómago.

-Una caja de bombones y una bufanda.

-¿La que llevas puesta? -Clarke llevaba una bufanda color vino que le daba varias vueltas al cuello, aunque se la había abierto al entrar en la habitación. Como no recibió ninguna respuesta, Lexa alzó la vista y vio que Clarke la miraba con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué?

-Lexa, esta bufanda es tuya.

-¿Mía?

-Te la dejase en mi casa hará por lo menos dos años y me la quedé. La he estado usando desde entonces. ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas?

Lexa parpadeó varias veces en silencio. No se acordaba de haber tenido una bufanda de ese color, pero le extrañaba más no recordar habérsela visto puesta a Clarke. Normalmente se fijaba en esos detalles.

-No, perdona.

-Da igual -Clarke se acercó hasta el banco y se sentó a su lado. Se quedó mirando las partituras que Lexa estaba arreglando y cogió una hoja para curiosear-. ¿Estás componiendo?

-Sí, pero no está acabada -Lexa le quitó rápidamente la hoja de la mano y la colocó fuera de su alcance.

-Lex, no entendería nada de esto ni aunque quisiera -se rió y le dio un empujón con el hombro-. Relájate. Supongo que no te puedo pedir que me enseñes lo que llevas, ¿no?

-No.

-¿Y nuestra canción?

-La has escuchado mil veces.

-Pues que sean mil y una.

Lexa miró a su amiga (a su mucho más que amiga) y no pudo negarse al ver la emoción que contenían sus brillantes ojos azules.

En cuanto comenzó a tocar las primeras notas, sintió que la mano de Clarke rodeaba su cintura e intentó concentrarse en las teclas para no equivocarse. Era una de las primeras canciones que había compuesto de forma completa y se había convertido en la favorita de Clarke.

Para escribirla se inspiró en algo que una vez Raven les dijo sobre ellas. Dijo que era curioso observarlas hablar porque si lo hacía durante unos minutos podía ver que acababan utilizando las mismas frases de la otra; que era igual que ver cómo se pasaban una pelota imaginaria sin darse cuenta. Cuando se lo dijo Lexa se echó a reír porque le pareció demasiado evidente, era lo que le ocurría a cualquier pareja con un mínimo de química, pero aquello le hizo pensar e intentó plasmarlo en una canción, creando estructuras que se repetían, simulando que las notas se contestaban.

Tardó un día en componerla. Ahora era capaz de escribir hasta tres canciones en el mismo día si se concentraba, cosa que en ese momento era casi imposible con Clarke al lado.

Mientras tocaba, Clarke se iba pegando más a su cuerpo y podía notar su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Le temblaban los dedos y ya se había equivocado de tecla varias veces, algo que no le pasaba nunca con aquella canción. Estaba rezando para que su amiga no se diese cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Para cuando terminó, Clarke ya se había abrazado por completo a ella y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Ninguna habló durante unos segundos que a Lexa le parecieron horas. Notaba los labios de Clarke cerca de los suyos y el perfume que llevaba la estaba embriagando. Sentía que la cara le ardía y se le escapó un suspiro cuando Clarke elevó una mano y le acarició el cuello.

-Eres maravillosa -susurró dejándole un pequeño beso en la mandíbula. Después no se alejó y Lexa cerró los ojos pensando que no podría contenerse más tiempo si se quedaba a esa distancia.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez en la mejilla, y cuando Lexa estaba preparada para sentir el tercero en la comisura de los labios oyeron varios golpes en la puerta.

-Lexa, la comida está lista. Clarke puede quedarse si quiere -dijo Helena al otro lado.

Clarke suspiró en su mejilla y le dejó un beso en la frente antes de levantarse.

-Debería irme ya, mi madre me está esperando para ayudarla con la cena de esta noche.

-¿Vendrás luego al piso de Murphy? Es su fiesta -Lexa tenía los puños cerrados sobre las piernas y la mirada fija en el piano.

-No lo sé -fue lo último que le oyó decir antes de que saliese por la puerta.

/ / /

Finn aparcó el coche frente al edificio y apagó el motor. Clarke podía notar su mirada clavada sobre ella, sus ojos negros recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo sin pudor, esperando algo que la rubia jamás estaría dispuesta a darle.

Quizás en otra realidad, en un universo paralelo en el que no hubiese demostrado ser un completo gilipollas, egoísta e inmaduro desde el día en que sus padres les presentaron, quizás habría podido llegar a gustarle de verdad. Pero a estas alturas era absurdo intentar ocultar lo mucho que le desagradaba hasta respirar el mismo aire que él.

-Creo que voy a entrar contigo -dijo después de un rato.

Clarke le miró con indiferencia pero aún así no pudo disimular lo poco que le gustaba la idea de tener a Finn detrás de ella toda la noche mientras estaban de fiesta con sus amigos.

 _La mejor Navidad de la historia_ , pensó.

-Haz lo que quieras -intentó abrir la puerta pero se detuvo cuando Finn la agarró del brazo.

-¿No crees que tenemos que hablar?

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ya lo has dejado todo bien claro durante la cena -contestó con rencor.

-Dame un respiro, Clarke. Tus padres estaban siendo muy pesados y me he puesto nervioso, no sabía qué hacer -se justificó.

Clarke se echó a reír y le miró con rabia.

-Nadie te ha puesto un arma en la cabeza, Finn. ¿Dices que estabas nervioso? Porque yo te he visto más relajado que nunca -apuntó-. Te encanta ser el centro de atención y darles exactamente lo que quieren, así que no me vengas a decir ahora que ha sido porque te has puesto nervioso.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? -protestó visiblemente cabreado-. No hay manera de cortar a tus padres cuando empiezan a hablar de nuestros planes de futuro. O más bien dicho, cuando empiezan a hacerlos.

-¡Entonces no les sigas el juego! -Clarke casi escupió las palabras. Le estaba empezando a hervir la sangre oír a Finn hacerse la víctima sobre algo que había sido claramente su culpa. Respiró hondo y cuando se notó más calmada volvió a hablar con la vista fija en el salpicadero del coche-: Me preguntas sobre lo que quiero que hagas pero ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces. Sabes que eres el único que puede cambiar esta situación y sin embargo no haces nada. Te dedicas a obedecer a tu padre en cada cosa que te pide y seguirle la corriente a mis padres poniendo esa sonrisa estúpida cada vez que apareces por casa.

Se detuvo un instante para mirarle y vio a Finn agarrado al volante con fuerza, conteniendo su enfado y probablemente las ganas de golpear algo. Sabía lo agresivo que se ponía cuando no se salía con la suya o alguien le decía algo que no le gustaba. Sin embargo, ella no le tenía miedo. Le daba exactamente igual lo enfadado que pudiera estar, no pensaba callarse absolutamente nada en ese momento.

-Sinceramente, Finn, a estas alturas estoy convencida de que quieres mantener esta mentira porque por primera vez en tu vida tu padre te hace caso y te dice lo orgulloso que está de ti.

-Cállate -murmuró entre dientes.

-No.

-Clarke…

-No pienso callarme. No cuando por tu culpa mi vida va a ser una mierda durante por lo menos los próximos cuarenta años. Eso si ninguno de los desaparece antes.

Finn la miró con una mezcla de confusión y dolor que pilló a Clarke por sorpresa.

-No me digas que no has pensado en ello, porque entonces eres más tonto de lo que pensaba -añadió.

-Clarke, basta -ordenó y después suavizó el tono-. Yo te quiero, ¿no puedes verlo?

La rubia suspiró profundamente y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Otra vez no, por favor…

-¿Tan horrible sería para ti pasar la vida junto a mí? -continuó, casi en una súplica- Conmigo puedes tenerlo todo; puedo _dártelo_ todo. Cualquier otra chica mataría por estar en tu lugar. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ser un poco más amable?

-No pienso volver a tener esta conversación contigo -dijo antes de salir del coche y dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

Antes de llegar a la puerta del piso de Murphy la música ya se oía desde el ascensor. Cada año celebraban una fiesta de Navidad en casa de alguno de ellos y ese era el año de Murphy, que estaba encantado con la idea y había hablado de lo que estaba preparando durante meses.

El caso es que su amigo estaba obsesionado con el pop de los años 90 y cuando una Raven completamente borracha les abrió la puerta, el _Wannabe_ de las Spice Girls resonó con fuerza en los oídos de Clarke, Finn, y probablemente todos los que vivían en el sexto piso de aquel edificio. Clarke se preguntó si los vecinos serían comprensivos al tratarse de la noche de Navidad, o si por el contrario acabarían llamando a la policía en cuestión de horas.

-¡Clarkeeee! -Raven alzó los brazos un segundo para celebrar que la veía y fue suficiente para hacer que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sobre los de su amiga-. Y Finn… -murmuró con menos ímpetu al verle detrás de ella.

-¿Ya estás así? Venga, quítate de encima que yo también necesito beber -Clarke la sujetó hasta que pudo apoyarse en la puerta de nuevo.

Raven se irguió y le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a entrar murmurando "madame", al que la rubia respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras pasaba por la puerta. Cuando Finn quiso hacer lo mismo, le puso rápidamente una mano en el pecho para impedírselo.

-Shssss… quieto ahí -le ordenó frunciendo el ceño mientras contenía la risa y luchaba por no tambalearse-. Esto es un evento solo para chicas.

-Es la casa de Murphy -contestó molesto-. Un hombre, ¿recuerdas?

-Mmmm… -Raven se llevó un dedo a la barbilla e intentó pensar una respuesta- Entonces es solo para no heteros. Eso es -sonrió orgullosa.

-¿Y tú que eres? -protestó alzando las manos, pero luego la miró confundido.

Raven empezó a reír a carcajadas y cuando Finn estaba a punto de volver a decir algo, Clarke apareció en la puerta tirando de su brazo para que entrase.

-¡Raven! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Su amiga la ignoró cuando la empujó para que se apartase y seguía riéndose al cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

-Gracias -le dijo Finn al oído.

Clarke le miró de reojo y se alejó de él para ir a buscar el alcohol, solo lo había hecho para no causarle problemas a Murphy con los vecinos por tener a una borracha riendo a carcajadas en el rellano y la puerta abierta de par en par con la música a ese volumen.

La casa no era muy grande. Tenía un salón algo estrecho, dos habitaciones pequeñas con un baño que las comunicaba, y una cocina que estaba equipada con lo justo para sobrevivir. La parte buena era que estaba en el último piso y que tenía era una terraza relativamente grande, que permitía que por lo menos no muriesen asfixiados en el salón cada vez que montaban una fiesta. Era un piso de estudiantes que su amigo compartía con un chico italiano que se había marchado a casa durante las vacaciones, por lo que podía hacer lo que quisiera hasta que volviese.

Clarke buscó rápidamente la cocina para prepararse una copa y olvidar la conversación con Finn en el coche y la cena que había tenido que soportar. Le pareció extraño encontrar la puerta cerrada pero aun así entró. Lo que encontró allí dentro le heló la sangre, aunque no era la primera vez que lo presenciaba.

Murphy estaba pegado a la nevera, agarrado a la ropa de Bellamy mientras este le besaba con ansia y se pegaba aún más contra él. Ninguno pareció percatarse de que Clarke estaba allí y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder hablar.

-Chicos -dijo perpleja.

Los dos se separaron de golpe en cuanto oyeron su voz y la miraron aterrados, cada uno desde una punta de la cocina y con la respiración agitada. Durante unos segundos se produjo un silencio en el que ninguno de los tres se movió o hizo amago de intentarlo.

-¡Clarke! Hola, no sabía que ibas a venir -balbuceó nervioso Murphy-. Puedes servirte lo que quieras de beber, tenemos de todo. ¿Te lo sirvo yo? Sí, lo haré yo -comenzó a moverse deprisa por la cocina buscando los hielos y un vaso vacío para echarle una copa. Era evidente que no quería ni mirarla.

Bellamy permanecía con la cabeza agachada, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la cara descompuesta. Clarke todavía estaba parada en la puerta con la boca medio abierta, alternando la vista entre uno y otro sin saber si hablar o salir corriendo.

-Bell, ¿estás bien? -acabó preguntando cuando vio que no se movía ni un milímetro.

-¿Qué? Sí, claro -se apresuró a decir y después se rascó la cabeza- Clarke, mira… nos gustaría que no dijeses nada sobre lo nuestro.

-¿Lo vuestro?, ¿Pero estáis juntos?

Bellamy abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y a Murphy se le cayó por lo menos media bolsa de hielos al suelo.

-¡No! -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y Murphy le miró un instante con una ceja levantada, detalle que a Clarke no se le escapó a pesar de la situación-. Quiero decir, nos hemos liado dos veces, o… tres.

-O cuatro -murmuró Murphy en voz baja.

-Pero no queremos que esta gente se entere y empiecen a hacer bromas, ya sabes cómo son. Solo te pedimos que de momento no digas nada.

-Toma tu copa, Clarke -Murphy se dio la vuelta para ofrecerle un vaso con un líquido naranja y Clarke hizo una mueca-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… no me gusta la naranja.

-Ah… -miró el vaso pensativo- Te prepararé otra.

-No, da igual -cogió la copa y comenzó a beberla, ignorando lo poco que le gustaba el sabor que notaba en la garganta, hasta que casi se la acabó. Los dos le miraban expectantes y nerviosos cuando terminó-. Tranquilos no diré nada, pero por favor intentad que no vuelva a pillaros otra vez porque no creo que mi pobre corazón pueda soportar otro susto así de nuevo. Aunque Lexa tiene razón: hacéis buena pareja.

Y con eso, le dio el último trago a su copa, le plantó el vaso vacío a Murphy en las manos y salió de la cocina dispuesta a no volver en toda la noche. Probablemente tampoco entraría en ninguna habitación, solo por si acaso. Bebería de las copas de los demás, robaría los restos que viese por la casa si hacía falta, pero no iba a asumir el riesgo de encontrárselos de esa manera una tercera vez. Dos eran mucho más que suficientes.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a sus amigas, necesitaba quitarse la sensación de angustia que llevaba arrastrando encima desde que salió de casa de Lexa esa mañana. Haber estado con ella unos minutos era el único recuerdo agradable que tenía de todo el día.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Raven y Octavia, que se estaban entregando al lado del equipo de música cantando y bailando con Lincoln mientras sonaba _Baby One More Time_. Decidió pasar de largo para evitar que la arrastrasen a bailar con ellas, necesitaba mucho más que una copa para ponerse a bailar esa noche.

Le entristeció no ver a Lexa por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en el sofá donde Monty hablaba con un chico y una chica a los que Clarke no conocía de nada. Supuso que serían compañeros de clase de Murphy. Finn estaba sentado en una silla cerca de ellos pero absorto en sus pensamientos mientras bebía. Un vistazo rápido a la mesita frente a él fue suficiente para que Clarke supiera que ya se había dado prisa en acomodarse por la cantidad de latas vacías de cerveza que había en su zona. Nunca había visto a alguien beber tan rápido como él y sabía que en algún momento de la noche montaría una escena por culpa del alcohol.

Decidió salir a la terraza a buscar a Lexa a pesar del frío que sabía que haría y sonrió aliviada cuando la vio de espaldas cerca de la puerta, acompañando a Anya mientras salía a fumar. Anya fue la primera que se percató de su presencia, que con un gesto serio le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y lo aplastó contra el suelo antes de dejarlas solas. A Clarke no se le pasó la mirada de preocupación que le había dirigido a Lexa al hacerlo y aquello la puso en guardia.

-Hola -Clarke le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y después ocupó el espacio de Anya frente a ella. Enseguida sintió que el frío le calaba los huesos y se encogió en su abrigo.

-Hola -Lexa frunció el ceño al ver que Clarke tenía las manos vacías- ¿No bebes? John me ha dicho que estaba todo en la cocina.

-Sí, bueno… -la rubia sacudió la cabeza recordando lo que había visto- no me apetece volver ahí.

-Entonces toma, la acabo de abrir -Lexa le ofreció su cerveza y Clarke se preguntó cómo era posible que no se le congelaran los dedos al coger una lata helada, sin guantes, en una terraza en plena noche de Navidad.

-Gracias -dijo dándole un sorbo-. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Horrible. Mi madre y Will se han ido después de comer y Jamie me ha tenido toda la tarde jugando al béisbol para estrenar su nueva equipación mientras me moría de frío en el jardín.

-Suena divertido.

-A partir de las dos horas dejó de serlo -gruñó-. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Pues… mi madre me ha estado mandando recados sin parar hasta la hora de la cena porque le encanta torturarme y después Finn ha empezado a hablar en la mesa sobre tener tres hijos conmigo, comprar una casa de cinco habitaciones en Washington y mudarnos allí en pocos años para empezar su carrera política. Tenías que haber visto a mis padres, les faltaba firmar un contrato con él y aplaudirle -dijo del tirón.

Lexa tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante las palabras de Clarke, que volvió a beber de la cerveza antes de devolvérsela.

-Wow, eso es… fuerte.

-Muy fuerte. Me han entrado ganas de romperle una copa en la cabeza y rematarle para luego salir de allí corriendo -suspiró cansada-. ¿En qué momento mi vida se volvió una tortura continua?

La morena se limitó a mirar a Clarke con los labios apretados y por un momento leyó en aquellos ojos verdes cada palabra que a Lexa se le pasaba por la cabeza, provocándole ganas de agarrar su mano y huir con ella a cualquier parte del mundo, daba igual el lugar con tal de que estuvieran juntas.

Agradeció que Lexa no contestara a la pregunta porque ambas sabían exactamente cuál había sido ese momento, y oírlo de sus labios habría sido demasiado doloroso para ella.

-Octavia me contó por qué te fuiste de mi casa el otro día -dijo Lexa con cuidado- ¿Quieres que lo hablemos?

Clarke sonrió a medias y acarició la cara de Lexa mientras negaba con la cabeza, se podía imaginar perfectamente qué era lo que Octavia le había contado. Cuando llegó a su casa al borde del pánico no le hizo falta casi ni hablar para que su amiga supiese exactamente por qué había huido.

Bajo su fachada de aparente desinterés Octavia leía a la gente con una facilidad abrumadora, y había vivido la evolución de su relación con Lexa desde el primer día. Desde la simple amistad hasta el amor más intenso que Clarke había sentido jamás por nadie.

Sin embargo no podía hablar con Lexa sobre aquello, no en ese momento. Solo quería pasarlo bien, aunque fuera por unas horas, durante aquella noche que ya se había convertido en una de las peores del año.

Unas horas más tarde, después de unas cuantas copas y muchas, demasiadas súplicas de Raven y Octavia, acabó aceptando bailar con ellas. Prácticamente ya no quedaba nadie en la casa excepto ellas tres, Lincoln, Murphy y Lexa, que hablaban en la cocina, y Finn, que seguía sentado en la misma silla y tenía la vista clavada en Clarke.

Antes de que cualquiera de las tres se diese cuenta, Finn se levantó de golpe y se acercó a Clarke para comenzar a besarla de manera posesiva ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas. Clarke le apartó con un empujón y se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¿¡Qué coño haces, Finn!?

Finn se acercó ignorándola e intentó besarla de nuevo, llevándose otro empujón y un manotazo en la cara.

-¡Te he preguntado que qué haces!

-Ven… vamos al coche -dijo completamente borracho agarrándole el brazo.

-No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado estando así.

-¿Qué está pasando? -Lexa salió de la cocina seguida por los chicos y apretó la mandíbula con rabia al ver a Finn retorciendo el brazo de Clarke- ¡Suéltala!

-¡Tú no te metas en esto! -gritó encolerizado señalándola- Todo esto es culpa tuya. Ni siquiera tendría que pedirle que viniese conmigo si no fuese porque tú estás aquí.

-He dicho que la sueltes -Lexa apretó los puños y se dispuso a dar un paso hacia él pero Lincoln lo hizo antes que ella, le dio un puñetazo a Finn en la cara consiguiendo que soltase a Clarke y después le agarró de la nuca para llevarle hasta la puerta.

-Como vuelva a verte por aquí te mato a golpes, ¿me oyes? -le amenazó antes de abrirla y lanzarle fuera del piso.

Lexa se acercó inmediatamente a Clarke, que se tocaba el brazo con gestos de dolor. Raven y Octavia las observaban de cerca todavía con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara, sin saber reaccionar por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada.

-¿Seguro? Déjame ver -cogió con suavidad el brazo de Clarke y levantó la manga de su jersey. Podían verse algunas marcas rojas que demostraban la fuerza con que Finn la había agarrado y oyó que Lexa maldecía entre dientes.

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada -Clarke apartó el brazo y se bajo la manga de nuevo.

-Esto… creo que ha llegado la hora de que nos vayamos todos a la cama -propuso Murphy desde la puerta de la cocina aún en tensión.

-Sí, será lo mejor -añadió Lincoln.

-¿Quieres que te acerque? -le preguntó Lexa a Clarke cuando los demás empezaron a ponerse los abrigos.

-No. Le pediré a Murphy que me deje dormir en el sofá, no quiero volver a casa.

-Puedes venir a la mía.

Clarke alzó los ojos un segundo para mirarla. Sabía que se lo proponía porque estaba preocupada por ella, pero no quería volver a cometer el mismo error que la última vez.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? -el silencio de Clarke fue suficiente para que Lexa supiera por qué no quería ir-. Clarke, no seas tonta. Ven a mi casa, allí estarás mejor.

-No -repitió.

Lexa resopló y se cruzó de brazos observándola.

-Entonces yo también me quedo.

-No hace falta que te quedes. Estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho.

-No pienso dejarte sola esta noche, te guste o no. Creo que el sofá se puede abrir para dos personas, voy a decírselo a John.

Y dicho eso se fue dejando a Clarke con la palabra en la boca. No quería dormir con ella porque sabía lo mucho que le dolería tener que despertarse a su lado por la mañana y después volver a la realidad, esa en la que sus padres la obligaban a hacer planes de futuro con un ser al que después de esa noche despreciaba aún más que antes.

Lexa estaba en lo cierto y el sofá podía abrirse para que al menos dos personas de su tamaño pudiesen dormir en él. Murphy les dio una sábana y un par de mantas antes de despedirse de ellas e irse a su habitación. En cuanto terminaron de hacer la cama, Lexa se metió dentro y se acomodó mientras Clarke la observaba indecisa.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó la morena cuando vio que no se movía.

-Nada -suspiró metiéndose bajo las mantas-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, ambas con la espalda pegada al colchón y la vista en el techo. Clarke se giró hacia su lado cuando notó que todo lo sucedido aquel día comenzaba a pasarle factura y los ojos se le empezaban a humedecer, se agarró con fuerza a la almohada y encogió las rodillas todo lo que pudo para intentar contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se sentía la persona más desgraciada del mundo y la presencia de Lexa a su lado solo servía para recordárselo.

Sin embargo, cuando notó que la mano de la morena se colaba bajo la armadura que había formado con su cuerpo todo a su alrededor pareció encajar y no pudo contenerse más. Se movió para quedar contra el pecho de Lexa y se abrazó a ella mientras comenzaba a descargar en forma de lágrimas toda la tristeza que tenía acumulada en el cuerpo, demasiada para una chica de veinte años.

Demasiada para cualquiera.

Lexa la estrechó con firmeza y besó su cabeza mientras Clarke lloraba sintiendo que aquello era todo lo que le quedaba, llorar agarrada a lo que más deseaba y que menos podía disfrutar. Y lo hizo durante horas hasta que le dolieron los ojos y el sueño se apoderó de ella, sabiendo que sin duda alguna aquella era la peor Navidad que había pasado en su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Pasaron los días desde Navidad y ni Clarke ni Lexa supieron nada de la otra hasta la noche de año nuevo. Lexa se volvió a encerrar en su habitación para componer y Clarke intentó evitar a sus padres y a todo el mundo con la excusa de tener que estudiar. Excusa que dejó de funcionar cuando su padre le anunció que acudiría con él a la inauguración de un nuevo museo de arte moderno la tarde del 31 de diciembre, quisiera o no.

Clarke no entendió qué narices pintaba ella en un acto político, que además sería televisado por el canal de noticias local, hasta que entraron en el edificio por una puerta lateral y vio a Finn trajeado y peinado al milímetro junto a su padre, Jacob Collins, esperándoles cerca de la puerta principal.

-¿Qué es esto, papá? -gruñó tirándole del brazo para que se detuviera- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Tranquila, hija -su padre le puso una mano en el hombro para darle confianza y le dedicó una sonrisa que provocó en ella el efecto contrario-, tú y el hijo de Jacob solo vais a quedaros en la retaguardia mientras nosotros hablamos. Es una cuestión de imagen, nada más.

-¿Y por qué me has traído a la fuerza?, ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Su padre frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

-¿No te lo dije? Pensaba que sí lo había hecho -miró su reloj con un gesto rápido-. Venga, no hay tiempo que perder -siguió caminando con paso decidido en dirección a su jefe.

Clarke resopló mientras veía a su padre charlar animado con el padre de Finn y volvió a resoplar aún más fuerte cuando Finn se percató de su presencia y comenzó a acercarse a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _Lo que me faltaba_ , pensó.

-Hola, Clarke, estaba esperando a que llegases para hablar contigo.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Oye… déjame explicarme, por favor. Te he llamado mil veces y no me has cogido el teléfono. Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó en casa de Murphy.

-No quiero tus disculpas -dijo en tono amenazante acercándose a él-, no quiero absolutamente nada de ti. No me hables, no me toques, y ya puestos tampoco me mires. Haremos lo que sea que tengamos que hacer en esta estúpida inauguración y después cada uno se irá por su lado, ¿te queda claro? Ni se te ocurra pensar que esto es una oportunidad para sacar algo de mí.

Alguien carraspeó detrás de ellos reclamando su atención. Un hombre alto y trajeado con un pinganillo asomando en la oreja izquierda les estaba mirando con gesto serio.

-Síganme, por favor. El Sr. Collins y el Sr. Griffin les esperan en la entrada para dar comienzo al acto.

Le siguieron hasta la entrada del museo, presidida por dos grandes columnas de color gris y una infinidad de escaleras que les separaban de los periodistas y toda la gente que había asistido a verles.

Clarke palideció al ver la cantidad de personas que habían ido hasta allí y que vitoreaban orgullosos a Jacob Collins mientras daba su discurso en un atril en lo alto de las escaleras. Aplaudió con la sonrisa más forzada que había puesto en su vida cuando veía que Finn y su padre lo hacían, e intentó no fijarse demasiado en los fotógrafos que se acercaban indiscretamente a ellos y les fotografiaban de vez en cuando.

Creyó que todo había terminado cuando el padre de Finn finalizó su intervención, pero en lugar de eso lo que ocurrió fue muy diferente: al terminar de hablar, Jacob Collins dio paso de manera orgullosa a su hijo, explicando que realizaba "la primera intervención política en directo de su carrera".

-No me dijiste nada de esto -susurró a su padre, que había ocupado el lugar de Finn a su lado. Intentaba por todos los medios disimular la tensión que le estaba provocando todo aquello y tenía la sensación de que algo iba a salir muy mal.

-Clarke, no hables ahora que están mirando -murmuró su padre sin dejar de sonreír a las cámaras y después la miró de reojo-. Y relájate, estás demasiado tensa.

 _¿¡Y cómo coño quieres que esté!?_ , quiso chillarle.

Pero lo peor de todo llegó cuando Finn pronunció la parte final de su discurso:

-Hoy es un día muy especial para mí porque puedo afirmar de manera oficial que cuando mi padre se presente dentro de unos meses como candidato a gobernador del Estado de Maine, yo trabajaré como principal asesor y mano derecha de quien seguro sucederá su cargo en la alcaldía de la ciudad. Alguien a quien admiro profundamente y que para mí ha sido como un segundo padre desde que le conocí, el Sr. Jake Griffin.

 _¿Segundo padre?_ , pensó Clarke.

En ese momento Finn se giró un instante para mirarla con una sonrisa que le congeló las venas. Esperaba que aquello no fuese por donde estaba pensando que iba a ir.

-Pero por mucho que admire al Sr. Griffin y valore el apoyo que ha supuesto para mi padre y para esta ciudad, no es el único Griffin que me ha robado el corazón.

 _No._

-Hay una persona sin la cual yo nunca habría tomado la decisión de seguir los pasos de mi padre.

 _No, no, no._

-Por favor, pido un gran aplauso para la mujer más maravillosa que he tenido la suerte de conocer y con la que compartiré mi vida: Clarke Griffin.

 _¡NO!_

La gente estalló en aplausos y Clarke quiso que la tierra se abriese en dos bajo sus pies, tragándosela para siempre. Se quedó paralizada mientras todo el mundo la miraba expectante a que se acercase a Finn, que le hacía gestos con la mano mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Ve, Clarke, no nos dejes en ridículo -le susurró su padre en el oído antes de empujarla ligeramente para que comenzase a caminar.

Y Clarke obedeció. Se acercó con pasos lentos y torpes intentando disimular que aquello la horrorizaba hasta que Finn estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para agarrarla por la cintura y sujetarla contra él. Antes de que Clarke pudiera hacer nada, Finn le puso la otra mano con suavidad en la barbilla y la besó delante de todo el mundo. Los aplausos se hicieron más intensos y fueron acompañados de gritos y silbidos mientras los flashes de las cámaras se dispararon en cadena sobre ellos.

Cuando Finn se separó después de unos segundos que a la rubia se le hicieron eternos, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Sonríe y saluda.

Clarke, que estaba completamente en shock, obedeció de nuevo y repitió los gestos que Finn hacía de manera automática viéndose abrumada por todo lo que la rodeaba. Estaba tan desorientada que ni siquiera notó el momento en que Finn tiró de su cadera para que se moviese con él hacia el interior del edificio. Una vez dentro y con las puertas ya cerradas, empezó a ser consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Se sentía furiosa. Quería matar a Finn, a Jacob, a todos los que fueron a verles y luego tirar el edificio abajo, pero su padre… su padre había permitido aquello, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las lágrimas cuando le tuvo delante.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? -susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

-Clarke, no sabía que Finn iba a llamarte en su discurso pero ha funcionado. A la gente le ha encantado y gracias a esto Jacob tiene el voto asegurado.

-¿Eso es lo que soy para ti?, ¿Un medio para conseguir el voto?

-¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendido- Claro que no. Hija, yo… -Clarke se apartó rápidamente cuando intentó ponerle la mano en el hombro.

-No me toques. Debería darte vergüenza -escupió, reproduciendo las palabras que tantas veces había oído de sus labios, antes de salir corriendo de allí.

/ / /

Lexa contemplaba la televisión en el sofá de su salón con la boca abierta y un plátano a medio comer en una mano. Hacía diez minutos que las noticias habían cortado la conexión con la inauguración pero todavía no se creía lo que acababa de ver. Finn dando un discurso sobre su futuro en la política, Finn hablando de Clarke como la mujer de sus sueños; la mujer con la que compartirá su vida, Finn besando a Clarke delante de cientos de personas y las otras tantas que lo viesen por televisión, Clarke sonriendo después del beso…

Sin duda, no se esperaba nada de aquello. Y menos aún la punzada que había sentido en el corazón al verlo.

Finn había dicho que sin ella no habría tomado la decisión de seguir los pasos de su padre, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Acaso Clarke le había ayudado y todo aquello estaba preparado?, ¿La había estado engañando?

 _No, Clarke no haría algo así. Clarke no es así,_ pensó.

Pero aunque nada de aquello fuese cierto, todo lo que acababa de ver le conducía a una única conclusión que le golpeó en la cara con más fuerza de la que se creía capaz de soportar.

Hizo caso a su madre cuando después de la cena insistió en que fuese con sus amigos a despedir el año en la fiesta que habían preparado en el bar de Rosa, una mujer maravillosa que les permitía poner siempre la música que quisieran y que hacía la vista gorda cuando los que habían cumplido ya los 21 pedían bebidas para los que no. Lexa necesitaba airearse y alejarse de aquella televisión que le recordaba una imagen que se le había quedado grabada en la retina para siempre.

Una vez allí, apenas se molestó en fingir interés en lo que fuera que le estaba contando un chico que se había presentado como compañero de clase de Raven y del que no se había quedado con el nombre. Hacía un rato que había visto a Clarke llegar al bar con Octavia, pero la había perdido de vista y se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Sabía que se la encontraría esa noche pero todavía no había pensado en qué decirle. Ni siquiera tenía claro si quería hablar con ella después de lo que había visto.

-Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

-¿Perdona? -volvió a centrar su atención en el tipo rubio que tenía delante y que la miraba expectante mientras sonreía.

-Te estoy proponiendo que vengas conmigo unos días a San Diego en septiembre.

-Todavía queda mucho para septiembre -murmuró para sí misma.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-¿Qué? Oye, lo siento mucho pero…

-Wick, ¿verdad? -Lexa oyó la voz de Clarke a su lado y se tensó inmediatamente al notar su mano rodeándole la cintura.

-Esto… sí -miró confundido a Lexa, luego a la mano de Clarke y por último a ella- ¿Nos conocemos?

-Yo a ti sí, Raven me ha dejado muy claro el tipo de tío que eres. ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otra parte, Wick? -el tono con el que habló asustó hasta a su amiga.

-Yo no estoy molestando a nadie, estaba hablando con ella.

-Ya no. Lárgate.

Wick miró a Lexa buscando apoyo, pero al ver que no decía nada resopló y se fue murmurando algo que Lexa no comprendió.

-Parece que siempre acabo salvándote -bromeó.

-Puedo defenderme sola, Clarke. No tienes que hacer eso siempre que hable con un tío -el comentario sonó más borde de lo que Lexa pretendía y cuando vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos de la rubia se arrepintió al instante de haberlo dicho-. Lo siento, no me hagas caso.

-No pasa nada -se recompuso y abrió los brazos-. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Lexa asintió y Clarke se abrazó a ella con fuerza, mucha más de la que la morena se esperaba. Por mucho que quiso resistirse, se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad y durante unos segundos se olvidó de sus nervios.

-No sabes cuánto necesitaba esto -suspiró Clarke en sus brazos-. He tenido con toda probabilidad el peor día de mi vida.

-Lo sé, lo he visto.

Lexa notó que Clarke se tensaba, pero después la rubia se movió para dejarle un beso quizás demasiado cerca sus labios y susurró en su mejilla:

-Ojalá no hubieses tenido que verlo.

Aquello provocó tal escalofrío en el cuerpo de Lexa que se separó de ella como un resorte con la respiración agitada.

-Clarke, no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

-¿El qué?

-Esto. Los besos, los abrazos, dormir juntas… No puedo. No después de… -miró a Clarke e intentó ignorar el dolor que sintió en el pecho al ver la tristeza que transmitían sus ojos- No después de lo que he visto.

-Lexa, me engañaron. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer Finn.

-Da igual, aún así ha pasado. Octavia tiene razón, tenemos que dejar de hacer el tonto.

-Lex… -buscó su mano y la apretó con suavidad- no puedes hacerme esto ahora, no hoy. No te imaginas el día que he pasado.

-¿Y tú sabes cómo lo he pasado yo? -protestó Lexa soltándose.

-Eso no es justo.

-¿No es justo para quién?, ¿Para ti? Porque tampoco veo justo que tenga que ser yo quien se trague sus sentimientos cada vez que aparezcas agotada por tener que aguantar a tu familia y quieras pasar la noche abrazada a mí, o quieras besarme -se detuvo para respirar hondo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba alzando la voz. No sabía de dónde salía toda aquella rabia con la que estaba hablando-. ¿Cuántas veces más crees que va a pasar lo de hoy, Clarke? Te has convertido en una imagen política, una pieza más para su juego, y ahora es imposible que puedas evitar que te arrastren a donde quieran. No podemos seguir haciendo como si nada pasara porque está pasando absolutamente de todo.

-Hablemos de esto en otro momento, por favor -Clarke tenía la mirada fija en el suelo e intentaba mantener la voz firme pero no lo conseguía.

Lexa sabía que sus palabras le hacían daño y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por contener las lágrimas, pero si esperaba más tiempo para hacerlo sabía que las dos acabarían sufriendo demasiado. Cerró los ojos un segundo y cogió aire antes de volver a hablar.

-Lo siento, Clarke, pero se acabó -sentenció-. Estaré ahí siempre que me necesites pero no así… no de esta manera. Intentemos sobrellevarlo hasta que llegue septiembre y cuando me vaya todo será mucho más fácil para las dos.

Quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que aquello era verdad, tenía que serlo. De otro modo no sabía cómo iba a poder seguir con su vida una vez que saliera de esa ciudad.

No quiso mirarla cuando comenzó caminar hacia la puerta y menos aún darse la vuelta. Ignoró a Raven cuando le preguntó a dónde iba y se movió deprisa al notar las lágrimas a punto de caer por sus ojos. Sintió el frío en la cara una vez estuvo en la calle y se hundió en su chaqueta mientras intentaba llegar al coche lo antes posible.

Oía a la gente del bar cantando la cuenta atrás que indicaba el fin de aquel año que le había provocado tantos dolores de cabeza, pero para ella significaba el fin de otra cosa. Significaba el fin de una historia que nunca llegó a comenzar pero que sin embargo había conseguido ser el motor de su vida durante los últimos cinco años.

No pudo controlar las lágrimas ni un segundo más en cuanto entró en el coche y las dejó salir apoyada en el volante, mientras la escarcha de los cristales actuaba de escudo contra el exterior. Se desahogó sabiendo que en su momento habían tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo todo juntas pero no habían sabido aprovecharla, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder hablar con aquella Lexa de quince años que se enamoró de su amiga para decirle que nunca eligiese salir con Costia después de aquel primer beso.

* * *

La segunda vez que Clarke y Lexa se besaron ambas quisieron creer que la culpa la había tenido el alcohol, y _solo_ el alcohol.

Ocurrió una noche tras una fiesta en un local en el que Raven las había colado a ellas y a Octavia con carnets falsos. Carnets que luego no necesitaron porque solo tuvieron que arreglarse y ponerse unos tacones altos para que los guardias de seguridad ni se los pidieran.

Una vez dentro, Octavia ligó con unos tipos de la zona vip y aquello les sirvió para que estuviesen invitándolas a copas durante unas horas. Después se hicieron con media botella de vodka y se la bebieron en la pista de baile entre las cuatro a pesar del tremendo asco que les daba beber aquello sin mezcla.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Clarke a las siete de la mañana, las cuatro, literalmente, creían que se iban a morir de lo borrachas que iban.

Raven y Octavia se desplomaron en la cama de la habitación de invitados nada más entrar y Lexa y Clarke hicieron todo el ruido imaginable mientras intentaban llegar hasta el cuarto de Clarke en el piso de arriba. Se tropezaban, se reían, se caían, se volvían a reír, se chocaban entre ellas, se reían otra vez…

Tardaron casi media hora en llegar a la habitación.

Pero por suerte todo aquello daba igual porque los padres de Clarke se encontraban fuera durante ese fin de semana y la casa estaba vacía para ellas.

- _Espera, espera… llévame a la cama -_ Clarke se agarró al cuello de Lexa e intentó subir las piernas para que se las cogiera, pero el equilibrio de las dos era tan nulo que enseguida acabaron en el suelo entre risas.

Clarke cayó encima de Lexa y cuando un rato después terminó de reírse, se quedó observándola en silencio. La sonrisa de la morena se desvaneció y el tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo cuando vio a Clarke encima suya, mirándola de aquella forma. Sus ojos descendieron a sus labios y Lexa tragó saliva por el tono oscuro que adquirieron.

- _Lexa, voy muy, muy borracha_ -susurró acercándose inconscientemente a ella.

Aquello era cierto, iba muy borracha, pero si en vez de separarse de ella lo que hizo fue colocarse más cómoda sobre su cadera y llevar las manos hasta su cuello no fue por culpa de la bebida.

- _Yo también_ -murmuró Lexa todavía inmóvil. En realidad hacía rato que el efecto del alcohol se le había pasado, pero prefirió no decirlo.

Llevaba saliendo con Costia casi dos años. La quería, aunque de una forma muy distinta que a la rubia que tenía encima, y aún así todavía no había podido quitarse aquel maldito beso de prueba de la cabeza ni lo que le hizo sentir.

Clarke la estudió una vez más en busca de alguna señal que le hiciese parar, antes de acariciar sus labios con el pulgar e inclinarse para besarlos despacio. Lexa se movió por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban en el suelo y colocó las manos en su cintura para sujetarla sobre ella, recibiéndola con un beso ansioso, cálido y húmedo.

Clarke respondió pegándose a su cuerpo, tanto que estaba segura de que la morena se estaba haciendo daño contra el suelo de la habitación. Intentó separarse para evitarlo pero el agarre de Lexa se trasladó su nuca y se intensificó para impedirle que se moviera. Aquello provocó que Clarke soltase un pequeño gruñido y se giró para arrastrar a Lexa sobre ella.

Las manos de Clarke se colaron bajo la camiseta de Lexa y recorrieron la piel de su espalda, haciendo que la morena suspirase antes de separarse un instante para besar su cuello. Cuando sus labios se volvieron a unir, Clarke la rodeó con las piernas para eliminar la mínima distancia entre ellas y hundió las manos en su pelo.

Notando en ese momento la dureza del suelo bajo su espalda, Clarke estuvo a punto de pedirle que fuesen a la cama para terminar lo que habían empezado, pero rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se separó de ella confundida por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Aquello estaba mal, Lexa era su mejor amiga y no podía pensar en ella de esa manera. No podía ser que lo único que quisiera hacer en aquel momento fuese llevarla a la cama para quitarle la ropa y poder acariciar cada milímetro de piel de su precioso cuerpo.

No podía ser que sintiera una descarga que aumentaba los latidos de su corazón cada vez que Lexa emitía pequeños suspiros cuando la tocaba y quisiera morder sus labios hasta la mañana siguiente.

No podía ser.

Aquello tenía que ser culpa del alcohol y ella _no_ se estaba enamorando de su amiga.

La realidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo abofeteó a Lexa en la cara cuando contempló la mirada de terror que le estaba dirigiendo Clarke. Aunque todo ese tiempo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en lo que había sentido al besarla aquella vez con quince años, no había podido evitar sentirlo con la misma intensidad cuando Clarke se había inclinado sobre ella para volver a hacerlo, seguramente por culpa del alcohol.

Había dejado claro que estaba muy, _muy_ borracha, ¿no? Esa debía ser la razón por la que había hecho aquello y Lexa utilizó la misma excusa para justificar el hormigueo que se había instalado en su estómago y el calor que había aparecido entre sus piernas.

El alcohol lo intensificaba todo y era quien realmente estaba actuando por ellas.

Se levantó de golpe y se sintió mareada. Murmuró algo parecido a un "lo siento" y se dirigió a trompicones hasta el baño, donde acabó vomitando todo lo que había bebido esa noche después de cerrar la puerta y rezó para que su amiga no se enterase.

Clarke se pasó la mano por el pelo aún confundida por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y se quitó el vestido rojo que llevaba antes de meterse en la cama. No entendía por qué había deseado besar a Lexa con tantas fuerzas cuando estuvo sobre su cuerpo y por qué hacerlo había provocado tantas emociones en ella.

 _Es por culpa del alcohol_ , se repitió una vez más mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo intentando calmar la voz en su cabeza que le decía que aquello no era verdad.

Jamás hablaron de lo que ocurrió aquella noche y las dos quisieron creer que simplemente era porque la otra no lo recordaba. Después ambas esperaron pacientemente a que el paso del tiempo eliminase los sentimientos que aquel beso había despertado en ellas, pero eso nunca sucedió.

* * *

 **He intentado haceros un poco más digerible el dramón del momento "ruptura" con ese final, espero que haya funcionado aunque sea un poco. De todas formas os aseguro que a partir de aquí las cosas se irán calmando y ya no será todo tan, tan sufrido.**

 **También aprovecho para decir que actualizaré solo un par de veces a la semana por problemas de tiempo, pretendía hacerlo más a menudo pero al final me es imposible, lo siento mucho.**

 **Muchas gracias otra vez y contadme qué os parece todo lo que le va pasando a estas dos pobres, que si no me aburro hasta que actualizo jaja**

 **Hasta pronto! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Lexa contempló la pantalla de su ordenador y el documento de texto lleno de espacios y marcas que indicaban los momentos en los que se había perdido en la explicación de la profesora, y se pasó la mano por el pelo cansada.

Se reclinó en su asiento y miró a Anya a su lado, que apartaba el folio que tenía en la mano escrito por las dos caras para coger otro y seguir copiando deprisa.

-Desisto -resopló cerrando la pantalla de su ordenador y tumbándose sobre él para observar a su amiga.

Anya la miró de reojo y siguió escribiendo con agilidad.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Nada. Solo que me quiero morir -gruñó girando la cara hacia el otro lado y hundiéndola en su brazo. Ignorando que quizás la profesora se podía molestar si la veía durmiendo.

Anya apuntó una frase más antes de dejar el bolígrafo en la mesa y se giró para observarla con aire maternal.

-Mírame -Lexa obedeció y frunció el ceño al ver su cara-. Esto es por Clarke, ¿no?

-¿Qué? No -intentó sonar convencida-, es porque llevamos solo una semana de clase después de las vacaciones y ya he tenido que copiar más palabras que en toda mi vida. Además, hoy no he dormido -añadió volviendo a girar la cara.

Anya resopló y volvió a coger el bolígrafo para seguir escribiendo donde lo había dejado, sabiendo perfectamente que su amiga estaba mintiendo. Hacía al menos una semana que se quejaba de que no dormía.

-Lo que tú digas.

El teléfono de Lexa vibró en la mesa varias veces y lo cogió rápidamente antes de que siguiese haciéndolo, ignorando al chico frente a ella que se había girado molesto por el ruido.

-Es Raven -dijo confundida al ver un mensaje suyo en la pantalla.

Anya la miró un segundo antes de volver a centrarse en su hoja.

-¿Qué dice?

-Quiere que vayamos a verla al partido después de clase -Lexa creyó ver que Anya escondía una sonrisa debajo de su estudiada cara de concentración.

-¿Quieres ir?

Lexa dejó el móvil otra vez en la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en una mano.

-No lo sé. ¿Quieres tú?

Anya levantó la vista y se lo pensó unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Creo que te vendría bien para despejarte, tienes una cara espantosa.

La morena obvió su comentario y entrecerró los ojos al ver que Anya no había contestado a su pregunta.

-Ya, ¿pero tú quieres ir?

-No tengo nada que hacer -se encogió de hombros con fingido desinterés mientras volvía a copiar.

Raven jugaba en el equipo universitario de hockey sobre hierba y siempre daba el espectáculo de tal forma que Lexa pensó que yendo a verla al menos podría hacer algo interesante aquella mañana. Llegaron cinco minutos después de que comenzase el partido y se sentaron en una de las gradas superiores donde había más gente para buscar el sitio en el que menos corriese el viento y resguardarse del frío.

Raven marcó un gol poniendo a su equipo por delante a los pocos minutos y a Lexa no se le escapó el pequeño gesto de celebración que Anya hizo antes de aplaudir con los demás. Luego su amiga se recompuso e intentó aparentar indiferencia, pero eso no impidió que Lexa la observase con curiosidad el resto del partido.

Clarke apareció con Octavia tras el segundo descanso y Lexa la siguió con la mirada mientras se sentaban en una de las gradas inferiores. Se olvidó de Anya, de Raven, de su partido y del frío que se colaba bajo su abrigo y estudió a Clarke desde la distancia.

Llevaba un gorro de color rojo vino que ocultaba su pelo dorado y que hacía juego con su bufanda, aquella bufanda que (ahora sí) Lexa recordaba como suya. Se preguntó si se la había puesto porque le recordaba a ella o simplemente porque ya la consideraba suya después de tanto tiempo, y tragó saliva cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Se concentró otra vez en el campo y se esforzó en recordar el motivo por el que habían ido hasta allí, ver jugar a Raven, y cuando la encontró entre las otras diez camisetas blancas de su equipo se prometió que no apartaría los ojos de ella hasta el final del partido. Solo rompió esa promesa cuando Raven marcó otro gol a los diez minutos e hizo un pequeño baile de victoria frente a la portera contraria que provocó una carcajada en Anya.

-A ti te gusta Raven -afirmó.

-¿Qué? -Anya la miró con pánico un instante antes de echarse reír nerviosa- ¿Estás loca?

-Dímelo tú, ¿lo estoy?

Anya dejó de sonreír y se centró de nuevo en el campo, siguiendo a Raven con los ojos.

-Es… divertida -confesó dejando a Lexa con la boca abierta-. No he dicho que me guste -gruñó en cuanto vio su gesto.

-Pero te parece divertida.

-¿Y qué? A ti también te lo parece.

-Entonces imagino que a mí también me gustará -Lexa solo bromeaba pero la mirada asesina que le lanzó su amiga fue más que suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas-. ¿Lo ves? Tú solo te pones territorial con la gente que te gusta -bromeó-. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer?

-Tendrás que pedirle una cita, al menos.

-No pienso pedirle una cita a nadie, Lexa. Déjalo ya.

-Venga ya, ¿por qué no? Estoy segura de que te diría que sí -Anya no contestó pero Lexa pudo percibir el ligero tono rosado que adquirieron sus mejillas al pensar en ello-. Si no te atreves puedo decírselo yo.

-No vas a decirle nada porque no hay nada que decir -protestó-. ¿Acaso te presiono yo para que tú y Clarke hagáis las cosas bien de una vez? -Anya la miró arrepentida nada más decir aquello- Lo siento, yo no…

-Da igual, tienes razón.

Aunque sabía que Anya no lo había dicho con intención de hacerle daño, aquellas palabras cayeron en ella como un jarro de agua fría que la devolvió a la realidad y miró un segundo a Clarke antes de volver a concentrarse en aquel partido que ya ni le interesaba.

/ / /

Clarke se desplomó en el sofá de Octavia con un gruñido dramático mientras su amiga la observaba de pie junto a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Clarke, das pena.

-Déjame dormir -protestó Clarke contra el cojín.

-Si querías dormir haberte quedado en tu casa.

-Eres tú la que me ha llamado.

-Porque creía que vendría mi amiga, no este despojo en el que te has convertido -dijo señalándola con la mano- Venga, levanta y vamos al bar.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado -murmuró moviéndose para encogerse abrazada al cojín.

Octavia suspiró y se agachó frente a ella colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Clarke, no puedes seguir así. Lleváis una semana sin hablar y parece que lleves un mes en la guerra, no puedes seguir torturándote de esta manera.

-Pero es que… no sé qué hacer -confesó.

-Para empezar, podrías relacionarte con alguien más que conmigo -la rubia le dirigió una mirada de dolor y Octavia rápidamente alzó las manos-. No es que no me guste tu compañía, que me encanta, pero estoy empezando a sentirme como un salvavidas que se está desinflando por el uso. Necesito refuerzos y tú necesitas despejarte.

Clarke parpadeó varias veces mirando a su amiga. Era cierto que se había agarrado a ella como a un flotador esa última semana para no ahogarse en la soledad que sentía en su casa (vacía porque sus padres estaban de viaje) o en el recuerdo de Lexa abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Había fingido delante de todos sus amigos que no ocurría nada, pero en algún momento del día siempre había acabado en el sofá de Octavia, tirada de aquella forma para desahogarse.

-Además -continuó Octavia-, tienes a Raven preocupadísima. Deberías dejar que te viese más a menudo.

Clarke suspiró y se incorporó para sentarse en el sofá.

-Voy a tener que ir a esa fiesta, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Va a ir Lexa?

-No lo sé, supongo que Raven también se lo habrá dicho.

-Entonces me quedo aquí.

-Clarke, por Dios -resopló-. Ya sabes lo importante que es para Raven que nos relacionemos con sus compañeras de equipo, para ella somos "sus chicas". Tienes que ir.

Raven y su equipo tenían la costumbre de celebrar todas sus victorias en el mismo bar y de vez en cuando le pedía a sus amigas que se pasasen. Como Octavia había dicho, para ella era algo importante y en el fondo Clarke se sintió mal por tener tan pocas ganas de aparecer por allí esa tarde.

/ / /

-¿Tú no decías que no te gustaba Raven? -Lexa intentó contener la risa mientras veía a Anya pelearse con la cremallera del vestido.

-Cállate y ayúdame -gruñó acercándose a ella.

-Te ayudo pero no me voy a callar -desenganchó la cremallera por donde se había quedado estancada y la subió hasta su sitio-. No sé por qué te arreglas tanto, estoy segura de que a Raven ya le gustas.

-Lexa, cállate antes de que me arrepienta de ir contigo a ningún lado -la amenazó con la plancha caliente antes de pasársela por el pelo.

Lexa se rió y alzó las manos en señal de paz mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta para observar a Anya repasarse el pelo. Lo que le había dicho era cierto y de verdad creía que Raven ya se había fijado en Anya hacía tiempo, solo había que prestar atención a la forma en que cogía aire antes de hablar con ella y cómo evitaba mirarle a los ojos, pero su amiga a veces era tan testaruda que seguramente ni se había dado cuenta.

Y viéndola moverse nerviosa por el baño, intentando que no se notase demasiado el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo, Lexa pensó que ella también se arreglaría un poco.

 _¿Por qué no?_ , se dijo.

/ / /

Clarke sonreía mientras escuchaba a Raven bromear con las chicas de su equipo e intentaba disfrutar con la conversación. Rió cuando las demás lo hicieron al unísono aunque no se había enterado del chiste y después bebió un trago de su copa. Al hacerlo sus ojos se dirigieron instintivamente a la puerta del bar y casi se atragantó por ello.

Lexa entraba en ese momento y llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados hasta la cintura que dejaban ver ligeramente sus tobillos, un jersey verde oscuro que se ceñía a su cuerpo y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, y el pelo suelto con su ondulado natural. Clarke además pudo distinguir desde la distancia un ligero tono rosado en sus labios y algo de sombra negra en sus ojos. La vio tan preciosa de aquella manera, arreglada pero sin perder su esencia, que por unos segundos se olvidó de respirar.

Estaba tan absorta mirando a Lexa que no se percató del suspiro que se le escapó a Raven cuando Anya se dejó ver a su lado, llevando un sencillo vestido negro por debajo de las rodillas y unos botines con tacón del mismo color. La verdad es que verlas juntas era algo que podía quitarle el aliento a cualquiera que se cruzara con ellas.

Cerró la boca cuando Octavia le pegó un golpe en la rodilla para que volviese a la Tierra y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que una de las amigas de Raven le había preguntado algo. Le contestó como pudo y siguió hablando con ella mientras veía de reojo que Lexa y Anya llegaban a la mesa y saludaban a las demás. Lexa le dedicó una sonrisa antes de sentarse en su sitio y Clarke entendió que aquello era seguramente lo máximo que podría sacar de ella aquella tarde.

/ / /

Lexa dejó a sus amigas y se dirigió a la barra para pedir otra copa cuando se le acabó la que tenía. La camarera tardó lo que a ella le pareció un siglo en atenderla y una vez que lo hizo, Lexa apoyó la barbilla en la mano esperando a que le sirviera.

-¿Una espera muy larga? -Lexa se giró y descubrió que una chica dolorosamente guapa, con el pelo moreno recogido en una coleta alta y una chaqueta de cuero negra la miraba con media sonrisa.

Por sus rasgos creyó que debía ser de algún país europeo y estaba tan eclipsada por la profundidad de sus ojos marrones oscuros bajo aquellas cejas perfectamente cuidadas, que por un momento se olvidó de que le había preguntado algo y esperaba una respuesta.

-La verdad es que sí -murmuró echando un vistazo a la camarera que aun no había empezado a preparar su copa.

-Bueno -se acercó un poco más y se apoyó en la barra imitando su postura-, entonces tendremos que hacer que sea entretenida. Danielle -dijo tendiéndole la mano con otra sonrisa.

Lexa se sorprendió por lo cálida que era su voz y no pudo evitar observar sus gruesos labios de color rojo antes de apretar su mano con suavidad.

-Lexa.

No entendía cómo era posible que una chica como aquella pudiese existir, y menos aún que estuviese hablando con ella, pero desde luego no iba a quejarse.

/ / /

Clarke quiso levantarse para ir a hablar con Lexa en la barra, pero se detuvo cuando vio que una chica espectacular se acercaba a su lado y lo hacía antes que ella. Observó atentamente cómo reaccionaba Lexa a cada uno de sus gestos y sintió un pinchazo en el estómago cuando vio que sonreía de aquella forma en la que Lexa solamente sonreía cuando se ruborizaba sinceramente.

Apartó la vista y cogió su copa para beber un trago porque de pronto notaba la garganta tremendamente seca, y necesitó unos minutos para poder volver a concentrarse en lo que tenía alrededor. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, se armó de valor para volver a mirar en dirección a la barra y esta vez encontró a Lexa sola, removiendo distraída los hielos de su vaso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó para acercarse a ella y solo cuando la tuvo delante fue consciente de que no sabía qué decir, así que decidió limitarse a lo más básico.

-Hola.

-Clarke -se giró sorprendida al oírla-, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a por una copa -mintió con una sonrisa.

-Ah, claro.

-¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo.

-Pero ya la tienes.

-¿Qué? -Lexa siguió el dedo de Clarke cuando señaló el vaso entre sus manos y se rió nerviosa- Sí pero bueno, ha tardado bastante y…

Clarke se echó a reír mientras por dentro se preguntaba por qué Lexa parecía tener el sentimiento de culpabilidad grabado en el rostro.

-¿Dónde está tu amiga? -preguntó lo más neutral que pudo.

-¿Mi amiga? -Lexa se mostró confundida hasta que comprendió a quién se refería- Ah, creo que ha ido al baño.

Clarke asintió y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, rehuyéndose la mirada.

-Es guapa -dijo Clarke finalmente.

-Lo es.

-¿Te gusta?

Lexa alzó la vista y la estudió antes de contestar.

-No lo sé, Clarke, la acabo de conocer.

Clarke volvió a asentir y otra vez se quedaron en silencio. Lexa dándole vueltas a su copa entre las manos y Clarke jugando con el hilo de su pulsera.

-Bueno, te dejo para que podáis seguir hablando cuando vuelva -se alejó de la barra para volver con sus amigas.

-Clarke, espera. No has pedido tu copa -oyó decir a la morena.

Cogió aire y se giró mostrándole una sonrisa.

-No me apetecía tanto -contestó antes de seguir caminando.

Pasó de largo por la mesa de sus amigas asegurando que tenía que ir al baño y antes de llegar a la puerta una morena salió por ella. A Clarke solo le hizo falta un segundo para darse cuenta de que era la chica que había visto hablando con Lexa, y cuando la observó creyó que podría perderse en sus ojos de lo profunda que era su mirada. Aquella chica era asquerosamente guapa.

Octavia la contempló con preocupación mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su sitio pero Clarke le hizo un gesto para indicarle que no era el momento de hablar. Pocos minutos después, Lexa apareció por allí para decirles que se marchaba y le susurró a Anya algo al oído mientras le dejaba las llaves de su coche en la mano. Luego todas contemplaron cómo iba hasta la puerta, donde la chica de la chaqueta de cuero la esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos para salir juntas de allí.

-Menudo parejón -comentó una de las compañeras de Raven.

-A mí me parece que no pegan -dijo otra.

Y Clarke quiso confesar que ella pensaba lo mismo, pero decidió quedarse en silencio intentando aparentar normalidad mientras notaba las miradas de Anya, Raven, y Octavia estudiándola con cuidado.

/ / /

Danielle detuvo el coche y Lexa observó su propia casa a través de la ventanilla en silencio, no era tarde pero ya se había hecho de noche. Había aceptado su invitación de ir tomar algo con ella en otro bar de la ciudad y se habían conocido un poco. Ahora sabía que Danielle se ganaba un dinero como modelo mientras se preparaba para entrar en un colegio de abogados, que era de Inglaterra con ascendencia checa y que estaba en la ciudad de paso, y ella le había contado sus planes de futuro en Nueva York.

Se había sentido a gusto a su lado, pero cuando después le propuso ir a su hotel Lexa no tuvo fuerzas de decirle que sí y le pidió que la acercase hasta su casa. Lo había intentado, se había dicho a sí misma que se merecía disfrutar y que aquel era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, su cuerpo se lo pedía viendo a aquella chica que claramente estaba interesada en ella y además había resultado ser encantadora, pero no había podido.

-Lo siento -se disculpó una vez más.

-No pasa nada, supongo que no soy tu tipo.

-No es eso -se apresuró a decir y la morena alzó una ceja-. O sea, es imposible que no seas el tipo de cualquiera, solo hay que verte, es solo que… no puedo.

Danielle se echó a reír y la observó divertida desde su asiento.

-Estaba bromeando, Lexa. No es el momento, lo entiendo.

Lexa asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla pensativa.

-Además, sé que hay alguien -añadió y Lexa la observó confundida-. He visto cómo te miraba la chica rubia que estaba con tus amigas, y cómo me miraba a mí -sonrió-. ¿Era tu ex?

-¿Clarke? No, es… Clarke es solo mi amiga -no pudo evitar que las palabras sonasen tristes.

-Es guapa -Lexa se rió y la morena la frunció el ceño-. ¿De qué te ríes?

-Ella dijo lo mismo de ti.

Danielle volvió a sonreír y la estudió durante unos segundos.

-¿Y le has dicho ya lo que sientes a tu amiga?

Lexa la miró sorprendida pero la confianza que mostraban sus ojos le demostró que se había dado cuenta de todo solo con verlas mirarse.

-Lo sabe -murmuró apartando la vista.

-Díselo de todas formas -extendió un brazo para colocarle un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en la mejilla. Después suspiró y volvió a agarrar el volante-. Suerte en Nueva York.

Lexa sonrió tímidamente antes de salir del coche y luego lo observó alejarse. Esperó hasta que lo vio desaparecer al doblar la esquina para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa mientras pensaba en lo que Danielle le había dicho, y una vez dentro lo primero que hizo fue sacar su teléfono para escribirle a Clarke.

/ / /

Clarke se movía nerviosa por su salón con el móvil en la mano. Hacía mucho rato que había regresado a casa y había recibido un mensaje de Lexa preguntándole si podía ir a verla, y le había pillado tan por sorpresa que aunque había contestado al instante que sí todavía no había podido procesarlo, no entendía nada.

Volvió a comprobar la hora en su móvil y resopló dejándose caer en el sofá justo para oír en ese momento que el timbre sonaba, haciendo que se incorporase como un resorte. Se acercó hasta la puerta con pasos rápidos y respiró hondo antes de abrirla sin saber lo que se iba a encontrar al hacerlo.

-¡Clarke! -solo le dio tiempo a oír su nombre antes de notar un cuerpo pequeño lanzándose contra ella para abrazarse con fuerza a su estómago.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, guapísimo -rió cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Jamie y le acarició la cabeza.

-Me preguntó que a dónde iba y cuando le dije que venía a verte me obligó a traerle conmigo a pesar de la hora -oyó decir a Lexa y sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza al verla con una sonrisa frente a ella.

-Traemos películas y palomitas -dijo Jamie tirando de su mano para arrastrarla hasta el salón.

Clarke le dirigió a Lexa una mirada de confusión pero se dejó llevar por el pequeño, que se tiró a su lado en cuanto llegaron al sofá.

-Supongo que eso me deja a mí haciendo las palomitas -murmuró Lexa frente a ellos cruzando los brazos.

-Te ha tocado -contestó su hermano ignorándola para mostrarle a Clarke una película con una espada enorme en la portada- Clarke, ¿has visto esta? Las escenas de lucha son increíbles y tienen hasta dragones que escupen fuego.

Clarke observó a Lexa y quiso acompañarla a la cocina con la excusa de preparar aquellas palomitas juntas para poder hablar con ella y preguntarle por qué estaba allí después de haberse marchado un par de horas antes con una chica que quitaba el aliento, quería saber qué había pasado, pero al ver la emoción escrita en la cara de su hermano pensó que quizás podría hacerlo después.

-¿Tú no deberías estar viendo dibujos o algo así en vez de escenas de lucha?

-No soy tan pequeño, Clarke -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, arrancándole con ello una sonrisa a la rubia.

Jamie se tiró toda la película hablando de cada personaje y explicando cuáles eran sus favoritos y por qué, mientras Clarke intentaba quedarse con todo lo que decía. Había una chica guerrera rubia que decía que le recordaba a ella y los dos rieron cuando dijo que una pueblerina gruñona se parecía a su hermana.

De vez en cuando, en los momentos en que Jamie contemplaba la pantalla concentrado en sus pensamientos, Clarke miraba a Lexa al otro lado del sofá y la descubría estudiándoles con una sonrisa contenida.

Cuando terminó la película, lejos de quedarse satisfecho Jamie insistió en poner la segunda parte y se recostó en el cuerpo de Clarke para verla. Esta vez permaneció más callado y a los pocos minutos Clarke sintió que su agarre sobre ella se relajaba y su respiración se ralentizaba. Después de tantos años aún se sorprendía del cariño que aquel pequeño siempre le mostraba cuando la veía.

Volvió a centrar la atención en su hermana mayor, que descansaba la cabeza sobre un brazo en el respaldo del sofá, y sonrió para dentro al ver su ceño fruncido mientras observaba concentrada la televisión. Clarke extendió la mano con la que rodeaba a Jamie para acariciar suavemente el brazo en el que la morena descansaba su cabeza, y disfrutó de aquel contacto que tanto había extrañado. Lexa agarró su mano para entrelazar los dedos con ella y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-Te he echado de menos -susurró y cerró los ojos sintiendo las caricias de Lexa en su mano, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Se despertó una hora después notando una suave caricia en el pelo, y al abrir los ojos vio a Lexa observándola desde su sitio con un brillo diferente en los ojos.

-Os habéis quedado dormidos -dijo sin dejar de acariciarla.

Clarke miró a Jamie, completamente dormido en sus brazos, y luego a la televisión apagada.

-¿Y la película?

-Acabó hace quince minutos.

-¿Y por qué no me has despertado?

Lexa se encogió de hombros y sonrió de tal manera que Clarke tuvo controlarse para no saltar sobre Jamie y besarla en ese instante. En lugar de eso, respiró hondo y despertó al pequeño con cuidado, que protestó aferrándose más fuerte a ella.

-Venga enano no seas pesado, tenemos que dejar a Clarke en paz.

-Podéis quedaros a dormir -ofreció.

-¡Sí! -exclamó Jamie incorporándose de pronto- ¿Podemos, Lexa?

-Otro día. Voy al baño y cuando salga volvemos a casa, mamá no sabe que te he secuestrado -dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

El niño no ocultó su tristeza y Clarke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar ver que ella se sentía igual.

-Eh, no pasa nada -le acarició la cabeza-. Otro día vienes y acampamos en el jardín si quieres.

-Clarke, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -murmuró frotándose los ojos y Clarke asintió- ¿Por qué ya no vienes por casa?, ¿Estáis Lexa y tú enfadadas?

La rubia le miró sorprendida y tardó unos segundos en idear una respuesta.

-Claro que no -sonrió con dulzura-, es solo que he estado muy liada y no he podido ir todo lo que me gustaría.

-¿Es porque siempre ando detrás de ti cuando vienes?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Mi hermana siempre dice que soy muy pesado contigo y que debería dejarte en paz, pero es que… no sé -se miró las manos y se encogió de hombros-, me gustas.

Clarke se echó a reír y le atrajo hacia ella para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-No hagas caso a tu hermana. Se cree que cuando voy a vuestra casa es solo para verla a ella pero… -se acercó a su oído- entre tú y yo: eso es mentira.

El niño rió y se rascó la oreja por las cosquillas que le hizo el pelo de Clarke. Después se separó un poco para mirarla y pudo ver que sus ojos verdes volvían a tener aquel brillo especial que le caracterizaban.

-Entonces deberías venir más a menudo, Lexa no es la misma desde que tú no estás.

Unos segundos después, Lexa apareció en el salón de nuevo y le pidió a Jamie que la esperase en el coche mientras ella se despedía de Clarke. Cuando el niño estuvo fuera, Lexa se apoyó en el marco de la puerta frente a ella.

-¿Ha pasado algo? Creía que esa chica te gustaba -comenzó a decir con cuidado y Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-No he podido irme con ella. Lo he intentado, pero no he podido.

Clarke quiso sentirse mal por la sensación de alivio que comenzó a sentir en el pecho pero falló en el intento. Sabía que no podía pedirle a Lexa que la esperase eternamente cuando ella no era capaz de tomar las riendas de su vida.

Lexa suspiró y se acercó un poco más para agarrar sus manos.

-Lo siento -confesó sin mirarla-. Tengo la sensación de que he sido demasiado dura contigo, si yo estuviera en tu situación creo que tampoco sabría muy bien lo que hacer -alzó los ojos y se rió nerviosa-. Dios, te he echado tanto de menos esta semana que creía que me iba a volver loca.

Al oír aquello Clarke no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que creía que la podría romper, notando de pronto que la presión en su pecho se desvanecía. Lexa rodeó su cintura y la atrajo más hacia ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos, soltando un suspiro de alivio que hizo que Clarke sintiese, por unos segundos, que todo a su alrededor encajaba de forma natural.

En ese momento, en los brazos de Lexa bajo la entrada de su casa, por fin se liberó del vacío que parecía haberse apoderado de ella y que tantas noches le había quitado el sueño, y volvió a tener la esperanza de que todo se podría arreglar.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

La primera vez que Clarke vio a Lexa fue el primer día que se alegró de haber obedecido a su madre.

Fue una mañana que se levantó mala con fuertes dolores de regla, su madre insistió en que se tenía que levantar de la cama e ir a clase y casi la arrastró hasta el instituto, asegurando que no podía permitirse retrasarse en el temario y que tenía que mantener un nivel alto en los exámenes.

Clarke se recostó en su pupitre esperando que surgiese efecto la pastilla que su madre le había dado para el dolor y pudiese concentrarse de alguna mínima manera en lo que el profesor estaba explicando aquella mañana, algo relacionado con que una nueva alumna llegaba a clase ese día y que la recibieran lo mejor posible. Clarke se preguntó por qué alguien querría entrar a un instituto nuevo a mitad de curso, y creyó que quizás fuese alguien problemático a quien habían tenido que echar de su anterior escuela.

Sin embargo, cuando vio entrar por la puerta a una chica morena con estilo de ciudad que les observaba seria mientras apretaba nerviosa una de las tiras de su mochila, sintió que el dolor de su estómago desaparecía y centró toda su atención en ella y en lo que decía.

Se llamaba Lexa, tenía la misma edad que ellos, era de Atlanta y se había mudado a Portland con su familia porque su padrastro iba a ser el nuevo entrenador de los Portland Sea Dogs y había sido jugador profesional de béisbol.

Todo el mundo la veía como alguien demasiado "guay" para estar en aquel sitio con ellos y algunos quisieron hablar con ella, pero poco tiempo después la mayoría dejó de insistir al ver que no mostraba interés por nadie y parecía que odiaba estar allí. Clarke por su parte la estudiaba en silencio desde su sitio, pensando que era la chica más guapa e interesante que había visto en su vida y que quizás solo se comportase así porque echaba de menos su casa.

Durante muchos, muchísimos días quiso acercarse a ella para presentarse e invitarla a conocer a sus amigos, pero sin darse cuenta se había acabado sintiendo tan interesada por ella que a la hora de hacerlo se ponía más nerviosa que nunca y siempre acababa dejándolo para otro momento. Además, ella era la delegada de clase y siempre tenía cosas que hacer tras las clases muy importantes que no podían esperar (o al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma).

Pero un día todo cambió y Clarke observó que Lexa entraba en un vestuario seguida de cerca por Chris, un chico de su clase con el que Octavia ya había tenido problemas y al que ya había visto detrás de ella. En un primer momento pensó que podían estar saliendo juntos, pero descartó esa idea al recordar que ella nunca había parecido hacerle caso cuando le hablaba y decidió ir hasta allí para comprobar qué ocurría.

Cuando entró y vio a aquel cerdo forzándola contra la pared mientras ella estaba a punto de llorar, la rabia que creció en su estómago actuó por sí misma y antes de darse cuenta se estaba abalanzando sobre él para apartarla de ella y le estaba pegando una patada con todas sus fuerzas deseando en lo más hondo de su ser que no pudiese volver a caminar. Agarró su mano y comenzó a correr sin ningún destino en mente pero teniendo claro que solo deseaba sacarla de aquel lugar y ponerla a salvo a toda costa.

No entendía cómo, cuándo, ni por qué pero había comenzado a sentir en el pecho una sensación que le decía que su destino en la vida era evitar que Lexa sufriese y se prometió a sí misma que se iba a encargar de ello. Y desde entonces, aquello fue lo único que quiso hacer.

/ / /

Una vez que el frío les dio un descanso con la llegada de la primavera quisieron aprovechar el buen tiempo y decidieron pasar un día en las montañas, en una zona de acampada que incluía cabañas de alquiler y a la que solo se podía acceder por un río que había que cruzar en canoa.

Como algunos de ellos tenían que trabajar, las chicas fueron por la mañana y más tarde se les unirían sus amigos, de ese modo un sábado después de comer Lexa, Clarke, Anya, Raven y Octavia se metieron en el coche con comida para un día pero alcohol suficiente para tres y se pusieron en marcha.

Tardaron casi tres horas en llegar y en cuanto Octavia vio las canoas en el río casi tuvieron que sujetarla para que no se lanzase a ellas. Había ido a aquel lugar casi todos los años desde que era una niña con su hermano y su madre y fue ella quien tuvo la idea de pasar allí el día.

Una vez que un instructor les dio un mapa de la zona y tuvieron los salvavidas puestos se montaron en dos canoas, una de dos plazas para Octavia y Raven y otra de tres para las demás.

Lexa se peleaba con la pala y el salvavidas mientras intentaba remar y mantener el equilibrio poco después de meterse en el agua.

-Es imposible remar con esta cosa puesta -protestó mirando a Clarke delante de ella remando con agilidad-. ¿Por qué a ti se te da tan bien?

-Es fácil cuando le coges el truco.

-Ya, eso es porque vas delante del todo y es más fácil -bufó y Clarke se giró para mirarla de reojo con media sonrisa.

-Lexa, tienes que empujar no tirar -dijo Anya tras ella-. Recuerda lo que ha dicho el guía, hazlo como si estuvieses dando un puñetazo.

Lexa cerró los ojos un segundo y respiró hondo intentando recordar los consejos que les habían dado antes de meterse en el agua.

 _"Sin tensión_. _Notad el fluir de la canoa en el agua"_.

Cuando se notó más relajada volvió a meter la pala en el agua y empujó dejándose llevar por la inercia. Se concentró para dar cada palada de forma correcta hasta que lo sintió como algo natural y consiguió moverse al mismo ritmo que Clarke, haciendo que la canoa se moviese con más soltura.

El sol había decidido quedarse con ellas ese día y las acompañaba mientras subían río arriba. El agua estaba tan tranquila que Lexa a veces se olvidaba de que aquello no era un lago mientras notaba la brisa en la cara y contemplaba el paisaje verde y los altos árboles que se alzaban sobre ellas a ambos lados.

-Esto es una pasada -dijo Raven recostándose con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Pero estás remando? -protestó Octavia delante suya mientras se esforzaba por mantener el mismo ritmo que sus amigas.

-Es que me canso -se justificó.

-Raven, o te pones ahora mismo a remar o te juro por Dios que te comes un palazo -le advirtió y Lexa se echó a reír mientras veía a su amiga renegar e incorporarse para remar de nuevo.

Veinte minutos después por fin apareció ante ellas el muelle que indicaba el final del camino y pudieron bajar de las canoas. Raven se tiró al suelo de forma dramática nada más pisar tierra y Lexa se volvió a pelear con el salvavidas para intentar quitárselo, pero sentía los brazos tan cansados por el esfuerzo que no era capaz.

-Trae, manazas, que te lo vas a cargar -bromeó Clarke acercándose a ella para buscar el enganche.

Lexa la observó nerviosa mientras sentía las manos de su amiga sobre su cuerpo y tuvo que contener la respiración cuando el enganche resultó estar enredado y Clarke tuvo que pegarse más para soltarlo.

Sabía que si percibía el aroma de su perfume todo el esfuerzo que había empleado durante los últimos meses se echaría a perder y no quería volver a ese punto, pero no pudo evitar mirar sus labios.

Las cosas entre ellas volvían a estar bien. Habían vuelto a hablar con frecuencia y de vez en cuando Clarke se pasaba por su casa para hacerle una visita a Jamie y dibujar con él, pero evitaban a toda costa quedarse solas durante demasiado tiempo y la costumbre de dormir juntas con naturalidad parecía no haber existido nunca.

Apenas se tocaban cuando se veían y sus abrazos, si se los daban, se habían vuelto escuetos y algo forzados. Era la única forma que habían encontrado de seguir siendo amigas sin pasarlo mal al separarse.

-Ya está -dijo Clarke antes de tirar del salvavidas para sacárselo por la cabeza y observarla con una sonrisa.

-Gracias -Lexa apartó la vista y cogió su mochila esperando que no notase el rubor en sus mejillas-. Venga, vamos a esa cabaña antes de que Raven se duerma en el suelo -bromeó empezando a caminar.

Poco después, guiándose por el mapa, llegaron a una pequeña cabaña de color rojizo y tejado negro, rodeada de árboles y hierba cuidada, que contaba con una zona para hacer barbacoa, otra con troncos en círculo para hacer una hoguera y una mesa de picnic cerca de una fuente de agua.

-Increíble -murmuró Anya-, ¿y dices que vienes aquí todos los años?

-Casi todos -contestó Octavia buscando la llave para abrir la puerta.

-¿Y hay alguien a menos de un kilómetro de aquí? -preguntó mirando alrededor sin ver mucho más allá de los árboles y las plantas.

-No lo creo. La gente suele pasar de subir hasta aquí en canoa y se pierden todo esto.

-No imagino por qué -dijo Raven irónica dejándose caer en el banco que había al lado de la puerta.

Por dentro la cabaña era tan pequeña como parecía desde el exterior, pero era práctica. Tenía una sala principal abierta con un salón y una pequeña cocina bien equipada, un baño y una habitación con cuatro literas.

Lexa se tumbó en el sofá nada más entrar y lo encontró más incómodo de lo que esperaba, pero estaba tan cansada que le daba igual y tardó muy poco en quedarse dormida. Las demás hicieron lo mismo y ni se molestaron en mover las cosas que habían dejado amontonadas en la entrada antes de correr a las camas para descansar.

El viaje en coche y después en canoa las había dejado tan cansadas que no se despertaron hasta varias horas después, cuando sus amigos llegaron haciendo ruido. Lexa se arrepintió de haber dormido en aquel sofá que parecía haberle dejado la espalda partida en dos y decidió que aquella noche dormiría en el suelo con una manta si hacía falta antes que ahí. Era evidente que tenían que haber contado con que el sofá pudiera ser incómodo antes de alquilar un sitio solo con cuatro camas.

Los chicos se quedarían en una cabaña igual que la suya a la que se llegaba por un pequeño camino entre los árboles, pero pondrían además una tienda de campaña fuera para el que no tenía cama, y se sintió estúpida por no haber pensado en esa opción.

Aunque sus amigos habían llegado igual de cansados que ellas por el esfuerzo de subir el río remando y estaban muertos de hambre, Octavia y Bellamy insistieron tanto en que tenían que subir a ver un mirador desde el que se podía tener vistas de toda la montaña que al final todos accedieron a regañadientes.

Lexa estuvo a punto de resbalarse con las piedras hasta tres veces mientras intentaba subir una cuesta que parecía no tener fin, y cuando llevaban más de media hora caminando por la montaña sentía que las piernas ya le empezaban a doler.

-¡Joder! -protestó Jasper a punto de resbalar tras ella- Odio el campo.

-Tú odias cualquier cosa que implique hacer ejercicio -murmuró Murphy detrás de él.

-Todo sería mucho más fácil si ese maldito mirador no estuviese tan lejos. ¡Eh, vosotros! -gritó a Bellamy y Octavia, que guiaban el camino en lo alto de la cuesta- ¿Queda mucho?

-¡Unos veinte minutos! -contestó Octavia y todos resoplaron al unísono.

-Genial -gruñó Jasper.

En total tardaron una hora en llegar hasta un pequeño mirador de madera que sobresalía ligeramente de la tierra y permitía tener vistas del río hasta casi su final y todas las montañas que les rodeaban. Comieron allí mientras descansaban y Bellamy contaba que siendo pequeños sus padres les prohibieron subir allí de nuevo después de que Octavia estuviese a punto de caerse de cabeza cuando jugaban entre ellos, de ahí que su hermana tuviera algo de vértigo aunque quisiera ocultarlo.

Cuando regresaron a las cabañas Bellamy se llevó a Murphy, Anya y Lincoln para enseñarles unas cuevas que había cerca y los demás fueron a bañarse al río aprovechando que la corriente no era fuerte.

Un par de horas después Lexa se sentó en un tronco y observó a sus amigos en silencio esperando a que llegara la cena. Lincoln se encargaba de preparar la barbacoa con Jasper, Bellamy le enseñaba a Monty cómo encender una hoguera y Raven le pasaba la mano por la rodilla a Anya disimuladamente mientras hablaban un poco apartadas, creyendo que nadie las observaba, y Lexa no pudo evitar la leve sonrisa que se dibujó en su boca.

-¿Crees que esas dos se habrán liado ya? -oyó que decía Octavia sentándose con ella.

-Si no lo han hecho no sé a qué están esperando.

-Nunca he visto a Raven tardar tanto tiempo en lanzarse a alguien, creo que Anya le gusta de verdad. Quizás tendremos que darles un empujón.

-A mí me divierte verlas así -se rió al ver que Anya le pegaba un golpe a Raven en el hombro por alguna broma absurda que la morena le habría dicho.

-No sé a quién me recordarán… -dijo Octavia de forma sarcástica y Lexa la miró rápidamente.

-Eso es diferente.

-No veo por qué.

-Vamos, O, ya sabes lo que ocurre entre Clarke y yo, no me hagas decirlo.

-Solo sé que desde que Finn apareció Clarke y tú parecéis dos almas en pena, y también que ya os habéis liado, probablemente varias veces pero no lo puedo saber porque no me contáis nada -Lexa fue a decir algo pero alzó la mano para impedirlo-. No es un reproche, ya sé que no es por falta de confianza, solo que las dos sois igual de tercas. Pero os conocéis desde hace seis años y en todo ese tiempo os he visto miles de veces igual que esas dos, así que no es tan diferente.

Lexa no pudo decir nada para rebatir aquello, y se sintió realmente mal por no haberle confiado a su amiga todo lo que había pasado entre ellas.

-Cuatro veces -murmuró y Octavia la miró sin comprender-. Nos hemos besado cuatro veces pero nunca os conté nada porque las situaciones en las que ocurrió no eran normales y creí que no significaban nada para ella, supongo que a Clarke le pasó lo mismo. Pero la ultima sí que lo fue, pensé que por fin podríamos dar el paso pero al día siguiente Clarke apareció en mi casa llorando, hablando de Finn y reproduciendo palabras de su padre, me pidió perdón y se marchó.

Octavia asintió lentamente procesando sus palabras.

-Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

-Lo siento, O, no quise darme esperanzas y por eso nunca lo conté. Después ya supuse que no tenía sentido.

Octavia se echó a reír de pronto y sacudió la cabeza.

-Joder, lo vuestro es para analizaros.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista cenaron juntos alrededor del fuego, escuchando cómo Jasper contaba que le habían echado de su trabajo en una pizzería por hacer descuentos a cada chica que veía y colarles su número de teléfono en los pedidos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Qué? -protestó cuando todos se echaron a reír-. Tenía que intentarlo, no sabéis cuántas tías me han llamado después de eso.

-Claro que lo sabemos, ninguna -se burló Monty ganándose un golpe de su parte.

-Chicos, ya que estamos todos aquí me gustaría deciros algo -comentó Bellamy poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué haces? -murmuró Murphy agarrándole del brazo.

-Hay que decírselo -susurró.

-¿Ahora?

-¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo si no?

Murphy observó a sus amigos nervioso y tragó saliva antes de asentir. Bellamy volvió a dirigirse a ellos y respiró hondo.

-John y yo estamos saliendo juntos.

El silencio se coló entre ellos sin pedir permiso y por un momento solo se oyó el chasqueteo de la madera quemándose en la hoguera mientras algunos les observaban más sorprendidos que otros, entre ellos Clarke, que intentaba contener una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya está. Eso es todo -Bellamy suspiró y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Murphy, todavía con la tensión reflejada en el rostro.

Raven carraspeó en ese instante y se levantó llevándose la atención de todos, en especial de Anya, que la observó aterrorizada.

-¿Queréis saber una cosa graciosa? -preguntó con el tono rosado que caracterizaba a sus mejillas cuando empezaba a emborracharse-. Yo cuando conocí a Lexa por primera vez pensé que podría liarme con ella -dijo riendo y Anya suspiró dándole un golpe en la pierna cuando se sentó de nuevo.

Octavia casi se atragantó con su bebida y Lexa abrió los ojos de par en par antes de fijarse en Clarke, que observaba a Raven con gesto serio.

-¿Qué? -se defendió- Era nueva en la ciudad, era guapa y no le daba miedo competir conmigo, solo digo que no me habría importado enrollarme con ella entonces.

-Yo también me fijé en ella -reconoció Octavia llevándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Lincoln-. Bueno, más o menos. Al principio me molestaba que fuera tan seria y nos mirase un poco por encima del hombro, pero después me pareció atractiva.

-Yo nunca os he mirado por encima del hombro -protestó Lexa rápidamente.

-A mí me gustó Clarke -murmuró Anya, que se encogió un poco ante la mirada de Lexa-. Siempre la veía tan preocupada por los demás, divertida y guapa que… me gustó.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Raven provocando que todos menos Anya se echasen a reír- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿De qué os reís? -dijo enfadada.

-Yo me fijé en Octavia -dijo Lexa y todos la miraron sorprendidos, convencidos de que diría otro nombre-. Antes de que Clarke me presentase a todos yo ya había visto a O por los pasillos y me pareció guapa.

-Bueno, eso es normal -comentó Lincoln mirando con adoración a su novia.

-Pues creo que conmigo tu club de pretendientes aumenta a tres -dijo Clarke mirando a Lexa con intensidad-, porque yo también me fijé en ti nada más verte.

-Vaya, ¿hay alguien que no se te vaya a declarar hoy, Lexa? -bromeó Bellamy-. Ya que lo decís, yo también me fijé en Clarke cuando mi hermana me la presentó.

-¿Clarke? -preguntó Murphy- ¿No decías que para ti era como tu hermana?

-Y lo es ahora -Murphy entrecerró los ojos y Bellamy se rió poniéndole una mano en la cara-. No me mires así.

-A mí me gustaba Octavia -añadió Jasper.

-Cuéntanos algo que no sepamos, tío -se burló Monty haciendo que todos riesen y se llevó otro golpe de su amigo.

Cuando se hizo tarde y finalmente terminaron con toda la bebida que habían llevado, decidieron que era el momento de ir a la cama.

En la cabaña Lexa descubrió que sus amigas ya se habían apropiado de las cuatro camas desde aquella tarde y ninguna parecía tener intención de dejar la suya, pero antes que dormir de nuevo en aquel sofá que parecía hecho de cemento por dentro decidió suplicarles que la dejasen dormir con alguna de ellas.

-Yo me muevo muchísimo, imposible -dijo rápidamente Raven.

-Yo me agobio compartiendo una cama tan pequeña -añadió Octavia.

-Yo… Me gusta dormir sola. Lo siento, Lex -se disculpó Anya.

-Clarke, ¿por qué no duerme contigo? A ti seguro que no te importa -sugirió Octavia con una sonrisa.

Clarke parpadeó un par de veces con la boca medio abierta y fulminó a su amiga con la mirada, ¿lo estaban haciendo a propósito?

Luego observó a Lexa, que estaba parada entre las dos literas y esperaba una respuesta.

-Claro -contestó después de un silencio incómodo-, pero te toca en la pared.

Lexa sonrió a medias y se acercó en silencio para meterse en el hueco que la rubia le había hecho a su lado. No dijo nada cuando Clarke apartó el brazo para evitar que se rozase con el suyo y tampoco dijo nada cuando después le dio la espalda.

-Gracias -susurró y Clarke la miró de reojo.

-No quiero que por mi culpa mañana no puedas moverte.

Lexa sonrió ligeramente antes de girarse para quedar mirando a la pared y cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse.

/ / /

En mitad de la noche notó que estaba demasiado cómoda en la cama y abrió los ojos temiendo haber echado a Clarke en sueños. Tenía la cama toda para ella porque, efectivamente, la rubia no estaba allí y comprobó que sus otras tres amigas dormían plácidamente antes de levantarse para ir a buscarla.

La cabaña estaba a oscuras excepto por una tenue luz que iluminaba el porche de la entrada y cuando se acercó hasta allí descubrió a Clarke sentada en el banco, mirando pensativa el paisaje con un vaso entre las manos y al lado una botella de… ¿whisky?

-¿Ahora te ha dado por beber sola? -Clarke se sobresaltó ligeramente al oírla pero luego sonrió.

-La he encontrado por ahí.

-¿No puedes dormir? -preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Esa cama es muy pequeña.

-Sabía que te había empujado mientras dormía -dijo entre dientes-. Lo siento.

-No te has movido ni un palmo -se rió-, solo tenía calor. Además… -se mordió el labio y evitó su mirada- tenía que controlarme constantemente para no abrazarte.

Lexa la observó durante unos segundos y esperó a que Clarke la mirara de nuevo para contestar.

-No pasa nada por que me abraces, Clarke -dijo como si fuera obvio-. Estamos acostumbradas, es normal. No duermas incómoda por eso.

Clarke asintió con una sonrisa y Lexa observó los árboles que las rodeaban en la oscuridad.

-Dios, eres tan guapa -oyó que murmuraba Clarke y cuando la miró de nuevo la encontró contemplándola con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

-¿Clarke, vas borracha?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras la miraba fijamente, pero Lexa no la creyó.

-Deberías volver a la cama.

-Conque Octavia, eh -dijo ignorándola.

La morena la miró confundida hasta que entendió a qué se refería y se echó a reír.

-Venga, ni te conocía aún.

-Eso está claro, cuando llegaste a clase no me dirigiste la mirada ni una sola vez. Yo estaba pendiente de ti todo el día, ¿sabes? Siempre queriendo acercarme a hablarte sin saber cómo hacerlo… Estaba convencida de que nunca te darías cuenta de que existía. No pensé que fuese a tener la competencia tan cerca.

-Tú nunca has tenido competencia -se rió y ambas se quedaron en silencio otra vez durante unos minutos.

Lexa intentó morderse la lengua, pero al final acabó preguntando lo que había estado queriendo saber toda la noche.

-¿De verdad que no te importa? Lo de nosotras durmiendo juntas y eso -murmuró.

Clarke la estudió unos segundos y extendió la mano para acariciar su rostro con suavidad.

-No voy a dejar que te rompas la espalda en ese sofá -la morena asintió y Clarke sonrió una vez más-. ¿Por qué eres tan guapa? -repitió pasando despacio los dedos por sus cejas y después por su nariz.

-Vale, creo que se acabó el whisky por hoy -afirmó quitándole el vaso que aún sujetaba en sus manos y la botella.

Clarke protestó e intentó cogerla pero cuando Lexa la detuvo suspiró apoyándose en el respaldo del banco y cerró los ojos. Volvió a hablar después de un rato, cuando Lexa creía que se había quedado dormida.

-Lo estamos haciendo bien, ¿no? -preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Te refieres a…

-Nosotras, sí. Han pasado ya… ¿cuatro meses?, ¿cinco? No lo sé, pensé que con el tiempo las cosas serían más fáciles, que tú te olvidarías de mí y saldrías con alguien que te haría feliz, que mi padre se daría por satisfecho con lo que había hecho por él y me dejaría en paz, que yo conseguiría dejar de sentir esto que siento por ti… -dijo arrastrando las palabras- Pero en lugar de eso cada día que paso contigo me doy cuenta de que te necesito aún más y quiero tocarte, besarte, sentirte, pero tengo que controlarme y no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es culpa mía, si fuera capaz de plantarle cara… Pero no puedo, Lexa, lo he intentado otras veces y en cuanto me grita me paralizo, no me salen las palabras, y no sé por qué tiene ese poder sobre mí pero lo tiene y no sé qué hacer…

Lexa se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza para que no continuara hablando, y dejó que Clarke reposara la cabeza en su hombro.

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Para empezar tu padre nunca debería haberte puesto en esta situación.

-Pero si yo me negara a hacerle caso no habría pasado esto.

-Clarke, en todos estos años he tenido muchas ocasiones de ver cómo te trata y créeme, es comprensible que tengas miedo de enfrentarte a él. Si quieres culpar a alguien empieza por culparle a él.

Clarke negó con la cabeza e intentó separarse de ella pero Lexa la sujetó.

-Deberías odiarme, ¿por qué no me odias?

-Nunca podría odiarte.

-¿Por qué? -la miró confundida- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan buena conmigo?

-Porque te quiero demasiado y sé que estás te estás esforzando en hacerlo lo mejor que puedes, no puedo odiarte por eso -agarró su barbilla y la besó en la frente-. Venga, vamos a la cama que ya has bebido bastante por hoy.

La ayudó a levantarse del banco y tuvo que sujetarla cuando Clarke casi se cayó por el mareo que le provocó aquel simple gesto.

-Ese whisky es bueno -murmuró Clarke haciendo que se echase a reír.

La guió a través del oscuro salón hasta que llegaron a la habitación, donde Lexa volvió a meterse en el lado de la pared de la cama y esperó a que la rubia estuviera a salvo bajo las mantas para darse la vuelta.

Sonrió cuando notó que Clarke la rodeaba con el brazo para atraerla hacia ella y se abrazaba a su espalda, se sentía tan relajada cuando notaba su cuerpo abrazado a ella que se habría quedado en esa postura eternamente. Atrapó su mano para sujetarla contra su pecho y volvió a dormirse, sin despertar esta vez hasta la mañana siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

La tercera vez que se besaron Lexa supo que hacía mal sintiéndose feliz en un momento que supuestamente debía ser triste para ella.

Costia la acababa de dejar y no precisamente de la forma más amable. Ella había ido a su apartamento aquella mañana pensando que tendrían la misma conversación de siempre mientras desayunaban juntas y se encontró con que Costia quería cortar con ella.

Habían comenzado a discutir porque su novia se limitaba a contestar a sus frases con monosílabos y habían acabado a gritos, con Costia lanzándole a Lexa la poca ropa que la morena guardaba en su casa y diciéndole cosas terribles, como que era tan fría que no creía que tuviese corazón, que nunca la había querido igual que ella, que solo se preocupaba por su música y que estaba harta de oírle hablar sobre Clarke con más ilusión que cuando se refería a ella.

Lexa había conseguido aguantar sin desmoronarse en su presencia mientras oía cosas sobre sí misma que conseguían romperla por dentro y fue capaz de contestar a sus reproches aclarando que ya sabía cómo era cuando comenzaron a salir juntas, que no podía pretender cambiar a una persona a su antojo. Había sido capaz de mantener su orgullo y no suplicar por otra oportunidad a una persona que era capaz de decir algo así sobre ella después de decirle que la quería.

Sin embargo sus defensas se vinieron abajo cuando vio la puerta de aquel apartamento cerrándose frente a ella con un portazo y se sintió perdida. Tuvo que esforzarse durante unos minutos en aclarar sus pensamientos mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas antes de poder ser plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar y salir de allí.

Clarke sintió que su corazón se partía en dos cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Lexa y la encontró sentada en el suelo frente a su cama, con la cabeza entre las manos. Había ido hasta allí lo más rápido que había podido cuando Lexa la llamó llorando sin poder pronunciar nada más que un "te necesito" entre sollozos pero no estaba preparada para la impresión que le dio ver a su amiga de aquella manera.

Lexa siempre mantenía estoicamente sus emociones en su interior y pocas veces había llorado delante de ella, por lo que Clarke se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado sabiendo que la necesitaba más que nunca y esperó a que se calmara antes de preguntar nada.

 _-¿Qué ha pasado?_ -dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Lexa consiguió detener los sollozos a duras penas y alzó la vista hacia ella. Clarke tuvo que contenerse para no llorar también solo con ver sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y el gesto de desolación en el rostro de la morena.

- _Me odia_ -murmuró con la voz rota por el nudo en su garganta-. _Me odia, Clarke_ -repitió y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

 _-¿Por qué dices eso?_ -imaginaba que se refería a Costia pero no quiso preguntarlo directamente. En lugar de eso limpió sus lágrimas con dulzura y Lexa cerró los ojos cuando notó su contacto.

- _Me lo ha dicho ella_ -permaneció con los ojos cerrados y respiró hondo-. _No quiere volver a verme. Dice que soy fría, que nunca voy a poder hacer feliz a nadie y que tampoco podré ser feliz yo porque no voy a encontrar a nadie que esté a mi altura_ -abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarla-. _Si hubieses oído la forma en la que hablaba… escupía las palabras como si las llevara guardadas dentro con rabia, con desprecio_.

Aquella era la Lexa vulnerable que pocas veces se había dejado ver en todos sus años de amistad. Era Lexa sin muros, sin barreras, sin las defensas que siempre levantaba de forma natural para protegerse y que pocas personas conseguían atravesar hasta conocer sus emociones más íntimas. Aquella era una Lexa rota por dentro que le suplicaba con la mirada que la ayudase porque confiaba en ella más que en nadie.

Se juró a sí misma que mataría a Costia por haber provocado que esa Lexa apareciese.

- _No sabe lo que dice, Lexa, tú no eres así_.

- _Es que no lo entiendo_ -añadió confundida-. _Si pensaba todo eso de mí no entiendo por qué ha estado conmigo tanto tiempo. Creía que lo estaba haciendo bien_.

Su voz se desvaneció en la última frase y Clarke quiso gritar de la impotencia que le daba verla tan hundida por lo que Costia le había dicho. Lexa no era ni de lejos como ella la había descrito y no había hecho más que tratarla bien y respetarla todos esos años.

Besó su frente y la atrajo hacia sí misma para rodearla con los brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho con la esperanza de poder decirle de aquella forma lo maravillosa que era y lo equivocada que estaba Costia. Lexa se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza y suspiró pesadamente dejándose consolar.

- _Tú no has hecho nada malo. Si no te respeta por quién eres es problema suyo y no se merece que llores más por ella._

 _-¿Pero y si tiene razón y nunca voy a poder hacer feliz a nadie por cómo soy?_

Clarke no pudo creer lo que estaba oyendo y cogió su barbilla para que la mirase. Si algo tenía claro era que Lexa podía hacer feliz a cualquiera con su sola presencia. A ella la hacía feliz cada vez que le regalaba una sonrisa o la miraba con aquellos profundos ojos verdes que a veces la dejaban sin respiración. La hacía feliz con cada segundo que pasaba junto a ella no quería que aquello cambiase nunca.

La necesitaba para poder ser feliz.

- _Lexa, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida. Eres inteligente, amable, siempre te preocupas por los tuyos, tienes talento y además eres preciosa. Es imposible que no puedas hacer feliz a alguien_ -suspiró contemplándola y después habló con más timidez-. _A mí me haces feliz_.

Lexa la observó de cerca sin palabras. Clarke era su mejor amiga, era evidente que se preocupaba por ella pero oír todo aquello de sus labios era todo lo que necesitaba para reactivar su mecanismo interno y que su cerebro volviese a funcionar, dándose cuenta de que realmente no le dolía haber perdido a Costia, sino que se sentía… liberada.

Lo que no le había dicho a Clarke era que durante el tiempo en el que había estado con Costia en el fondo siempre había sabido que aquello tendría un final. Su corazón nunca latió con la misma fuerza cuando la veía a ella que cuando veía a su amiga, ni cuando se rozaban, ni cuando se abrazaban, y menos aún cuando se besaban.

Siempre había sabido que Clarke despertaba en ella algo diferente de lo que cualquier otra persona había conseguido pero no fue hasta que la besó por primera vez que aquellos sentimientos se manifestaron frente a ella, y la segunda vez no hizo más que aumentar su intensidad.

- _Lex…_ -suspiró Clarke.

La voz nerviosa de su amiga y el calor líquido que sintió en la boca hicieron que Lexa saliera de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que se había ido acercando a Clarke involuntariamente hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban y notaba su respiración contenida en el rostro.

Recordó el hormigueo que sintió en el estómago cuando había podido saborear su boca en aquella noche pasada por alcohol, que ninguna había mencionado pero que se le había grabado en la cabeza, y recortó la distancia que las separaba esperando volver a sentirlo. Las manos de Clarke se movieron automáticamente a su cuello en cuanto sus labios se unieron y Lexa se olvidó de todo cuando la sujetó contra ella con fuerza, entregándose a su boca quizás incluso con más pasión que ella.

Se olvidó de que Clarke había ido hasta allí para consolarla en un momento de necesidad y solo pensó en lo suaves que siempre le parecían sus labios cuando los rozaba con la lengua, unos labios que siempre deseaba tanto en secreto que tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír al volver a disfrutarlos.

Su conciencia le decía que no debía sentirse feliz en aquel instante pero aquello era imposible cuando Clarke tenía las manos hundidas en su pelo y atrapaba sus labios de vez en cuando, como si quisiera alimentarse de ellos, mientras Lexa la besaba con intensidad y reprimía suspiros en su boca.

Necesitaba tanto sentirla que casi se quejó cuando Clarke puso una mano en su pecho y la separó de ella, haciendo que la realidad azotara a Lexa al abrir los ojos y ver su gesto de confusión. Aquello no estaba bien, Clarke había acudido a su llamada para ayudarla y ella no había sido capaz de controlarse.

Se sentía estúpida y egoísta.

- _Dios mío, lo siento_ -dijo llevándose una mano a la boca-. _Lo siento, Clarke, lo siento muchísimo no sé que me ha…_

- _No pasa nada_ -Clarke carraspeó y se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosa-. _Te sientes triste, lo entiendo._

Lexa se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, aquello era lo último que sentía pero no podía hablar, no podía hacerle más incómoda la situación a su amiga.

- _Sí… claro… Es eso, perdona._

- _Creo que te vendría bien tumbarte en la cama y descansar_ -Clarke se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano.

Lexa asintió cogiéndola y la siguió cuando rodeó su cama, donde observó con sorpresa que Clarke se tumbaba antes que ella y luego la miraba esperando algo de ella.

- _¿Qué?_ -preguntó la rubia al ver que no se movía.

- _¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte después de…_

- _Lexa no me pienso marchar, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada._ _Ven aquí_ -le ordenó golpeando ligeramente el colchón.

Lexa obedeció y se tumbó a su lado. Intentó mantener la distancia pero Clarke tardó solo unos segundos en tirar de ella para rodearla de nuevo con los brazos y Lexa se relajó descansando la cabeza en su hombro. Cuando sintió que Clarke besaba su cabeza son suavidad y comenzaba a acariciar su pelo, empezó a notar el cansancio invadiendo su cuerpo tras todas las emociones que había vivido ese día, y poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el sueño hasta quedarse dormida.

Clarke, por su parte, agradeció al cielo que Lexa no hubiese apoyado la cabeza en su pecho porque temía que se pudiese llegar a asustar por lo rápido que le latía el corazón. Aún no sabía cómo había sido capaz de seguir respirando después de aquel beso y todavía se sentía desorientada al recordar la forma en que Lexa la había reclamado, haciendo que casi se derritiera en su boca.

Aquello la había despertado por dentro y la había confundido a partes iguales, pero decidió hacer caso solo a la voz que le decía que Lexa no había sido consciente de lo que hacía, que en realidad seguramente la había besado porque pensaba en Costia.

 _Estaba muy triste, eso es todo_ , pensó.

Si el beso no se daba en condiciones normales no significaba nada, ¿no?

/ / /

Los primeros días de calor que anunciaban la llegada del verano siempre coincidían con la época de exámenes finales, donde prácticamente nadie hacía vida social más allá de las bibliotecas durante al menos dos semanas, y también con el cumpleaños de Clarke, algo que la rubia prácticamente había olvidado.

No había tenido tiempo de pararse a pensar en celebraciones cuando tenía montañas de apuntes de medicina en el escritorio esperándola para acabar con toda su energía y su paciencia. Aquella era otra de las cosas que Clarke hacía por "recomendación" de sus padres. Habían insistido en que cursara aquella carrera casi desde que tenía memoria y a pesar de que no le disgustaba, en el fondo le costaba imaginarse trabajando en un hospital el resto de su vida.

Sí que se imaginaba con una galería de arte, por otro lado. Había descubierto que pintar era lo que realmente la llenaba de ilusión y se había convertido en una forma de expresión más para ella como podían ser hablar o escribir. Clarke era un alma libre a la que le habían atado las alas antes de poder probarlas en el aire y su conciencia siempre le pedía que echase a volar, que siguiera su instinto, pero esa misma conciencia luego la traicionaba y le recordaba cada frase que su padre le había dicho sobre la responsabilidad familiar, haciendo que apartara de su cabeza cualquier ilusión sobre una vida diferente mientras se decía a sí misma que debía hacer _lo correcto_.

No había tenido tiempo para pensar en celebraciones pero por lo visto Raven, entre todas las prácticas, actividades, exámenes y trabajos esporádicos que hacía, sí que lo había tenido para organizar una cena con sus amigos, y por culpa de eso Clarke estaba en esos momentos peleándose con sus tacones favoritos mientras intentaba abrochárselos.

-Repíteme por qué te he hecho caso y me estoy preparando para salir cuando tendría que estar estudiando -gruñó recordando el examen de Radiología que tenía el lunes siguiente, sintiéndose de pronto culpable por haber aceptado el plan de su amiga.

-Porque es tu cumpleaños y todos quieren celebrarlo -murmuró Raven con tono cansado contestando un mensaje en su móvil. Alzó los ojos cuando notó la mirada de Clarke clavada sobre ella-. ¿Qué?

-A la gente le da igual celebrar mi cumpleaños.

-Eso no es verdad -contestó ofendida y Clarke se cruzó de brazos-. Vale, puede que la gente esté deseando ver otra cosa que no sean folios para evitar tirarse por una ventana -reconoció-, pero eso no significa que no les importe tu cumpleaños. No todos los días se cumplen veintiuno.

-Ya, claro -murmuró sin ganas agachándose para atarse el otro zapato.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Raven confundida- ¿No te hace ilusión poder comprar tu propio alcohol? Es el primer sueño de todo el mundo.

-No es eso -suspiró poniéndose en pie para buscar su bolso-. Es que… desde que pasé la adolescencia con cada año que cumplo mis padres se involucran más en mi vida y son cada vez más exigentes. Ahora que soy oficialmente mayor de edad les servirá para que la gente vea con mejores ojos mi relación con Finn.

Raven la observó perpleja durante unos segundos.

-Joder, Clarke -soltó de pronto-, lo de tus padres es para encerrarlos. Y lo tuyo también, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

-No exageres…

-¿Exagerar? Ellos organizan tu vida, te dicen lo que debes estudiar, con quién debes salir, te utilizan para sus campañas políticas… y si te niegas a hacerlo te amenazan y te culpan de sus fracasos -se detuvo un instante y la estudió con gesto serio-. Eso tiene un nombre, ¿sabes?

-Raven, no pienso tener esta conversación ahora mismo -sentenció.

-Abuso -añadió ignorándola y Clarke sintió que se le helaba la sangre, pero no se giró para mirarla-. Lo que tus padres hacen contigo no es sano. Joder, no creo ni que sea legal -resopló-, y si coartan tu libertad a su antojo de esa manera están abusando de ti.

-¿Qué eres ahora?, ¿Abogada? -contestó a la defensiva con un nudo en la garganta. Odiaba cuando Raven o cualquiera de sus amigas le decía lo que pensaba de sus padres, no porque el tema no les incumbiera, sino porque odiaba quedarse sin argumentos y saber que tenían razón.

Eran sus propios padres los que no se estaban preocupando ni por su felicidad, ni por su salud mental y no quería pensar en lo que aquello significaba. Si sus padres no la querían, ¿en qué la convertía eso a ella?, ¿Qué tipo de persona se puede ser después de algo así?

Era demasiado triste para soportarlo.

-Yo solo digo que no eres ninguna muñeca a la que ellos puedan manejar en su beneficio solo por un lazo de sangre, y menos aún a partir de hoy. Deberías plantearte empezar a vivir tu vida, Clarke, hacer algo. Grítales, vete de esa casa, amenázales con publicar un asunto turbio de tu padre o algo así, yo que sé… cualquier cosa, pero tienes que reaccionar.

-¿Y crees que no lo he intentado? -dijo alzando la voz.

-Entonces inténtalo otra vez, no soporto verte así.

-¿Qué hacéis? Lexa está esperando en el coche -Octavia apareció en la puerta de la habitación ajena a su discusión y Clarke consiguió limpiarse la lágrima que le había empezado a caer antes de que la viese-. Vaya, Clarke, estás impresionante.

-Gracias -fingió una sonrisa y cogió su chaqueta antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, evitando prestar atención a la mirada de preocupación de Raven.

/ / /

Lexa estudiaba concentrada la pantalla de su móvil mientras esperaba en el asiento del copiloto. Leía con detenimiento un artículo que había encontrado sobre el conservatorio en el que iba a estudiar en apenas unos meses, escrito por un joven compositor de bandas sonoras que había conseguido salir de allí como el primero de su promoción y ya se había ganado una reputación por sus magníficos trabajos.

Aquel era el sueño de Lexa, era por lo que había estado esforzándose cada día desde que con diez años sintió en sus dedos por primera vez las teclas de un piano y ahora que lo estaba rozando se sentía en una nube. Había sacrificado mucho tiempo en clases y escuelas de música y había estado a punto de tirar la toalla en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre había conseguido seguir adelante sin rendirse.

Eso era algo que sin duda le debía a su madre. Era la mujer más fuerte y valiente que Lexa había visto en su vida y siempre le había enseñado que debía confiar en sí misma, luchar por lo que deseaba. Era la lección que la acompañaba en cada decisión que tomaba y cada año que pasaba creía entenderla mejor, sobre todo en ese momento en el que podía verse reflejada en aquel joven que sonreía en la imagen de su móvil con el orgullo y la satisfacción reflejados en la cara.

Ella quería sentirse así algún día.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por la sutil sensación de vértigo que había aparecido en su estómago, que solo se dio cuenta de que sus amigas habían entrado en el coche cuando oyó las puertas cerrarse y se sobresaltó al ver a Octavia a su lado.

-¿Estabas durmiendo o algo? Parece que te acabes de despertar -dijo su amiga arrancando el coche.

-¿Qué? No -sacudió la cabeza para centrarse-. Habéis tardado.

-Eso díselo a estas dos -contestó señalando al asiento trasero, donde estaban Clarke y Raven.

-A mí no me mires -murmuró Raven hundiéndose en la pantalla de su móvil y Lexa se fijó en Clarke, que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la calle. Creyó notar que estaba más seria de lo normal, pero la oscuridad del coche le impedía ver con claridad y decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Feliz cumpleaños -dijo con una sonrisa y la rubia tardó apenas un segundo en mirarla, iluminando su cara con una sonrisa sincera que derritió a Lexa por dentro. Adoraba que sonriese de esa manera y adoraba aún más que lo hiciese por ella.

Quince minutos más tarde llegaron a la costa, donde un antiguo ferry había sido remodelado completamente por dentro para convertirse en un gran restaurante flotante que por las noches incluso se introducía unos metros en el mar, para ofrecer una vista completa el puerto de la ciudad mientras los clientes cenaban.

Lexa se rió cuando Clarke salió del coche y su mandíbula casi se cayó al suelo al ver aquel lugar. Quiso bromear, decir algo original, pero se quedó sin aire cuando se fijó en el largo y elegante vestido de color pastel que Clarke llevaba puesto, ciñéndose ligeramente a su figura para destacar cada una de sus espectaculares curvas, acompañando el color rosa de sus labios y su melena rubia suelta con un toque salvaje.

En el coche no había podido fijarse en ella lo suficiente como para darse cuenta y estuvo segura de que el corazón se le había salido del pecho porque durante varios segundos no notó que latiera.

-Esto es una broma, ¿no? ¿Dónde está el verdadero restaurante? -preguntó Clarke aún sin moverse.

-Es este -contestó Octavia al ver que Lexa era incapaz de articular palabra.

-¿Qué? -preguntó de nuevo atónita-. Eso es imposible.

-Os dije que no le iba a gustar -dijo Raven caminando hacia la entrada detrás de Octavia-. Que conste que yo voté por ir a un KFC, Lexa fue la que insistió en venir aquí y pagarlo todo.

Lexa consiguió reaccionar por fin cuando Clarke la miró sorprendida y se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa.

-¿Eso es verdad?

-Puede -bromeó.

-¿Por qué? -susurró Clarke confundida-. ¿Cómo…

-Ventajas de tener un ex-jugador profesional de béisbol como padrastro que te regala sobres de dinero por Navidad -sonrió-. Y es tu cumpleaños, no necesito más motivos.

-Pero… es tu dinero, deberías gastarlo en ti.

-Y eso es lo que he hecho, gastarlo en ti es lo mismo que gastarlo en mí -se acercó para cogerle la mano y le habló en el oído-. Pero si te quedas más tranquila te diré que solo he pagado por un menú compartido para todos y no ha salido tan caro -se mordió el labio antes de separarse de Clarke cuando notó que se estremecía ligeramente. Siempre era la rubia quien conseguía ese efecto en ella y le divirtió ver que en esa ocasión era al revés.

-¿ _Tan_ caro? -murmuró con dificultad.

Lexa se rió de nuevo y tiró de su mano para que la siguiera hasta el interior del restaurante.

-Venga, están todos esperándote.

* * *

 **Siento cortar aquí pero me quedaba muy largo, así que para saber cómo sigue tendréis que esperar al siguiente, que creo que os va a gustar ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios! Ya os dije que el drama pasaría poco a poco y lo que viene ahora son cosas chulas. Nos vemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Clarke no dejó de sonreír durante toda la cena y Lexa no pudo apartar los ojos de ella. Verla así de contenta, disfrutando de la gente que la quería y que se lo demostraba cada día, era algo que llenaba a Lexa por dentro de una forma especial. No soportaba que Clarke siempre antepusiera los deseos de los demás a los suyos y había muy pocos momentos como aquel, en los que se permitía disfrutar de verdad.

Una persona tan joven, con toda la vida por delante para equivocarse y aprender de sus errores, no debería tener que renunciar a su felicidad de aquella manera, pero era la decisión que Clarke había tomado y Lexa sabía que no podía repetirle algo que ya sabía. Lo único que podía hacer era procurar hacerla feliz con detalles como aquel y disfrutar de las sonrisas de agradecimiento que Clarke le regalaba de vez en cuando a través de la mesa.

El ferry había salido del puerto mientras ellos cenaban y Lexa observó que Clarke salía a la cubierta cuando el camarero les indicó amablemente que pronto volverían a tierra firme. Fue tras ella para buscarla entre alguna pareja y las familias que también habían salido para observar el mar y la encontró en la popa, apoyada con los codos en la barandilla, prácticamente sola menos por una pareja abrazada que admiraba las vistas a unos metros de ella, ajenos a su presencia.

Lexa se tomó unos segundos para admirar la forma en que su cabello dorado se movía por la brisa que provocaba el movimiento del barco, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del mar, arropada con una chaqueta negra por encima de los hombros y aquel vestido que no podía sentarle a nadie mejor que a ella.

Si hubiese tenido que elegir una única imagen para ver el resto de su vida, sin duda habría elegido aquella.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo preciosa que estás hoy? -preguntó al colocarse a su lado y sonrió cuando Clarke la miró sorprendida, sonrojándose ligeramente después.

-Gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás. ¿Te has visto? -señaló el vestido negro que la morena llevaba puesto y Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-Tenía cosas más interesantes en las que fijarme esta noche -dijo mirándole a los ojos, provocando que Clarke apartara la vista al sonrojarse por segunda vez.

-Lex, no sé cómo empezar a agradecerte todo esto…

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, es tu cumpleaños y quiero que lo disfrutes. Aunque espero que estés a la altura cuando llegue el mío -Clarke se rió ante aquello.

-No me lo has dejado nada fácil -dejó de reír y la estudió durante unos segundos-. Para entonces ya estarás en Nueva York. ¿Estás nerviosa?

-¿Por mi cumpleaños? -se rió.

-Por irte, idiota -puso los ojos en blanco pero acabó riéndose con ella.

-Un poco -confesó encogiéndose de hombros y permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

-No sé cómo podremos celebrar tu cumpleaños si estás allí…

-Puedo venir aquí, solo está a una hora en avión.

-No vas a venir hasta aquí por tu cumpleaños, Lexa -protestó-. Deberíamos ir nosotros a verte.

-Pues hacemos eso -dijo tranquilamente-. Si estás tú me sirve cualquier cosa -la rubia le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y luego volvió a concentrarse en el mar, recuperando aquel gesto serio que Lexa había intuido en el coche-. ¿Va todo bien? -preguntó cogiendo su mano en la barandilla.

Clarke observó sus manos juntas y entrelazó los dedos con ella mientras asentía.

-Es solo que hay cosas en las que no quiero pensar.

-Entonces no pienses en ellas -apretó ligeramente su mano y sonrió cuando la rubia lo hizo-. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿no? Lo que sea, Clarke.

Clarke cerró los ojos cuando pronunció su nombre y volvió a asentir. Al abrirlos, Lexa notó que luchaba por contener algunas lágrimas y llevó la mano de Clarke a su cintura para acercarla a ella, al mismo tiempo que alzaba las suyas hasta su rostro.

-Hoy es tu noche -susurró acariciándola con ternura y se inclinó para besar su mejilla, ignorando las ganas de besar sus labios-. No estés triste, por favor.

Clarke negó con la cabeza y sonrió abrazándose a su cintura.

-No lo estoy -suspiró estrechándola contra ella y Lexa se abrazó a su cuello, hundiéndose en el aroma de su perfume-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto.

Cuando llegaron a puerto y se bajaron del ferry Clarke se tomó su tiempo para despedirse de sus amigos, agradeciendo uno a uno que hubiesen sacado tiempo para ella entre sus exámenes, mientras Octavia, Raven y Lexa la esperaban ya metidas en el coche.

-¿Se lo decimos ya o esperamos a que lo vea ella misma? -preguntó Octavia apoyada en el volante.

-No me creo que no se lo haya olido todavía -contestó Raven a su lado.

-No lo ha hecho -afirmó Lexa desde el asiento trasero-, así que nada de hablar -ordenó a sus amigas al tiempo que Clarke se dirigía ya hacia ellas.

Unos minutos después, cuando ya llevaban un rato en movimiento, Clarke rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ellas a excepción de la música que sonaba en la radio.

-Chicas, gracias por lo de esta noche, de verdad, sé que habéis hecho un esfuerzo por poder venir.

-Para eso estamos, Clarke -murmuró Raven mirando a su móvil.

Octavia le dedicó una sonrisa rápida y Lexa hizo lo mismo antes de volver a mirar por la ventanilla. Ninguna habló después de eso y Clarke frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Pasa algo?

Octavia carraspeó y miró a Lexa desde el retrovisor, que volvió a sonreír a Clarke de forma natural y negó con la cabeza. Aquello pareció tranquilizarla durante un instante, pero cuando Octavia aparcó frente a un local del que salía música a todo volumen, donde había una cola de gente quizás demasiado grande en una de sus puertas y algunos de sus amigos esperaban en la otra, Clarke las miró aterrorizada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿Tú qué crees? -contestó Raven animada antes de salir del coche y acercarse con pasos rápidos hasta Anya, que esperaba con los demás en la puerta.

-No -dijo rápidamente-. Chicas, lo de hoy ha estado bien pero no puedo salir de fiesta toda la noche.

-Tarde -Octavia se encogió de hombros y abandonó también el coche, dejándolas solas por un momento.

-¿De verdad creías que estos se iban a contentar con una simple cena como si tuviéramos cincuenta años? -dijo Lexa divertida y alzó una mano cuando Clarke quiso protestar-. Recuerda lo que te he dicho antes: es tu noche. Disfrútala.

Abrió la puerta y una vez fuera esperó pacientemente hasta que Clarke salió detrás de ella para cerrarla, momento que la rubia aprovechó para sorprenderla con un abrazo. Lexa sonrió en su hombro y rodeo su cintura disfrutando de su contacto una vez más aquella noche.

-Gracias -susurró en su mejilla antes de dejar en ella un suave beso que le erizó la piel. Después se separó de ella y miró un instante hacia la puerta donde se encontraban sus amigos-. ¿Juntas? -preguntó mientras le tendía la mano y Lexa sonrió al ver que, por una noche, volvían a ser las mismas de siempre.

-Juntas -contestó cogiendo su mano para ir con ella hasta la puerta del local.

/ / /

Clarke se dejaba guiar por la mano de Lexa entre la gente mientras seguían a sus amigos por aquel local oscuro, que celebraba una noche de música ochentera y se había ambientado con luces de neón para la ocasión, hasta que llegaron a una zona con asientos.

Raven tardó menos de un segundo en dejarles para ir a la barra a por bebidas seguida de cerca por Murphy, y cuando Clarke quiso hacer lo mismo Jasper y Monty comenzaron a sacar de los bolsillos de sus chaquetas un montón de mini-botellas rellenadas de alcohol, dejándolas en la mesa frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

-Ni de coña -Anya se cruzó de brazos con cara de asco-. Prefiero beber veneno antes que tu brebaje, Monty.

-Venga, tía, enróllate -Jasper le pasó una mano por el hombro sujetado una botella delante de ella-. Encima de que tenemos el detalle de traerlo para que no tengas que pagar…

-La última vez que me bebí esa cosa tuve pérdidas de memoria durante tres días y fui al baño cada diez minutos durante una semana.

-¿Pero a que te lo pasaste bien esa noche? -insistió alzando las cejas.

-No puedo saberlo porque ni siquiera me acuerdo, genio -apartó la botella de su cara y se quitó a Jasper de encima-. Yo paso.

-Está bien, si quieres aburrirte… -se acercó hasta Lexa y Clarke y alzó la pequeña botella entre las dos recuperando la sonrisa-. ¿Qué me decís vosotras?

-Gracias, pero no -contestó Clarke rápidamente-. Pediré una copa de verdad.

-¡Pero si eso no es ni alcohol de verdad!

-Y aún así lo prefiero antes que eso -señaló la botella y después se giró hacia Monty-. No te ofendas, Monty.

El aludido sonrió desde su asiento y negó con la cabeza mientras repartía el resto de botellas entre los demás. Jasper bufó y se giró hacia Lexa sabiendo que era su última oportunidad de convencer a alguien.

-¿Y tú?

Lexa observó el líquido frente a ella y después de unos segundos de indecisión, para sorpresa de Clarke, acabó aceptando la oferta de su amigo y la cogió, provocando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Jasper, que alzó los brazos como símbolo de victoria.

-¡Esta noche promete! -gritó antes de alejarse de ellas para mezclarse entre la gente en la pista de baile.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Clarke a su amiga alzando una ceja.

-Se han tomado la molestia de traerlo -sonrió encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, cuando lo mezclas no está tan malo.

Clarke la estudió durante un instante y acabó riendo, no podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que la morena sonreía de aquella manera despreocupada que le iluminaba el rostro a pesar de la oscuridad, y que a ella siempre le quitaba el aliento. Sacudió la cabeza y le dio un apretón en la mano antes de dejarla para ir a la barra.

Tardó un poco en encontrar a Raven y Murphy entre la gente que se peleaba por conseguir la atención de alguno de los tres camareros que atendían aquella noche y se coló con ayuda de los codos, ignorando las malas caras y los murmullos de algunos, hasta que estuvo a su lado.

-Caray, esto está lleno -suspiró-. ¿Qué le pasa a la gente con los ochenta?

-Quizás solo que es la mejor época de todos los tiempos -dijo su amiga ofendida.

-Los noventa fueron mejores -respondió Murphy a su lado.

-Tienes que estar de broma -Raven le miró perpleja y Clarke puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Qué dieron los noventa a parte del inicio de la pandemia de las _girl bands_ y las _boy bands_?

-¿El mejor pop de la historia, a lo mejor?

-¿Habéis pedido ya? -preguntó Clarke ignorándoles.

-Yo sí -contestó Raven y luego señaló a Murphy-, otros aquí son demasiado lentos.

- _Otros_ no nos dedicamos a tirarle fichas a la camarera para que nos atienda -contestó él.

-Lo que pasa es que desde que estás con Bellamy has perdido facultades, reconócelo -se burló.

-Murphy, quizás te conviene saber que Monty ha traído… de lo suyo -Clarke dijo lo último en voz más baja para que los camareros no la oyeran.

-Joder, Clarke, haberlo dicho antes -gruñó dándose la vuelta para marcharse, dejando un hueco en la barra que pronto fue ocupado por otro chico.

-Hay que estar muy necesitado para beberse eso -se rió Raven.

-Lexa lo va a hacer.

-¿Lexa? -preguntó sorprendida-. ¿De verdad?

-Sí -Clarke intuyó la pequeña sonrisa que se empezó a formar en los labios de su amiga y rápidamente le golpeó el brazo, sabía que cuando Raven sonreía de aquella manera no podía estar pensando nada bueno-. Ni se te ocurra -le ordenó.

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada! -protestó.

-Me da igual, no vas a meter a Lexa en ninguno de tus estúpidos juegos bebiendo esa cosa.

-¿Esa es la confianza que tienes en mí?

-Raven…

-Vale, vale… está bien -dijo resignada-. Te prometo que no le propondré nada que no pueda soportar.

-¡Raven! -volvió a golpearla haciendo que la morena se quejase del dolor- No le propongas nada y punto, ya sabes lo competitiva que se pone.

-Y exactamente por eso es por lo que lo hago -sonrió y Clarke la fulminó con la mirada-. Lexa no es estúpida, ¿sabes? Relájate un poco, que pareces su madre.

Clarke suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente sabiendo que cuando a Raven se le ocurría algún estúpido juego de los suyos era imposible detenerla hasta que acababa cerca de desmayarse y no quería que arrastrase a Lexa hasta eso.

Uno de los efectos del alcohol de Monty era la pérdida completa de la capacidad de razonar y si Lexa se ponía en modo competitivo no estaba segura de que fuese a ser capaz de detenerse en el momento oportuno.

-Así que… ¿estáis bien otra vez? -preguntó Raven recuperando la atención de la rubia, que la miró confundida-. Lexa y tú, digo.

-Claro, ¿por qué no íbamos a estarlo?

-No sé, como quedan pocos meses para que se vaya y eso… -dijo estudiando a su amiga con cuidado.

Clarke sonrió ligeramente y asintió apartando la vista. Todos los días se esforzaba para no pensar en el momento en que se separaría de Lexa, a partir del cual no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir, y aunque sabía que Raven solo se estaba preocupando por ella prefería no hablar de aquello.

-Oye, siento lo de antes -añadió Raven y al mirarla notó el arrepentimiento en sus ojos-, no debí hablarte así.

-No pasa nada -sonrió para tranquilizarla-, ya está olvidado.

Volvieron con sus amigos un rato después cuando Clarke consiguió su copa y a pesar de que habrían pasado menos de veinte minutos ya se podían notar los efectos del brebaje de Monty en alguno de ellos, como Lincoln, que bailaba pegado a Octavia a pocos metros de sus amigos sin parecer darse cuenta de que no estaban en la pista de baile, o Jasper, que pegaba saltos en medio de la discoteca y gritaba las letras de las canción que sonaba cuando se las sabía, aunque eso no era muy raro; o Bellamy y Monty, que se retaban el uno al otro a beber de sus botellas sin mover un músculo de la cara y que al ser casi imposible era solo una excusa para seguir bebiendo.

Clarke vio que Lexa le dedicaba una sonrisa desde su sitio y se sentó a su lado, sorprendiéndose ligeramente cuando la morena colocó una mano en su muslo de forma distraída mientras miraba entretenida a sus amigos, provocando que la rubia sintiera un cosquilleo y se mordiera el labio disimuladamente. Lexa tenía la habilidad de despertar su cuerpo tan solo con rozarla pero debía controlarse.

Después de que Monty perdiera cuatro veces seguidas y anunciara que ya no podía beber ni un solo trago más sin morirse, Bellamy se marchó con Murphy para bailar en la pista y Raven ocupó rápidamente su lugar.

-Muy bien, tengo sed así que... ¿quién es el valiente? -preguntó frotándose las manos.

Sus amigos comenzaron a alejarse de la mesa todos al mismo tiempo, hablando con la primera persona que tuvieron cerca para evitarla. Todos excepto Lexa, que alzó una ceja al ver lo rápido que la gente huía de Raven cuando proponía algo.

-¡Venga ya! -protestó y miró en dirección a la morena suplicando con los ojos-. ¿Qué me dices, Lexa? ¿Te apetece probar suerte?

-Raven… -comenzó a murmurar Clarke pero rápidamente fue cortada por su amiga cuando siguió hablando.

-Si tienes problemas digestivos te recomiendo que no lo intentes, porque te vas a hinchar a beber… lo que sea que es esto -dijo alzando la pequeña botella con una sonrisa malévola.

-Yo me preocuparía más por la salud de tu hígado, Raven, porque si juego la única que va a beber aquí eres tú -contestó Lexa divertida pero aún sin moverse de su sitio, y Clarke creyó que quizás esa vez no le seguiría el juego.

-¡Ja! Cuéntale eso a quién se lo crea, soy la reina en esto.

-Tú te crees la reina en todo -rió.

-Hasta ahora nadie ha podido conmigo.

-¿Ah, no? -Lexa se irguió y Clarke se tensó de inmediato sabiendo que aquella era la única frase que necesitaba para querer derrotarla.

-Lex -agarró su muñeca pero la morena estaba demasiado metida en la conversación con Raven para notarlo.

-No -contestó Raven poniendo una botella frente a ella en la mesa-, pero estás invitada a intentarlo.

-Muy bien -sonrió y Clarke resopló cuando soltó su pierna para acercarse a la mesa-, tú lo has querido. La mejor de cinco gana.

-Hecho.

-Lex -le repitió en el oído y por fin consiguió su atención-, ¿estás segura? Es Raven, no he visto a nadie que tolere mejor el alcohol que ella.

La morena alzó una ceja y la miró con aquella media sonrisa que la hacía demasiado atractiva para que Clarke pudiese fijarse en cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Y has visto a alguien que juegue mejor al póker que yo? -preguntó y Clarke solo pudo negar con la cabeza porque de pronto se había quedado sin palabras.

Pegaron el primer trago a sus botellas y Raven rápidamente hizo un gesto de asco mientras que Lexa consiguió mantener una expresión seria.

-Joder, ¿de qué coño está hecho esto? -protestó mientas tenía que beber el trago de castigo.

Ocurrió lo mismo la siguiente vez y cuando a la tercera ya se había hecho al sabor consiguió controlarse durante más tiempo, aguantando hasta que Lexa frunció ligeramente el ceño y tuvo que contener una arcada. Raven suspiró, sonriendo orgullosa cuando observó cómo la morena tenía que beber un trago más y le dio unos segundos para recomponerse antes de alzar la botella de nuevo.

Bellamy y Murphy habían vuelto a acercarse a la mesa para verlas y ya habían empezado a hacer apuestas, mientras que Anya y Clarke estudiaban con cuidado los gestos de sus amigas, cada vez más descompuestas y afectadas por el alcohol. Aquel líquido era mucho más fuerte de que lo que bebían normalmente y no tardaba en hacer mella en quien lo probase.

Lexa respiró hondo antes de beber su cuarto trago y a pesar de la oscuridad Clarke pudo notar que una pequeña gota de sudor descendía por su sien al tiempo que intentaba reprimir otra arcada mirando fijamente a Raven, que como la vena hinchada en su frente indicaba estaba teniendo las mismas dificultades que ella para controlar su expresión. Ninguna de las dos hizo ningún gesto durante varios minutos hasta que Lexa no pudo aguantar la tos, dejando el último trago como el definitivo para saber cuál de las dos ganaba.

Raven alzó una mano para indicar que necesitaba unos segundos antes de beber el siguiente y Lexa asintió rápidamente sacudiendo las manos para relajarse.

-¿Estás bien? -Clarke apretó su mano y la morena volvió a asentir sonriendo.

-No pienso beberme dos tragos más de esa cosa, tranquila -dijo confiada antes de volver a centrar la atención en la mesa sin soltar la mano de Clarke.

Finalmente, Raven acabó tosiendo a los pocos segundos de beber el último trago y Lexa saltó de su asiento inmediatamente para celebrarlo, tambaleándose ligeramente al hacerlo pero controlando el equilibrio después. Raven gruñó algo entre dientes pero Clarke no pudo oírlo porque Lexa ya estaba tirando de ella para llevarla a bailar, avanzando a través de la gente hasta que estuvieron en el centro de la pista y comenzó a bailar frente a ella con una sonrisa.

No sabía cómo era capaz de mantenerse en pie después de todo lo que había bebido en pocos minutos, pero la confianza que mostraba mientras se movía al ritmo de aquella música ochentera hizo que Clarke se relajase. La tenue luz de los neones iluminaba a Lexa con tonos rosas y azules que parecían conjuntar extremadamente bien con su piel y su pelo moreno, y la hacían destacar de forma natural entre cualquiera de todas las personas que podía haber en la atiborrada pista de baile.

De hecho, Clarke se olvidó por un momento de que estaban rodeadas de gente y solo pudo mirarla a ella y la forma en que sonreía mientras se movía.

Entonces todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Alguien la empujó al pasar por detrás suya haciendo que diera varios pasos hacia delante, tropezara y acabase chocando con Lexa, que llevó las manos a su cadera para sujetarla haciendo que la rubia se tensara de inmediato por el contacto.

-Eso te pasa por quedarte pasmada ahí en medio -dijo riendo, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras por el alcohol que corría por su cuerpo, y Clarke apartó la vista para ocultar su sonrojo; si se había quedado parada era porque la estaba admirando a ella como una boba.

-Lo siento -murmuró notando la garganta seca. No sabía por qué esa noche Lexa estaba causando aquel efecto en ella y era incapaz de pensar frases coherentes cuando la tenía cerca.

Quiso separarse y volver a dejar espacio entre ellas con la esperanza de que eso ayudara pero la música pasó a ser más lenta en ese instante y Lexa la sujetó con fuerza para impedirlo. Después la atrajo aún más y descansó la cabeza en su hombro mientras comenzaba a seguir el ritmo de la música.

Clarke tardó unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que llevó los brazos a su cuello para moverse con ella y al notar que la morena sonreía en su hombro no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Lexa dejó en ese momento un suave beso en el lateral de su frente y después apoyó la cabeza en la suya con un suspiro.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo poco acertada que era la canción que estaban bailando para ese momento. A pesar de ser una balada agradable, la letra contaba la historia de un amor que se había acabado. El cantante explicaba que la chica de la que había estado tan enamorado ya no le parecía la misma persona, que las expectativas que se habían creado el uno del otro se habían desvanecido con el tiempo y su relación ya no funcionaba, y lo que a ella le ocurría con Lexa era exactamente lo contrario, desde que la conocía cada día que pasaba sentía que la necesitaba más a su lado y jamás podría cansarse de ella.

El paso del tiempo solo había servido para aumentar la intensidad de sus sentimientos y cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, como ocurría en aquel momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en besarla y decirle que la amaba con tanta fuerza que le dolía el pecho. Conocía y adoraba cada aspecto de Lexa, cada pequeño detalle ya fuera bueno o malo, y se negaba a imaginar ningún futuro en el que no estuviera a su lado.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

La cuarta vez que se besaron no hubo alcohol, llantos, ni juegos de por medio que sirvieran de excusa.

Era otoño y los días comenzaban a acortarse, oscureciendo apenas pasadas las seis de la tarde mientras el frío y la lluvia empezaban a ganar protagonismo en las calles. Habían pasado la tarde en casa de Octavia, y Lexa se ofreció para acercar a Clarke a su casa cuando sus padres le escribieron un mensaje recordándole la cita que tenía con ellos antes de la hora de cenar.

Fue algo inesperado y torpe, pero suficiente para dejar a las chicas desorientadas: Lexa se inclinó para darle un beso a Clarke de despedida al mismo tiempo que ella se agachaba para recoger su bolso de entre sus piernas. Cuando vio a la morena acercarse de reojo se incorporó deprisa, sin tiempo para medir las distancias, y el beso de Lexa acabó en la comisura de sus labios.

Era un fallo de coordinación tan absurdo y común que en cualquier otro momento se habría reído sin más. No le habría dado importancia si le hubiese ocurrido con Octavia o con Raven, ni siquiera le habría importado de tratarse de Bellamy o alguno de sus amigos, pero siendo Lexa… la cosa cambiaba.

Aquel simple roce para ella fue como una chispa que encendió de golpe un fuego que había luchado por mantener apagado, y en un instante todos sus progresos se esfumaron a la vez.

Aprovechó los segundos que Lexa permaneció inmóvil por la sorpresa y se movió para atrapar sus labios en un beso suave pero demandante, frío por la humedad que se había colado en el coche pero tremendamente cálido por su aliento. Suspiró cuando Lexa llevó una mano a su cuello y mordió suavemente su labio inferior antes de aumentar la intensidad de su beso, y automáticamente Clarke agarró el cuello de su jersey para sujetarla.

Había sufrido en silencio cada vez que había visto a Lexa besar a alguna de las chicas con las que había estado desde que no salía con Costia (no habían sido demasiadas, pero sí más de una), ya no por celos, Lexa estaba en todo su derecho de divertirse después de lo que había pasado con su ex y quedar con alguna de las (muchas) chicas que se lo proponían, sino porque en su interior se moría de ganas por poder disfrutar ella también de la forma sensual que Lexa tenía de besar, a la que se había vuelto adicta desde el primer momento en que la probó.

En ese instante, un lapsus momentáneo de lucidez atravesó la mente de Clarke y fue consciente de que en aquella ocasión no podría decir que estaba muy borracha cuando la besó, ni que pretendía ayudarla, y Lexa claramente no necesitaba consuelo, por lo que no tenía ninguna excusa que justificara la forma en que reclamaba su lengua mientras se aferraba al cuello de su jersey para evitar que parase y se dijo a sí misma que era el momento de ser sincera.

Lexa la estaba besando y era evidente que aquello debía significar algo.

- _Lexa_ -murmuró separándose de ella y contuvo una sonrisa al oír la pequeña queja que emitió. La morena volvió a su asiento y fijó la vista en el volante con las mejillas encendidas-. _Lexa_ -repitió con cuidado-, _para mí esto no ha sido un error._

Lexa la miró de inmediato con la confusión escrita en la cara y Clarke respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar.

- _Yo… joder, ¿por qué son tan complicadas estas cosas?_ -murmuró para sí misma y se mordió el labio- _. Lexa, me gustas. Joder, me gustas demasiado y no me arrepiento de ninguna de las veces que te he besado_ -confesó deprisa.

-¿ _De… ninguna?_ -a Lexa le brillaron los ojos.

- _Ninguna_ -aseguró-. _Dios, si lo estaba deseando -_ se rió nerviosa y después estudió a su amiga-. _Lo siento pero tenía que decírtelo, no podía seguir callándome._

Lexa negó con la cabeza y de pronto se echó a reír con ganas, confundiendo completamente a Clarke con ello.

- _Somos idiotas_ -dijo entre risas-. _Estaba tan convencida de que era la única que se sentía así que no quería ver que a ti te pasaba lo mismo._

Clarke alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-¿ _Significa eso que…_

 _-Sí_ -contestó Lexa con una gran sonrisa y Clarke sintió que se liberaba de una enorme carga en su pecho.

Lexa sentía lo mismo que ella.

Todos esos años llenos de dudas sobre si se imaginaba los temblores de su amiga cuando la acariciaba, las intensas miradas que le dedicaba solo a ella aunque estuvieran rodeadas de gente, su respiración agitada cuando la besaba… Dios, habían sido muy tontas.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio procesando la información que acababan de compartir, y aunque ninguna de las dos lo hubiese dicho, Clarke sabía que aquello era el inicio de algo nuevo. Veía ante ella una infinidad de posibilidades al lado de Lexa ahora que se habían confesado la verdad y todos los sueños que había tenido con ella podían convertirse en realidad. Era una sensación tan plena, tan feliz, que incluso llegó a asustarla.

Miró a su alrededor recordando donde estaban y pensó que debía entrar en su casa. Lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese coche era algo importante en sus vidas y ya tendrían tiempo de descubrir lo que significaba al día siguiente, después de darse tiempo para aclarar sus ideas.

- _Yo… eh… mis padres me están esperando -_ se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosa.

- _Claro_ -Lexa volvió a sonreír y Clarke tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse sobre ella.

Abrió la puerta para salir pero antes hacerlo se giró de nuevo hacia ella sin saber cómo despedirse. Quería besarla, eso seguro, pero no sabía si estaban ya en ese punto y no quería sobrepasarse. La duda se esfumó cuando la morena se acercó y apartó el pelo de su cara con dulzura antes de besar sus labios una vez más, y por primera vez Clarke pudo corresponderla sin miedo a estar haciendo algo equivocado.

Era un beso tierno, delicado, que marcaba un límite y a la vez abría una puerta hacia algo maravilloso que aún estaba por descubrir, pero sobre todo era un beso completamente legítimo del que ambas podían disfrutar sin tener que sentirse culpables y en el que Clarke, si hubiese sabido en ese momento lo que ocurriría minutos después, se habría quedado a vivir.

Todavía sonreía notando un incesante hormigueo en el estómago mientras cruzaba la puerta de su casa y se dirigió al salón cuando oyó la voz de su madre reclamarla desde allí, quedándose de piedra con la escena que se encontró.

- _Clarke, cariño, puede que ya conozcas a Finn Collins, el prometedor hijo de nuestro viejo amigo Jacob… -_ comenzó a decir su padre señalando a un chico que parecía unos años mayor que ella, cuidadosamente aseado y peinado, que le sonreía mientas se levantaba de su sitio para saludarla.

Lexa sonrió al encontrar a Clarke en la puerta de su casa por la mañana a pesar de lo temprano que era, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al percatarse del tamaño de sus ojeras.

- _¿Podemos hablar?_ -preguntó con un hilo de voz y Lexa asintió haciéndose a un lado para que entrase en la casa, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza y se quedó en su sitio.

- _¿Clarke, que ocurre?_ -se acercó a ella cuando entendió que no iba a entrar y entornó la puerta para darles privacidad.

- _Lo siento_ -susurró.

- _¿Qué es lo que sientes?_

 _-Mi padre… no puedo enfrentarme a él_ -comenzó a decir y rápidamente se le humedecieron los ojos-. _No puedo hacer esto._

- _Clarke_ -Lexa cogió sus manos y se acercó más para que la mirase- _, no sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

Clarke respiró hondo y cerró los ojos para calmarse antes de hablar de nuevo.

- _Anoche mis padres trajeron a Finn Collins a casa y le invitaron a cenar._

- _¿Finn?, ¿El hijo del alcalde?_ -preguntó confundida y Clarke asintió.

- _Quieren que le vea más a menudo, que me relacione con él_ -suspiró-. _Quieren que salgamos juntos, Lexa._

 _-¿Qué?_ -Lexa sintió que se le helaba la sangre- _Eso es absurdo, no pueden decidir con quién sales en pleno siglo veintiuno. Diles que no._

 _-No puedo -_ susurró y un par de lágrimas descendieron por su rostro _-. Mi padre quiere definir su imagen; todo el mundo está satisfecho con lo que ha hecho Jacob y cree que mostrarnos juntos es la mejor estrategia para mostrarle a la gente que él es el mejor candidato. Finn va a comenzar a trabajar con él en cuanto el suyo deje el cargo._

 _-¿Y tu madre?_

 _-Se ha mantenido al margen, como siempre._

Lexa notó que la rabia crecía en su interior y apretó la mandíbula para no gritar. Estaba muy enfadada, no con Clarke, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, sino con sus padres. No se podía creer que tuvieran tan poco respeto por su hija y fuesen a utilizarla de aquella manera.

Era ofensivo.

- _Sigo sin entender por qué te involucran a ti en todo esto._

 _-Tengo que responder ante mi familia_ -soltó sus manos y se limpió las lágrimas-. _Mi padre me necesita y se lo debo después de habérmelo dado todo_ -dijo de forma monótona.

- _No te creo_ -Lexa sabía que aquellas palabras no eran suyas y podía imaginarse perfectamente a Jake diciéndoselas en un tono autoritario, era la psicología que sus padres siempre habían utilizado con ella y finalmente habían conseguido que Clarke fuese incapaz de rebatirles nada-. _Clarke, escúchame_ -dijo cogiendo sus hombros-. _Siempre me has dicho que te gustaría ser valiente para enfrentarte a tus padres por su forma de controlar tu vida. Este es el momento de hacerlo._

 _-Lo siento, Lex…_ -murmuró apartándose de ella-. _No puedo hacer esto_ -repitió-. _No debo_ … _Lo siento -_ dijo una vez más antes de darse la vuelta para regresar corriendo a su coche.

/ / /

El día en que Lexa se marchó a Nueva York fue, casualmente, un día lluvioso. La lluvia era algo que nunca había afectado a los ánimos en casa de Lexa, pero aquella mañana de 9 de septiembre la sensación general entre su familia era cuanto menos triste, y que el cielo se hubiese levantado gris no hacía más que reforzar ese sentimiento con una ironía casi retorcida.

Helena presenciaba cómo su primera hija, que sin duda había heredado su carácter y de la que siempre había estado infinitamente orgullosa, abandonaba el hogar familiar para perseguir su propio futuro lejos de ella; ya no la necesitaba. Jamie había intentado fingir que no le afectaba demasiado que su hermana mayor se marchara haciendo bromas sobre su nueva libertad para poder moverse por casa sin tener que compartir cosas con ella, como el baño o la televisión, pero ese día por alguna razón estaba muy callado y solo podía mirar a Lexa en silencio mientras desayunaba por última vez con ella, se había levantado pronto expresamente solo para poder hacerlo. Y Will, después de convivir con ella durante los últimos once o doce años, sabía que iba a echarla de menos, y aunque era el único de los tres que había intentado levantar los ánimos, se había acabado contagiando ligeramente de la tristeza que mostraban su mujer y su hijo.

Lexa se había dado cuenta de todo y a pesar de que tambien tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo no podía decir si era tristeza o no. Le daba pena alejarse de su familia, eso seguro, pero tenía tan claro que aquello era lo que quería, que su destino pasaba por coger el avión que la dejaría en Nueva York en apenas unas horas para empezar una nueva vida, que entre todos los nervios mezclados con miedo y curiosidad que sentía en el estómago no había sitio para la tristeza.

Bajó de su habitación con una maleta, una mochila a la espalda y el abrigo a medio poner cuando recibió un mensaje de Anya indicándole que la esperaba en el coche fuera de su casa, y respiró hondo antes de entrar a la cocina para comenzar a dar los abrazos de despedida.

-Espero que algún día vayas a ver a los Yankees, son un espectáculo -dijo Will abrazándola.

-Madre mía, Will, ¿dejas de pensar en béisbol en algún momento? -se rió.

-Ya sabes que no -sonrió y le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro-. Pásalo bien, pequeña. Acuérdate de llamar a tu madre cuando llegues para que no le dé algo.

Jamie se levantó de la silla y se metió entre ellos para abrazarse a Lexa con fuerza escondiendo su emoción y su hermana se echó a reír por su efusividad, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

-O sea que al final me vas a echar de menos.

-Pues claro -murmuró sin despegar la cabeza de su cuerpo-. ¿Me llevarás algún día a Nueva York contigo?

-¿Y tener que vigilarte todo el día para que no te rompas una pierna o algo así? Ni loca -se burló y volvió a reír por el gruñido que emitió el pequeño-. Es broma, claro que sí.

-Venga, Jamie, suéltala antes de que la rompas en dos -dijo Helena desde la puerta y luego se dirigió a ella-. Te acompaño.

Lexa asintió y se deshizo del agarre de su hermano para seguir a su madre hasta la entrada de la casa.

-Mi habitación sigue estando prohibida -le advirtió antes de desaparecer de la cocina.

-¿Lo tienes todo?, ¿El billete?, ¿La dirección? -preguntó su madre nerviosa abrochándole el abrigo.

-Sí, mamá… -murmuró.

Su madre nunca solía mostrarse así de nerviosa delante de ella y Lexa sabía que aquel momento era incluso más importante para ella que para sí misma, por lo que simplemente se dejó hacer.

-Solo quiero asegurarme -dijo sin mirarle a los ojos-. ¿Sabes ya con quién vas a compartir el piso? Dios, esperemos que no sea ningún drogadicto o alguien metido en alguna banda, en Nueva York hay de todo.

-La casera solo me dijo que era una chica de mi edad -cogió sus manos hasta que la miró por fin-. Mamá, estaré bien, no te preocupes.

-Lo sé -suspiró-. Eso lo tengo claro, sabes cuidar muy bien de ti misma, es solo que… te voy a echar de menos.

Lexa sonrió con dulzura y la acercó para poder abrazarla.

-Ni se te ocurra llorar.

-No estoy llorando -se rió y después cogió sus hombros para mirarla algo más seria-. Lexa, hay algo que deberías saber antes de irte -se acercó hasta una pequeña cómoda oscura que decoraba la entrada bajo un gran espejo, y sacó un sobre blanco de un cajón-. Sé que en todo este tiempo no hemos hablado mucho de tu padre… -comenzó a decir con cuidado y Lexa se tensó de inmediato- pero ha estado mandando dinero para ti todos estos años y yo lo he estado guardando en una cuenta a tu nombre para cuando te marcharas. Supongo que no tiene sentido esperar más tiempo.

Lexa observó el sobre que le tendía su madre, con el dibujo impreso de un banco y su nombre escrito en el dorso.

-No -dijo rápidamente-. No quiero su dinero.

-Lexa…

-No quiero nada de él.

-Lexa, escúchame. El dinero al fin y al cabo solo es dinero, no tiene apellidos, y te puede sacar de un aprieto cuando lo necesites -cogió su mano y puso el sobre en ella-. Al menos llévatelo para que me quede más tranquila.

Lexa observó aquellos profundos ojos verdes que mostraban la preocupación más clásica y sincera del mundo, la preocupación de una madre, y no pudo volver a negarse. Aceptó el sobre, lo metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo, volvió a abrazar a Helena y se puso la capucha antes de salir por la puerta.

-¡Lexa! -oyó que la llamaba cuando ya estaba fuera-. Tu padre también vive en Nueva York.

-¿Qué? -se giró sorprendida.

-La última vez que hablé con él me dijo que vivía allí.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso?

-En tu último cumpleaños -reconoció-. No te lo digo para que le busques, no lo hagas si no quieres, pero creo que es justo que lo sepas.

Lexa parpadeó un par de veces y asintió antes de seguir caminando hacia el coche, donde Anya la esperaba apoyada en la puerta hundida en su abrigo con los brazos cruzados.

-Menudo trío de caras largas -comentó mientras cogía su maleta para meterla en el asiento trasero refiriéndose a Will, su madre y su hermano, que habían salido a la puerta para ver cómo se marchaba.

-Lo sé -suspiró entrando en el coche.

Aprovechó ese momento para abrir el sobre que tenía en la mano, encontrando dentro de él una tarjeta de crédito a su nombre y un papel con sus datos. Después volvió a meterlo todo en el sobre y lo guardó en su mochila sin ninguna intención de volver a sacarlo. Lo había aceptado para tranquilizar a su madre pero no pensaba utilizar ese dinero nunca, no quería nada de aquel tipo.

-¿Nerviosa? -preguntó Anya arrancando-. Te vas a la gran ciudad.

Lexa sonrió por su comentario y sacudió la cabeza.

-No es para tanto.

-Es verdad, a veces se me olvida que antes vivías en… ¿Atlanta? Y te crees que aquella era la única ciudad interesante del mundo.

-Eso lo pensaba con quince años, Anya -se rió y miró por la ventana observando las casas que dejaban atrás-. Voy a echar de menos esto.

-Más te vale porque espero que vuelvas algún día -le advirtió.

-Y yo espero que para entones hayas avanzado por fin con Raven -se burló, llevándose un golpe de su amiga en la pierna mientras esta se concentraba en la carretera.

/ / /

-¿No deberían estar aquí ya? -preguntó Clarke nerviosa.

-Estarán al caer -contestó Octavia leyendo una revista sin mucho interés.

-Pero Anya te ha dicho que ya habían aparcado, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Y cuánto hace de eso?

-Dos minutos… Clarke, relájate por Dios, no hay prisa.

-Deberían estar aquí ya -repitió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Habían quedado en el aeropuerto para despedir a Lexa esa mañana y no podía esperar más para verla. No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando que el día que tanto había temido había llegado y Lexa se iba a marchar de la ciudad, probablemente para no volver si le iba bien al terminar el conservatorio, siendo aquella mañana la última vez que podría verla hasta a saber cuándo. Desde que la conocía nunca se había separado tanto de ella y no sabía cómo iba a vivir sin poder verla todos los días o abrazarla cuando lo necesitara.

Se había repetido a sí misma miles de veces que no podía ser tan dependiente de ella, y a veces conseguía ser optimista y convencerse de que con el tiempo podría acostumbrarse, pero no podía evitar ver ese momento, el de la despedida, como una prueba de fuego y estaba aterrorizada.

-Mira -Octavia señaló hacia una de las puertas de la terminal y Clarke suspiró aliviada cuando vio aparecer a Anya con una maleta y a Lexa a su lado, agarrada a su mochila mientras miraba distraída a la gente que se cruzaba con ella, vestida con un sencillo jersey negro, unos vaqueros y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta algo despeinada. Era tan adorable sin apenas intentarlo que Clarke se olvidó de respirar hasta que estuvieron delante de ellas.

-¿Cómo está mi viajera? -preguntó Octavia abrazándola con fuerza en cuanto la vio-. ¿Nerviosa?

-¿Me vais a preguntar todas lo mismo?

-Bueno, no todos los días abandonas a tus amigas para marcharte a Nueva York.

-Eh, que yo no abandono a nadie -protestó.

-Raven te manda saludos, por cierto, quería venir pero tenía trabajo.

Clarke la abrazó cuando Octavia por fin la dejó libre y comenzó a caminar con Anya hacia la zona de facturación delante de ellas.

-Llegó el gran día -dijo mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. No iba a mostrarse triste delante de Lexa en un momento tan importante para ella.

-Eso parece.

-¿Nerviosa? -bromeó ganándose un pequeño empujón de su parte.

-La verdad es que un poco sí -reconoció caminando a su lado.

-¿Qué tal lo ha llevado Jamie?

-Estará bien.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Bien, ya sabes cómo es. Aunque… -hizo una pausa y Clarke notó que vacilaba- me ha dicho que mi padre vive en Nueva York.

Clarke se detuvo al oír aquello y la miró sorprendida.

-Vaya, eso sí que es una coincidencia. ¿Y estás bien?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Hace cuánto que no sabes algo de él?

-Desde los siete años, supongo, cuando se marchó. ¿Por qué?

-Y después de tantos años, ¿no te molesta la idea de que viva en la misma ciudad que tú?

Lexa la observó pensativa durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

-No sé, tampoco he tenido tiempo de pensarlo -murmuró antes de caminar otra vez.

Clarke asintió y no hizo más preguntas.

En seis años Lexa había hablado muy pocas veces sobre su padre. De hecho, ella solo recordaba una, varios años después de conocerse, cuando Lexa por fin se abrió y le contó que se había marchado de casa cuando ella tenía alrededor de siete años y no había vuelto a verle. Sabía que su relación con Helena no había acabado bien por la forma en que Lexa lo había dejado caer, pero nada más. Lexa nunca quiso sacar el tema de nuevo y Clarke no insistió, no le hacía falta que su amiga se lo dijera para ver que aquello era algo que había enterrado en su interior y no tenía intención de revivir.

Tras facturar se dirigieron a la zona de embarque y tuvieron que despedirse definitivamente de Lexa en los controles de seguridad. De forma natural, Anya y Octavia se adelantaron a Clarke y lo hicieron antes para después apartarse y dejarles un poco de intimidad. Era algo a lo que sus amigas ya se habían acostumbrado, Clarke siempre era la última en despedirse de Lexa y Lexa era la última en despedirse de ella, daba igual el lugar y el momento, siempre era así.

Lexa sonrió tímidamente agarrando su cintura y Clarke rodeó su cuello con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia ella para fundirse en un abrazo que sabía perfectamente que no iba a querer que acabase.

-¿Me llamarás? -murmuró con la cara en su cuello.

-Todos los días.

-Seguro que te olvidas.

-No me olvidaré -se rió-. Te llamaré todos los días, lo prometo.

-Te tomo la palabra -suspiró y se apretó con más fuerza a ella-. Se me va a hacer tan raro no verte…

-Estaré aquí otra vez antes de que te des cuenta -Lexa se separó para besar su frente con suavidad y después la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos en los que Clarke intentó memorizar cada detalle de aquellos ojos verdes que en realidad ya conocía más que de sobra-. Te quiero -susurró y Clarke tembló en sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti -pudo contestar antes de notar que perdía su contacto y Lexa comenzaba a marcharse, no sin antes despedirse una última vez de sus amigas con la mano.

-La voy a echar de menos -confesó Octavia colocándose a su lado mientras ambas la observaban.

-Yo también.

/ / /

El taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio de cinco pisos, cubierto de ladrillo rojo, con una escalera de incendios, ventanas de color negro y con una gran puerta de madera del mismo color. Cuando Lexa vio a un hombre abrir la puerta, pagó al taxista y salió deprisa para entrar con él antes de que cerrara. Subió hasta el cuarto piso (sin ascensor) siguiendo las indicaciones que la casera le había dado, y se paró en frente del que supuestamente era ya su apartamento.

Llamó al timbre pero nadie contestó. Volvió a llamar una segunda vez y al seguir sin obtener respuesta acercó el oído a la puerta, esperando que quien fuera que viviese ahí no hubiese decidido salir justo en el momento en que ella llegaba, y creyó oír una música sonar desde dentro. Llamó una tercera vez, en esta ocasión durante más tiempo, y por fin oyó la voz de alguien gritando algo.

Escuchó varios cerrojos abriéndose antes de que la puerta también lo hiciera, descubriendo a una chica de más o menos su estatura con la piel oscura como la suya, con el pelo de color rosa recogido en un par de trenzas deshechas, descalza, con una camiseta azul y unos vaqueros. Con la puerta abierta Lexa ahora también podía distinguir mejor la música que venía del interior de la casa, probablemente desde alguna habitación, una especie de indie-rock psicodélico lleno de baterías y bajos que sin duda pegaba muchísimo con la imagen de aquella chica, que la miró de arriba abajo y alzó una ceja.

-¿Y tú quien coño eres?

Lexa se fijó de nuevo en el número y la letra que había apuntado para comprobar que no se había equivocado de puerta antes de contestar.

-Tu nueva compañera de piso.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

El padre de Clarke estaba consiguiendo unos resultados excelentes con la campaña que había desarrollado de la mano de Finn y todo su partido, y cuando supo que su puesto como siguiente alcalde estaba casi asegurado decidió dar una gran fiesta de celebración en la suite de un prestigioso hotel de la ciudad. Fiesta a la que, por supuesto, Clarke estaba obligada a asistir y en la que tenía que ejercer de anfitriona junto con su familia.

Así que ahí estaba, vestida con un elegante vestido azul rodeada de gente a la que no conocía pero que tenía que fingir conocer con una sonrisa postiza mientras lo único que deseaba era que todo terminara cuanto antes. Aprovechando un momento en el que nadie parecía prestarle atención, cogió una copa de champán y cruzó la suite en busca de la puerta corredera que daba acceso a la terraza, donde esperaba que no hubiese nadie.

Se sintió aliviada cuando el aire le golpeó en la cara y comprobó que nadie parecía haber tenido su misma idea, se acercó hasta la barandilla y bebió un trago de su copa observando la ciudad bajo sus pies en la oscuridad de la noche. Luego rebuscó en su bolso hasta que encontró su móvil, estaba aburrida y se sentía fuera de lugar, y cuando le ocurría aquello su cabeza siempre pensaba automáticamente en Lexa.

Todavía no era tarde así que marcó su número con la esperanza de poder hablar un rato con ella, pero en lugar de su voz lo que oyó fue el contestador diciéndole que el teléfono estaba apagado.

-Mierda -protestó guardando el móvil otra vez en el bolso y se apoyó en la barandilla con un suspiro.

-¿Todo bien, joven? -preguntó una voz masculina cerca de ella y se sobresaltó al ver a un hombre sentado en una silla fumando un puro pequeño.

-Sí. Perdón, pensaba que no había nadie aquí.

-Esa es la misma razón por la que yo he venido -se levantó de su silla y se acercó hasta quedar a su lado-. Este es el único lugar en el que puedo fumar tranquilo, odio el ruido que hay ahí dentro. ¿De qué huyes tú?

-¿Huir? -preguntó confusa.

El hombre la miró un instante con media sonrisa. Rondaría entre los cincuenta y los sesenta años, con el pelo moreno a punto de teñirse de gris por las canas, bien afeitado, con unas gafas pequeñas y un traje oscuro como la mayoría de los hombres que estaban allí esa noche, pero había algo distinto en él, algo en su forma de mirar que hacía que Clarke se sintiera relajada.

-No te culpo, este tipo de reuniones pueden llegar a ser… agotadoras. Todas esas conversaciones aburridas, el champán, las ropas caras… Yo hace años que las evito.

-A mí tampoco me apasionan.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

-Por mi padre -suspiró apartando la vista.

-Ah, la vieja historia del compromiso familiar, ¿me equivoco? -Clarke no contestó y el hombre aspiró por última vez de su puro antes de tirarlo-. Disculpa si soy demasiado directo pero después de tantos años he aprendido que es la mejor forma de hacerme entender: quizás tú no me conozcas pero yo sí sé quién eres y lo que tu padre está haciendo contigo.

Clarke le miró perpleja. Quiso protestar, sentirse ofendida por el tono que había utilizado sin conocerla de nada, pero no fue capaz.

-¿Qué crees que es lo más importante en esta vida, Clarke? -continuó- ¿Eso que cuando llegas a tus últimos días te hace sentir que todo ha merecido la pena?

-No lo sé… ¿la felicidad? -respondió Clarke sin saber a qué venía aquello.

-La libertad -corrigió-, saber que has sido dueño de tus propios actos y has sido libre de elegir, aunque después te hayas equivocado. Nadie tiene derecho a quitarte eso, ni siquiera tu familia -se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su traje y la observó con aire paternal-. No sé si quieres a ese chico con el que te están juntando, quizás sí, a veces llegamos a creernos nuestras propias mentiras, pero si no es algo que tú has decidido no tiene ningún valor. Si tu corazón te pide que salgas a esta terraza porque tu lugar no está ahí dentro debes hacerle caso, y tus padres tendrán que aceptarlo.

Clarke se quedó sin habla y no pudo reaccionar cuando aquel hombre le sonrió una última vez antes de entrar de nuevo en la suite, dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuese una especie de bomba que había dejado caer sobre ella y que estaba a punto de estallar. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía a aquel hombre que sin apenas conocerla había sido capaz de mirar dentro de su cabeza y avanzar a través de ella hasta llegar al nervio exacto que había movido su vida hasta ese momento, y las dudas sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no y si todo aquello merecía la pena volvieron a aparecer con fuerza en su interior.

Esperó unos minutos más hasta que creyó que era el momento de regresar al interior y cuando lo hizo vio a su madre hacerle un gesto para que se acercara a ella, parecía estar esperando a que Jake terminara de charlar animadamente con un hombre estirado al que Clarke tampoco había visto nunca, pero que parecía transmitir poder con su sola presencia.

Clarke bebió un trago más de su copa de champán y recibió una mirada de desaprobación de su madre.

-¿Quieres parecer una alcohólica? Deja eso ya.

-Solo he bebido un trago -se quejó.

-Es tu cuarta copa, no me tomes por tonta.

Clarke suspiró dejando la copa en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí en ese momento, y quiso cruzarse de brazos, pero recordó que no debía hacerlo y resopló frustrada; no era una "imagen apropiada" para esa situación.

-Dios, ¿puedo irme ya? -suplicó.

-Todavía no -contestó Abby mirando a su marido, que se acercaba a ellos con su acompañante.

-Thelonious, te presento a mi familia -dijo Jake con una sonrisa orgullosa cuando estuvo a su altura-. Mi mujer, Abby Griffin, y mi preciosa hija, Clarke.

-Thelonious Jaha -extendió la mano hacia ella con gesto tranquilo-. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Clarke, he oído hablar mucho de ti.

Clarke parpadeó un par de veces pero no se puede decir que estuviera sorprendida. Si había oído hablar de ella seguramente había sido a raíz de aquel maldito beso que Finn le dio en frente de la televisión local y que había causado tanto alboroto. Mucha gente se quejó y lo vio como lo que era, una simple estrategia para ganar más votos, pero la gran mayoría picó el cebo y ahora la atención sobre Jake Griffin y Jacob Collins se había disparado.

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo -habló sin pensar y solo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando el hombre soltó una carcajada y su padre la fulminó con la mirada.

-Disculpa a mi hija, a veces es demasiado sincera -murmuró con una risa nerviosa-. Thelonious, por qué no te adelantas a nuestros amigos y ahora mismo te alcanzo para comentar ese proyecto nuevo del que te he hablado -señaló a otros tres hombres que charlaban cerca de ellos.

-Claro, un placer -le dedicó una sonrisa a las dos antes de marcharse.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no oírle, Jake miró a Clarke enfurecido.

-Ese era el gobernador de Carolina del Sur, muestra un poco de respeto.

-Lo siento, papá, no sabía quién era -se justificó.

-Te he enseñado modales para algo.

-Eso es lo único que te importa, los modales -gruñó entre dientes.

-¿Qué has dicho? -dijo acercándose a ella de forma autoritaria.

Clarke quiso repetírselo, quiso gritarle a la cara, pero como siempre le ocurría en momentos como ese una sensación de impotencia invadió su cuerpo y le impidió hacerlo.

-Que no volverá a pasar, lo siento -contestó resignada bajando la vista al suelo mientras las palabras de aquel hombre al que había visto en la terraza de pronto comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza.

Jake la estudió unos segundos sin cambiar su gesto y Clarke creyó que se daría por satisfecho, que lo dejaría ahí, pero no fue así.

-Te pido algo tan simple como ser amable con los invitados en un momento importante como este y ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer eso sin dejarme en evidencia -el corazón de Clarke se encogió de rabia al oír a su padre diciendo aquello, no era justo-. Al menos intenta comportarte el resto de la noche, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

Clarke alzó la vista pero en lugar de mirarle a él buscó los ojos de su madre, que se mostraba seria mientras apretaba los labios, como si se estuviese conteniendo. Rezó para que por una vez hablara, que por una vez desde hacía años se atreviera a decir algo en su defensa frente a su padre, que claramente estaba pagando con ella los nervios que le provocaba aquel evento y que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar, pero Abby no dijo nada.

-Contéstame cuando te pregunto -reclamó Jake y esta vez algo distinto se apoderó de ella, una rabia interior que salió a la superficie cuando le miró de nuevo.

-¿Sabes qué, papá? No, no pienso hacerlo, no pienso revolotear a tu alrededor para que me luzcas como a una muñeca cada vez que te interese y que después me trates de esta forma cuando no digo o hago lo que tú quieres. Se acabó.

Su padre la observó perplejo y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante la inesperada seguridad que mostraba su hija enfrentándose a él de aquella forma.

-¿Cómo dices?

-He dicho que se acabó -Clarke apretó los puños sintiendo que por primera vez estaba en igualdad de condiciones al discutir con él y quizás podría ganar en esa ocasión. Le daba igual que la gente a su alrededor pudiese oírla, no iba a preocuparse más por eso-. No tienes derecho a controlar mi vida en tu beneficio, no importa lo mucho que me hayas dado, eso no me convierte en tu juguete. Si tanto te debo por ser tu hija entonces quítamelo todo: el dinero, los estudios, la ropa… puedes quedártelo si es eso lo único que te importa además de tu trabajo, pero mi lugar no es este y tienes que aceptarlo -sentenció antes de darse la vuelta con la intención de salir de allí lo antes posible sintiendo una desconocida sensación de alivio en el cuerpo.

No sabía quién era ese hombre que se había tomado la libertad de desengranar el aspecto más delicado de su vida, pero se lo agradecía infinitamente porque aquello le había dado el valor que le faltaba para hacer lo que hasta ese momento más había temido.

Cuando pasó cerca de la mesa del catering encontró por casualidad a Finn, que comía un canapé mientras hablaba con la camarera y sujetaba una copa de champán en la otra mano. Carraspeó para llamar su atención cuando estuvo a su lado y él se sorprendió al verla.

-Clarke, esto… ¿dónde estabas?

La mirada de Clarke viajó desde la camarera, que la observaba con curiosidad, pasando por la cara de incomodidad de Finn, hasta que cayó en la copa de su mano.

-Pensaba que habías dejado el alcohol -dijo ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Qué? -siguió su mirada-. Oh, lo dices por esto, es solo una copa de champán, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Clarke no fue tan inocente como para creerle pero tampoco tan tonta como para pretender que le dijera la verdad en ese momento. Hacía semanas que sabía que había vuelto a beber.

Sus padres le habían (literalmente) comprado un apartamento con la intención de que Finn se instalase con ella, pero ninguno de los dos lo vio como una buena idea y ahora solo lo utilizaba Clarke. Le servía para relajarse, pensar, pintar… pero de vez en cuando Finn se dejaba ver por allí oliendo a alcohol y tabaco cuando no estaba en condiciones de volver a su casa y encontrarse con su padre después de haber ido a una "reunión con sus colegas", como él decía, y se desplomaba en su sofá.

La buena noticia era que ya ni se molestaba en que Clarke le prestase atención, después de todos esos meses parecía haberse acabado aburriendo de ella y su nuevo entretenimiento era gastar todo el dinero que tenía en fiestas y otras chicas. Era una situación absurda, pero al menos habían dejado de discutir y habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo para no molestarse el uno al otro.

-Estupendo, me voy -le informó.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, he discutido con mi padre.

-¿Cómo qué has… ¿Aquí? -dijo sorprendido- ¿Estás loca? Te va a matar.

-Me da igual, estoy harta de todo esto, de que me utilice y de tener que estar contigo -Finn la miró algo dolido y Clarke se cruzó de brazos-. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, no te hagas el sorprendido.

-Lo nuestro podría haber funcionado si no te hubieses… -comenzó a decir pero Clarke se echó a reír antes de que terminara la frase.

-Sigue diciéndote eso tantas veces como quieras pero yo ya no tengo por qué escucharlo más. Adiós, Finn, suerte con tu estúpida carrera.

Siguió su camino hacia la salida cada vez más segura de que aquella era la última vez que iba a tener que rodearse de esa gente, que cuando abandonase aquella suite podría por fin comenzar a vivir su propia vida y ser quien realmente quería ser, al lado de quien ella decidiera. Por fin estaba diciendo adiós a todo lo que la había impedido ser feliz y no había vuelta atrás, una vez que saliera por esa puerta ya no sería Clarke Griffin, solo Clarke.

Antes de poder hacerlo tuvo que esperar a que el botones encargado de los abrigos le diera el suyo y su madre aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a ella.

-No pienso quedarme más tiempo -le advirtió.

-Lo sé, vengo a despedirme. Tu padre no te perdonará después de esto, lo sabes ¿no?

-Ese es su problema, no el mío. He aguantado lo suficiente como para saber que no soy una mala hija aunque se empeñe en hacerme creer lo contrario.

-Clarke, sé que tu padre a veces puede ser muy estricto pero eso no significa que no te quiera.

-Pues tiene una bonita forma de demostrarlo.

-Está sometido a mucha presión y a veces el estrés le sobrepasa, eso es todo.

-Yo también estoy estresada y no trato a la gente que quiero de esa manera -protestó.

-No es la misma situación, Clarke, no seas descarada.

Clarke soltó una risa irónica, esa era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba de ella, siempre se ponía de parte de su padre en todo.

-¿Por qué siempre le defiendes? -preguntó y cogió su abrigo cuando el botones apareció con él-. ¿Sabes qué? No respondas, nunca voy a poder entenderte, mamá -dijo antes de salir.

/ / /

Lexa llegó ese día a su apartamento nuevo bastante más tarde de lo que lo hacía normalmente. Al salir de clase por la tarde algunos de sus compañeros habían insistido en ir a tomar algo, y la cosa se había ido alargando hasta que se les había hecho de noche. Le caía bien la gente de su clase, todo el mundo estaba ilusionado con lo que hacía y eso se traducía en un muy buen ambiente que le permitía sentirse relajada. De hecho, las cosas le estaban yendo tan bien que estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Llevaba varias semanas en Nueva York y ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a vivir allí, a los grandes edificios, las calles abarrotadas de gente, la variedad cultural… nada de aquello la intimidaba porque ya lo había vivido de pequeña antes de mudarse a Portland y en parte lo echaba un poco de menos.

Se lo pasaba bien descubriendo poco a poco la ciudad, disfrutaba de tener que pasar por delante del Central Park cada mañana, estaba conociendo a gente interesante, su compañera de piso había resultado ser divertida… todo parecía empezar a encajar en su vida, pero aún así a veces sentía que todavía le faltaba algo importante para ser feliz de verdad.

Había hablado con Clarke cada día desde que se marchó, tal y como prometió. Todas las noches quedaban para hablar por videollamada en el ordenador y contarse su día, y si no podían hacerlo se llamaban al menos durante unos minutos. Aquel era el momento que más esperaba del día y no se lo perdía por nada del mundo, aunque a veces tuviera que esperar hasta la madrugada para hablar con ella porque sus horarios no coincidían o tuviera cualquier cosa que hacer, no había nada más importante que aquello.

Por eso no podía pensar en otra cosa cuando llegó a casa y vio la hora que era, y se encaminó hacia su habitación sin darse cuenta de que alguien salía del baño en ese instante, chocando con ella. Fue a disculparse creyendo que se trataba de Jenny, su compañera, pero se sorprendió cuando no reconoció a la chica morena que tenía delante.

-Supongo que tú eres Lexa -dijo fríamente mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Y tú eres…

-Ontari, la novia de Jenny.

-Ah, encantada -le tendió la mano pero la chica la ignoró y se dirigió hacia el salón para sentarse en el sofá.

En ese instante Jenny apareció por allí con dos platos de pasta precocinada en las manos y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa cuando la vio.

-¿Qué hay, Lex? -la saludó caminando deprisa para dejar los platos en la mesa del salón, quejándose de que quemaban.

Se había tomado confianzas de llamarla así desde el segundo día pero a Lexa no le molestaba.

La personalidad de Jenny iba clavada con su estilo, era extrovertida, divertida y muy ruidosa. Le había contado a Lexa que había nacido en Argentina pero que de pequeña se mudó a Estados Unidos, que se había marchado de casa de sus padres con diecinueve años porque les dijo que era bisexual y no la aceptaron, y que trabajaba en un Starbucks para pagarse los gastos mientras dibujaba cómics e intentaba venderlos a alguna editorial.

Sorprendentemente, habían conectado bastante bien y después de dos semanas Lexa ya se sentía como en casa cuando llegaba a su apartamento. Jenny le había tirado los trastos desde el minuto uno, apenas se había molestado en ser discreta, pero Lexa se lo tomaba con humor y aunque le parecía atractiva nunca se le ocurrió seguirle el juego.

Lo que no le había dicho era que tenía novia y quizás por eso la había saludado de esa forma al verla.

-Voy a la habitación, no hagáis mucho ruido -sabía que con su compañera eso era difícil pero tenía que intentarlo.

-¿A llamar a tu chica? -dijo inocentemente pero Lexa la fulminó con la mirada-. Oh, claro, tu _amiga_ , esa de la que no dejas de hablar -se rió-. Vale, que vaya bien -se sentó al lado de Ontari y empezó a comer mirando a la televisión.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza y entró a su habitación, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y llevó el portátil hasta la cama. Puso su móvil a cargar y al encenderlo comprobó que Clarke le había mandado un mensaje casi una hora antes indicándole que ya estaba en casa y que además tenía una llamada perdida suya, así que no esperó más tiempo para llamarla.

Cuando unos segundos después la cara de la rubia apareció en la pantalla de su ordenador suspiró aliviada.

-Hola -sonrió.

-Por fin, creía que no ibas a dar señales de vida en todo el día -Clarke también sonrió y Lexa notó un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

-Perdona, no tenía batería en el móvil. ¿Qué tal tu día? Te veo contenta.

-Intenso, pero primero cuéntame tú el tuyo.

-Pues esta mañana me ha pasado algo muy extraño.

-¿En el buen sentido?

-No lo sé -confesó-, estaba yendo a clase por la mañana y sin darme cuenta me salté la parada de metro en la que me tenía que bajar y lo hice dos más tarde.

-¿Ibas pensando en mí? -bromeó Clarke haciendo que se echase a reír.

-Calla y escucha. Pensé que no pasaría nada porque solo tenía que andar durante unos minutos más hasta llegar al conservatorio, pero al girar una esquina me topé de frente con un edificio y el nombre que ponía en el cartel me llamó la atención -de pronto se puso más seria y Clarke lo notó.

-¿Qué nombre?

Lexa no contestó al instante y Clarke se acercó a la pantalla preocupada.

-Lexa, ¿cuál era el nombre del cartel?

-Woods & Partners Architects -confesó.

-Es… tu apellido, ¿significa algo?

-¿Te llegué a contar alguna vez a qué se dedicaba mi padre en Atlanta?

Clarke tardó unos segundos en responder.

-No.

-Era arquitecto. Cuando se separó de mi madre estaba montando su propio estudio y ese era el nombre que iba a ponerle.

Lexa se pasó la mano por la frente nerviosa y Clarke frunció el ceño intentando comprender lo que le decía.

-Y crees que ese edificio…

-Es el estudio de mi padre, lo ha montado aquí -terminó su frase.

-¿Estás segura? A lo mejor es otro Woods o es un nombre que se parece al que recuerdas.

-Es él, Clarke, no me preguntes por qué, pero estoy segura -se estremeció al recordar la impresión que le había dado ver aquel cartel, se había quedado parada delante de él durante un buen rato sin poder creérselo y por culpa de eso casi había llegado tarde a clase.

Había algo en su interior que le decía que su padre era el dueño de aquel edificio y el hecho de que el destino hubiese jugado con ella colocándolo a diez minutos del lugar en el que estudiaba todas las mañanas le puso los pelos de punta. Ya le extrañaba haber acabado en la misma ciudad que él sin saberlo hasta el mismo día en que se mudaba, pero esto era demasiado.

-Nunca me has contado lo que ocurrió -la voz de Clarke hizo que volviese a la realidad y negó con la cabeza.

-Porque no merece la pena. Ahora cuéntame lo que te ha pasado, quiero saber qué es eso que te ha dejado tan… radiante.

Clarke sonrió en la pantalla y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Estás preparada?

-Venga, suéltalo.

-Muy bien, ¿recuerdas la fiesta a la que tenía que ir esta noche?

-¿La de tu padre? -Clarke asintió y Lexa se tensó de inmediato preparándose para lo peor-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? No habrán vuelto a…

-He discutido con él.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-No lo entiendes -Clarke se echó a reír-, he discutido con él delante de todo el mundo y no me he callado. Le he dicho todo lo que pensaba, que no tenía derecho a tratarme así, a controlarme, a decidir por mí, a utilizarme… Dios, Lex, me he sentido tan bien, tan libre… Ojalá hubieses estado allí para verlo.

Lexa la miró sorprendida, había esperado tanto el momento en que Clarke le dijese algo así que cuando por fin ocurrió no estaba preparada para ello. Se sentía orgullosa, feliz, y al mismo tiempo arrepentida por no haber podido estar a su lado en un momento tan importante.

-Eso es genial, Clarke. Joder, es estupendo -dijo casi emocionada y luego frunció el ceño-. ¿Y cómo es que no estás muerta?

-Porque me fui antes de darle tiempo a que me matara -se rió.

-¿Y tu madre?, ¿Y Finn?

-Les he dejado claro que se olviden de mí y creo que lo van a respetar.

-Vaya, estoy impresionada -bromeó-. Me alegro mucho por ti, por fin vas a poder ser feliz.

-Sería mucho más feliz si te tuviera a mi lado.

Lexa suspiró y sonrió, siempre tenía que decir algo que la dejara sin palabras.

-Bueno, ahora que eres libre podrás venir a verme cuando quieras. ¿Has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer?

-Supongo que mi padre me desheredará y congelará todas mis cuentas en cuanto pueda para darme una lección y humillarme otra vez, por lo que tendré que buscarme un trabajo, encontrar un piso más asequible que este… pero ya lo pensaré mañana, no quiero agobiarme.

Lexa sonrió y miró la hora que marcaba el ordenador, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho.

-¿Hablamos mañana?

-¿Ya me dejas? -protestó Clarke.

-Mañana tengo que ir a clase y me gustaría dormir antes, ¿sabes?

-Es verdad, se me olvidaba que eres Lexa "yo no falto ningún día a clase porque soy responsable" Woods.

-Y tú eres idiota -se rió-. Buenas noches, Clarke.

-Buenas noches, Lex, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

/ / /

Clarke se dio una larga ducha de agua caliente para terminar de eliminar toda la adrenalina y el cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones que se habían amontonado en su cuerpo tras la discusión con su padre. Todavía tenía la sensación de que todo había sido una especie de sueño y que pronto se despertaría estando de nuevo en la suite, rodeada de gente que representaba todo lo que odiaba, y nada habría cambiado.

Pero cuando se tumbó en la cama y se relajó por completo las imágenes que le vinieron a la cabeza eran demasiado reales para ser de un sueño. Realmente había sido capaz de plantar cara a su padre, la figura que más impotencia le había hecho sentir en toda su vida cada vez que hablaba con ella, y lo había hecho además en su propio terreno de juego, sintiéndose imparable.

De pronto se acordó del hombre con el que había hablado en la terraza y se arrepintió de no haberle preguntado quién era, así al menos podría ponerle nombre cada vez que se acordase de él y de lo que le dijo, porque no quería olvidarse nunca de lo mucho que aquel desconocido la había ayudado esa noche.

También comenzó a pensar en Lexa, como hacía cada noche antes de dormirse, y en lo muchísimo que la echaba de menos. Le habría encantado que estuviese con ella en ese momento porque por fin había hecho lo que era necesario, la barrera que las impedía estar juntas había desaparecido y… entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó desorientada.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ , pensó mirando a su alrededor.

Se levantó y fue rápidamente al armario para sacar una bolsa de deporte que dejó encima de la cama. Cogió un par de camisetas, dos pantalones, ropa interior, un jersey y lo metió todo en la bolsa. Luego se vistió deprisa con unos vaqueros y una sudadera, se puso unas deportivas y se recogió el pelo frente al espejo. Buscó su bolso por la habitación, y cuando comprobó que la cartera y sus llaves estaban dentro lo cogió todo y salió de su casa para ir al aeropuerto.

Allí compró un billete para Nueva York en el próximo vuelo sin preocuparse del precio y en un par de horas ya se encontraba en la nueva ciudad, donde cogió un taxi para ir a casa de Lexa. Conocía la dirección porque ella la había ayudado a encontrar aquel sitio cuando estaba buscando piso y todavía lo tenía guardado en la memoria del móvil.

Veinte minutos después el taxista se detuvo frente a un edificio rojo, que parecía marrón por la oscuridad de la noche, y al darse cuenta de que no sabía el número de piso ni la letra cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Lexa rezando para que se lo cogiera. Lo hizo después de un buen rato, con la voz cansada.

-¿Clarke?

-Lexa -se mordió el labio observando el edificio-, no sé si mirando por la ventana podrás verme pero… estoy en frente de tu casa.

* * *

 **Puede que este sea el peor momento para decir esto pero es muy probable que la semana que viene no pueda publicar porque prácticamente no voy a pasar por casa y no voy a tener tiempo de subir nada, así que vais a tener que esperar un poco más de lo normal para leer el siguiente capítulo, lo siento mucho :(**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **PD: ya lo digo, POR FIN JODER**


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdón por el parón! Mi agenda es un caos últimamente pero ya tengo tiempo para actualizar con calma otra vez. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)**

* * *

 **XII**

Lexa se paseaba nerviosa por el salón de su casa con el pijama todavía puesto mientras Clarke la observaba sentada en el sofá como un niño pequeño que espera la bronca de su madre.

-No me lo puedo creer -Lexa se detuvo un instante para mirarla y sacudió la cabeza incrédula-. No me lo puedo creer -repitió caminando de nuevo.

-¿Estás enfadada?

-No, claro que no. Has salido corriendo de tu casa para ir al aeropuerto, has cogido un avión y has recorrido una ciudad que no conoces sola, en mitad de la noche y sin avisar a nadie, pero no estoy enfadada -respondió sarcástica-. Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa, Clarke, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

-No estaba pensando mucho.

-Ya, bueno, eso es evidente -Clarke la miró dolida y Lexa suspiró agachándose frente a ella para coger sus manos-. Perdona, es que esto me ha pillado por sorpresa y no sé qué hacer.

-Lo sé y siento ponerte en esta situación de golpe, pero si esperas una razón que justifique lo que he hecho no puedo dártela. No estaba pensando en nada concreto, solo sentía que no tenía ningún sentido seguir allí, estaba sola en una casa que no consideraba mía, acababa de romper con lo que me ataba a esa vida, y cuando pensé en ti simplemente reaccioné. No me paré a pensar en lo que hacía hasta que estuve delante de tu casa.

-¿Pero qué pasa con tus clases?, ¿Y la escuela de arte?

-No me voy a morir por faltar un par de días. Además, no sé si quiero seguir con la carrera… necesito pensar.

-¿Lexa, eres tú? -Jenny apareció bostezando en la puerta de su habitación con el pelo rosa revuelto en una coleta y miró confundida a la rubia-. ¿Quién eres tú?

Clarke se levantó y se acercó a ella para tenderle la mano.

-Clarke. Tú eres Jenny, ¿no? Perdona por haber aparecido así en vuestra casa.

-Espera un segundo, ¿eres Clarke?, ¿La misma Clarke de la que Lexa no para de hablar nunca?

-Supongo que sí -miró a Lexa y sonrió al ver que la morena se ruborizaba un poco.

Jenny se apartó de ella ligeramente y la observó entonces más detenidamente, analizándola de arriba abajo sin cortarse un pelo.

-Joder, ahora lo entiendo todo. ¿Dónde os han fabricado a vosotras dos?

-Siento mucho que te hayamos despertado -se disculpó Lexa acercándose a ellas-, ha ocurrido algo y Clarke se quedará aquí un par de noches.

-Vale, pero… intentad no hacer mucho ruido -las observó una vez más con curiosidad y después volvió a entrar en su habitación.

-No me dijiste que era tan atractiva -comentó Clarke alzando una ceja.

-Si quieres una cita llegas tarde, ayer descubrí que tiene novia.

-Vaya… -Clarke fingió estar decepcionada y después se encogió de hombros-. De todas formas a mí me gusta otra.

Lexa no pudo contener la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro y volvió a ruborizarse, sintiéndose una idiota por reaccionar de esa manera ante cada cosa que le dijera Clarke, pero era superior a sus fuerzas y la rubia lo sabía. Carraspeó después de unos segundos para llenar el silencio que se había creado entre las dos.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana tendremos tiempo de hablar -Clarke asintió y Lexa frunció el ceño cuando vio que se dirigía al sofá y cogía una manta.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No has dicho que durmiéramos?

-Me refería a la cama. No vas a quedarte ahí.

/ / /

Clarke se despertó oyendo voces fuera de la habitación y observó confundida su posición en la cama. Estaba tumbada en diagonal, ocupando casi todo el espacio del colchón, mientras se aferraba a la almohada de Lexa en su lado, ahora vacío. Recordaba haberse quedado dormida abrazada a ella y debía de haberla reemplazado por su almohada en sueños cuando Lexa se había marchado.

Sonrió para dentro al comprobar que no lo había soñado todo y que realmente estaba en la habitación de Lexa, en su piso, en Nueva York, y que por fin era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Se estiró en la cama sintiendo una desconocida paz interior y después se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Se encontró a Jenny y Lexa terminando de desayunar en la barra de la cocina y les sonrió cuando repararon en ella. Lexa le devolvió la sonrisa y Jenny continuó comiendo su tostada mientras dibujaba concentrada en un cuaderno.

-Buenos días -la saludó Lexa.

-Buenos días -Clarke frunció el ceño al ver que Lexa dejaba su taza en el fregadero y se movía rápido para coger sus llaves y su chaqueta-. ¿Te vas ya?

-Sí -se puso la chaqueta y luego se acercó a ella para coger sus hombros mirándola a los ojos-. Puedes coger lo que quieras de la nevera, también puedes usar mi ordenador si te aburres, ver la televisión, leer mis libros… lo que sea. Volveré corriendo después de comer, ¿estarás bien?

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco y se echó a reír.

-Lexa, no seas tan dramática, estaré bien.

-Vale -Lexa suspiró pero no se movió.

Clarke la observó y se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo despedirse de ella. Bajo la vista a sus labios y por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de besarlos, pero eso era demasiado, ¿no?

Supuestamente ya no había nada que se lo impidiera, salvo el hecho de que habían pasado demasiados meses evitándolo y ahora no sabía si tenía el derecho de besarla sin más. No habían hablado de lo que eran o lo que querían ser, nunca les había dado tiempo, pero en algún momento debían hacerlo y Clarke hizo una nota mental para recordarlo.

Fue Lexa quien finalmente reaccionó dejando un beso en su mejilla y después se dio la vuelta para ir hasta la puerta. Clarke la contempló mientras salía y cuando se giró de nuevo encontró a Jenny observándola con las cejas levantadas.

-Amigas, ¿eh?

-Es… complicado -explicó-. Bueno, o al menos lo ha sido hasta ahora, no lo sé.

-¿No sabes si ha sido complicado?

-Me refiero a que no sé si dejará de serlo a partir de ahora. Es una larga historia.

-Ya -asintió lentamente y dio el último mordisco a su tostada. Luego se sacudió las manos y metió su cuaderno en una mochila negra que se colgó al hombro-. Bueno, Clarke, disfruta de tu mañana en nuestra mansión. Solo hay una única regla que debes saber: no entres en mi habitación -le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó del piso.

Cuando se quedó sola, Clarke comprobó que era aún muy pronto y volvió a la habitación de Lexa para dormir un poco más. Se despertó tres o cuatro horas más tarde y se dio una ducha rápida antes de ir a la cocina para comer algo. Se decantó por unos cereales (no había mucho donde elegir, tampoco), y se sentó en un taburete para comer en la barra ya que aquel parecía ser el sitio que utilizaban en esa casa para desayunar.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que aquel piso no estaba nada mal. No era muy grande, tenía una sala principal en la que estaban incluidos el salón y una pequeña cocina, divididos por una barra no muy ancha pero con el espacio suficiente para dos personas, dos habitaciones, una en cada lado de la casa, y un baño que caía del lado de la de Lexa.

Cuando empezó a aburrirse mientras comía cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Octavia.

-Hola, rubia -la saludó-. No te he visto hoy, ¿dónde te has metido?

-O, tengo que contarte algo y creo que será mejor que te sientes antes de que lo haga.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Has vuelto a beber estando sola?

-Eso fue solo una vez -protestó-, no me hagas quedar como una alcohólica.

-No sé, solo preguntaba -se defendió y Clarke suspiró.

-Tú solo siéntate para que pueda contarte lo que ha pasado.

-Vale, vale -esperó pacientemente mientras su amiga hablaba con alguien que por la voz sonaba a Lincoln hasta que la línea se quedó en silencio-. Muy bien, ya estoy sentada.

Clarke respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-Anoche discutí con mi padre y le dije todo lo que pensaba de él delante de un montón de invitados, básicamente le mandé a la mierda a él, a mi madre y a Finn, y luego cuando llegué a mi casa sentí que no pintaba nada allí, cogí algo de ropa, fui al aeropuerto, compré un billete, y ahora estoy en Nueva York, en casa de Lexa, esperando a que ella vuelva de sus clases -dijo del tirón y se mordió el labio esperando su respuesta.

Octavia tardó lo que a ella le pareció un siglo en emitir ningún sonido y por un momento pensó que se había cortado la llamada.

-¿Qué?

-Que estoy en Nueva York.

-Ya pero antes de eso has dicho que…

-Mandé a mi padre a la mierda.

Oyó que Octavia suspiraba al otro lado.

-A ver, vamos por partes. Uno, ya era hora joder, pensaba que nunca ibas a hacerlo, ya te veía haciendo de primera dama como si esto fuera el siglo pasado; y dos, ¿estás loca?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre marcharte de esa forma sin avisar a nadie? Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa.

-Eso mismo me dijo Lexa, no hace falta que me regañes tú también.

-Vale y esa es otra, que estás con Lexa… menudo susto debiste darle apareciendo de esa manera, ¿está bien?

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? -se quejó- Soy yo la que te he llamado.

-Joder, Clarke, no puedes soltarme esta bomba de pronto y pretender que te lea el cerebro -suspiró de nuevo-. Vale, ¿cómo estás? ¿Tus padres han hecho algo?

-De momento no, supongo que mi padre querrá hacer cómo si nunca hubiese nacido -removió los cereales distraída-, pero no te llamo por eso, te llamo por Lexa.

-Ni se te ocurra cagarla con ella ahora, Griffin.

-No pensaba hacerlo, Blake -dijo imitando su tono-, por eso necesito que me ayudes. Quiero compensarla por todo el tiempo que ha estado esperando este momento y no sé cómo hacerlo, no quiero precipitarme.

-¿Precipitarte? Clarke, no creo que ella necesite que la compenses por nada. Está loca por ti y cualquier cosa que hagas le va a parecer bien, ¿de verdad crees que es momento de pararse a pensar las cosas después de lo que habéis pasado?

-Puede que sí, no lo sé, pero no quiero estropearlo. A lo mejor ella se ha cansado y ya no siente nada más que una amistad.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza en el avión o algo así? Créeme, esa chica no te ve como tan solo como una amiga -volvió a hablar con alguien al otro lado de la línea-. Tengo que colgar ya pero, por favor, hazme caso. ¿Quieres mi consejo? Aprovecha la ciudad en la que estás y llévatela por ahí, ten una cita con ella como Dios manda, lígatela como sé que sabes hacerlo y no la hagas esperar más tiempo o yo misma apareceré por ahí para darte una colleja. Luego hablamos -finalizó cortando la llamada.

/ / /

Lexa salió de clase esa tarde con prisa para volver a su casa lo antes posible, pero sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se desvió del camino que tomaba habitualmente y se encontró a sí misma frente al edificio que sospechaba era el estudio de su padre.

No le había contado nada a su madre aún, no quería hablar con ella porque sabía que aunque no le dijera directamente que debía entrar y hablar con él, de alguna forma lo dejaría caer y después Lexa no dejaría de darle vueltas.

No quería saber nada de él, ¿por qué la vida se estaba empeñando en ponerle las cosas tan difíciles?

Cuando por fin reaccionó y recordó lo que la esperaba en casa sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Anya. Tenía que hablar con alguien externo a todo aquello para aclararse.

-Anya, necesito que me ayudes -dijo en cuanto oyó que su amiga descolgaba, sin darle tiempo a saludarla.

-Vaya, hola a ti también. Me alegro de tener noticias tuyas después de _dos semanas_ fuera, amiga -contestó con algo de rencor aunque Lexa sabía que no iba en serio.

-Lo siento, todo me va muy bien y espero que a ti también, pero hay algo importante en lo que tienes que ayudarme.

-Está bien -dijo cambiando de tono-, ¿qué pasa?

-Clarke está conmigo.

Anya tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Si no te explicas mejor no voy a saber a qué coño te refieres, Lexa.

-Me refiero a que está conmigo aquí, en Nueva York. Durmió anoche a mi casa.

-¿Ha ido a visitarte o algo así?

-No exactamente. Anoche dejó plantados a sus padres en una fiesta, cogió un avión y se presentó en mi casa a las dos de la mañana con lo puesto y algo de ropa en una bolsa.

-O sea que se ha fugado para estar contigo, es romántico si lo piensas.

Lexa frunció el ceño al oírle hablar de esa manera.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Raven contigo? No me importa que el gesto sea romántico o no (que lo es), sino que ha dejado atrás toda su vida y ahora está esperando en el salón de mi casa a que llegue y supongo que quiere que… estemos juntas.

-¿Y no es eso lo que querías?

-Sí -afirmó rápidamente-, claro que sí, pero me ha pillado por sorpresa. Después de tanto tiempo ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de que esto jamás iba a ocurrir y me tendría que acabar olvidando de ella, y ahora de pronto está aquí. Es demasiado para procesar de golpe pero si se lo digo así le voy a romper el corazón y no sé qué hacer.

Anya suspiró y Lexa pudo imaginársela llevándose la mano a la frente como hacía siempre que se desesperaba con ella.

-Dios, no sé de qué fábrica de idiotas habéis salido vosotras dos -murmuró en voz baja-. Mira, quiero mucho a Clarke pero he visto cómo te ha tenido todo este tiempo en un sinvivir hasta que por fin ha visto la luz y se ha atrevido a mandarlo todo a la mierda, y ahora si tú por algún motivo que no logro entender quieres tomarte las cosas con calma tiene que aceptarlo, le guste o no. Así que ahora mismo vas a ir a esa casa y le vas a decir que la quieres pero que necesitas algo de espacio, vais a tener un par de citas como las personas normales y después os vais a meter en la cama para hacer algo más que abrazaros de una vez por todas. ¿Me has entendido?

Lexa no contestó porque tuvo que contener una carcajada.

-Lexa, ¿me has entendido o no?

-Sí, perdona, estaba pensando en que salir con Raven te está sentando bien -se rió y Anya se quedó en silencio hasta que acabó.

-Tienes suerte de que no esté ahí para golpearte.

Cuando llegó a su casa Lexa estaba decidida a hacer caso a su amiga y ser sincera con Clarke, todo aquello la había pillado con la guardia baja y necesitaba pararse a pensar un poco las cosas, tenía que entenderlo. Pero cuando entró y vio a Clarke sonreírle desde el sofá mientras ojeaba uno de sus libros tuvo que contenerse para no correr hacia ella. Dejó sus cosas en la entrada y fue al sofá para sentarse a su lado.

-Hola -la saludó Clarke-, ¿qué tal tu día?

-Bien, ¿y el tuyo?

-Algo aburrido, pero bien -sonrió-. Por cierto, he ido a sacar dinero y he comprobado que mi padre ha congelado mis cuentas esta mañana. Se ha dado prisa en castigarme.

-¿Has salido sin conocer la ciudad? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Solo he ido al cajero de la otra calle, Lexa -se rió-, Jenny me ha dibujado un mapa.

-Hola, Lex -la aludida saludó desde la cocina y Lexa reparó por primera vez en su presencia.

-Jenny, ¿podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?

-Vale, pero recuerda que el sofá es zona común y está prohibido hacer guarradas -Lexa la fulminó con la mirada y Clarke se echó a reír-. Es broma, mujer, ya me voy -dijo alzando las manos antes de meterse en su habitación para darles intimidad.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Clarke con curiosidad.

-Sí. Quiero decir, no. Bueno, no lo sé -dijo de forma atropellada y quiso abofetearse a sí misma. No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa de pronto cerca de Clarke, estaba más que acostumbrada a estar con ella-. Mira, yo…

-Sal conmigo -la interrumpió Clarke y Lexa la miró confundida-. Sal conmigo esta noche y vamos a cenar a algún sitio, solo tú y yo. Me gustaría poder decir un lugar pero no conozco la ciudad, así que te dejo la elección a ti.

-¿Te refieres a una cita?

Clarke asintió y Lexa suspiró aliviada, eso facilitaba las cosas.

-Vale, pero ¿cómo lo hacemos?

-¿Cómo hacemos el qué?

-Prepararnos para la cita, no podemos hacerlo juntas. Además -Lexa observó su ropa-, ¿has traído algo para una cita en esa bolsa tuya?

-No, pero tampoco tenemos que ir de etiqueta, ¿no?

Entonces Lexa tuvo una idea. Se levantó del sofá y fue corriendo hasta su habitación para rebuscar en los cajones del escritorio, y cuando poco después encontró lo que quería volvió con la misma prisa al sofá, donde Clarke la esperaba sin entender nada. Lexa sonrió y le ofreció el sobre que le había dado su madre el día que se marchó de casa.

-Usa esto para comprarte algo en un centro comercial que está a unos minutos de aquí, hay un autobús que para justo enfrente. Yo puedo aprovechar para estudiar un par de horas y después iré a buscarte para ir a cenar.

Clarke abrió el sobre y negó con la cabeza al ver la tarjeta a su nombre dentro.

-No puedo aceptar esto.

-Claro que puedes.

-¿Estás loca? No voy a usar una tarjeta tuya como si nada, es demasiado.

-Clarke, escúchame -dijo agarrando sus manos-. El dinero de esa cuenta ni si quiera me importa, es de mi padre y no pensaba utilizarlo en la vida pero este es el momento perfecto para darle un buen uso, y sabes de sobra que no me molesta gastar el dinero en ti.

-Pero esto no es gastar, es regalar sin más. No puedo aceptarlo -insistió y Lexa suspiró abatida.

-¿Si lo coges como un préstamo te parece mejor? -Lexa no tenía ninguna intención de aceptar que le devolviera ese dinero pero sabía que era la única posibilidad que iba a tener de convencerla.

Clarke observó el sobre una vez más con dudas hasta que finalmente asintió.

-Te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda -aseguró.

-Sí, sí, genial -dijo Lexa ignorándola y tiró de ella para levantarla del sofá-. Ahora vete para que pueda estudiar.

/ / /

Clarke esperaba nerviosa en la puerta del centro comercial a que Lexa apareciese para recogerla.

Se había pasado dos o tres horas recorriendo las tiendas hasta que había encontrado algo que le convenciera. Lo que llevara no podía ser simplemente bonito, tenía que ser espectacular. La ocasión lo merecía; Lexa lo merecía, y solo quedó satisfecha cuando encontró un elegante vestido de color rojo oscuro que tenía un amplio escote en forma de uve y que dejaba una gran parte de la espalda al descubierto. Luego había comprado un bolso de mano y unos zapatos sencillos intentando no gastar demasiado dinero, y se había pasado por la peluquería porque apenas se había peinado aquel día.

Cuando después de un rato vio un coche blanco parar delante de ella dudó en acercarse, pero al bajarse la ventanilla del copiloto y ver a Lexa saludarla desde el volante sonrió ampliamente y casi corrió hasta él. Dejó la bolsa con su ropa en el asiento de atrás cuando entró, y al ir a saludar a Lexa se quedó sin aire.

Si ella se había arreglado la morena no se había quedado atrás. Iba vestida entera de negro, con una falda de tubo que tenía una pequeña abertura en un lateral y que dejaba ver parte de su muslo, y un top corto ajustado. Además llevaba el pelo liso, su sombra de ojos negra preferida y pintalabios oscuro.

Clarke se quedó tan absorta admirándola que apenas la oyó cuando habló.

-Vas a provocarle un infarto a la gente del restaurante, Clarke -bromeó-, estás guapísima.

Clarke tuvo que aclararse la garganta para contestar.

-No sé cuál de las dos va a provocarle un infarto antes a alguien -Lexa le dedicó una sonrisa mientras arrancaba-. ¿De dónde has sacado el coche?

-Jenny me lo ha prestado con la condición de que freguemos los platos toda la semana.

Clarke se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

-Me parece justo. Es maja, ¿verdad?

-Lo es, se ha portado muy bien desde que nos conocemos y es fácil cogerle cariño aunque esté un poco loca. A veces me recuerda a Raven.

-¿Seguro que no le importa que me quede en vuestra casa? Siento que os estoy invadiendo.

-No digas tonterías -frunció el ceño-, le has caído bien, y si ella puede llevar a su novia al piso yo también puedo llevarte a ti.

Su respuesta fue de lo más natural pero aún así se creó un pequeño silencio incómodo entre ellas. Iban camino de tener su primera cita y era evidente que eso significaba que iban a intentar algo más, pero aún así tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar y Clarke no tenía claro si todavía era muy pronto para considerarse su novia o no. Era muy confuso.

-¿Y a dónde me llevas? -preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

Lexa la miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Ahora lo verás.

Poco después llegaron a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante italiano en el que ya había bastante gente cenando, y cuando Lexa dio su nombre en la entrada un camarero las condujo a través de la sala principal hasta un jardín trasero que tenía algunas mesas iluminadas con velas para las parejas que quisieran algo más de intimidad, y se sentaron en una de las más alejadas, cerca de una estufa eléctrica que daba el calor suficiente para que no necesitaran sus chaquetas aquella noche.

-¿Cómo conociste este sitio? -preguntó Clarke mirando a su alrededor.

-Lo he buscado en internet -respondió Lexa estudiando la carta y luego la observó con media sonrisa-. ¿Te gusta?

-Me habría servido cualquier sitio estando contigo pero… sí, es increíble, aunque no tiene pinta de ser barato.

-¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte alguna vez por el dinero? -suspiró.

-Perdona, es que no me acostumbro a ver que estás forrada.

-No estoy forrada, lo que pasa es que sé economizar muy bien el dinero que me dan.

Y últimamente Lexa lo estaba gastando en ella sin dudarlo. La cena de su cumpleaños con sus amigos, el dinero que le había dejado esa tarde, la cena que evidentemente pretendía pagar ella… Clarke se dijo a sí misma que tenía que compensarle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella y empezó a pensar en una forma de hacerlo.

Tardaron poco en decidir lo que querían cenar y pidieron vino mientras esperaban a que llegara la comida. Lexa le comentó por encima que había vuelto a pasar por delante del estudio de su padre pero no le dijo nada de su conversación con Anya después, no quería que Clarke supiera lo nerviosa que estaba por todo aquello y se llevara una impresión equivocada.

-¿No crees que significa algo? -preguntó Clarke comiendo de su plato una vez que llevaron la comida a la mesa.

-¿El qué?

-Que hayas acabado delante de él otra vez sin darte cuenta. Es como si tu mente te estuviera llevando ahí inconscientemente.

-No sé -Lexa frunció el ceño mientras atrapaba su comida con el tenedor-. Solo tengo claro que no quiero verle.

-¿Estás segura? -Lexa alzó la vista y la miró confundida-. Quizás es el momento de que lo hagas para quitarte una espina que tienes clavada.

-No tengo ninguna espina clavada.

-Lexa, no sé lo que ocurrió con tu padre porque nunca has querido hablar de ello, y lo respeto, pero te conozco y por la cara que pones cuando lo mencionas puedo saber que hay algo que no has terminado de aclarar con él.

-Se marchó cuando tenía siete años y nunca se ha vuelto a preocupar por mí, claro que no he aclarado nada con él -dijo a la defensiva-, pero que estemos en la misma ciudad y casualmente trabaje a pocos minutos de donde estudio no significa que tenga que ir a verle.

-Lo siento, precisamente yo no soy la más indicada para hablar de cerrar círculos con los padres -se disculpó y volvió a concentrarse en su plato.

Lexa suspiró y agarró su mano por encima de la mesa para acariciarla.

-No pasa nada, es solo que las cosas no acabaron bien y no quiero remover el pasado. Me prometí a mí misma que no iba a volver a dejarle entrar en mi vida y sigo pensando de la misma manera después de tantos años. Siento no haberte contado nada pero lo prefiero así.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, es decisión tuya. Yo solo digo que después de haberle dicho a mi padre todo lo que pensaba soy una persona nueva y por fin siento que puedo disfrutar de las cosas, y quiero lo mismo para ti.

Terminaron su plato y mientras esperaban a que llegara el postre Clarke descansó la barbilla en una mano y se quedó observando a Lexa en silencio. El vino ya le había empezado a hacer efecto, se sentía algo acalorada y tenía un tono más de rosa en las mejillas que cuando habían llegado al restaurante.

Ver a la morena vestida de aquella forma y saber que en gran parte lo había hecho por ella hacía que se preguntara cómo era posible adorar a alguien tanto como ella adoraba a Lexa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Lexa nerviosa al notar su incesante mirada.

-Nada, que estás preciosa y que me alegro mucho de estar aquí contigo.

-Yo también me alegro -se rió y Clarke continuó mirándola-. ¿Algo más?

-Siento mucho no haberlo hecho antes.

-¿El qué?

-Elegirte a ti -Lexa la observó en silencio y después apoyó la cabeza en una mano imitando su postura con una sonrisa. Cuando vio que no hablaba, Clarke volvió a hacerlo-. Tenía miedo de haber llegado tarde pero… supongo que esta cita significa que todavía tengo una oportunidad, ¿no?

-Nunca has dejado de tenerla.

/ / /

Lexa agarró a Clarke de la mano mientras subían las escaleras para volver a su piso y la rubia se quejaba del momento en que eligió un edificio sin ascensor. Al llegar a la puerta Clarke se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la observó mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso.

-En condiciones normales ahora es cuando intentaría besarte antes de volver a mi casa para esperar hasta la segunda cita.

-Nos encanta hacerlo todo al revés, ¿verdad? -Lexa se rió y encontró las llaves, pero en vez de abrir la puerta las sujetó en la mano y se giró hacia ella-. Aunque puedes intentar besarme.

La respuesta pilló a Clarke desprevenida y la miró sorprendida, pero al ver el brillo en sus ojos no tardó ni un segundo en acercarse a ella y agarró su rostro para besar sus labios sin reprimir las ganas que había tenido de hacerlo durante toda la noche.

Lexa llevó las manos a su cintura y se agarró a su vestido acercándola más a ella para intensificar el beso, y Clarke respondió empujándola hasta que estuvo contra la puerta y la morena soltó un suspiro.

Clarke la besó durante un largo rato como si su boca fuera un alimento para ella y Lexa fue subiendo las manos por su cuerpo hasta que se enredaron en su pelo. Las de la rubia recorrieron el sentido contrario e instintivamente se dirigieron a su cadera, y aunque era difícil por el tipo de falda que Lexa llevaba consiguió levantarla lo justo para colar una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Las dos gimieron al mismo tiempo y ese fue el momento en que Lexa abrió los ojos de golpe y dejó de besarla.

Se miraron de cerca durante unos segundos con los ojos oscurecidos mientras recuperaban el pulso, y Clarke esperó pacientemente hasta que Lexa habló de nuevo.

-Lo siento, yo… quiero esto, pero necesito un poco de tiempo. Has aparecido aquí de pronto cuando ya creía que no lo ibas a hacer y es algo difícil de procesar.

-Lo entiendo -Clarke asintió y se separó de ella para recomponerse.

-¿Seguro que no te importa?

-Lexa, tú has esperado meses mientras yo me decidía entre mi padre y tú -sonrió dulcemente-. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, no me iré a ninguna parte.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

-Hay uno que sale en un par de horas -Lexa ojeaba vuelos hacia Portland en su portátil tumbada en el sofá mientras Clarke miraba la tele abrazada a ella.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero ir -protestó.

-Clarke, tienes que ir a tu casa a recoger tus cosas. Si quieres quedarte aquí tienes que hacerlo bien.

Clarke ya llevaba casi una semana en su casa y había sido tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que quería hacer. Tenía muy claro que no quería alejarse otra vez de Lexa y que no quería seguir estudiando medicina, por lo que había tomado la decisión de quedarse en Nueva York, encontrar un trabajo que le permitiera vivir y alquilar con el tiempo un piso para ella, y quizás también entraría en alguna escuela de arte para continuar sus estudios.

El problema era que no tenía apenas ropa ni dinero, estaba cansada de pedirle a Lexa su ordenador cada vez que necesitaba buscar algo y no contaba con sus trabajos para enseñarlos si se los pedían en alguna galería de arte como referencia para contratarla.

-¿Pero tiene que ser hoy? Es sábado y quería quedarme contigo todo el día -murmuró abrazándose más a ella.

Lexa suspiró y cerró el ordenador un momento para mirarla.

-Tengo ensayo toda la tarde y seguramente no llegue a casa hasta la noche, ya lo sabes, así que esa excusa no me vale.

-Pero te acabo de recuperar, no es justo.

-Voy a seguir aquí cuando vuelvas -sonrió con dulzura-. Además, el vuelo es tan corto que puedes pasar la noche allí y volver para desayunar conmigo si quieres.

Clarke resopló y se incorporó separándose de ella.

-¿Si hago eso me prometes que pasaremos el día juntas?

-Te lo prometo con una condición.

-Soy yo la que está poniendo la condición.

-Y yo la que paga el vuelo.

Clarke suspiró abatida sabiendo que no podía competir con aquello.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

-Avisar a tu madre.

-Ni de coña -dijo rápidamente.

-Lleva llamándote toda la semana, Clarke, al menos explícale dónde estás y lo que vas a hacer para que sepa que sigues viva.

-¿Por qué te pones de su parte?

-No me pongo de su parte, solo pienso con la cabeza. Llámala para avisarla o no hay trato.

Lexa alzó una ceja y esperó su respuesta sabiendo que no tenía más opción que hacerle caso y Clarke entrecerró los ojos; odiaba que siempre acabase teniendo razón.

-Está bien -dijo al final y Lexa sonrió satisfecha-, pero más te vale tener un buen desayuno preparado cuando llegue por la mañana.

/ / /

Cuando Clarke llegó a su piso poco antes de la hora de comer tuvo que contener las ganas de salir corriendo al ver a su madre hablando por teléfono mientras la esperaba en la puerta. Esa semana la había llamado varias veces pero Clarke había evitado tener que hablar con ella mandándole algún escueto mensaje en el que le decía que estaba con Octavia y que tenía que estudiar.

Sabía de sobra que iba a tener que darle más explicaciones ahora que Lexa la había obligado a decirle la verdad, que estaba en Nueva York y se iba a pasar por la ciudad para recoger sus cosas antes de instalarse allí, pero lo que no se esperaba era tener que hacerlo en persona nada más llegar.

Abby se despidió de la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono en cuanto la vio y fue deprisa hacia ella para abrazarla, pillando a Clarke por sorpresa.

-Menos mal que estás bien -suspiró aliviada y después se separó para mirarla con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre marcharte de esa manera sin avisar?

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco, aquella reacción era más normal en su madre.

-Te he avisado ahora, ¿no? ¿Qué más da que haya tardado una semana?

-¿Llevas una semana fuera? -preguntó perpleja y Clarke se lamentó de haberse ido de la lengua-. O sea que encima me has estado mintiendo.

-No necesito que me eches un sermón, mamá -dijo soltándose de su agarre para buscar las llaves-. Soy adulta para saber lo que hago.

-Pues no lo pareces actuando de forma tan impulsiva.

-Quizás _soy_ una persona impulsiva, nunca me habéis dejado averiguarlo -contestó antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al salón delante de ella-. ¿Cómo está papá? -en realidad no le interesaba la respuesta, lo hizo por educación y porque no sabía hablar con su madre sin que su padre apareciera en la conversación.

-Enfadado, y cada día que pasa sin que le pidas disculpas lo está más.

-No pienso pedirle disculpas por querer vivir mi vida.

-Lo sé y no quiero que lo hagas.

Clarke la miró confundida y la estudió con cuidado mientras Abby se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿No?

-No. Hay muchas cosas que tu padre ha hecho con las que no estoy de acuerdo y una de ellas es que te metiera en sus negocios de esa manera sin tener en cuenta tu opinión. Quizás no esté contenta con las formas, pero me alegro de que finalmente te alejaras de ese mundo.

Clarke parpadeó un par de veces sin creerse que fuera su madre quien le estaba diciendo aquello y se sentó a su lado.

-Vaya… gracias, mamá. Te… te lo agradezco.

-Solo te pido que pienses un poco las cosas, Clarke. ¿Marcharte a vivir a Nueva York? Es una locura. ¿Qué harás con la universidad? ¿De qué vas a vivir?

-Mamá…

-Necesito que me lo expliques. ¿A qué vienen estas ganas de irte de pronto? ¿Qué tiene aquel sitio que no puedas tener aquí?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones -protestó-. Empecé a estudiar medicina porque vosotros queríais y estoy harta de sentir que pierdo el tiempo haciendo algo que no me gusta. Puedo estudiar arte en cualquier ciudad del mundo mientras trabajo y además… en Nueva York tengo a Lexa.

-¿Lexa? -su madre la miró sorprendida- ¿Todo esto es por Lexa? Hija, vivís prácticamente al lado, puedes ir a verla cuando quieras pero es una tontería tirar tu vida de esta manera por algo así.

-No lo entiendes -Clarke soltó una carcajada-, quiero estar con ella. Desde que se ha ido ya no me queda nada que me ate a este sitio.

Abby la estudió unos segundos y Clarke esperó en silencio hasta que comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Quieres decir que estáis…

-Juntas, sí. Y ni se te ocurra decirme que está mal porque es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

-Jamás te diría algo así -respondió dolida-. Es solo que… bueno, siempre he pensado que tenías adoración por esa chica pero nunca creí que llegase a algo más.

-La quiero, mamá.

Abby asintió y se acercó un poco más para coger sus manos.

-Sigue pareciéndome una decisión arriesgada y espero que no acabes arrepintiéndote de esto, pero si estás segura de lo que haces…

-Lo estoy.

-Entonces no me interpondré en tu camino -le dio un apretón cariñoso en las manos y se levantó para marcharse-. Si necesitas cualquier cosa para salir del paso puedes pedírmelo.

-Ahora que lo dices… -se mordió el labio- papá ha congelado mis cuentas y no tengo nada de dinero.

-Lo sé, cree que tú misma te lo buscaste provocándole como lo hiciste. Haré que te manden una tarjeta a tu nombre para que puedas usar mi cuenta personal.

-¿Harías eso? -preguntó Clarke incrédula ante la actitud tan comprensiva de su madre.

-Claro que sí -dijo como si fuera obvio-, solo intenta que tu padre no se entere. Ni de eso ni… de lo otro.

-¿Te refieres a lo mío con Lexa?, ¿Crees que le parecería mal?

-No lo creo, lo sé. Para él ya es una decepción que su única hija se haya rebelado contra él, pero que además lo haya hecho para irse con su novia… no me quiero imaginar su reacción.

Clarke se levantó y se acercó hasta ella.

-Mamá, ¿por qué sigues con él? -preguntó con cuidado-. Ha cambiado mucho con los años y sé que no te hace feliz, no eres tú misma cuando estás con él.

Su madre sonrió con tristeza y le acarició el rostro.

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no puedes entender, Clarke, y mi compromiso con tu padre es una de ellas.

/ / /

Por la tarde Clarke aprovechó para pasarse por casa de Lexa con la intención de hablar con su madre. Iba a seguir respetando su decisión de no contarle lo ocurrido con su padre si no quería hacerlo, pero la verdad era que le estaba empezando a preocupar que el hecho de tenerle tan cerca pudiese superarla. A veces la encontraba más pensativa de lo normal y cuando estaban juntas parecía que Lexa estaba en otra parte, y tenía miedo de que se acabase obsesionando. Sabía que nunca iba actuar por sí misma si no la ayudaba y pensó que su madre podría darle alguna pista sobre qué hacer.

Lo primero que vio al llegar fue a Jamie jugando al béisbol en el jardín con Will, y sonrió cuando el niño salió corriendo hacia ella cuando la vio.

-¡Clarke! -gritó abrazándola-. ¿Quieres echar un partido?

-Quizás luego me apunte, ¿está tu madre?

-Está en su despacho pero puedes ir, ¿para qué quieres verla? -preguntó inocentemente y Clarke se echó a reír.

-No seas cotilla -dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

Saludó a Will con la mano y entró en la casa para ir a un pequeño despacho en la planta superior que la madre de Lexa utilizaba como lugar de trabajo, llamó a la puerta aunque estaba entornada y entró cuando oyó la voz de Helena desde el interior. Nunca había entrado en esa parte de la casa y se sintió un poco mal por tomarse la libertad de hacerlo, pero se le olvidó cuando Helena le dedicó una gran sonrisa y se levantó de su escritorio lleno de papeles para darle un cálido abrazo.

-Menuda sorpresa. Siéntate, por favor -le señaló con la mano una silla frente al escritorio y luego lo rodeó para ir hasta la suya. Clarke sonrió para dentro cuando vio que cogía todos los papeles que había estado mirando cuando entró y sin pensarlo dos veces los dejaba a un lado para prestarle toda su atención. Aquella mujer era un cielo.

-Siento interrumpirte, no sabía que estabas trabajando.

-No te preocupes -negó con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Sé que te gusta visitar a Jamie pero tengo la impresión de que quieres hablar de algo, ¿no?

-La verdad es que sí. Quería hablar contigo sobre Lexa.

Helena asintió levemente y continuó mirándola sin perder del todo la sonrisa.

-Me lo imaginaba. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás, yo… -se mordió el labio y cogió aire- Es un poco largo de explicar pero, en resumen, he pasado esta semana con ella en Nueva York y estoy segura de que no te lo ha dicho pero… ha encontrado el lugar donde trabaja su padre.

Helena entrecerró los ojos y cruzó las manos delante de ella.

-No, no me lo ha dicho. ¿Ha hablado con él?

-Se niega a hacerlo. Dice que no quiere remover el pasado y actúa como si no pasara nada pero sé que por dentro tiene dudas y se pasa el día pensando en ello.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que a mi hija le encanta solucionar sus asuntos sola.

-Sí, pero me da la impresión de que no piensa hacer nada y aunque nunca me ha contado lo que pasó entre ellos creo que es algo que se tiene que quitar de encima.

-¿Nunca te ha hablado de su padre?

-No.

-Vaya… -se levantó y se acercó hasta Clarke. Luego se apoyó en el escritorio y cruzó los brazos mirando al suelo pensativa-. Si no te ha contado nada a ti en todo este tiempo significa que es más duro para ella de lo que pensaba. Quizás es culpa mía, nunca hemos hablado del tema… ha sido muy difícil para las dos.

-Lo suponía, pero quiero ayudarla.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes?

-Poco, que él es arquitecto, que se marchó cuando Lexa tenía siete años y no ha vuelto a verle, y que la separación fue dura.

Helena suspiró y descansó los brazos en el escritorio.

-Fue duro, sí, sobre todo para Lexa, pero lo peor no fue la separación sino los últimos años que estuvimos juntos. Verás, Nick y yo nos conocimos en la universidad cuando él estaba en su último año y yo en el segundo. Fue un flechazo, algo muy rápido y muy intenso, y al poco tiempo de estar juntos me quedé embarazada y decidimos tener el bebé. Tuve que dejar los estudios en los últimos meses de embarazo y cuando nació Lexa quise retomarlos, pero su padre comenzó a trabajar y junto con la universidad no le quedaba tiempo para cuidar de ella, así que decidí esperar unos meses hasta que terminara la carrera.

»Todo fue muy bien al principio, él acabó y pudo encargarse de la niña mientras yo estudiaba, pero después de un año él llegó a la conclusión de que quería otro niño, tenía muy claro que quería formar una familia y creía que era el momento de hacerlo. Yo le dije que no, quería terminar mis estudios antes de plantearme otro embarazo y le molestó, pero lo aceptó. Cuando eso ocurrió y empecé a trabajar él volvió a insistir en lo mismo y yo volví a negarme, acababa de empezar a cumplir mi sueño de ser maestra y no quería apartarlo de nuevo por tener un bebé, no entendía sus prisas. Esa vez no me lo perdonó. Poco a poco se fue distanciando y se mostraba frío, irritable, se refugió en su trabajo y comenzamos a discutir con frecuencia.

-Y Lexa creció viendo aquello…

-Al principio no, conseguía controlarse cuando ella estaba cerca, se preocupaba por ella, pero con el tiempo dejó de importarle que viera cómo me gritaba y Lexa comenzó a darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Se volvió agresivo, controlador, y a veces al discutir me agarraba con tanta fuerza que me dejaba marcas. Lexa llegó a ver algunas y me arrepiento mucho de aquello, no me quiero imaginar el dolor que le supuso -hizo una pausa y suspiró otra vez-. Nunca se había mostrado así con ella pero un día le oí gritarle en casa y fui corriendo a ver lo que ocurría, Lexa había derramado zumo en su escritorio y una de sus carpetas se había mojado. Cuando llegué le vi agarrándola del brazo mientras ella se quejaba del dolor y aquello fue lo último que pude soportar, hice nuestras maletas y le dejamos solo. A la semana siguiente le mandé los papeles del divorcio pero él tardó casi un año en firmarlos.

-Dios mío -Clarke ahora entendía por qué Lexa no quería saber nada de él. Tener que ver algo así siendo tan pequeña había tenido que ser horrible para ella y era normal que no quisiera ni mencionarle. De pronto empezó a tener serias dudas sobre si era realmente una buena idea que hablase con él-. ¿Y nunca más se preocupó por ella?

-Los primeros años insistió en que quería verla, por eso tardó tanto tiempo en firmar los papeles, pero Lexa se negó tantas veces que al final dejó de intentarlo. Después le escribió cartas, pero ella las rompía todas y acabó haciendo como si él nunca hubiera existido. Me pidió que al menos le pasara fotos de ella en sus cumpleaños y no pude negárselo. También le ha estado mandando dinero y lo he ido guardando en una cuenta para ella, Lexa no lo supo hasta que se lo dije cuando se marchaba.

-¿Y sabe lo de las fotos?

-No, como te digo quiso hacer como si él nunca hubiera existido y decidí no contárselo. Supongo que ya has visto cómo le cambia la cara en cuanto oye hablar de él.

-Sí…

Helena le puso la mano en la pierna con dulzura y la miró a los ojos.

-Clarke, cariño, sé que quieres a mi hija y que ella te quiere con la misma intensidad, y a ti te escucha. Quizás es cargarte con demasiada responsabilidad pero me gustaría que le dieras un empujón para que al menos hable con él y le diga todo lo que lleva guardado dentro. Pienso igual que tú y creo que sería lo mejor para ella.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente. Han pasado muchos años y la gente puede cambiar. Si es el mismo hombre del que yo me separé desearía que no volviera a su vida, pero creo que aún así es una decisión que debe tomar ella misma para seguir adelante.

-Está bien -asintió y se levantó de la silla-, te prometo que lo intentaré.

Helena sonrió y la observó desde su sitio.

-Eres estupenda, Clarke, me alegro de que Lexa te eligiera a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó confundida y la mujer se echó a reír.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo ignorándola.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué has estado esta semana en Nueva York?, ¿No tenías clases?

Clarke tragó saliva. No sabía ni por dónde empezar a explicarle lo que había pasado, así que optó por ir al grano.

-He decidido que voy a quedarme allí, mi carrera nunca me ha gustado y quiero estar con Lexa. Nada de aquí me importa si ella no está -se mordió el labio esperando su reacción.

Helena sonrió satisfecha como si hubiera dado con la respuesta correcta y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pillándola totalmente desprevenida.

-Por fin -se separó para darle un beso en la frente y luego agarró sus hombros-. Cuidaos mucho, ¿vale? Y venid a visitarnos pronto.

/ / /

Lexa salió de su ensayo y se despidió de sus compañeros para volver a casa. Estaba cansada y deseaba llegar pronto para poder tirarse en la cama para dormir hasta la mañana siguiente y recibir a Clarke, pero de forma mecánica volvió a tomar el camino más largo como llevaba haciendo todos esos días hasta que estuvo delante del estudio.

La mayoría de las luces del edificio estaban ya apagadas y pensó que por la hora debían de estar a punto de cerrar y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. No se lo había dicho a Clarke pero había estado pensando en hacerlo cada vez que salía de sus clases, necesitaba averiguar si realmente su padre trabajaba ahí o no. Quizás se equivocaba y estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, y se aferró a esa posibilidad mientras se acercaba.

Cruzó la gran puerta de cristal y entró en el hall, una amplia sala decorada con mármol y un gran sofá oscuro en forma de ele con revistas de arquitectura cerca para las visitas, y fue hasta el puesto de recepción donde una chica pelirroja, trajeada y con el pelo recogido en un moño bajo escribía concentrada en un papel.

Lexa carraspeó cuando estuvo frente a ella y la chica se sorprendió ligeramente al verla.

-¿Necesita algo? -preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Sí, esto… el… el señor Woods… el dueño de esta empresa -balbuceó nerviosa y la chica alzó una ceja. Lexa suspiró e intentó calmarse-. Me gustaría saber quién es el dueño de la empresa.

-Es una organización colectiva, no hay un único dueño.

 _Woods & Partners Architects_; Lexa ya había llegado a esa deducción.

-Ya, pero ¿no hay un socio mayoritario?

La chica entrecerró los ojos y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué quiere esa información?

-Solo, responda a la pregunta, por favor.

-El socio mayoritario es el señor Nicholas Woods -volvió a centrar la atención en el papel-. Para concertar una cita tiene que llamar con tres días de antelación o venir por la mañana.

Lexa sintió que se quedaba sin aire y notó que la sangre se le helaba, sus sospechas habían resultado ser ciertas y aquel era el estudio de su padre. Después de más de diez años sin verle de pronto había ido a parar a vivir en la misma ciudad que él y estudiar a diez minutos de su empresa.

La chica de recepción alzó la vista cuando Lexa no contestó y pareció preocupada al verle la cara.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-El baño -murmuró Lexa sin mirarla.

-Al lado del ascensor al final del pasillo, pero vamos a cerrar dentro de poco y…

Lexa no esperó a que terminara su frase y caminó deprisa hacia el baño. Cuando entró cerró la puerta con pestillo y fue corriendo hasta el lavabo, se echó agua helada en la cara para despejarse y esperó hasta que dejó de costarle respirar y pudo tranquilizarse.

No tenía ni idea de si debía o no hablar con él. Por una parte quería hacerlo para tener la oportunidad de gritarle a la cara cuánto le odiaba, y por otra solo la idea de tenerle delante le desagradaba. Además, si decidía que sí ¿cómo lo iba a hacer? ¿Iba a pedir una cita con su nombre y se iba a presentar diciendo: "hola, soy tu hija, la que ha evitado acordarse de que existes todos estos años"? No, eso era una locura y debía marcharse de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Salió del baño con la vista fija en la salida e ignoró a la recepcionista cuando le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Iba tan ofuscada que cuando llegó a la puerta para abrirla no se dio cuenta de que un hombre lo hacía al mismo tiempo y chocó contra él con fuerza, haciendo que se tambaleara y la mirara sorprendido.

Lexa se giró decidida a disculparse pero se quedó de piedra cuando vio la cara de aquel hombre, vestido con un traje gris oscuro, que sujetaba un maletín negro en una mano. Reconoció sus rasgos duros, su piel morena, su pelo oscuro y sus ojos grises, y sintió un escalofrío cuando por un momento se vio reflejada en él.

-Oye, ten más cuidado -dijo molesto con una voz que Lexa no quería recordar.

-Lo siento -murmuró entre dientes.

La mirada del hombre pasó de la sorpresa a la curiosidad, y después a la confusión, y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo más Lexa se giró deprisa y empujó la puerta que aún sostenía en la mano para salir. Caminó con pasos largos para huir de ahí cuanto antes pero justo cuando llegaba a los escalones que separaban el edificio de la calle, oyó que la puerta se abría detrás de ella.

-¿Lexa? -se quedó paralizada donde estaba y cerró los ojos con fuerza-. Lexa, ¿eres tú?

Lexa se giró lo justo para comprobar que su padre había avanzado un par de pasos desde la puerta y la miraba expectante mientras extendía ligeramente una mano hacia ella, y cuando vio que una tímida sonrisa de alivio aparecía en su rostro volvió a darle la espalda y bajó los escalones corriendo para marcharse.

/ / /

-Así que ahora eres una especie de fugitiva -Raven mordió su trozo de pizza y se reclinó en el sofá de Clarke mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-No es como si me hubiera fugado de la cárcel, Raven.

-No, pero casi. ¿Primero le dejas plantado y luego huyes para estar con tu novia? Estoy segura de que si pudiera tu padre te borraría de todos los registros para hacer como si nunca hubieras nacido.

-No la llames así -murmuró incómoda.

-¿A quién?

-A Lexa.

-Espera -Raven se acercó a la mesa para soltar la comida en el plato de forma dramática-, ¿me estás diciendo que todavía seguís en ese punto?

-No exactamente, pero no es tan fácil.

-¡Claro que lo es! No he conocido en mi vida a dos personas tan idiotas como vosotras dos. ¿A qué coño estáis esperando? ¿A tener ochenta años y estar en un geriátrico?

-Raven -Anya le golpeó la pierna para que se callara-, no seas tan dura.

-Gracias -señaló Clarke creyendo que había encontrado una aliada.

-Pero tiene razón -añadió después y Clarke resopló levantándose de su sitio.

-Voy a por algo de beber.

Cuando estuvo en la cocina buscó un vaso limpio y lo llenó de agua. Se sorprendió cuando al ir a beber encontró a Octavia apoyada en el marco de la puerta observándola.

-No te enfades con ellas, solo quieren veros felices de una vez.

-Lo sé -suspiró-, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

-Nadie lo duda.

Clarke asintió y bebió un trago de agua. Luego se asomó por la puerta para mirar a sus amigas y alzó una ceja al verlas hablar más juntas de lo normal.

-O, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿No has notado que últimamente esas dos pasan mucho tiempo juntas? -Octavia la miró perpleja como si le acabase de decir que había matado a alguien y Clarke no entendió su reacción-. ¿Qué?

-Clarke, a veces me asustas. Llevan saliendo en secreto por lo menos desde antes de verano, todo el mundo finge que no lo sabe para no presionarlas a decirlo pero es obvio. ¿Te suena de algo? -dijo con segundas.

-¿De verdad? -a Clarke le pareció muy raro no haberse dado cuenta de algo así. Sí que había notado miradas entre ellas y alguna vez se había extrañado de que desaparecieran al mismo tiempo de algún sitio, pero pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Había estado tan preocupada en los últimos meses por Lexa y por todo lo que se le estaba viniendo encima que no se había parado a analizar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y ahora que se había liberado de esa enorme carga volvía a estar en contacto con la realidad.

-No me puedo creer que no supieras nada, debes de ser la única -Octavia se echó a reír.

-Bueno, sospechaba algo pero… Joder, ¿no es un poco raro?

-Eso pensé yo al principio pero te acabarás acostumbrando.

Octavia se volvió a reír y sacudió la cabeza mientras salía de la cocina. Cuando Clarke y ella volvieron al salón, Anya y Raven ya habían vuelto a separarse y las esperaban comiendo cada una de su plano.

-Muy bien, explícamelo para que pueda entenderlo -dijo Raven-, llevas con ella… ¿una semana?

-Casi.

-Y me imagino que habréis dormido juntas, los pisos de estudiante no dan muchas opciones.

-Sí… -murmuró sabiendo lo que venía después.

-Y no ha pasado nada -no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Nos hemos besado.

Raven la miró y sonrió orgullosa.

-Bueno, eso es algo, no está mal. ¿Cuántas veces?

-Una.

Su amiga volvió a dejar caer la pizza en el plato indignada.

-Increíble. Clarke, estáis pasando las noches en la misma cama, ¿es que no tienes sangre en las venas?

-Ella quiere ir despacio, ¿vale? -se defendió- No puedo forzarla a hacer algo que no quiera.

-Pero sí que quiere -intervino Anya-. Hablé con ella y me dijo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar pero ya han pasado muchos días de eso, estoy segura de que si tienes un gran gesto con ella se olvidará de todo.

-Eso es -afirmó Raven animada-. Cuando llegues allí haz algo enorme, algo estúpidamente romántico que la deje temblando y haga que se tire a tus brazos, y _voilà_ -chasqueó los dedos y alzó su trozo de pizza en el aire-, ¡a recuperar el tiempo perdido, rubia!


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

-¿Qué te parece este? -Clarke giró la pantalla de su ordenador y le mostró a Lexa la foto de un apartamento que parecía ser muy luminoso pero que estaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad.

La morena frunció el ceño al fijarse en la dirección.

-¿No está un poco lejos?

-Es el único que he encontrado en el que podría vivir sola por un precio razonable.

-¿Eso te parece un precio razonable?

-¿Te parece que es gastar mucho? -preguntó sorprendida- ¿A ti, la chica que ha estado gastando su dinero de forma desproporcionada desde que llegué aquí? -Lexa alzó una ceja y Clarke rápidamente cambió el tono- No es que me esté quejando.

Lexa sonrió a medias y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya te he dicho que no me importa, y además no es mi…

-Dinero, es de tu padre, ya lo sé -terminó su frase y la observó con cuidado-. ¿Alguna novedad en ese tema?

Lexa apretó la mandíbula y evitó mirarla.

-No. ¿Por qué no quieres compartir piso? Unos compañeros míos tienen una habitación libre y viven a tres manzanas de aquí -dijo cambiando de tema y Clarke supo que no iba a conseguir sacarle nada si no quería hablar de ello.

-Porque necesito estar sola -suspiró-. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin tener mi propio espacio y quiero hacerlo así, quiero tener un lugar para mí misma en el que no me tenga que preocupar de quién ande cerca. Quiero exprimir esto que siento, esta… nueva libertad, en todas las formas posibles.

Lexa se quedó pensativa y después se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene sentido.

Clarke la estudió unos segundos y luego dejó su ordenador para acercarse a ella en el sofá con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pero eso no te incluye a ti -se inclinó para dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios y sonrió cuando vio que Lexa se relamía disimuladamente después-. Estás invitada a pasarte siempre que quieras.

-No sé si me compensa el viaje si te vas a vivir a la otra punta de la ciudad.

-Deja que yo me encargue de eso.

Lexa sonrió y abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento Jenny apareció en el salón y se quedó mirándolas.

-Vaya, si son las dos mejores amigas haciendo cosas de amigas.

-¿Vas a cambiar de broma en algún momento? -protestó Lexa mientras Clarke volvía a su sitio conteniendo una carcajada.

-No, me gusta esa broma.

-Genial -murmuró levantándose del sofá-. Ahora vuelvo.

Clarke la siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia el baño y cuando vio que cerraba la puerta tras ella prácticamente saltó del sofá para ir a la barra de la cocina, donde Jenny había empezado a prepararse el desayuno.

-Jenny, tengo que pedirte un favor -susurró.

-¿Necesitas que te pase marihuana?

-¿Qué? -Clarke la miró confundida- No, yo...

-Porque ya no hago ese tipo de cosas, Clarke, no me sale rentable y Ontari me mataría si se entera de que hago una excepción contigo. Drogarse no es la solución. Como ayuda para inspirarte es genial, eso sí, pero no es la solución.

-No es eso lo que necesito.

-Vale -suspiró y siguió con su desayuno-, ¿entonces qué quieres?

-Necesito que me ayudes a prepararle una sorpresa a Lexa, algo que sea especial, íntimo, pero no conozco la ciudad y no sé ni por dónde empezar.

Jenny la observó con atención y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Alguna restricción de dinero?

-No, pero a Lexa no le impresionan las cosas lujosas y sé que algo más personal tendría más efecto.

-Vale, déjame pensar en algo.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto me ayudas -se acercó para sorprenderla con un abrazo y se separó de ella en cuanto oyó que la puerta del baño se abría.

/ / /

Clarke intentaba prestar atención a la televisión con los ojos medio cerrados mientras acariciaba de vez en cuando el pelo de Lexa, que se había quedado completamente dormida abrazada a ella, con la cabeza descansando en su pecho. La morena había insistido en ver una película después de comer y había prometido que no se dormiría, pero viendo la profundidad de su respiración estaba claro que había fallado en el intento.

Clarke giró ligeramente la cabeza para apoyarla sobre la suya y cerró los ojos aspirando el olor tan agradable de su pelo. Estaba a punto de dormirse también cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y al girarse vio a Jenny hacerle un gesto señalando a la puerta de su habitación antes de entrar en ella. Se deshizo del agarre de Lexa lo más delicadamente que pudo para no despertarla, y caminó intentando no hacer ruido hasta la puerta. Cuando entró se quedó un instante mirando a su alrededor sin poder evitarlo, impactada por la cantidad de pósters de grupos de música y banderas de distintos países que decoraban la habitación.

-Vale, esto es lo que se me ha ocurrido -se colocó enfrente de ella y Clarke consiguió por fin dejar de mirar a las paredes-; hace un tiempo descubrí por casualidad que la puerta que da a la azotea del edificio no cerraba bien y ha resultado que viene muy bien cada vez que queremos hacer algo sin salir de casa, de hecho este verano hemos estado subiendo ahí arriba casi todas las tardes. Si no hacemos mucho ruido puedo ayudarte a prepararle una cena romántica sin nadie que os moleste.

Clarke se quedó mirándola en silencio y Jenny frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, solo que es… perfecto -sonrió-. Es perfecto, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

-Agradécemelo después, ahora tienes que venir conmigo a buscar las cosas si quieres que te ayude.

-Claro, solo tengo que coger mi abrigo.

-Te espero abajo entonces.

Jenny salió de la habitación delante de ella y fue hacia la puerta mientras ella iba a buscar su chaqueta a la habitación. Cuando salió con ella puesta Lexa se había despertado y la miraba confundida sentada en el sofá.

-¿Te vas? -dijo observando su ropa.

-Sí, esto… ¿recuerdas que te dije que iba a mirar galerías para buscar trabajo? Pues se me ha ocurrido aprovechar la tarde para hacerlo.

-¿Un domingo?

-Sí, algunas abren, ¿no lo sabías? -intentó sonar convincente y se tensó cuando Lexa inclinó la cabeza y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, justo como hacía siempre que no se creía lo que le estaban contando-. Volveré en un par de horas -se acercó hasta ella y le dio un rápido beso en la cabeza antes de marcharse, notando la mirada curiosa de Lexa clavada en su espalda.

/ / /

Lexa dejó de estudiar cuando se aburrió de hacerlo y salió de su habitación para ir a buscar algo de comer, encontrándose para su sorpresa con que Ontari estaba en el salón mirando su móvil y no había ningún rastro de su novia en la casa.

-¿Dónde está Jenny?

-Eso me gustaría saber -respondió sin apartar la vista del teléfono y Lexa miró a su alrededor confundida.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Tengo la llave -dijo como si fuera obvio y la miró de reojo-. Por si no lo sabes yo ya pasaba el tiempo en esta casa antes de que tú llegases.

Lexa se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirándola, estaba empezando a molestarle el tono que usaba con ella siempre que la veía. Había visto cómo se comportaba con Jenny y con otra gente y no era tan desagradable, solo la trataba de esa forma a ella y Lexa no entendía qué era lo que le había hecho.

-Esta también es mi casa, ¿sabes? Y si vas a ser tan borde a lo mejor no me hace gracia que pases tanto tiempo aquí.

-Vendré tantas veces como _mi novia_ quiera.

-La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que ha visto en ti -murmuró sin darse cuenta y Ontari la fulminó con la mirada. Empezaba a considerar a su compañera como una amiga más y no sabía si aquella chica era buena para ella, no tenían nada que ver.

-Mucho más de lo que ha visto en ti, eso seguro -gruñó y Lexa creyó notar algo de rencor detrás de sus palabras. Soltó una carcajada y se giró para entrar otra vez en su habitación, no le merecía la pena discutir con ella y además, se le había quitado el hambre.

Cuando estuvo dentro no le apeteció volver a ponerse a estudiar, así que guardó sus apuntes y sacó el ordenador para llamar a Anya; aparte de hablar con ella quería verla. Su amiga no contestó y estuvo a punto de resignarse y volver a coger sus apuntes, pero justo antes de hacerlo el nombre de Anya apareció en la pantalla.

-No me puedo creer esto, ¿a qué se debe el honor de que Lexa Woods quiera hablar conmigo _dos veces_ en la misma semana? -la saludó sarcástica.

-No seas dramática, ¿qué tal estás?

-Hasta arriba de trabajo, tienes suerte de haber dejado la carrera este año -suspiró-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal os va en vuestro nido de amor?

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió un poco.

-Vacío. Clarke se ha ido a… -se detuvo cuando vio movimiento en la habitación de Anya por detrás de ella y reconoció una figura- ¿Esa es Raven?

-¿Qué? -Anya frunció el ceño y se giró- Raven, te he dicho que esperes fuera.

-Pero mi móvil estaba aquí, ¿qué querías que… -Raven se calló de pronto y se asomó en la pantalla- ¡Hola, Lexa! ¿Qué tal le va a mis tórtolas favoritas? ¿Algún avance? Dime que sí, por favor.

Lexa fue a contestar pero Anya rápidamente apartó a Raven y la sacó a empujones de la habitación murmurando algo entre dientes.

-¿Ahora vivís juntas o algo así? -preguntó Lexa cuando estuvo de vuelta.

-No vivimos juntas -gruñó-, solo ha venido a ayudarme con una cosa del ordenador.

-Ya, claro… ¿Sabes que no engañas a nadie, no?

-Cállate.

-Solo digo que deberíais ir pensando en…

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase -la interrumpió-, no eres precisamente la más indicada para dar consejos sobre el tema.

-Vale, como quieras -se rió-, pero quizás precisamente por mi experiencia deberías tomarme de ejemplo, aunque sea al menos para saber lo que no hay que hacer.

-¿Vas a contarme ya para qué me has llamado? -contestó cambiando de tema y Lexa sonrió para dentro ante la cabezonería de su amiga.

-Solo quería charlar contigo.

-Ya, y no tiene nada que ver con Clarke, ¿verdad? -preguntó irónica- ¿Qué tal con ella?

-Bien, muy bien de hecho.

-¿Pero?

-Pero… -suspiró- a veces pienso que esto me viene demasiado grande. Todo es tan intenso cuando estoy con ella, lo que siento es tan fuerte… Nunca me había sentido así con nadie, Anya, me paralizo. Con Clarke todo es diferente, es especial, y no quiero estropearlo.

-Los sentimientos de verdad son así, Lexa, asustan. A todo el mundo le pasa y no hay nada de malo en ello, pero no puedes dejar que eso te domine. Tienes que reaccionar pronto antes de que os volváis locas las dos, Clarke se está esforzando mucho en respetar tu espacio y va a seguir haciéndolo hasta que tú des el paso definitivo.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces déjate de tonterías y lánzate de una vez, os merecéis ser felices.

/ / /

Ya se había hecho de noche y Clarke seguía sin regresar a casa ni dar señales de vida, y Lexa se paseaba nerviosa por la casa intentando no preocuparse demasiado, aunque aquello era difícil estando completamente sola. Jenny había llegado una hora antes y se había ido con Ontari, por lo que lo único que Lexa tenía para entretenerse era la televisión y se había cansado de mirarla. Aún así se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a pasar los canales sin buscar nada concreto, y cuando unos minutos después oyó que la puerta se abría se giró y vio a Clarke entrando con una gran sonrisa en la cara y una bolsa en la mano.

-¿No sabes coger el teléfono? -la regañó acercándose a ella.

-Perdona, lo tengo en silencio.

-No, no te perdono, pensaba que te había pasado algo -se cruzó de brazos y miró la bolsa con curiosidad-. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Comida.

-Ah… -asintió levemente e ignoró el pequeño rugido que salió de su estómago, se moría de hambre pero tenía que mantener la compostura en ese momento-. ¿Y dónde has estado toda la tarde? No me digas que mirando galerías porque lo he comprobado y ninguna abría hoy, así que dime la verdad.

Clarke se echó a reír y dejó la bolsa en el suelo para meter las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Tienes razón, he ido a otro sitio.

-¿Y por qué me has mentido?, ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

-¿Confías en mí?

-Vale, ahora sí que me estoy preocupando, Clarke.

-¿Confías en mí o no? -repitió mirándola fijamente.

-Claro que confío en ti, pero no entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

-Lo entenderás todo en un momento, pero antes tienes que hacerme un favor -rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pañuelo de color negro-, ponte esto en los ojos.

Lexa observó el pañuelo con dudas y quiso protestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Clarke dio un paso hacia ella y se lo colocó en los ojos, atándolo en su nuca, y luego se aseguró de que no veía nada.

-Esto no es justo, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas -murmuró Lexa llevándose una mano a los ojos.

-Luego podrás quejarte si quieres -le dio un suave beso en los labios que consiguió calmarla un poco, cogió la bolsa del suelo, agarró su mano y tiró de ella-, ahora sígueme e intenta no matarte.

Clarke la sacó del piso y la llevó por un pequeño pasillo hasta que llegaron a las escaleras que subían hacia la azotea. Tenían que subir dos pisos más y Lexa estuvo a punto de tropezarse con los escalones varias veces aunque iba agarrada a la barandilla y se paraba cada dos por tres para protestar algo entre dientes, desesperando a Clarke. Cuando por fin llegaron arriba, Clarke abrió la puerta y guió a Lexa unos pasos más hasta que se detuvo y se colocó detrás de ella.

-¿Preparada? -Lexa notó su aliento cerca de su oído y sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

-Espero por tu bien que cuando me quites la venda no haya trescientas personas mirándome porque entonces esta será la última vez que te dirija la palabra.

-Vaya… entonces quizás es mejor que no te la quite.

-Quítamela ya, por favor -suplicó y Clarke se rió antes de desatar el nudo, dejando caer después el pañuelo al suelo mientras Lexa parpadeaba e iba abriendo la boca poco a poco al ver lo que tenía delante.

Toda la azotea estaba a oscuras, excepto por la luz de algunas velas que rodeaban una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, que a su vez tenía un par de velas iluminándola. Había copas y cubiertos para dos, vino y una rosa roja que decoraba el centro de la mesa. Clarke sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Lexa, y besó su mejilla antes de ir hacia la mesa y empezar a sacar comida de la bolsa.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Clarke, ¿qué es esto? -dijo mirando a su alrededor aún sorprendida.

-Es mi forma de darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, por esperarme, por quererme, por ayudarme… todo -se giró y se apoyó en la mesa- ¿Te gusta?

Lexa alzó una ceja y se fijó en ella.

-¿Que si me… Esto es increíble, claro que me gusta, me encanta.

-¿En serio? La verdad es que tenía miedo de que lo de la rosa fuera demasiado.

-Bueno, lo es -se rió y se acercó hasta ella para cogerle las manos-, pero aún así me encanta, es perfecto.

Clarke mostró una amplia sonrisa y se separó de la mesa para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Luego fue a la silla para moverla y le indicó con un elegante gesto que hizo reír a Lexa que se sentara antes de hacerlo ella también.

-Así que esto es lo que has estado haciendo toda la tarde -dijo Lexa mirando a su alrededor una vez más mientras Clarke abría el vino- ¿Cómo has conseguido subir aquí?

-He tenido algo de ayuda.

-Déjame adivinar, Jenny te ha colado ¿no?

-Esa chica es una caja de sorpresas.

-Ya, pues tú no has tenido que aguantar a su novia mientras la esperaba -gruñó-, me odia y apenas he hablado con ella dos veces. Está loca.

-Está celosa.

-¿De qué?

-De ti.

Lexa la miró confundida

-¿Por qué iba a estar celosa de mí? Es absurdo.

-Lexa, la pregunta es por qué no iba a estarlo, eres perfecta. Incluso hasta yo misma a veces me pregunto qué has podido ver en alguien como yo.

-No hables así -dijo molesta-, no he conocido a nadie más increíble que tú en toda mi vida.

Clarke soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Te recuerdo que hablas con la chica que se ha dejado controlar toda su vida por sus padres.

-Pero ya has salido de todo eso; has tomado tu propia decisión a pesar de lo que eso pudiera conllevar -tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y la observó con aquella mirada cálida que hacía que Clarke se sintiera en casa, a salvo-. Eres valiente, Clarke, mucho más de lo que quieres creer -cogió su copa y la alzó delante de ella-. ¿Por nosotras?

Clarke sonrió y repitió su gesto.

-Por nosotras.

Cenaron únicamente acompañadas por la luz de las velas y la botella de vino, que además les calentaba el cuerpo en el frío de la noche y les permitía hablar relajadas, dejándose llevar por la sensación de paz que les proporcionaba saber que estaban completamente solas, sin nadie que les molestara, y que podían entregarse por completo la una a la otra.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Clarke bebió un trago de su copa y se aclaró la garganta algo nerviosa antes de hablar.

-Lexa, tengo que comentarte algo.

-¿Más sorpresas?

-No exactamente -Lexa asintió y la miró tranquila esperando a que continuara-, cuando volví a Portland no solo recogí mis cosas y hablé con mi madre, también me pasé por tu casa.

-Ajá…

Clarke tragó saliva, no sabía cómo se iba a tomar Lexa la noticia de que su madre le había contado lo ocurrido con su padre pero lo cierto era que no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza, y aunque Lexa fingiera que no ocurría nada, estaba preocupada por ella.

-Le dije a tu madre que habías encontrado el estudio de tu padre -miró con atención a Lexa esperando que frunciera el ceño o se mostrara enfadada, pero en lugar de eso continuó observándola en silencio-, me contó todo lo que pasó antes de que se separaran.

Lexa volvió a asentir lentamente y después suspiró, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el borde de la azotea. Clarke la observó en silencio sin saber cómo interpretar aquello y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando Lexa se subió en el muro que hacía de límite entre ellas y la calle y se sentó en él con las piernas colgando.

-¡Lexa! -Clarke se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia ella aterrada. Esperaba que Lexa pudiera estar enfadada, pero no aquello. Cuando llegó a su lado y la vio, Lexa se echó a reír.

-No voy a saltar, Clarke.

La rubia suspiró de alivio y luego le golpeó en el brazo, aunque sin demasiada fuerza por miedo a que eso la desequilibrara, y esperó a que sus pulsaciones se normalizasen.

-No tiene gracia.

-Un poco, sí -Lexa volvió a sonreír divertida y luego miró al horizonte con una expresión tranquila, observando la ciudad bajo sus pies-. Esto es bonito.

-No hace falta que te sientes en el borde para verlo -protestó-. ¿Puedes bajarte de ahí ya, por favor? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Lexa la ignoró y siguió mirando al frente.

-¿Cuánto te ha contado?

Clarke no tuvo que esperar mucho para entender que se refería a su madre y lo que le acababa de confesar.

-Todo.

-Entonces supongo que ahora entenderás por qué no quiero saber nada de él.

-Creo que sí -la miró con curiosidad al ver que seguía tan calmada-. No estás enfadada.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-No sé, con el tema de tu padre siempre has sido muy reservada.

Lexa sonrió y por fin volvió a mirarla.

-Clarke, sabía perfectamente que ibas a hacerlo. Te conozco, estabas preocupada por mí y fuiste a hablar con ella, no puedo enfadarme por eso. De hecho, yo también quiero contarte algo -apartó la vista y Clarke se apoyó en el borde esperando a que continuara-, le he visto. Después del ensayo, cuando tú estabas fuera, fui otra vez a su estudio pero en vez de quedarme en la calle esta vez entré para averiguar si él era el dueño, y cuando fui a salir me choqué directamente con él.

-¿Y te dijo algo?, ¿Te reconoció?

-Al principio no, pero cuando me estaba marchando me llamó por mi nombre y se quedó mirándome como si fuese un espejismo, como si tuviera miedo de acercarse más, y entonces me fui corriendo.

-Quizás tendrías que haberte quedado un poco más.

-¿Para qué? -gruñó- Seguramente solo intentaría darme pena y luego volvería a largarse.

-O a lo mejor ha cambiado con los años y solo quiere recuperar a su hija -se acercó a ella y le acarició la espalda-. Deberías dejar que se explique.

-No quiero sus explicaciones. Le hizo la vida imposible a mi madre durante años y luego se desentendió de nosotras, no pienso perdonarle por eso.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero. Tienes que hablar con él para pasar página, todo esto te está consumiendo por dentro, Lex, no puedes vivir con tanto odio guardado dentro. Necesitas hacerlo y ahora que los dos vivís en el mismo sitio es el momento perfecto -cogió su rostro con las manos y la obligó a mirarla-. Prométeme que lo intentarás.

Lexa frunció el ceño y Clarke continuó mirándola de cerca hasta que se relajó y asintió, pero no se separó de ella. Bajó la vista a sus labios, los estudió a pesar de la poca luz que las iluminaba, y los acarició con el pulgar antes de juntarlos con los suyos en un beso dulce y dolorosamente lento, cargado de todo el amor que sentía por ellos.

La morena suspiró cuando introdujo la lengua en su boca para saborear el vino que acababan de beber y que de pronto parecía haber vuelto a encender su cuerpo, pero Clarke nunca aumentó la intensidad del beso, quería transmitirle a Lexa con cada roce de sus labios que ya no había nada que las pudiera separar y que estaría a su lado para apoyarla mientras se enfrentaba a sus miedos. Poco después Lexa se separó de ella y apoyó la frente en la suya recuperando el aliento.

-Tengo miedo -confesó después de un rato.

-Sé cuánto asusta tener que hacer frente a un problema familiar, créeme, pero tienes que…

-No hablaba de eso -la cortó y se separó para mirarla intensamente hasta que Clarke la entendió y sonrió con dulzura.

-No tienes por qué tenerlo.

-Aún así, lo tengo -suspiró y sujetó sus manos entre las suyas-. Quiero _esto_ , lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero el problema es que eres tú -Clarke alzó una ceja y Lexa se corrigió a sí misma rápidamente-. No es que tú seas un problema, o sea, la culpa no la tienes tú, tú eres perfecta tal y como eres -sacudió la cabeza y se esforzó en encontrar las palabras correctas-. Lo que quiero decir es que si fueras cualquier otra persona ya habría hecho muchas cosas contigo, te lo aseguro -la miró de arriba abajo y se mordió ligeramente el labio-, pero tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida, lo has sido desde el momento en que te conocí, y necesito que sea perfecto, no quiero estropearlo. Nunca me he sentido así por nada ni nadie, Clarke, esto es nuevo para mí y no sé si puedo manejarlo.

Clarke la estudió mientras hablaba y se dio cuenta de que aquella era la mirada más pura y vulnerable que jamás había visto en Lexa, incluso mucho más que cuando se la encontró destrozada por lo que Costia le había dicho al cortar con ella y se preguntó si podría hacer feliz algún día a alguien, y Clarke se sintió increíblemente triste por verla así pero al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz, aliviada, porque sabía que dentro de poco Lexa dejaría de estar asustada al ver que, sin importar lo que pasara, ella seguiría ahí, adorándola tanto como el primer día.

Clarke besó su frente y la rodeó con los brazos para abrazarla.

-No hay ninguna prisa, Lexa, cuando estés preparada estaré aquí. Tú has esperado meses a que yo tomara una decisión, ¿no? Creo que aunque me esté muriendo de ganas puedo esperar un poco más para acostarme contigo.

Lexa se echó a reír y se separó de ella.

-Has roto toda la magia del momento diciendo eso.

-Lo sé, creo que pasar tanto tiempo con tu compañera de piso me ha afectado -la besó una vez más y disfrutó de la sonrisa que dibujó la boca de Lexa-. Y ahora, por favor, ¿puedes bajarte de una vez del muro?

* * *

 **Me da mucha pena decir esto pero ya queda poco para el final, nunca pensé hacer esta historia muy larga y eso que ya lo ha sido más de lo que pensaba... Espero que hasta aquí os haya gustado, pero os digo que aun queda lo mejor :)**

 **Muchas gracias como siempre por leer! Hasta el próximo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

A pesar de que era su primer día de trabajo y quería dar una buena impresión, Clarke no dejaba de repasar en su cabeza la lista de cosas que aún le quedaban por hacer para preparar la pequeña fiesta que había organizado esa noche como inauguración de su apartamento. Al final había alquilado el que estaba lejos del de Lexa, y aunque le resultaba algo molesto sabía que al final se acabaría acostumbrando. Ya no sentía esa necesidad de estar a su lado para sentirse segura como le ocurría antes, seguía queriendo estar con ella, eso seguro, pero la decisión de tomar las riendas de su vida estaba cambiando su forma de ver las cosas y le había proporcionado una seguridad en sí misma que desconocía hasta ese momento, y se sentía genial.

Aparte de instalarse en su nuevo piso, esa semana también había conseguido un trabajo como recepcionista en una pequeña galería de arte contemporáneo que acababa de abrir y aún buscaba personal (no era mucho, pero era un comienzo), y en ese momento intentaba centrarse en lo que le decía la que iba a ser su compañera a partir de ese día mientras caminaba delante de ella enseñándole las instalaciones, y le explicaba cuál sería exactamente su trabajo.

-Y básicamente eso es todo -la chica se detuvo cuando llegaron al puesto de recepción de la entrada y la miró con media sonrisa-, ya sé que esto no es muy grande pero acabamos de empezar y los dueños ya tienen una ampliación en mente.

-A mi me parece un sitio estupendo -afirmó Clarke mirando a su alrededor, y estaba siendo sincera, para ella aquella galería era preciosa. Y aunque no lo fuera, era su primera oportunidad y no iba a quejarse.

La chica volvió a sonreír y Clarke se sintió relajada. Se llamaba Niylah, trabajaba como guía en las exposiciones y había sido tan amable con ella y la había tratado tan bien desde el primer momento que Clarke ya había empezado a imaginársela como una posible futura amiga.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta antes de empezar? -preguntó amablemente.

-Creo que lo tengo todo claro, muchas gracias.

-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme.

Niylah sonrió una vez más antes de comenzar a alejarse, pero cuando ya estaba llegando a las escaleras que subían al segundo piso Clarke tuvo una idea y corrió hasta ella.

-¡Niylah, espera! -la aludida se dio la vuelta y la observó sorprendida-. En realidad sí hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte… ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? -Niylah se separó ligeramente de ella y la repasó de arriba abajo con una mirada curiosa- Es que me acabo de mudar, soy nueva en la ciudad y no conozco a mucha gente, y esta noche hago una pequeña fiesta para inaugurar el piso. Si quieres puedes pasarte, trae a quien quieras.

Clarke esperó pacientemente su respuesta y se mordió el labio por dentro esperando no haberse excedido al invitarla sin saber nada de ella, pero era cierto que no conocía a nadie y se había sentido muy cómoda con ella esa mañana.

Niylah esperó unos segundos más antes de contestar.

-Parece un buen plan. Dame la dirección y allí estaré.

/ / /

Lexa discutía con la chica de recepción mientras intentaba que la dejara pasar para ir a ver a su padre aunque no tuviera una cita. Había seguido el consejo de Clarke y después de pensárselo durante unos días, había ido después de clase a su estudio con la intención de darle una oportunidad de explicarse.

-Ya le he dicho que no puede tener una reunión con el señor Woods si no tiene una cita.

-Y yo le he dicho que es algo personal, soy familia -repitió cansada.

-Si es así entonces no le importará decirme cuál es su relación con él y demostrármelo con una identificación -la chica esperó una respuesta pero Lexa apretó la mandíbula y apartó la vista, sabía que sería muy fácil demostrárselo en cuanto viera su apellido pero no se sentía cómoda con la idea de presentarse como su hija-. Me lo temía. Señorita, voy a tener que pedirle que abandone el edificio o tendré que llamar a seguridad.

-Eso no será necesario, Sarah -dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas y Lexa sintió un escalofrío al reconocer de quién era-. No pasa nada, es mi hija.

La chica les observó sorprendida y, visiblemente avergonzada por su error, agachó la cabeza murmurando una disculpa. El padre de Lexa se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro para que le acompañase a un lugar más apartado, y Lexa se apartó en cuanto se detuvieron.

-Esto es toda una sorpresa, pero me alegro de que hayas venido -su padre sonrió a medias pero Lexa continuó mirándole seria-. ¿Querías… querías hablar conmigo?

Lexa observó atenta cómo la imagen de hombre de negocios duro y fuerte se venía abajo en cuestión de segundos con tan solo estar delante de ella, y de pronto se mostraba increíblemente indeciso.

-Sí.

-Vaya, eso es… estupendo, de veras, pero dentro de poco tengo una reunión importante y no creo que pueda dedicarte mucho tiempo, aunque puedo cancelar mis citas después si te parece bien.

-No quiero pasar la tarde contigo, Nick -su padre la miró dolido pero ella se mantuvo impasible-. No pienso a llamarte papá, hace catorce años que no lo siento así.

Nick alzó la cabeza con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y asintió lentamente recuperándose del golpe.

-Lo entiendo, pero creí que querías hablar.

-Y así es, pero con unos minutos me basta para lo que tengo que decirte.

Su padre la estudió un instante y luego comprobó la hora en su reloj.

-Está bien, conozco un sitio tranquilo.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron durante unos minutos, cruzando un par de calles en silencio, hasta que al doblar una esquina apareció ante ellos una modesta cafetería. Nick entró primero y caminó delante de Lexa hasta la zona de las mesas y se sentó en la más alejada de la puerta, de espaldas a la pared de forma que pudiera tener visibilidad de todo el local. Al verlo Lexa tuvo una sensación de deja vu y recordó que siendo pequeña su padre le explicó que tenía esa pequeña manía, y sin darse cuenta con el tiempo ella misma la había adquirido.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa con un papel y un bolígrafo y su padre la miró.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Nada.

-Muy bien -asintió y se giró hacia el camarero-. Solo un vaso de agua, por favor -el chico se quedó mirándole extrañado pero después se acabó marchando, y Nick se fijó en ella de nuevo-. El café de aquí no es muy bueno, de todas formas.

Sonrió a medias pero no consiguió ninguna reacción en Lexa y carraspeó nervioso.

-Bueno, aquí me tienes, soy todo oídos -añadió al ver que ella no hablaba, y después la contempló en silencio-. Tengo que decírtelo, Lexa, te has convertido en una mujer preciosa, de los pies a la cabeza.

-No he venido aquí a que me piropees -murmuró.

-Me lo imagino, pero no puedo saber qué quieres si no hablas, así que… -la miró expectante y el camarero apareció en ese momento para dejar el vaso de agua en la mesa, llevándose su atención durante un segundo- Como he dicho: soy todo oídos.

Lexa apretó la mandíbula y pensó en algo que decirle, pero las palabras se amontonaron en su cabeza y no supo por dónde empezar. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, quejas y reproches en su mayoría, y había pasado tantos años imaginándose ese momento que de pronto se había quedado en blanco, y solo el recuerdo de Clarke le dio fuerzas para hablar.

-No he venido para tener una charla agradable, así que ya puedes dejar de jugar a ser amable conmigo -comenzó diciendo-. Solo lo hago porque una persona importante para mí me lo recomendó para pasar página y creo que tiene razón, quiere que te diga lo que llevo guardado dentro pero es tanto que me llevaría más de cinco minutos y no quiero pasar tanto tiempo contigo, así que te haré un resumen: te odio, te llevo odiando desde los siete años y que estés en la misma ciudad que yo no significa que tengamos que cruzarnos -escupió las palabras y esperó a que llegara la sensación de alivio que aquello tendría que proporcionarle, pero no sintió nada.

Nick escuchó atento cada una de sus palabras con gesto serio y Lexa empezó a reconocer en él al hombre que recordaba.

-¿Y ahora te sientes mejor? -Lexa evitó su mirada por primera vez y no contestó-. No creo que eso sea lo que quieres decirme en realidad.

-No me conoces -gruñó.

-Es cierto, pero me encantaría hacerlo si me dieras la oportunidad -Lexa soltó una carcajada y él se echó hacia delante apoyándose en la mesa-. Escucha, lo siento, siento lo que hice y probablemente me merezca todo el odio que guardes para mí, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y las cosas han cambiado.

-Me imaginé que dirías algo así.

Nick suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo en otro gesto que Lexa odió reconocer.

-Lexa, quiero recuperar a mi hija, quiero compensarte por lo que hice y demostrarte que nunca he dejado de quererte. Mira, tengo otra familia, otros tres hijos y me encantaría que los conocieras; son tus hermanos.

-¿Les has hablado de mí? -preguntó sorprendida y su padre apretó los labios.

-Saben que estuve casado.

-Claro, no sé de qué me sorprendo -dijo sarcástica.

-Lexa, no lo entiendes, son más pequeños que tú y habrían hecho muchas preguntas que no habría sabido responder. ¡Ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver a verte! Pero ahora que estás aquí te estoy diciendo que quiero hacerlo.

-¿Para qué?, ¿Para mostrarme lo feliz que ha sido tu vida mientras fingías que yo no existía?

-Lexa…

-Déjalo, ya he tenido suficiente -se levantó y quiso marcharse, pero su padre la detuvo agarrando su mano.

-Espera, llévate esto al menos -le tendió una tarjeta y Lexa vio su nombre y su teléfono impresos-. Por favor -suplicó y Lexa la cogió con desgana solo para aplastarla en la mano mientras salía de la cafetería y tirarla en la primera papelera que encontró.

/ / /

Clarke observaba a la gente moviéndose por su casa cuando sintió una mano rodearle la cintura y sonrió al ver a Lexa a su lado.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó besando su mejilla.

-En que la gente de tu clase es genial, en especial ese que no deja de hablar de dibujantes de cómics y música electrónica -dijo señalando a un chico alto y rubio con gafas-. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Mike.

-Eso es, Mike. Me encanta ese chico.

Lexa se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

-A mí también.

-Gracias por traerles, es muy aburrido montar una fiesta sin tener a nadie a quien invitar.

-No hay de qué, aunque se me ha hecho un poco raro decirles que vinieran a una fiesta en el piso de mi novia.

Clarke la miró de repente y alzó una ceja divertida.

-Di eso otra vez.

-¿El qué?, ¿ _Mi novia_?

-Sí -afirmó mirando sus labios.

-¿Qué tienes, quince años? -se burló y Clarke se giró para abrazarse a sus hombros.

-No, solo me gusta oírte decirlo -murmuró acercándose para darle un beso lento y cálido, y Lexa sintió que el tiempo a su alrededor se detenía mientras ella se perdía en su boca.

-Dios mío, creo que voy a llorar -dijo una voz conocida cerca de ellas y se separaron al mismo tiempo para ver a una Octavia emocionada que las miraba con una mano en la boca, al lado de Raven y Anya.

Lexa se movió para ir a abrazar a su amiga y Clarke carraspeó antes de hablar, quizás con demasiada emoción.

-¡Chicas, habéis conseguido venir!

-Y ha merecido la pena -dijo Anya.

-Nos habéis prometido un gran fin de semana en Nueva York, así que espero que cumpláis -añadió Octavia.

-Lo haremos -afirmó Lexa con una sonrisa.

-Os veo muy bien -comentó Raven y miró a Clarke-, ¿significa eso que nuestro plan funcionó?

-Raven, no seas pesada -Anya la empujó para que caminara delante de ella y se la llevó de allí.

-¿Qué plan? -preguntó Lexa intrigada.

-Nada, tonterías de Raven -murmuró Clarke y Lexa abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero entonces la rubia se fijó en alguien detrás de ella-. ¡Niylah!

Niylah sonrió desde la puerta y se acercó a ellas junto con otra chica morena de pelo corto que parecía más seria y algo más joven que ella.

-Hola, Clarke, bonita casa.

-Gracias -sonrió-, y gracias también por venir.

-No hay de qué, yo también sé lo que es no conocer a nadie en la ciudad.

-¿También eres nueva aquí? -preguntó sorprendida y Niylah se rió.

-Supongo que ya no, me mudé hace medio año.

-Bueno, sienta bien saber que una no está sola.

-Puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras.

Niylah se quedó mirándola con media sonrisa y Octavia la estudió con curiosidad, había algo diferente en la forma en que miraba a su amiga.

-Oh, perdón -dijo Clarke después de un momento en el que nadie habló-. Chicas, os presento a Niylah, mi nueva compañera de trabajo -la aludida les dedicó una sonrisa y Clarke volvió a dirigirse a ella-. Hay vino y cerveza en la cocina, coged lo que queráis.

-Gracias -Niylah se marchó con su acompañante, pero aún así no se libró de la mirada inquisitiva de Octavia.

/ / /

Lexa se rió de un chiste absurdo de Raven y le sorprendió ver que Octavia parecía absorta y no prestaba atención a la conversación. Ellas y Anya estaban tomando algo sentadas en el salón mientras Clarke andaba por la casa hablando con la gente. Eso era lo único positivo que había conseguido de tener que asistir a los eventos de su familia: sabía entretener y dar conversación a los invitados aunque no les conociera.

-O, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Lexa preocupada pero su amiga siguió mirando a un sitio concreto de la sala.

-¿Habéis visto cómo esa tal Niylah mira a Clarke?

Las tres siguieron su mirada y vieron a Clarke hablando con Niylah cerca de la cocina, y esta última parecía muy interesada en lo que fuera que Clarke le estaba contando.

-Yo no veo nada raro.

-Lexa, por favor, se la está comiendo con los ojos.

-Te repito que yo no veo nada raro.

-Octavia tiene razón, yo también me he fijado -comentó Raven y Lexa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Os lo estáis imaginando.

-Tú fíjate en su lenguaje corporal -insistió Octavia.

-¿Su lenguaje corporal?

-Sí, la forma en que se inclina hacia ella, cómo juega con las manos o se relame los labios de vez en cuando… como Clarke hace contigo o Raven con Anya.

-¡Yo no me relamo los labios! -protestó Raven.

-Sí que lo haces -dijo Anya con una sonrisa-, y me parece adorable.

Raven apartó la vista y se centró en su bebida para intentar disimular su sonrojo.

-Deberías ir ahí -propuso Octavia.

-¿Y marcar mi territorio como un perro? Lo siento pero no, Clarke no me necesita.

-¿No te molesta? -preguntó Raven.

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme? Estamos hablando de Clarke, lo raro sería que _no_ se la comiera con los ojos.

-¿De qué habláis vosotras tres? -Clarke apareció a su lado sonriente y se sentó en las piernas de Lexa.

-Le decía a Lexa que su compañera de piso está muy bien -mintió Raven y todas se fijaron entonces en Jenny, que también se había pasado por allí y hablaba con dos chicos en una esquina.

Clarke se echó a reír y asintió.

-Es verdad, y además es divertidísima. Y amable. Y hace un café increíble -afirmó y Lexa se quedó mirándola sorprendida-. ¿Qué?

-Creo que estás un poco obsesionada con ella.

-¿Entonces qué me pasa contigo? -se rió y se inclinó para darle un beso largo y profundo, y por un momento Lexa se olvidó de dónde estaban y suspiró en sus labios.

-Ugh, voy a volver a casa con diabetes -se quejó Raven.

Alguien carraspeó en ese momento haciendo que se detuvieran y vieron a Niylah parada frente a ellas, mirándolas con cara de situación.

-Clarke -se aclaró la garganta-, venía a decirte que me marcho ya.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí… mañana tengo que hacer una cosa y quiero descansar. Gracias por invitarme.

-De nada.

Niylah sonrió incómoda antes de marcharse y Clarke la siguió con la mirada algo confundida.

-Le has roto el corazón -dijo Raven.

-¿Qué?

-Creen que le gustas -explicó Lexa.

-¿Qué? -repitió- ¿En serio?

-Sí, pero supongo que después de ese beso se le habrán quitado las ganas de intentar nada -comentó Octavia.

/ / /

Clarke iba de un lado a otro de la cocina recogiendo vasos y botellas mientras Lexa la observaba con una mirada curiosa sentada en la encimera. Todo el mundo se había marchado ya y Clarke había insistido en recogerlo todo antes de irse a la cama.

-Clarke, deja eso, ya lo haremos mañana.

-Mañana nos espera un día muy largo con las chicas, prefiero descansar por la mañana -murmuró sin mirarla.

Lo que la morena no sabía era que Clarke lo estaba haciendo porque era la única manera que había encontrado de mantener la distancia con ella. Aquella noche veía a Lexa especialmente guapa y cada vez que la miraba tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por contenerse para mantener su promesa, y eso unido a las copas que se había tomado en la fiesta no era una buena combinación.

-Lo haré yo entonces, pero déjalo -Lexa suspiró al ver que no le hacía caso y atrapó su brazo cuando pasaba por delante de ella-. Ven aquí.

Clarke se puso de puntillas para darle un beso rápido en los labios e intentó alejarse de nuevo, pero Lexa la frenó rodeándola con las piernas antes.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Un beso, ¿no es lo que querías?

-Eso no es un beso. Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor -sujetó su rostro entre las manos y se inclinó para unir sus labios en un beso que resultó ser mucho más intenso de lo que Clarke esperaba y que le hizo temblar.

-¿Esto no será por lo de Niylah, verdad? -consiguió murmurar en un momento en el que Lexa le dejó coger aire.

-No, porque sé que quien te gusta es Jenny -bromeó en su boca y Clarke quiso reír pero Lexa se lo impidió con la lengua y tuvo que agarrarse a ella porque las piernas le fallaron. Estaba tratando de contenerse con todas sus fuerzas pero si Lexa continuaba besándola de aquella manera no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar sin perder la cabeza.

De repente Lexa redujo la velocidad del beso y se centró en saborear sus labios con tal lentitud que Clarke creyó que se iba a volver loca, y dejó de sujetar su rostro para bajar las manos a su cintura, colándolas por debajo de su camiseta. Clarke sintió un escalofrío cuando acarició la piel de su estómago antes de pasar a su espalda, y cuando después intentó subirlas Clarke tuvo que detenerla sabiendo que estaba en el límite de la cordura.

-¿Estás segura? -jadeó en un susurro separándose de ella.

Lexa la observó con intensidad y llevó las manos al inicio de su camiseta para quitársela en un gesto rápido como respuesta, y Clarke la contempló sin aire. La morena se volvió a inclinar para besarla y esta vez Clarke se olvidó de los límites y tiró de ella para que estuviera sentada en el borde de la encimera, pegada a su cuerpo. Abandonó sus labios un instante para bajar por su barbilla y dedicó unos segundos a besar su cuello y sus hombros aprovechando la postura en la que estaban, pero Lexa no aguantó mucho tiempo así y cogió su rostro para que volviera a besarla. Luego intentó quitarle la camiseta, pero Clarke volvió a detenerla.

-Espera, aquí no -la ayudó a bajar al suelo y agarró su mano para llevarla a la habitación, aunque le costó bastante llegar ya que Lexa la paraba cada tres pasos para besarla.

Una vez allí, Clarke se detuvo frente a la cama y sin más preámbulos se arrodilló ante Lexa, que contuvo la respiración viendo cómo la rubia desabrochaba con delicadeza sus pantalones y después los bajaba acariciando sus piernas. Luego dejó un beso en su cintura notando que la piel de Lexa vibraba bajo sus labios, otro cerca de su ombligo, y siguió subiendo mientras dejaba un hilo de besos hasta regresar a su boca.

Lexa suspiró cuando pudo volver a besarla y la movió hasta el borde de la cama, donde hizo que Clarke se sentara sobre ella y la ayudó a quitarse la camiseta. Se detuvo entonces para contemplar su cuerpo y pasó la mano lentamente por su pecho, que se movía agitado por la falta de aire, y después miró a Clarke.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros pero brillaban especialmente a pesar de la falta de luz en la habitación, y vio en ellos deseo y ganas, pero también algo de miedo, y en ese momento lo entendió. Entendió que Clarke se sentía tan asustada como ella por lo que estaba ocurriendo, que habían sido muchos años fingiendo que su obsesión por la otra solo era amistad, muchos sentimientos que habían tenido que reprimir y muchos meses que habían tenido que estar separadas, y ahora, en ese instante, en esa habitación, todo aquello parecía no haber existido y Lexa se sintió por primera vez completamente feliz.

Sonrió al pensar en ello, y estuvo segura de que una lágrima descendió por su rostro, pero no le dio tiempo a nada más porque Clarke volvió a besarla y la empujó hasta que estuvo tumbada en el colchón. No se hizo de rogar mucho más e introdujo su mano bajo su ropa interior, arrancando un gemido de la morena que acalló rápidamente con sus labios. Comenzó a estimularla con movimientos seguros y se dedicó a mordisquear su cuello mientras Lexa se tenía que esforzar por no dejarse llevar tan pronto, pero con cada roce se le hacía más difícil; había esperado _mucho_ tiempo para aquello y sabía que no iba a poder aguantar demasiado.

Creía haberlo conseguido cuando Clarke de pronto introdujo varios dedos en su interior haciendo que arqueara la espalda con un gemido, y tuvo que aferrarse a ella cuando poco después empezó a sentir los espasmos en su cuerpo.

Clarke la besó suavemente hasta que dejó de temblar y después se quedó mirándola con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué esperabas? -protestó Lexa provocando que se echase a reír.

-Nada, es solo que es… halagador.

-¿Crees que tú puedes durar más?

-Depende de lo que me hagas -se encogió de hombros divertida y Lexa se incorporó hasta que volvieron a quedar sentadas, y la besó al tiempo que le quitaba el sujetador. Luego acarició suavemente sus pechos haciendo que Clarke suspirase, y dedicó un rato a besar uno de ellos, jugando lentamente con la lengua durante un tiempo que a la rubia se le hizo eterno, hasta que la movió para tumbarla en la cama y volvió a hacer lo mismo con el otro.

La visión de Lexa sobre ella ya era más que suficiente para que Clarke perdiera la cabeza, pero la forma en que la morena utilizaba su boca en cada beso, con una adoración infinita como si su cuerpo fuera su único alimento, era demasiado y las caderas de Clarke parecieron cobrar vida propia. Lexa entendió el mensaje y no quiso hacerla esperar más, por lo que abandonó su pecho y acarició su estómago bajando por él hasta el cierre de su pantalón. Clarke esperó a que lo desabrochara pero cuando no lo hizo la miró confundida y vio que le temblaban las manos.

-Eh -dijo rápidamente llamando su atención-, ven aquí -tiró de ella y la besó dulcemente, sin prisa, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Incluso después de haberle demostrado que nada de lo que hiciera podría estropear aquello Lexa todavía se mostraba asustada, y Clarke creyó que era lo más adorable del mundo.

El beso funcionó y la morena consiguió desabrochar sus pantalones en el siguiente intento, y cuando metió la mano bajo ellos sonrió para dentro al notar su humedad, pero después cambió de plan y Clarke protestó cuando se separó para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y Clarke contuvo la respiración mientras la veía besar poco a poco su muslo, hasta que llegó a su entrepierna y se agarró a las sábanas sin poder contener el gemido que salió de su garganta.

Trató de mantener la vista fija en ella pero cuando Lexa la miró desde esa postura Clarke tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque de nuevo era demasiado para ella, y se arrepintió del momento en que la había retado porque sabía que no iba a poder aguantar aquello mucho más. Lexa aumentó la intensidad de los movimientos de su lengua y sujetó sus caderas cuando empezaron a moverse solas, y Clarke volvió a gemir perdiendo el control de sí misma, agarró su pelo y tardó poco en empezar a temblar, pero Lexa no se detuvo cuando acabó.

-Lexa… -jadeó cuando estaba segura de que no podía soportar más espasmos- Lex… para, no puedo más.

La morena sonrió y subió por su cuerpo para abrazarse a ella mientras Clarke se recuperaba.

-Lo siento -murmuró besándole el cuello-, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Clarke soltó una carcajada y se separó para mirarla con adoración.

-Tenemos toda la noche para conseguirlo.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

Lexa se despertó sola en la cama y miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Cuando salió de la habitación buscó a Clarke por la casa y la encontró en la cocina, completamente vestida, sacando un montón de cafés y bollos de bolsas del Starbucks.

-¿Y todo esto? -preguntó apoyándose en la puerta.

Clarke sonrió al verla y le tendió una magdalena para que se la comiera.

-Como todavía no tengo cafetera he ido a por café hecho y de paso he comprado el desayuno.

-¿Y por qué hay comida para una familia entera?

-Porque tenemos que alimentar a nuestras hijas -comentó con una sonrisa y Lexa casi se atragantó con la magdalena-. Ranya y Octavia vienen de camino, les prometimos un fin de semana por la ciudad ¿recuerdas?

-¿Ranya?

-Es más fácil llamarlas así y me parece divertido, ¿a ti no?

-Mejor no se lo digas a ellas.

Alguien aporreó la puerta en ese momento y oyeron que sus amigas las llamaban desde el otro lado. Lexa dejó la magdalena y se acercó a Clarke.

-Voy a la ducha, ¿te encargas tú?

Rodeó su cintura con las manos y la atrajo hacia ella para darle un beso dulce y lento, y antes de que Clarke pudiera recuperarse se separó de ella y desapareció de la cocina para meterse en el baño. Clarke sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, estaba segura de que si la felicidad tenía un sabor era ese; el sabor de besar a Lexa por la mañana en su apartamento después de haber pasado la noche juntas.

-¡Clarke, me muero de hambre! -gritó Raven y Clarke suspiró antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

/ / /

Lo primero que hicieron fue recorrer Central Park durante horas hasta que se cansaron de ver árboles y fueron al centro de la ciudad para pasar el resto de la mañana entre tiendas. Octavia había hecho una lista exhaustiva de todo lo que quería visitar en el tiempo que estuvieran allí y ya les había organizado el fin de semana, incluyendo una visita al Empire State, a museos, a teatros, ir a Times Square, fiestas por la noche… Lexa sabía que no iban a tener tiempo de hacerlo todo, pero no dijo nada. Cuando a Octavia se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja era mejor no meterse en su camino.

Cuando empezaron a tener hambre entraron en una hamburguesería y se sentaron en una mesa con bancos, Clarke y Lexa en un lado y sus amigas en el otro. En un momento dado, mientras Octavia y Anya estaban completamente metidas en una discusión sobre qué plato de la carta tenía más calorías y cuál era peor para la salud, Clarke se apoyó en el hombro de Lexa y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

La morena sonrió pero siguió estudiando concentrada la carta que tenía delante, y Clarke volvió a besarla, esta vez en la mandíbula, y después una vez más en el cuello, quedándose ahí durante más tiempo. Luego puso una mano sobre su pierna y la llevó lentamente hasta la parte interior de su muslo, donde dejó una pequeña caricia con el pulgar.

Lexa se mordió disimuladamente el labio y dejó la carta en la mesa para mirarla. Clarke sonrió divertida mientras dejaba otra caricia en su muslo y Lexa se inclinó dispuesta a besarla con ganas, pero la voz de Raven las interrumpió.

-Eso es nuevo -se giraron a la vez y vieron a su amiga mirándolas descaradamente con los ojos entrecerrados-. Si no fuera porque os conozco diría que ya os habéis acostado.

Lexa volvió a coger la carta para evitar su mirada y Clarke se separó de ella. Entonces Raven abrió la boca y las miró sorprendida.

-Espera, ¿lo habéis hecho? -alzó la voz emocionada haciendo que Anya y Octavia dejasen de hablar para ver qué ocurría-. No me lo puedo creer, pensaba que ibais a esperar otros tropecientos años para hacerlo.

-Raven, cállate ya -gruñó Clarke.

-De eso nada, esto hay que celebrarlo.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco ignorándola y Anya suspiró levantándose de la mesa.

-Ahora vengo -rodeó el asiento y al pasar por detrás de Raven le dio un toque en el hombro que pareció funcionar como el botón para cambiar el canal de la televisión, porque de pronto Raven cambió la expresión y se levantó de su sitio, olvidándose por completo de sus amigas.

-Yo también -murmuró y se movió deprisa para alcanzar a Anya.

El móvil de Clarke empezó a sonar encima de la mesa y se quedó helada cuando leyó el nombre de Finn en la pantalla. Lexa observó su cara y dejó la carta en la mesa por segunda vez para centrarse en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Clarke la miró y tragó saliva.

-Es Finn.

-¿Finn? -preguntó Octavia- ¿Y qué quiere ese inútil ahora?

-No lo sé -volvió a mirar la pantalla del teléfono durante unos segundos.

-Ni se te ocurra cogerlo.

-No tengo ganas de hacerlo, O, pero no es normal que me llame. Quizás es importante.

-¿Cómo va a ser importante cualquier cosa que te diga ese desecho humano?

-¡No lo sé! -repitió agobiada.

Octavia estiró el brazo para quitarle el teléfono en un gesto rápido y colgó la llamada antes de devolvérselo.

-Ya está, problema solucionado.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -se quejó.

-Porque no se merece ni un minuto más de tu tiempo después de lo que has pasado por su culpa. Esa ya no es tu vida.

-No voy a abandonar todo esto por cogerle el teléfono, Octavia, no soy estúpida.

-Solo te ahorro perder el tiempo escuchando mentiras, Clarke. Te conozco y seguro que después te acabarías sintiendo mal por él de alguna forma. Seguro que Lexa me entiende, ¿verdad?

Ambas la miraron expectantes y Lexa apretó los labios.

-No creo que hablar con él te convenga ahora, Clarke -confesó y la rubia se cruzó de brazos reclinándose en el asiento.

-¿Lo ves? -Octavia buscó su móvil en los bolsillos del abrigo cuando tambien empezó a sonar y suspiró aliviada cuando miró la pantalla-. Es Lincoln -informó antes de ponerse el abrigo y salir para atender la llamada.

Cuando estuvieron solas Lexa se acercó a Clarke, que miraba seria algún punto en el suelo, y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con delicadeza, acariciando su mejilla en el proceso.

-¿Estás bien? Octavia solo se preocupa por ti, no te enfades con ella.

Clarke suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No es normal que me llame de repente, a lo mejor es importante.

-Entonces no te llamará solo una vez, pero O tiene razón; es un mentiroso profesional y no te hará ningún bien darle la oportunidad de engañarte.

Clarke permaneció en silencio y Lexa comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

-Hacía mucho que no pensaba en él -murmuró después de un rato con la mirada perdida-, y pensar en él siempre me lleva a pensar en mi padre y en lo que me hizo pasar durante meses -levantó la vista y por fin la miró a los ojos-, en lo que _nos_ _hizo_ pasar.

-No pienses en eso ahora -Lexa la acarició una vez más y se inclinó para unir sus labios en un beso al que Clarke apenas respondió.

-Creo que voy a ir al baño -dijo separándose de ella.

Lexa la observó preocupada alejarse de la mesa, y suspiró cogiendo su móvil para entretenerse mientras estaba sola, pero a los pocos segundos se cansó y lo dejó.

-¿Lexa? -Lexa se giró al oír su nombre y se sorprendió al ver de pie a su lado a una morena que parecía sacada de un catálogo de moda sonriéndola-. Sabía que eras tú.

-¿Danielle? -sonrió también al reconocerla y se levantó inmediatamente-. ¿Estás en Nueva York?

-Sí, ahora trabajo en una agencia de la ciudad, así que parece que me quedaré un par de años por aquí -repasó a Lexa rápidamente con los ojos y volvió a sonreír-. Me acordé de ti cuando llegué, ¿sabes? Pero no pensé que fuese a verte otra vez.

-¿Y qué pasó con el colegio de abogados? ¿No querías trabajar en uno?

-Y sigo queriendo, pero me di cuenta de que disfrutaba mucho haciendo lo que hago ahora mismo y no me va mal, la verdad. Además, viajando conozco a mucha gente interesante, como tú -acarició con el dedo índice la barbilla de Lexa y se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos marrones eran realmente magnéticos y Lexa entendió perfectamente que le fuese bien como modelo.

Lexa carraspeó algo incómoda y Danielle sonrió separándose un poco de ella.

-Bueno, ¿y qué me cuentas de ti? Te veo muy sola.

Lexa siguió su mano con los ojos cuando señaló a la mesa vacía.

-Oh, no, estoy con Clarke y unas amigas que han venido de visita.

-¿Clarke? -preguntó confundida y Lexa abrió la boca para contestar, pero ella habló antes- Ah, ya me acuerdo. La amiga rubia, ¿verdad?

Lexa asintió y no pudo contener la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Todo aquello ya había pasado y ahora estaban tan bien juntas que a veces creía que estaba en un sueño.

-Bueno, tu cara lo dice todo -añadió-. Me alegro de que al final lo consiguieras.

-Gracias.

Danielle sonrió una vez más y se giró cuando una chica pelirroja que también parecía ser modelo la llamó por su nombre desde la puerta.

-Me ha gustado verte, Lexa. Llámame algún día si te apetece tomar algo -volvió a acariciarle la barbilla con el dedo y le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse.

/ / /

Cuando Clarke llegó al baño tuvo que esperar porque alguien había gritado dentro que estaba ocupado, y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo para mirar su móvil mientras tanto, dándose cuenta de que Finn le había dejado varios mensajes además de llamarla.

 ** _Finn: Clarke necesito hablar contigo, es urgente._**

 ** _Coge el teléfono, por favor._**

 ** _Clarke, lo digo en serio, esto es importante._**

 ** _Tienes que creerme._**

 ** _¿Clarke?_**

Clarke cerró la conversación rápidamente y resopló. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Finn podía convertirse en el rey del teatro siempre que quería conseguir algo de ella, pero no tenía sentido que lo hiciese ahora después de no haber dado señales de vida en todo el tiempo que Clarke había pasado fuera.

Sacudió la cabeza para no darle más vueltas y golpeó la puerta del baño cansada de esperar, pero esta vez nadie contestó desde dentro y decidió intentar abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa el pestillo no estaba echado, y en cuanto entró se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque vio a Raven sentada en el lavabo con los ojos cerrados, rodeando a Anya con las piernas mientras esta le levantaba la camiseta y le dejaba besos por encima del sujetador.

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarme lo mismo? -gritó Clarke girándose con los ojos apretados para no verlas, pero la imagen ya se le había grabado en la retina.

-¡Mierda, Clarke! ¿No sabes llamar? -murmuró nerviosa Raven bajando del lavabo y colocándose la camiseta. Anya se separó de ella y se pasó la mano por la boca.

-¿Estás de coña? -Clarke la miró incrédula- ¡Tenéis suerte de que haya sido quien ha entrado! La que no la tiene soy yo, está claro.

-Venga ya, no exageres.

-No exagero, ¿sabes cuánto me costó olvidarme de la imagen de Bellamy y Murphy restregándose? A saber cuánto tardo en olvidarme de esto. Mierda, ahora me voy a acordar de las dos, muchas gracias -dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, así tienes algo en qué pensar cuando no esté Lexa -Clarke la fulminó con la mirada y su amiga dio un paso hacia atrás con las manos levantadas-. ¡Es broma, mujer! Tranquila. Venga, vámonos -cogió a Anya de la mano y empezó a andar hacia la puerta pero Clarke se puso en medio.

-Ah, no, de aquí no se va nadie hasta que yo lo diga -sentenció y cerró la puerta antes de cruzarse de brazos-. Ya que me he traumatizado una vez más por vuestra culpa al menos quiero asegurarme que ha merecido la pena.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Raven asustada.

-Decidme que lo vuestro es oficial. Aquí y ahora.

Anya y Raven se miraron en silencio un instante y después Raven estalló en carcajadas.

-Ya, claro -dijo entre risas.

-Quiero que os dejéis de tonterías y me lo digáis de una vez. Lleváis meses así.

Raven dejó de reír de golpe y la miró fijamente.

-Es broma, ¿no?

-Lo digo completamente en serio.

-¡Venga ya! No es justo, tú y Lexa tardasteis años.

-No estábamos juntas entonces.

-Bueno, no os liabais, pero estabais juntas.

-Raven, basta. ¿Tanto te cuesta decir que sí?

-¡Es que me parece ridículo!

-Está bien -dijo Anya después de haber permanecido callada todo el tiempo. Agarró la mano de Raven y entrelazó los dedos con ella poniéndose a su lado-. Raven y yo estamos juntas, la quiero y vamos en serio. ¿Contenta?

Raven se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta y Clarke sonrió satisfecha.

-Mucho.

-Bien -tiró de Raven para que caminara hacia la puerta y esta vez Clarke se apartó para permitirles abrirla.

-¿Has dicho que me quieres? -preguntó Raven en voz baja siguiéndola.

-Cállate y camina -gruñó mientras salían del baño.

/ / /

Varios días después, cuando sus amigas ya se habían marchado de la ciudad, Lexa decidió ver a su padre una vez más y fue a su edificio para buscarle.

Odiaba acabar siendo tan blanda, pero después de haberlo pensado mucho había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía seguir fingiendo que nada de aquello le importaba, y sobre todo no había podido quitarse de la cabeza que tenía otros tres hermanos que no tenían la culpa de lo que su padre hubiera hecho catorce años antes, y en el fondo la idea de conocerles no le desagradaba del todo. Además, eso no significaba que le perdonase sin más, no tenía por qué seguir viéndose con él después de todo, podía verles un día y luego seguir con su vida como hasta ese momento.

Y la influencia de Clarke, con sus consejos sobre darle una oportunidad, también tenía algo que ver, claro.

La chica de recepción pareció acordarse de ella y esta vez no dudó en indicarle, quizás demasiado amablemente, el camino a su despacho. Cuando estuvo dentro Lexa se sorprendió al ver que no había rastro de su padre, pero sí que había un niño rubio, algo mayor que Jamie, sentado en un sofá que la miró sin mucho interés mientras jugaba con una videoconsola.

-Esto… ¿hola? -preguntó confundida.

-Hola -el niño siguió mirando a la pantalla hasta que vio que Lexa no decía nada más-. ¿Buscas a mi padre?

-¿Tu… padre?

-Sí, el dueño de esto -hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que se refería a la sala en la que estaban y Lexa le miró perpleja.

-¿Tú… eres su hijo?

-Claro -el niño entrecerró los ojos y se fijó en ella con más atención-. Tú no trabajas aquí, ¿eres nueva?

Lexa abrió la boca para contestar pero no emitió ningún sonido. En ese instante Nick apareció por una puerta del lateral de la sala con un abrigo en la mano y caminó con pasos ágiles.

-Ya estoy aq… -se detuvo al verla- Lexa, hola -sonrió nervioso-, no te esperaba. ¿Por qué no me has llamado para avisar de que venías?

-Yo… -se aclaró la garganta- Perdí tu tarjeta -mintió.

-Ah… -Nick asintió y Lexa volvió a mirar al niño, que les observaba con curiosidad-. Oh, veo que ya has conocido a Aden. Es el mayor de mis tres…bueno de mis _otros_ tres hijos.

El niño inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el ceño confundido en un gesto que a Lexa le pareció casi adorable.

-Aden, ¿recuerdas lo que te comenté el otro día? -le preguntó su padre acercándose a él- ¿Que cuando estuve casado antes de conocer a tu madre tuve también una hija?

Aden se quedó pensando y luego abrió los ojos mirando a Lexa.

-¿Es ella?

-Sí. Te presento a Lexa, tu hermana mayor.

Aden se tomó su tiempo en procesarlo, la estudió de arriba abajo, luego de abajo arriba, y después de un rato en silencio la miró a los ojos.

-Te imaginaba diferente -murmuró y tanto Lexa como Nick tuvieron que contener una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no has venido antes?

-Lexa vivía con su madre en otra ciudad, pero ahora está en Nueva York -se adelantó a contestar Nick y luego se dirigió a ella-. Por teléfono te podría haber avisado, tengo que llevar a Aden a su entrenamiento y no puedo quedarme.

-Ah, no pasa nada, ya vendré otro día.

-Puedes venir mañana -ofreció rápidamente pero Lexa no contestó. En lugar de eso volvió a mirar a Aden y por primera vez reparó en la bolsa de deporte que había a su lado en el sofá.

-¿A qué juegas?

-Al béisbol.

Lexa sonrió por la coincidencia y alzó una ceja.

-¿Conoces a Will Connor?

Al niño le brillaron los ojos.

-Tiene el récord de carreras anotadas del año en que nací, es un héroe. ¿Tú sabes de béisbol, Lexa?

-Bueno, todo lo que sé es gracias a él, está casado con mi madre.

Aden abrió la boca de par en par y dejó la consola en el sofá.

-¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿Vives con Will Connor?

Lexa se echó a reír y Nick se puso el abrigo que aún sostenía en la mano.

-Venga, Aden, ya hablarás con ella otro día; vamos a llegamos tarde.

-¡Pero ahora tengo un millón de preguntas que hacerle! -se quejó- ¿Puede venir con nosotros? Por favor…

-Seguro que Lexa tiene muchas cosas que hacer…

-Si ha venido a verte es porque está libre, ¿verdad?

Lexa vio la emoción escrita en la cara de Aden y acabó asintiendo. No le salió negarse, aquel niño le recordaba mucho a su hermano. Bueno, técnicamente _era_ su hermano.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó su padre y Lexa supo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Supongo que puedo quedarme un rato más -afirmó.

Aden se pasó todo el viaje en coche preguntándole mil datos sobre Will, cómo era, qué comía, qué era lo que veía en la televisión, si había engordado con los años después de retirarse… de todo, y Lexa no podía contener la risa con las caras de sorpresa que ponía cada vez que le contestaba, aunque fuera por un detalle tan tonto como que Will se hubiese dejado barba. Incluso le pidió que le consiguiera un autógrafo suyo cuando volviera a su casa.

Lexa descubrió que Aden era un chico divertido y noble, aunque se esforzaba mucho por aparentar que estaba a la última de todo y a veces imitaba la forma de hablar de alguien más mayor, pero Lexa entendió que estaba en _esa edad_ , tan rara y vergonzosa. También tuvo la ocasión de ver cómo se comportaba su padre con él, mucho más comprensivo y menos controlador de lo que ella recordaba, y tuvo la sensación de que no reconocía al hombre que tenía delante. Lo cual era una buena señal después de todo.

-¿Vendrás a vernos a algún partido, Lexa? No soy tan bueno como Will, pero no se me da mal -dijo Aden cuando Nick detuvo el coche frente al campo de béisbol.

Lexa se rió y asintió.

-Claro.

El niño sonrió y salió del coche, y los dos le miraron hasta que cruzó la valla y se reunió con su equipo.

-Es estupendo, ¿verdad? -comentó Nick. Cuando Lexa no contestó, la miró de nuevo y vio que había vuelto a ser tan fría con él como antes. El momento de calma entre había desaparecido con Aden-. ¿Algún día podré presentarte al resto de la familia? -preguntó pasándose la mano por el pelo nervioso.

-Ni siquiera esperaba conocer hoy a Aden.

-Bueno, pero no ha sido tan mala experiencia, ¿no? Y habéis conectado muy rápido, seguro que si conoces a mis otras dos hijas te darás cuenta de que…

-Nick -le interrumpió y notó el daño que le provocaba que le llamara así, pero no podía sentir pena por él. No podía sentir nada; aún no-, deja que me lo piense. Cogeré un autobús desde aquí.

Abrió la puerta antes de que su padre pudiera contestarle y salió del coche para comenzar a caminar por donde habían venido. Tenía mucho en qué pensar de camino a casa.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

Clarke notó que alguien le besaba suavemente el hombro, luego la clavícula, el cuello, y sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados cuando oyó a Lexa murmurar un "buenos días" en su oído.

-Buenos días -respondió abriendo los ojos y sonrió de nuevo al verla sobre ella.

Fue entonces cuando notó que la morena había colado una pierna entre las suyas mientras aún dormía y tenía una mano sobre su estómago. Lexa se inclinó para unir sus labios en un beso dulce pero cargado de intenciones, y Clarke tembló ligeramente cuando movió su mano para acariciarle el costado.

La alarma del teléfono de Clarke empezó a sonar de repente interrumpiéndolas y Clarke rompió el beso, estirando un brazo para apagarla con desgana. Lexa aprovechó ese instante para volver a besar su cuello.

-Lex, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Tenemos tiempo -murmuró contra su piel y Clarke soltó una carcajada.

-Créeme, contigo nunca tengo tiempo suficiente -Lexa continuó dejándole besos en el pecho y Clarke le acarició el pelo mordiéndose el labio-. Lexa, lo digo en serio. Me acaban de contratar, no puedo llegar tarde -Lexa la ignoró y movió la pierna provocando una descarga por todo su cuerpo-. ¡Lexa!

La alarma volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte, y Lexa gruñó separándose de ella mientras Clarke la apagaba otra vez. Luego se dejó caer en el colchón y se tapó con la manta dándole la espalda.

-Saluda a Niylah de mi parte -murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

Clarke se echó a reír y le dio un beso en el hombro antes de levantarse en contra de su voluntad, ese día llegaban las obras para las dos exposiciones que tenían esa semana y tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

Cuando llegó al trabajo aquello ya era un caos de gente moviéndose de un sitio a otro y no tuvo tiempo de pararse a mirar porque rápidamente tuvo que cubrir su puesto. No tenía ni idea de que esos días fuesen tan caóticos, pero supuso que sería por la falta de personal.

Una hora después, mientras le estaba explicando a unos chicos las obras que exponían, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y colgó con mala cara cuando vio que quien llamaba era Finn. Pero el chico no se detuvo ahí y un par de horas más tarde, cuando Clarke ya estaba menos ocupada, volvió a llamar. Estuvo a punto de colgar de nuevo, pero se dijo a sí misma que no era normal que insistiera tanto y le hizo un gesto a Niylah para indicarle que salía para atender la llamada.

-¿No entiendes que si no cojo el teléfono ni respondo a tus mensajes es porque no quiero hablar contigo? -gruñó en cuanto descolgó.

-Espera, Clarke, no me cuelgues por favor.

-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo.

-Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo y no te llamaría si no fuera cuestión de vida o muerte, pero se trata de tu padre.

Clarke se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos sorprendida.

-¿Mi padre?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó sintiéndose de pronto preocupada sin saber por qué.

-No. Bueno, de momento…

-¿Cómo que "de momento"? Finn, explícate.

-Lo que quiero decir es… -suspiró- Clarke, tu padre se comporta últimamente de manera muy extraña. De hecho, lo hace desde que tú te fuiste.

Clarke soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

-Así que de eso se trata, de hacerme sentir culpable. Como siempre.

-No es eso. Te juro que está perdiendo la cabeza, es como si se estuviera saboteando a sí mismo. Tengo miedo de que le vaya a afectar en el trabajo, Clarke, tienes que volver y hablar con él.

Clarke se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos respirando hondo.

-No me puedo creer que pensara que podías llamarme por algo importante de verdad y no para utilizarme una vez más.

-¡No intento utilizarte, Clarke! No te estoy mintiendo, lo juro.

-¿En serio, Finn? ¿De verdad esperas que te crea después de lo que habéis hecho? ¿Cómo puedo saber que esto no es algo que habéis planeado los dos para engañarme?

-Yo… no lo sé, supongo que tendrás que creerme.

-Jamás creería una sola palabra de lo que me digas, Finn, y que hayas pensado que iba a hacerlo solo con llamarme demuestra que eres todavía más tonto de lo que creía.

-Clarke, por favor…

-No vuelvas a llamar o te aseguro que vamos a tener un problema -le advirtió con rabia antes de colgar.

/ / /

Lexa comprobó la hora una vez más mientras movía nerviosa los dedos sobre la mesa. Había quedado con su padre y Aden en la misma cafetería en la que se sentaron a hablar por primera vez, solo que en esta ocasión su padre también iba a llevar a sus otras dos hijas. Es decir, sus otras dos _hermanas_ aparte de Aden, y Lexa estaba aterrada.

Cuando conoció a Aden fue por casualidad y al final todo resultó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pero esta vez estaba planeado y sabiendo que las niñas eran más pequeñas no sabía cómo iba a salir aquello. Además, tratar con niñas pequeñas siempre le había costado mucho más que tratar con niños. Las niñas siempre eran más especiales y ella a veces podía ser muy bocazas.

La puerta del bar se abrió e inmediatamente se tensó, pero se relajó cuando vio que entraban dos hombres y se dirigían a la barra. Volvió a mirar la hora y suspiró sabiendo que aún no era muy tarde, y bebió un trago de su vaso de agua. Poco después la puerta volvió a abrirse y, esta vez sí, vio a Aden entrar y buscarla con la mirada, sonriendo ampliamente cuando la encontró. Después vio a su padre, seguido por dos niñas gemelas, igual de rubias que su hermano, que parecían un poco indecisas caminando detrás de él.

-Hola, Lexa -Aden alcanzó su mesa mucho antes que los demás y alzó la mano para chocar los cinco con ella. Ya se habían visto un par de veces desde que se conocieron y Lexa aprendió rápidamente que esa era su forma de saludar a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué tal tu partido?, ¿Les diste mucha caña?

-Buah, fue una pasada. Marqué dos home runs -dijo orgulloso y Lexa alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-Vaya, lo mismo tengo que decirle a Will que te fiche para su equipo.

Aden se echó a reír y Lexa no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su boca, empezaba a gustarle verle así de contento.

Su padre llegó poco después presentándole a las dos pequeñas y Lexa les mostró la sonrisa más amable que pudo, pero tal y como había temido ganárselas a ellas no fue tan fácil como a Aden. Viéndolas de cerca descubrió que no eran exactamente iguales, y gracias a eso pudo distinguirlas. Una de ellas tenía el pelo ligeramente más oscuro, era más seria y callada, apenas miraba a Lexa a los ojos y se refugiaba pegándose al cuerpo de su padre; mientras que su hermana se parecía más a Aden en el carácter y de vez en cuando le hacía preguntas, pero aún así se notaba que desconfiaba un poco de ella.

Un par de horas más tarde salieron de la cafetería para dar un paseo, y Nick permitió que los tres niños caminaran delante mientras él hablaba con Lexa.

-¿Cuántos años tienen? -preguntó Lexa mirando a las niñas.

-Siete.

Lexa sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Siete años, la edad que ella tenía cuando el hombre que caminaba a su lado había provocado que se rompiera su familia. Apartó ese recuerdo de su mente y sacudió la cabeza, estaba claro que esas niñas tenían más suerte que ella.

-Creo que no les he caído muy bien -intentó bromear.

-Claro que sí. Solo necesitan un poco más de tiempo para acostumbrarse -Lexa asintió y su padre carraspeó nervioso mirando al suelo-. Lexa, hay… hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿El qué?

Nick volvió a aclararse la garganta y se frotó las manos.

-Verás, yo… Bueno, me… me gustaría saber si ya tienes planes para mañana. Ya sabes, por Acción de Gracias.

Lexa se detuvo de golpe y le miró perpleja hasta que él levantó la vista del suelo para mirarla, y recuperó la compostura al instante.

-Es que Aden ha insistido mucho estos días en que te invitemos y mi mujer ya tiene ganas de conocerte… y a mí también me haría ilusión, la verdad -añadió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo-. Solo si tú quieres, claro.

-No puedo, Clarke y yo vamos a ir a cenar con mi madre.

-Oh, claro, sí, tiene sentido que vayas a verla. Me imaginaba que ya tendrías planes pero tenía que intentarlo -sonrió y volvió a caminar cuando Lexa lo hizo-. ¿Quién es Clarke?

Lexa apretó los dientes y no contestó. Apenas le había contado cosas de sí misma las veces que le había visto y mucho menos le había mencionado a Clarke.

-Espera, ¿es esa persona importante de la que hablaste? -preguntó otra vez-. Tiene que serlo si vas con ella a casa en una fecha así.

-Clarke es lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida -murmuró sin pensar y su padre la miró con curiosidad.

-Vaya, ya lo veo -volvió a mirar al suelo y carraspeó-. ¿Y crees que podrías presentármela algún día?

Lexa se detuvo una vez más y le miró seria, quizás más de lo que pretendía, y su padre alzó una mano rápidamente en son de paz.

-Ya sé que no has querido contarme mucho sobre ti y lo respeto, pero yo ya te he presentado a mis hijos, te he hablado de mi vida… es como si me hubiera desnudado ante ti, y me gustaría conocer ese trocito de ti, aunque sea solo eso.

Eso no era un _trocito_ , era mostrarle el pilar que sostenía su vida.

Lexa apretó los labios y pensó en qué decir. Su padre se estaba esforzando mucho en demostrarle que había cambiado, y era cierto que era un hombre mucho mejor que el que recordaba, pero aún así todavía había veces en las que estando con él sentía que algo dentro de ella iba a explotar de un momento a otro, y eso la mantenía en guardia.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo -añadió su padre volviendo a andar-. Es demasiado pronto, lo entiendo. No tengo prisa.

Lexa se mordió el labio sin saber por qué de pronto se sentía tan culpable y resopló empezando a caminar.

-¡Espera! -Nick se paró y esperó hasta que Lexa estuvo delante de él y suspiró-. No te prometo nada, pero se lo preguntaré, ¿vale? -dijo, y Nick asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

/ / /

Por la noche Clarke fue al piso de Lexa y acabaron pidiendo un par de pizzas para cenar con Jenny y Ontari cuando también aparecieron por allí. Cuando más tarde solo quedaba un trozo, las cuatro se miraron durante unos segundos indecisas, y Jenny fue la primera en hablar.

-Lexa, tú has comido menos, cógelo tú.

Ontari la miró perpleja y se levantó del sofá.

-¡Ha comido lo mismo que yo! Pero claro, tú tienes que fijarte en ella, cómo no -dijo indignada.

-Solo es una pizza -comentó y su novia resopló enfadada antes de ir al baño y cerrar con un portazo. Clarke y Lexa se miraron en silencio y Jenny sonrió para tranquilizarlas-. Ya se le pasará.

-¿Qué le pasa conmigo? -preguntó Lexa molesta-. Es como si cualquier cosa relacionada conmigo le irritara.

-Ya lo sé -suspiró y se reclinó en el sofá-. Tiene la teoría de que me gustas y por eso estoy más pendiente de ti que de ella desde que llegaste -miró a Lexa y sonrió despreocupada-. No te ofendas, Lex, pero no eres mi tipo.

-¿Y solo con eso ya se comporta así?

-Bueno… también es verdad que lleva mucho tiempo pidiéndome que vivamos juntas pero siempre le he dicho que no, y desde que estás tú aquí tengo una buena excusa. Me gusta, pero prefiero que sigamos como hasta ahora -de pronto se echó a reír-. Además, cree que eres una pija.

-¿Una pija? -dijo Lexa sorprendida y se miró a sí misma un instante-. ¿En serio?

-Sí, por todo el tema del conservatorio, el piano… Bueno, y tu novia rubia pintora también.

-¡Eh! -protestó Clarke haciendo que se echasen a reír.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar en ese momento en la mesa y rezó por dentro para que no fuese Finn otra vez, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que era su madre quien la llamaba y fue hasta la habitación de Lexa para contestar.

-Hola, mamá.

Nadie habló al otro lado durante unos segundos y creyó oír un suspiro.

-¿Mamá?

-Clarke -dijo su madre por fin y notó su voz más cansada de lo normal.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasa?

-Hija, yo… no sé cómo decirte esto.

-¿Decirme el qué? -preguntó nerviosa-. Me estás preocupando.

Su madre suspiró y se tomó un tiempo que se le hizo eterno en volver a hablar.

-Clarke, tienes que volver a casa cuanto antes; tu padre ha tenido un accidente.

/ / /

El funeral fue por la tarde, casi cerca de la hora del atardecer. Fue algo íntimo, solo con los asistentes que realmente habían tenido relación con Jake más allá de meros formalismos por su trabajo. Abby se negó a que convirtieran aquello en un circo político.

Lexa esperó ver tristeza en el rostro de Clarke, alguna lágrima mientras tenía lugar la ceremonia, pero en lugar de eso se encontró a una Clarke vacía, inexpresiva y completamente silenciosa. Lo único que le daba la seguridad de que seguía allí con ella era la presión que ejercía sobre su mano mientras la agarraba, y que no quiso soltar en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el funeral terminó y los asistentes pasaron a saludarlas a ella y a Abby. Lexa podía notar perfectamente la fuerza con la que le apretaba la mano mientras extendía la que le quedaba libre a cada uno de ellos con gesto serio, impasible.

Lexa también notó las miradas disimuladas que Abby lanzaba de vez en cuando a sus manos unidas, pero más allá de eso, la madre de Clarke apenas les prestó atención.

Cuando todo terminó y estaban a punto de marcharse Clarke pareció volver a ser ella misma durante unos segundos, y apoyó la frente en la de Lexa soltando un pequeño suspiro. Lexa la observó con cuidado mientras ella cogía la mano que le había estado agarrando con tanta fuerza y la acarició suavemente, masajeándola con los dedos para aliviarle el dolor que le hubiese causado.

Un dolor que Lexa había sentido pero que no le había importado lo más mínimo.

Luego Clarke llevó su mano hasta sus labios y le besó los nudillos; un beso en cada uno de ellos, y después hizo lo mismo con las puntas de sus dedos. Cuando terminó Lexa acarició su mejilla y Clarke cerró los ojos ante el contacto, volviéndolos a abrir unos segundos después con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

Algo llamó la atención de Lexa por encima de su hombro en ese momento y vio a Finn acercándose a ellas con pasos inseguros. No pudo evitar la tensión que apareció en su rostro y Clarke lo notó, girándose para seguir su mirada. Lexa creyó que le diría algo pero antes de que Finn pudiese acercarse dos pasos más Clarke volvió a agarrar su mano con fuerza y tiró de ella para ir al coche, ignorándole por completo.

Lexa avisó a su madre de que no irían a cenar con ella y entendió perfectamente el motivo cuando le contó lo que había ocurrido, lo correcto era que cenaran con Abby para no dejarla sola en una noche como esa. Abby les había dicho que no hacía falta y Clarke apenas había dado su opinión, pero Lexa había insistido en que se quedarían con ella y no hubo manera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Entonces… ¿qué es exactamente lo que pasó? -preguntó con el mayor tacto que pudo mientas Abby daba los últimos retoques a la comida y Clarke bebía una copa de vino a su lado con la mirada perdida.

Clarke casi no había hablado desde que había recibido la noticia y Lexa no había querido preguntar algo así en el funeral.

Fue Abby quien finalmente le contestó, dejando un instante lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla.

-Su coche esquivó a otro en la carretera y cayó en el lago. Se… congeló a los pocos minutos -murmuró apartando la vista.

El silencio las invadió de nuevo y Lexa se sintió una estúpida por haber preguntado.

-Lo siento, no tenía que haber dicho eso.

-No te preocupes -Abby sonrió ligeramente para tranquilizarla.

-¿Por le dejaste coger el coche? -preguntó Clarke de repente sorprendiéndolas, pero no era una pregunta normal, tenía rencor escondido detrás.

-¿Perdona?

-Estaba borracho, mamá, y sé que nunca le habrías dejado coger el coche en un momento así. ¿Por qué le dejaste? -su tono era casi agresivo y Lexa nunca había visto ese lado en ella.

Abby pareció completamente perdida durante un segundo y Lexa no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

-Clarke, no creo que… -empezó a decir, pero Clarke alzó inmediatamente una mano para callarla.

-No te metas -gruñó y Lexa la miró perpleja, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero Clarke no pudo enterarse porque ella seguía con la vista fija en su madre.

-No pasa nada, Lexa -dijo Abby para tranquilizarla y después se dirigió a su hija, cogiendo aire antes de hablar-. Yo… la verdad es que no estaba con él.

-¿No estabas en casa?

-No, hace por lo menos un mes que no vivíamos juntos.

-¿Qué?

Abby se acercó a ella y se frotó las manos nerviosa.

-Clarke, tu padre y yo… Las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros desde mucho antes de que tú te fueras, quizás incluso años. Yo quería a tu padre, pero ya no le amaba. Era una relación vacía, inexistente; lo único que nos mantenía unidos eras tú y cuando te marchaste… todo cambió. Tu padre cambió, yo cambié… o quizás solo pasamos a ser los que realmente éramos, no lo sé, pero ya no tenía sentido seguir juntos.

-¿Os separasteis cuando yo me fui? -Clarke parecía confundida y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

-No te sientas culpable, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando te enfrentaste a tu padre para vivir tu vida hiciste que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas, me inspiraste, y eso medio fuerzas para hacer lo mismo -se acercó más a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro-. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Clarke -se giró hacia Lexa e hizo lo mismo-. Lo estoy de las dos.

La cara de Clarke cambió en ese momento y pasó del enfado y la confusión a la sorpresa y la emoción. Lexa entendió que probablemente esa era la frase que más había estado esperando por su parte después de haberle exigido que fuera la hija perfecta, y cuando Clarke se fundió en un abrazo con su madre se sintió casi tan feliz como si fuera ella. Nunca había tenido mucha relación con Abby pero estaba claro que la mujer que había conocido no era la misma que ahora le decía que estaba tan orgullosa de ella como de su hija.

 _Hay gente que puede cambiar_ , pensó de pronto.

Quiso separarse de ellas un poco para dejarles intimidad pero Clarke se lo impidió rápidamente agarrándole una mano, pidiéndole perdón con los ojos por su comportamiento con ella. Lexa sonrió y negó con la cabeza para que no se preocupase y se sorprendió del calor que se expandió por su pecho cuando vio que le susurraba un "te quiero" con los labios por encima del hombro de su madre. A veces todavía le costaba creer que aquello fuese real y por fin estuviesen juntas, y todo lo que sentía por ella simplemente la desbordaba.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento y Abby se separó de su hija para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hay una cosa más que deberías saber.

/ / /

A Clarke le costaba masticar sin abrirla boca de la confusión que le provocaba ver a aquel hombre, al que recordaba haber visto una única vez en toda su vida siendo pequeña, cenando con ellas sentado al lado de su madre.

Marcus Kane era un viejo amigo de su madre y se acordaba de él porque la vez que les había visitado cuando ella tendría diez años había sido la única vez que había visto a su madre sonreír de forma natural y despreocupada. Después de aquello perdieron el contacto y su madre nunca volvió a hablar de él, pero al parecer habían vuelto a encontrarse hacía un par de meses y después de la separación (otra noticia que Clarke aún estaba procesando en aquel día en el que todo parecía estar llegándole de golpe), habían vuelto a retomar su relación. Oficialmente solo estaba allí como amigo apoyando a su madre en un día especialmente complicado, pero a Clarke no se le pasaron por alto las miradas intensas que se dirigían de vez en cuando, cargadas con un millón de palabras que seguramente ambos deseaban decirse y ninguno se atrevía a dejar salir todavía.

Eso le hizo acordarse de ella y de Lexa y miro a la morena a su lado, concentrada mientras intentaba cortar un trozo de pavo que había resultado ser más grande de lo que esperaba y luchaba para que no se le saliera del plato junto con la verdura. Sonrió para dentro observándola y se dio a sí misma las gracias por haber tomado la decisión de luchar por ella y por lo que tenían ahora mismo, porque sin duda había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado nunca, aunque hubiese tenido que "decepcionar" a su padre por el camino. Pensó en él y en la última conversación que tuvieron y se sintió triste de no haber podido tener la ocasión de arreglar las cosas, de que su padre no hubiese sido de otra manera, pero desde luego no podía decir que estuviese arrepentida.

Abby carraspeó preparándose para hablar y cuando Clarke la vio fijarse en ellas dos supo lo que venía después, y se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué tal por Nueva York, Lexa?

La aludida pareció sorprendida de oír su nombre y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Bien. Muy bien, de hecho -sonrió mirando de reojo a Clarke.

-Me alegro -su madre cogió su copa y bebió un trago antes de continuar-. ¿Y las clases?

-Pasamos muchas horas estudiando y ensayando, pero es justo lo que quería así que estoy contenta.

-Ajá… -entrecerró los ojos y Clarke se tensó en la silla. Desde que con catorce años sus padres consiguieron hacer que su primer novio saliese llorando de su casa no había vuelto a presentarles a nadie más, y era cierto que sin la influencia de su padre su madre actuaba diferente, y además conocía a Lexa de sobra, pero aun así se preparó para lo peor-. ¿Y qué tal le va a mi hija allí?

-Me tienes aquí mismo -contestó Clarke confundida-, ¿por qué no me preguntas a mí directamente?

-Prefiero conocer la opinión de Lexa -respondió tranquila.

Lexa miró a Clarke un segundo buscando su aprobación y Clarke asintió.

-Bastante bien. Ha encontrado trabajo, quiere seguir estudiando, tiene un buen piso…

-¿Tú has estado en él?

-Yo… -Lexa frunció el ceño- Sí, por supuesto.

-Haciendo… -Abby dejó la frase en el aire con una ceja levantada y Clarke abrió los ojos cuando supo a qué se refería.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Vives con ella? -siguió ignorándola y Clarke resopló.

-No, yo tengo…

-¿Pero quieres hacerlo? -la interrumpió-. En un futuro, digo.

Lexa volvió a mirar a Clarke y la rubia se llevó la mano a la cara completamente avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre.

-Sí, me encantaría vivir con ella algún día.

Clarke alzó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes sonriéndola y se sintió un poco más relajada. La simple idea de vivir con ella ya hacía que se sintiera como en una nube. Últimamente estaban muy bien pero cada vez que Lexa se iba de su casa por la mañana o ella lo hacía de la suya sin tener claro cuándo iba a volver a tener tiempo de verla se sentía vacía por dentro. Si fuera por ella estaría con Lexa las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana, y aun así no le parecería suficiente.

Kane carraspeó ligeramente al otro lado de la mesa seguramente sintiéndose fuera de lugar en la conversación.

-¿Hace cuánto que estás enamorada de ella?

Lexa se quedó pálida de pronto y Clarke sintió un golpe de rabia corriendo por sus venas.

-Mamá, vale ya.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que todo esto no es por simple aburrimiento y que mi hija está con alguien que la quiere de verdad. Lleváis muchos años siendo solo amigas, entiende que ahora me sienta algo confundida -se justificó.

Clarke abrió la boca para contestar pero se detuvo cuando notó la mano de Lexa en su pierna. La morena le dedicó una sonrisa cálida para tranquilizarla y Clarke se reclinó en el asiento como si le estuviese dejando el camino libre, pero aun así cogió su mano y entrelazó los dedos con ella sujetándola con fuerza.

Lexa se fijó de nuevo en Abby y Clarke contuvo la respiración.

-Llevo enamorada de Clarke desde que con quince años se hizo la heroína en el baño del instituto y me rescató de una situación que acabó cambiando mi vida por completo, pero fui tan tonta como para dejarme llevar por el miedo y perder el tiempo ignorando todas las señales que me lo decían, y cuando por fin me atreví a hacer algo las cosas… se complicaron -Clarke le dio un apretón en la mano cuando notó que su voz flaqueaba un poco y supo que la sonrisa de Lexa era para ella aunque estuviese mirando a su madre-. Luego no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar cambiar la situación y creí que yéndome a otra ciudad sería más fácil estar sin ella, pero me equivoqué -miró a Clarke con intensidad y la rubia quiso echarse a llorar por el amor que vio escrito en sus ojos-. Por suerte ella hizo lo que yo no me atreví a hacer y ahora soy la persona más feliz del mundo a su lado, y no dejaré que eso cambie -Clarke estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre ella para besarla pero la morena volvió a girarse hacia su madre-. Así que puedes estar segura de que nada de esto es por aburrimiento.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa y Clarke no soltó la mano de Lexa cuando volvió a reclinarse en su silla y bebió un trago de agua de forma segura, sin parecer esperar una respuesta por parte de Abby, que la miraba desde su sitio con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Kane fue quien rompió el silencio aclarándose la garganta y levantó su copa mirando a Lexa.

-Bueno, yo te acabo de conocer y sé que no tengo nada que decir en este tema, pero creo que esa es la mejor respuesta que he escuchado en mi vida, chica.

/ / /

Lexa salió del baño recién duchada terminando de secarse el pelo y se sorprendió de encontrar a Clarke sentada en la cama de espaldas a ella, todavía vestida con la ropa de la cena mirando algo entre sus manos en silencio. Kane ya se había marchado y Abby se había despedido de ellas hasta el día siguiente. Lexa se acercó a la cama y la observó con cuidado.

-¿Clarke? -cuando no contestó se subió al colchón y se sentó de rodillas detrás de ella. Entonces fue cuando pudo ver que sujetaba entre las manos una foto de Jake y de ella cuando aún era pequeña. Clarke aparecía sonriente delante de su padre mientras el agarraba sus hombros y posaban frente a un edificio antiguo- Clarke, ¿estás bien? -alzó una mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo y por fin, por primera vez en todo el día, la vio llorar. Incluso se sintió mal por la sensación de alivio que sintió al verlo-. Ven aquí -la obligó a girarse hasta que pudo abrazarla y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras Clarke dejaba salir todo el dolor de su pecho como tantas otras veces habían hecho, también por algo relacionado con su padre, aunque esta vez todo parecía distinto.

Clarke intentó hablar entre sollozos pero Lexa le susurró que no hacía falta que dijera nada y besó su frente, acariciándole el pelo hasta que minutos después dejó de llorar. Se separó de ella para limpiarle las lágrimas y la besó dulcemente hasta que se calmó y Lexa notó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento dibujarse en sus labios. Luego la rubia volvió a mirar la fotografía soltando un suspiro y Lexa comenzó a acariciarle la espalda despacio.

-Es injusto -murmuró Clarke-, después de todo lo que ha hecho se ha marchado sin intentar arreglar las cosas, y aun así soy yo la que se siente culpable.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Clarke sonrió con tristeza observando la imagen en sus manos.

-Nos la hicimos en unas vacaciones por Europa… Era un hombre distinto, ¿sabes? Seguía siendo estricto y controlador, pero en cierto modo nos entendíamos y podía ser muy divertido cuando quería. Luego no sé en qué momento cambió, ni por qué -cuando se le volvió a romper la voz Lexa se inclinó para besar su cabeza.

-Entonces recuérdale así, como en la fotografía. No de la otra forma.

Clarke asintió y apoyó la frente en su barbilla. Se quedó unos segundos así y Lexa esperó pacientemente, acariciándola, hasta que se incorporó y la miró de nuevo con un brillo distinto en los ojos.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad a tu padre, él al menos se está preocupando por intentar recuperarte.

Lexa se mordió el labio, eso era un golpe bajo pero no podía decirle que no a Clarke en ese momento.

-La verdad es que… quiere conocerte.

Clarke alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

-Que te lo tenía que preguntar.

-Quiero hacerlo -afirmó rápidamente y de pronto la cogió por los hombros para mirarla fijamente-. Lexa, no quiero que pierdas una oportunidad así por mí. Prométeme que lo intentarás.

Y Lexa ya no sabía si se lo estaba pidiendo por ella o porque acababa de perder a su padre, pero acabó asintiendo decidida a hacerlo, y tampoco supo si lo hacía por ella misma o por la rubia delante de ella que se lo suplicaba con los ojos.


	18. Epílogo

-¿Estás bien? -Lexa notó la mano de Clarke y apartó la vista del campo de béisbol para fijarse en la rubia a su lado. Había pasado una semana desde su viaje a casa en la que Lexa se había tomado su tiempo para pensar, y cuando Aden la invitó a uno de sus partidos Clarke la convenció de que era un buen momento de aceptar la oferta de su padre, así que ahí estaban los tres en las gradas viendo al chico correr por el campo.

-Perfectamente -sonrió a medias intentando ocultar lo incómodo que se le hacía ver a Clarke entre ella y Nick, tan relajada como siempre parecía cuando ella se moría por dentro de los nervios.

Al final todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba y para su sorpresa Clarke y su padre se habían entendido de maravilla. Él resultó ser un apasionado del arte y sabía mucho de dibujo por sus estudios de arquitectura, y Clarke había sido tan encantadora con él que casi no habían dejado de hablar en toda la mañana, haciendo que Lexa incluso se sintiera fuera de lugar, provocando que estuviera más incómoda todavía. Quizás todo aquello habría sido más fácil para ella si se hubiesen tratado como dos desconocidos de verdad, pero por cómo se reían parecía más bien que eran dos viejos amigos que se acababan de encontrar y no sabía ni cómo sentirse por ello.

Nick se asomó por detrás de Clarke y la miró con curiosidad.

-Voy a por algo de comer -Lexa soltó la mano de Clarke y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de girarse y empujar a la gente para abrirse paso hasta las escaleras. Cuando llegó a ellas notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se giró para encontrar a su padre.

-Voy contigo -Lexa asintió y siguió caminando, mordiéndose el labio por dentro sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

Su padre metió las manos en los bolsillos y la acompañó en silencio mientras bajaban por las escaleras, hasta que de repente habló.

-Vale, tengo que decirlo ya: es maravillosa -dijo casi emocionado-. Guapa, lista, divertida… y lo que más me importa es que se nota que te quiere y que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-¿Eres capaz de saber todo eso solo con hablar con ella durante una hora?

-Aunque no hubiese dicho una palabra habría sido capaz de saberlo solo con ver cómo te mira -Lexa sintió un nudo en la garganta y miró a su padre de reojo, se le hacía demasiado raro tener esa conversación con él-. Hablando de no decir una palabra… hoy has estado muy callada. Más de lo normal. Y eso es mucho teniendo en cuenta lo que hablas cuando nos vemos -se rió solo y luego carraspeó-. Si sigues así vas a explotar.

Ya estaban cerca del puesto de comida pero Lexa se detuvo para mirarle.

-¿Así, cómo?

-Reprimiéndote. Sé que aunque fui yo quien te pidió esto hoy no estarías aquí si una parte dentro de ti no quisiera hacerlo, pero te miro y a pesar de que casi no me hayas contado nada sobre ti sé perfectamente que hay mucho que te estás guardando dentro -Lexa apartó la vista y Nick suspiró-. Lexa, yo ya he hecho todo lo que podía para hacer que te sientas a gusto conmigo. Que funcione o no, eso ya depende de ti.

Lexa volvió a mirarle y otra vez sintió esa creciente sensación de culpabilidad que ya había notado estando con él que no sabía de dónde salía, pero que la ponía enferma.

-No es justo, eres tú quien tendría que sentirse mal -protestó sin pensar y Nick la observó confundido, pero la dejó hablar-. Hiciste que mamá se sintiera culpable durante años por no hacer lo que tú querías, nos forzaste a marcharnos comportándote como un gilipollas y después creíste que mandando cartas y dinero tu hija de siete años que te odiaba podría perdonarte. Luego apareces de nuevo completamente cambiado, con una familia perfecta, de pronto eres asquerosamente comprensivo y amable, me suplicas que te entienda y te de una oportunidad, ¿y además quieres que me sienta a gusto contigo? Pues lo siento mucho pero no, no puedo estar tranquila viendo cómo hablas tranquilamente con la persona más importante de mi vida porque a veces todavía espero que te quites la careta y vuelvas a ser el tipo que yo conocí, y no quiero a alguien así cerca de ella, ni de mí, y ni siquiera de Aden o el resto de tu familia. Tengo muy claro que nunca voy a perdonar a aquel hombre ni olvidar lo que hizo, pero luego te miro y veo en lo que te has convertido, veo que te esfuerzas en gustarme y haces sonreír a Clarke, veo cómo tratas a tus nuevos hijos… y no puedo odiarte; simplemente no me sale. Eso es lo que más me molesta. Nunca sé si hacer caso a la voz que me dice que confíe en lo que eres o a la que insiste en que no me olvide de lo que eras.

En cuanto terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de que le costaba trabajo respirar, se le había acelerado el pulso y tenía los puños apretados, pero sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima. Cuando volvió a mirar a su padre, vio que tenía una extraña expresión en la cara. Casi como de orgullo.

Lexa abrió la boca para decir algo más pero Nick se le adelantó.

-¿Por qué no vuelves con Clarke? Yo pillaré esa comida -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejarla sola.

Lexa regresó a su sitio en las gradas sorprendida por lo diferente que le parecía todo ahora y Clarke le dedicó una sonrisa cuando la vio.

-Te has perdido lo mejor, dos se han chocado intentando coger una pelota en el suelo y luego otro se ha tropezado con ellos -dijo riendo y a Lexa se le olvidó todo lo que acababa de pasar al oír su risa. Se inclinó para atrapar sus labios en un beso dulce y lento, sin intención de llegar a más, pero que fue suficiente para hacer que la rubia la mirase intensamente cuando se separó de ella-. ¿Y eso?

Lexa se encogió de hombros.

-Quería hacerlo.

Clarke sonrió y se acercó para besarla de nuevo, pero pronto tuvieron que romper el beso cuando todo el mundo a su alrededor empezó a gritar y aplaudir después de que alguien batease. Ambas se separaron con una sonrisa y se unieron a ellos, y fue entonces cuando Lexa se fijó en el campo y vio que era Aden quien recorría las bases contento de haber conseguido un home run para su equipo. La sonrisa en la cara de Lexa se hizo mucho más grande por el orgullo, y cuando Nick apareció en ese momento y la miró con la misma alegría en el rostro, por primera vez la sonrisa de Lexa no se desvaneció.

* * *

 ** _5 años después…_**

-No seas pesado, iremos a recogerte -Lexa se puso el teléfono en la otra oreja y rebuscó en su bolso las llaves de su casa.

-Más te vale no olvidarte, como tenga que pasar el año nuevo con papá mi suicidio será culpa tuya -dijo Aden al otro lado y Lexa puso los ojos en blanco mientras seguía buscando-. Por cierto, ¿tengo que arreglarme mucho? Tengo un traje de cuando era pequeño pero no creo que me valga ya.

-Solo es una cena con mi familia, Aden, no tienes que ir de punta en blanco.

-Espera, ¿no vas a llevarme luego de fiesta con tus amigos?

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, te quedarás en casa con Jamie jugando a la consola o algo así como hacen los niños de vuestra edad y luego os iréis a la cama.

-Tengo diecisiete años, Lexa, no soy un crío -protestó-. Seguro que puedo salir y aguantar vuestro ritmo mejor que tú.

-Y precisamente por eso te vas a quedar en casa -por fin encontró las llaves y las metió en la cerradura-. No hay más que hablar, te veo en treinta minutos.

-¡Pero Lexa… -colgó sin dejarle terminar y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo antes de abrir la puerta. En cuanto estuvo dentro una sensación de paz la invadió y se apoyó en la puerta con los ojos cerrados soltando un suspiro.

Había tenido que ir hasta la otra punta del país para tener una reunión con unos productores que la querían para componer la banda sonora de una película y al final se había tenido que quedar casi una semana allí porque la reunión se había aplazado varias veces, y como era la primera gran oportunidad que tenía desde que terminó sus estudios no había podido ni quejarse. Al menos la buena noticia era que después de enseñarles su idea les había dejado tan impresionados que tenía el trabajo casi asegurado.

-¿Vas a dormirte ahí? -abrió los ojos y sonrió cuando vio a Clarke apoyada en la mesa del comedor con una botella de vino y dos copas al lado.

-Ya he dormido en el avión -se separó de la puerta y dejó la maleta en el suelo antes de acercarse para darle un beso en los labios. Clarke se agarró inmediatamente a sus hombros para hacerlo un poco más largo cuando se quiso alejar.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? -preguntó Clarke cogiendo la botella para echar el vino en las copas.

-Largo -dijo sin más-. Pensaba que no iba a volver nunca a casa. Aunque he descubierto que en San Francisco se come muy bien.

-¿Y el contrato?

-Creo que lo tengo, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones.

-Entonces ha merecido la pena -le entregó su copa y brindó con ella antes de darle un trago.

-¿Por qué estás tan relajada? -Lexa entrecerró los ojos y Clarke llevó una mano hasta su rostro.

-Pareces cansada -dijo ignorándola y acarició la piel oscurecida bajo sus ojos-. Tengo una idea -dejó su copa en la mesa y movió una silla para dejarla delante de ella-. Siéntate -dio una palmada en el asiento y Lexa obedeció sin estar muy segura de lo que pretendía, hasta que la rubia se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a masajear sus hombros con suavidad.

Lexa no pudo controlar el suspiro que salió de su garganta y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué tal tu semana? -murmuró intentando no emitir demasiados sonidos de placer para no dejarse en evidencia, pero Clarke era muy buena con las manos y había echado mucho de menos su contacto.

-Hemos conseguido el local.

Clarke había terminado sus estudios de arte y en las clases se había hecho muy amiga de un chico que tenía mucho talento, pero al que todas las galerías rechazaban sin mucho interés por exponer a nuevos artistas. Ella había descubierto en su trabajo en la galería que aquello le gustaba mucho más de lo que pensaba, y ambos al final llegaron a un acuerdo para hacerse socios e intentar montar su propio espacio donde pudiesen ayudar a nuevos talentos a exponer sus obras. Pero la cosa no había sido tan fácil y llevaban más de un año trabajando en el proyecto.

Lexa abrió los ojos y se giró al instante.

-Clarke, eso es genial. ¿Por qué no me llamaste para contármelo?

-Porque hasta ayer no lo supimos y decidí que podía esperar a que volvieras -le movió la cabeza para que mirase otra vez al frente y la ayudó a quitarse el jersey que llevaba encima de la camisa, apartándole el pelo después a un lado para masajearla mejor.

Lexa carraspeó y bebió un trago de vino para deshacer el nudo que de pronto se le había formado en la garganta.

-He quedado con Aden en media hora. Quiere salir con nosotras esta noche -se rió.

-Es normal que tenga ganas de salir.

-Yo con su edad no lo hacía.

-Lexa, con su edad todos los años nos escapábamos y nos colábamos en la fiesta de alguien porque no soportábamos quedarnos en casa.

Lexa frunció el ceño cuando no pudo negar aquello.

-De todas formas mientras esté con nosotras es mi responsabilidad, y no creo que nuestros amigos sean una buena influencia… -contuvo la respiración cuando Clarke desabrochó dos botones de su camisa y coló las manos por dentro para acariciar sus hombros. Tenía las manos sorprendentemente cálidas y Lexa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para terminar de hablar-. Jamie no es tan pesado con ese tema.

-Eso es porque Jamie es más pequeño, dale un par de años.

-No, él no es así… es más familiar. Aden sin embargo se parece más a mí y no sé si eso es algo bueno.

-Conseguiste entrar en uno de los conservatorios más duros del mundo, terminaste la carrera siendo de los mejores de tu promoción y ahora estás a punto de conseguir un contrato que te va a hacer famosa. Si ese chico se parece en algo a ti debería darle las gracias a la vida -dejó sus hombros para volver a los botones de su camisa, terminando de abrirla, y se agachó para hablarle al oído-. Y ahora deja que te cuente lo mal que lo he pasado separada de ti tanto tiempo.

Volvió a apartarle el pelo y besó su nuca provocando que Lexa se estremeciera. Cinco años después su cuerpo todavía reaccionaba así cada vez que la rubia hacía aquello, y los seis días que habían pasado separadas de pronto parecieron semanas.

Clarke continuó besando su cuello y sonrió para dentro; cinco años y no se cansaba de que funcionase.

-¿Cómo de mal? -preguntó Lexa con la voz temblorosa.

-Muy mal -sentenció quitándole la copa de las manos y dejándola en la mesa.

En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntas nunca habían estado sin verse más de un día o dos como mucho. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Raven siempre se burlaba de ellas porque no iban a ningún sitio sin la otra y Octavia no hacía más que repetirles que eso a la larga solo les traería problemas de pareja, pero les daba exactamente igual. Habían encontrado la forma perfecta de respetar su espacio sin dejar de verse y de momento les iba muy bien.

Por eso la necesidad de sentir a Lexa en ese momento estaba impidiendo que Clarke pudiese pensar en otra cosa y sabía que la morena estaba igual por la forma en que sus mejillas se habían encendido y cómo agarraba su brazo para que no se alejase. Se mordió el labio con la visión de su cuerpo, rendido ante ella, esperando a que hiciera algo, hasta que finalmente pasó las manos por su estómago y las subió acariciándolo. Besó una vez más su cuello y notó en sus propios labios el gruñido que se quedó atrapado en la garganta de Lexa cuando introdujo las manos bajo su sujetador y apretó con más fuerza de la que en realidad pretendía.

Lexa giró el rostro para buscar sus labios pero Clarke se apartó y dejó de tocarla ignorando su mirada de confusión solo para rodear la silla, pasar una pierna por encima suya y sentarse sobre ella. A Lexa se le escapó un pequeño suspiro y durante unos segundos no pudo hacer mucho más que mirarla, a veces tener a Clarke de esa forma todavía le provocaba una gran impresión y le gustaba tomarse esos momentos para admirarla. Pero la burbuja se rompió cuando Clarke se inclinó para saborear sus labios con la lengua antes de quitarle el aliento en un profundo beso, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente contra ella.

Las manos de Lexa fueron inmediatamente a su cadera para acompañarla y la sujetaron con más fuerza en el momento en que Clarke acarició sus pechos por encima del sujetador haciendo que se estremeciera de nuevo. Se separaron cuando la silla en la que estaban se tambaleó por el movimiento de Clarke y se miraron recuperando la respiración.

-¿Cama? -fue todo lo que pudo decir Lexa y la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Muy lejos. Además está llena de ropa y mi maleta abierta encima.

-¿Todavía no has hecho la maleta?

-He preferido aprovechar la mañana en otras cosas -se defendió.

-Clarke, salimos en media hora y las dos sabemos que tardas siglos en hacer la maleta.

-¿Vamos a discutir eso ahora?, ¿En serio? -Lexa echó un vistazo a sus cuerpos juntos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

-No.

-Eso pensaba yo -Clarke se incorporó, muy a su pesar, perdiendo el contacto con ella y tiró de su mano para levantarla, pero antes de que Lexa pudiera dar un paso la empujó contra la mesa haciendo que se apoyara en ella, y retomó el beso donde lo habían dejado sin darle tiempo a protestar.

La ayudó a terminar de quitarse la camisa y acarició sus brazos desnudos de regreso a sus hombros para después ir a su espalda y desabrochar su sujetador. Tiró la prenda al suelo y dejó sus labios para descender besando su barbilla, su cuello… y Lexa suspiró cuando llegó a su pecho, echándose hacia atrás para facilitarle el trabajo.

Le apartó el pelo rubio de la cara para verla mejor y sonrió inconscientemente, era de locos pensar que después de tanto tiempo les fuese a ir tan bien, pero ahí estaba Clarke haciéndola temblar con cada roce como el primer día. La conexión que tenían no se había desvanecido ni un poco entre ellas. Tanto que Clarke pareció leerle el pensamiento y bajó las manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón y lo desabrochó para poder colarse bajo su ropa interior, acariciando el punto exacto que siempre hacía que la morena gimiese y se pegase más contra su cuerpo.

-¡Joder, Clarke! -jadeó agarrándose a ella cuando le bajó los pantalones un poco más y la agarró para que se sentara en la mesa. Clarke volvió a besarle el cuello haciendo que contuviera otro gemido e intentó volver a bajar la mano pero Lexa la detuvo.

-Espera -la rubia la miró con los ojos oscurecidos y a Lexa le dolió la garganta cuando tragó como si su saliva fuese una cuchilla-, no eres la única que lo ha pasado mal aquí, ¿sabes? -murmuró con dificultad y la miró de arriba abajo sintiéndose completamente inútil, pero cuando Clarke se comportaba de aquella forma no tenía fuerzas para hacer mucho más.

Clarke tardó solo un segundo en comprenderla y Lexa la observó en silencio mientras se quitaba su jersey y después la camiseta interior delante de ella, y luego bajó las manos a sus pantalones, pero se detuvo antes de desabrocharlos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Lexa abrió la boca para quejarse y al mirarla la vio alzar una ceja mientras sonreía divertida, y entonces la morena por fin reaccionó. Clarke a veces podía ser demasiado y siempre había un momento así cuando hacían el amor, en el que Lexa se daba cuenta de que aquello no era un sueño y empezaba a actuar, y a Clarke no solo le gustaba ese detalle sino que además le encantaba utilizarlo a su favor.

Lexa la atrajo de nuevo para empezar a besarla y le apartó las manos para desabrocharle ella misma el pantalón, y la rubia sonrió en sus labios agarrándose a su cuello para sujetarse mientras Lexa se colaba bajo su ropa interior. Las dos gimieron cuando Clarke bajó una mano para imitar su gesto y perdieron completamente la noción del tiempo recuperando los días que habían pasado separadas.

/ / /

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron pero aun así llegaron más de diez minutos tarde a casa del padre de Lexa, donde Aden las estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y la capucha del abrigo puesta con cara de pocos amigos. Lexa se echó a reír en cuanto le vio y eso solo consiguió enfadar más al chico, que entró al coche murmurando algo entre dientes.

-Lo siento, Clarke se ha entretenido haciendo la maleta.

-No soy yo la que se ha metido en la ducha justo antes de salir -se defendió la rubia.

-¿Y quién tiene la culpa de que tuviera que hacerlo? -contestó sabiendo que no podía rebatirle aquello y Clarke apartó la vista conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Vamos a llegar tarde -comentó Aden desde el asiento trasero sin hacer caso a su conversación y Lexa arrancó para evitar que siguiera protestando.

-¿Cómo te va, Aden? -Clarke se giró y se apoyó en el respaldo para mirarle- Vaya, qué guapo te has puesto -llevaba una camisa azul oscura que contrastaba con su piel pálida y unos pantalones de traje negros.

-Gra… gracias -carraspeó-. Bien… me va bien. ¿Y a ti? -preguntó nervioso.

Lexa le miró por el retrovisor y tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír cuando le vio rascándose la cabeza con las orejas más rojas que un tomate. Siempre había sabido que Aden estaba medio enamorado de Clarke desde que la conoció y ahora que era más mayor era cada vez más evidente, y Lexa no podía evitar reírse viéndole intentar articular más de tres palabras seguidas cuando hablaba con ella. A Clarke le parecía adorable y siempre le echaba la bronca por reírse de él, pero más que burlarse se compadecía del chico.

Cómo no iba a hacerlo si hasta a ella misma le pasaba a veces cuando estaba a solas con la rubia.

-Estupendamente, gracias por preguntar -Clarke sonrió ampliamente y le contagió la sonrisa a Aden-. ¿Y por qué esa necesidad urgente de no quedarte hoy con tus padres?

-Ah… eso es porque últimamente están muy pesados con que tengo que mejorar mis notas para entrar en una buena universidad y seguir estudiando aunque quiera dedicarme al béisbol, y no paramos de discutir.

-Y tienen razón, Aden -dijo Lexa.

-Pero no tienen por qué repetírmelo todos los días -protestó-. Además, hoy viene toda la familia de mi madre y son incluso peores, no les aguanto. Paso de tener que tragarme toda una cena con ellos.

-¿Y a tus padres les parece bien que te vayas de la ciudad? -preguntó Clarke.

-Sí, porque saben que Lexa me va a controlar -murmuró con evidente rencor y miró a su hermana.

-No pienso estar pendiente de ti -aseguró la aludida-. Confío en que no seas tan tonto como para hacer que me arrepienta de llevarte.

-Pero aun así no vas a dejarme salir hoy.

Lexa abrió la boca para contestar pero Clarke se le adelantó.

-Seguro que al final cambia de opinión -se puso una mano en la boca y habló más bajo, pero Lexa podía oírla igualmente-, luego no es tan dura como se cree.

Le guiñó un ojo provocando que probablemente al chico le diera un microinfarto por lo callado que se quedó después y sonrió a Lexa cuando esta la fulminó con la mirada.

/ / /

Llegaron poco antes de la hora de cenar y a pesar de las súplicas de Helena y de Abby, que tambien estaba invitada, tuvieron que marcharse poco después de terminar de comer porque habían hecho planes con sus amigos. Era la primera vez desde que ellas se fueron y los demás terminaron sus carreras que todos se podían volver a juntar para despedir el año y no podían perdérselo. Donde sí acabaron cediendo fue en llevarse consigo a Aden y Jamie, que no dejaron de insistir hasta que aceptaron.

Fueron al bar de Rosa, que ya había cambiado de dueño con los años pero para ellos seguiría siendo siempre el sitio en el que se juntaban, y en cuanto entraron ya notaron el calor acumulado dentro por la cantidad de gente que había. Lexa guió el camino y se abrió paso entre la gente para intentar llegar a la mesa del centro donde siempre les había gustado estar esperando encontrar a sus amigos allí.

Octavia, Lincoln y Bellamy estaban sentados y Murphy llegaba justo en ese momento con cuatro cervezas en la mano.

-¡Vaya, pero si es la parejita feliz! -bromeó en cuanto las vio y luego se fijó en los dos chicos que iban con ellas-. Espera, ¿habéis adoptado a dos y no nos lo habéis contado?

Octavia se levantó y le dio una colleja pasando por detrás de él.

-Son los hermanos de Lexa, bruto -dijo acercándose para abrazarlas.

-¿Y yo cómo iba a saberlo? -se quejó Murphy rascándose la nuca.

Clarke se echó a reír y después de abrazar a su amiga se colocó entre Aden y Jamie, pasando un brazo por los hombros de cada uno.

-Bueno, si son como ellos no me importaría -comentó abrazándoles con cariño.

Jamie sonrió ante la idea, Aden hundió la cara en el abrigo para intentar ocultar su sonrojo y Lexa la miró con la boca abierta, pero Clarke la ignoró y siguió sonriendo.

Lexa carraspeó y se fijó en su amigo.

-No tenemos tanta prisa como vosotros dos -aclaró notando la mirada divertida de Clarke sobre ella-. Por cierto, ¿cómo está el pequeño John? -sabia que se iba a arrepentir de haber hecho esa pregunta pero se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo.

Bellamy y Murphy habían decidido adoptar un niño un año antes y desde entonces todo su mundo se centraba en él y solo sabían hablar de cuánto había crecido en los últimos días, las cosas que había aprendido en el colegio, lo listo que era, lo bien que dibujaba…

-Se ha quedado en casa de mi madre -respondió Bellamy con cara de orgullo-. Está hecho un campeón, ¿quieres ver la última foto que le he hecho esta mañana?

Lexa apretó los labios y pensó en una forma de librarse sin ser demasiado seca pero no se le ocurrió nada y cuando notó todas las miradas sobre ella se empezó a poner muy nerviosa. Por suerte Anya y Raven aparecieron en ese momento llevándose toda la atención y Bellamy guardó el móvil que ya había sacado del bolsillo.

-¡Lex! -gritó Raven abrazándola por detrás con fuerza-. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, la gente en Los Ángeles no sabe aguantar un buen concurso de chupitos.

-Olvídate de eso hoy, Raven, esta noche tengo que dar buen ejemplo -dijo señalando a Jamie y Aden, que la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¡Pero si has traído a mis sobrinos preferidos! -se acercó a ellos y empezó a abrazarles haciendo que se echasen a reír.

Anya la observó con una pequeña sonrisa pero con ojos tristes y Lexa le dio un empujón cariñoso con el hombro.

-¿Tú también estás pensando en adoptar?

Anya la miró asustada durante un segundo pero se rió cuando se dio cuenta de que solo bromeaba.

-Ni loca me meto yo en ese marrón.

-Pagaría por ver a Raven haciendo de madre -la cara de Anya cambió y Lexa se arrepintió de haber hablado de más-. Perdona, como habéis venido juntas he pensado que…

-No pasa nada -sonrió ligeramente y miró a Raven haciendo reír a los chicos. Su relación era de las pocas del grupo que no había acabado bien del todo, y la retomaban continuamente de manera intermitente-. Nos hemos encontrado en la puerta. Hacía varias semanas que no sabía nada de ella.

-Raven está loca por ti, ya lo sabes.

-Y yo por ella, pero vive lejos y yo no quiero dejar mi trabajo aquí… y a veces es muy duro vivir separadas -la miró y sonrió con tristeza-. No todas tenemos la misma suerte que vosotras.

-Seguro que solo es una fase. Lo acabaréis superando -le pasó una mano por la espalda y la acarició.

-Entonces… Lexa, ¿cuándo decís que es la boda? -preguntó Bellamy provocando que todos se callasen de golpe.

Lexa se quedó de piedra y miró a Clarke buscando ayuda, pero la rubia se había quedado igual que ella.

-¿Vais a casaros? -preguntó Raven sorprendida.

-¡No! -contestó Lexa deprisa ganándose una mirada curiosa de Clarke-. Quiero decir, no… de momento. O sea, no es que lo hayamos pensado… pero tampoco lo descartamos del todo. No hasta dentro de unos años -balbuceó.

-Muchos años -la apoyó Clarke y Lexa respiró aliviada-. ¿De dónde te has sacado eso, Bellamy?

-Yo… Raven me dijo que os casaríais pronto -se justificó y la aludida le miró sorprendida.

-Te estaba tomando el pelo, Bellamy. De verdad, a veces me pregunto si debajo de tanto músculo te queda algo de cerebro -bromeó provocando que todos menos su amigo se riesen.

El bar se fue llenando cada vez más a medida que se acercaba el momento que todos esperaban, y cuando quedaban pocos minutos para que dieran las doce todo el mundo se preparó y centró su atención en la pantalla donde aparecía el reloj.

Lexa notó pronto la mano de Clarke uniéndose a la suya y los labios de la rubia besando su mejilla con suavidad. Cerró los ojos y su mente voló hasta cinco años antes cuando estuvieron en una situación similar.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que quisimos celebrar el año nuevo aquí? -preguntó.

-¿Te refieres al peor día de mi vida en el cual un tío despreciable me besó delante de cientos de personas y luego tú me dejaste antes de haber empezado a salir juntas? -Clarke se rió y asintió-. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Estaba pensando en ello.

-Yo también -Lexa la miró y se perdió en el brillo especial que había en sus ojos azules-. Especialmente en lo segura que estaba entonces de que te había perdido para siempre después de aquello, y en la suerte que tuve de haber estado tan equivocada.

Lexa sonrió y Clarke se inclinó para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, queriendo atrapar esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba provocar, antes de rodearla con los brazos.

-Creo que nunca me he alegrado más de que que estuvieras equivocada en algo -murmuró Lexa apoyando la cabeza en su barbilla y se relajó cerrando los ojos.

La gente comenzó a cantar la cuenta atrás y a medida que el número se iba reduciendo el agarre de Clarke en su cintura se hacía más fuerte y estrecho, como si en el fondo aún tuviera miedo de que se le fuera a escapar otra vez de entre las manos antes de llegar a cero.

Pero eso no pasó, y cuando todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y brindar sus copas ellas permanecieron quietas, abrazadas en un universo propio donde daba igual lo que ocurriese a su alrededor porque nada podía afectarlas ni separarlas antes de tiempo. Ya no.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí tenéis el final! Pido perdón por lo tardísimo que ha llegado este capítulo pero esta semana ha sido terrible y no he podido encontrar tiempo para terminarlo en condiciones hasta ahora.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por haber seguido la historia y haber llegado hasta aquí! De verdad, y también a quienes se hayan quedado por el camino que seguro que hay. Espero que el final no haya decepcionado a nadie aunque eso siempre es difícil y muchas, muchas gracias a quienes habéis comentado porque me habéis llegado a decir cosas muy bonitas :') Me alegro de que la historia haya llegado a tocar a alguien.**

 **Puede que nos veamos en otra más o no, quién sabe, pero por si acaso: ¡Hasta pronto! :D**


End file.
